Final Fantasy 7: Darkness Falls
by Seracen
Summary: A new threat arises in the year following Meteor. Red XIII finds ancient scrolls prophecying more destruction. The gang has to team up with a dark stranger to battle the new evil. My first fic. FINALLY COMPLETE! PLEASE R AND R!
1. Prologues 1 and 2

Darkness Falls, A Final Fantasy VII Fanfic By: Gemini83  
  
Disclaimer: Most characters...yada, yada, yada...belong to Square. [insert all that legal copyright mumbo jumbo here] I don't own FF7, if I did, I'd be rich and laughing at all of you. The story and all new characters are mine, all mine...mwahahahahahahaha...uh...just ignore that!  
  
Author's note: I made up a name for Red's species, I call them the Cian. I am sorry if I got it wrong or if you all hate this name. If you have any suggestions, I will be glad to consider them. Also, I will try to use this name as little as possible. In addition, I am neither a Tifa fan, nor an Aeris fan. In fact, I was debating whether or not to have Cloud go with Tifa for nearly a week before I wrote this. So I'm just using what I think would be logical if Aeris had died and Cloud was left to live his life. I mean, come on people, Tifa was his childhood sweetheart. With Aeris out of the picture, it isn't like he has a whole lot of hang-ups about hooking up with Tifa. By the way, this is my first fan fic attempt. Anyway, enough blabbing and on to the story...  
  
Prologue 1: Darkness Falls  
  
It had been three months since Meteor had nearly destroyed the Planet. In that time, peace had finally come to the lands. Barret had taken his daughter Marlene from the wreckage of the Midgar slums, and now lived as a real family in North Corel. Marlene had developed a deep bond with 'Auntie Elmyra,' and visited her often. Barret's home town had become a boom town once again, now that fossil fuels and solar power were being used to provide energy around the world. Midgar was being rebuilt, under leadership of President Reeve of New Shinra Enterprises. Already, Sector 5 and several others had been renovated, no longer the slums they once were. Cloud and Tifa...they married, opened up a new '7th Heaven' bar in Costa del Sol, near Villa Cloud, their new home.  
  
And Red XIII, what of him? The Cian warrior had gone home again, where his kind and humans had lived for centuries. Now he was the last of a proud race. But Red could not find it in him to be consumed by sadness, for he had lived a relatively happy life, and found new friends. He thought of them often, about how all their lives had changed after the fall of Sephiroth. Wutai had once again become a center for trade. Last Red had heard, Yuffie Kisaragi and her father had become the heroes of their home. Cid Highwind had married Shera, and after fixing the Highwind, became a skipper for hire, as well as head of the aeronautics division of the New Shinra Corp., thanks to Reeve. Vincent, true to character, had disappeared. And what had Red done? He had become the elder of Cosmo Canyon.  
  
If he had been told years ago, he would never have believed it, he, Red XIII, elder of his people...  
  
"Master Nanaki!"  
  
...Also called Nanaki to those who knew him well. This particular visitor was one of the children who lived in the Canyon. Ever since his return to the village, he had become a favorite among the young ones.  
  
He smiled, "What is it child?"  
  
"Master Nanaki, may I watch you work today?" she pleaded.  
  
"Of course Aleana, please sit."  
  
The little girl took her seat as Red began to commune with the planet. Red went forth to his Grandfather's machine, a holographic map of the planet and all its surroundings.  
  
"Grandfather Bugenhagen...what wonders will your device show me today?"  
  
As Red activated the hologram, he was immediately immersed in a multitude of colors, resolving into the shapes of planets.  
  
"Everything seems in order, let us take a closer look."  
  
Upon zooming in on his home planet, Red heard an eerie sound. It was a shrill cry that could still send shivers down his spine...the Cry of the Planet.  
  
Managing to regain his wits, Red studied the matter further. "Computer...why is the Planet crying out again?"  
  
Bugenhagen's device began to search for an answer, when it finally found one, Red could see a message show itself on-screen.  
  
'PLANET ANOMALY, LIFESTREAM IN FLUX...REFERENCES IN THE SCROLLS OF THE ANCIENTS...CROSS REFERENCE...KEY TO THE LIGHT...END'  
  
Red immediately shut down the machine, lowering himself back to his study, concern etched in his face.  
  
Aleana, sensing Red's discomfort, went to him. "What's wrong master?"  
  
"I'm not sure...Aleana, could you bring me the Scrolls of the Ancients?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
When Aleana had brought him the scrolls, Red promptly began his search. "Something is stirring the planet, causing imbalance."  
  
When he found what he was looking for, his discovery sent chills down his spine. The scroll read:  
  
'I BUGENHAGEN, HAVE FOUND THESE NEW SCROLLS, UNLIKE ANY I HAVE EVER SEEN BEFORE, THEY SAY:  
  
IN THE YEAR OF THE GREAT CALAMITY, THERE WILL COME A TIME WHEN THEY WILL COME ONCE MORE, WHEN WE AS A RACE HAVE CONQUERED THE DARKNESS, ONLY TO BE CONSUMED BY AN EVEN GREATER DARKNESS. THE ANCIENT WARRIORS WHO HAVE FALLEN SHALL RISE AGAIN. THE WALKER OF THE PLANES SHALL RETURN, COMPLETING THE CYCLE. THE KEY TO THE LIGHT WILL BE FOUND. AND IN ITS WAKE WILL COME THE DESTRUCTION OF WAR ANEW. BLOOD WILL HAVE BLOOD. CHAOS SHALL HAVE ITS DAY.  
  
THIS IS WHERE THE RECORDS BECOME UNDECIPHERABLE. THE ANCIENTS FORESAW A GREAT EVIL. I CAN ONLY HOPE THAT WHATEVER FOLLOWS CAN BE STOPPED. IF SOMETHING CANNOT BE DONE, THE PLANET SAVE US ALL...'  
  
Red felt as if his heart had stopped.  
  
"A great war? Warriors will rise again? What in the name of Holy is happening?"  
  
"Master," asked Aleana, "what is going on?"  
  
"Trouble is afoot. It says within a year of the 'Great Calamity,' that must mean Meteor."  
  
"But Meteor came three months ago..."  
  
"Yes child, that means that we have six more months until..." Red trailed off.  
  
"Until what? Master, what will happen?"  
  
"...Child, go and play with the others," said Red, smiling at the girl, "nothing will happen."  
  
'I hope,' he thought to himself, 'just this once grandfather, please be wrong.'  
  
Prologue 2: Darkness Falls by Gemini83 Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7, so please, by all that's holy, don't sue.  
  
Six months later...  
  
Red woke with a start. It took him a while to recognize where he was...he was lying in his study. He had been having the dreams for weeks now. Dark figures would fall upon the planet, bringing death and destruction. Blood flowed on the battlegrounds, as foretold in the scrolls. It was always the same, every night. Except today, today there was something new. A voice called to him, it told him to gather his friends again.  
  
'Assemble at Bone Village,' it had told him, 'assemble, lest you be destroyed. And there you will find, a new beginning...'  
  
Normally, Red would have considered it a trap, or ignored it completely as a hallucination. But something in the voice had comforted him. In that nightmare, it had reached out to him, forcing him to take notice. Red resisted the urge to go back to sleep.  
  
"I'd better call the others." Red went to his computer, and began to make calls around the world. "I hope we're strong enough this time."  
  
Red first called Cloud and Tifa.  
  
Tifa was the first to answer.  
  
"Hello Tifa"  
  
"Red? Hey Cloud! It's Red!"  
  
"Red!" answered Cloud, "Nice to here from you again. What's up?"  
  
"My friends, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news."  
  
"What is it Red?" asked Tifa. "What's wrong?"  
  
Red took a deep breath. "It has begun..."  
  
Meanwhile, in space, a figure dressed in black smiled. He had contacted the one known as 'Red.' Nanaki would alert his comrades. The figure turned to his computer, reading about the various properties of the planet. Nothing out of the ordinary. Even though the planet did have a large supply of 'Lifestream,' it was hardly a reason for the Drahk to notice it.  
  
'Why would they want this planet?' he thought to himself  
  
The lonely figure sat in his spacecraft, thinking. Why had he been sent here? Then he found something, something that piqued his interest.  
  
"So," he said to the emptiness, "some of the ancients lived here."  
  
The records seemed familiar, almost as if...he pushed his thoughts aside. He would gather more information before making any guesses as to why the planet was so important. Then he came across more information, about something called 'Meteor,' and reports of 'the last ancient.'  
  
"Hardly."  
  
He looked at more clips, this time actual footage of the so-called 'Meteor.' Nothing special, the planet would destroy it. However, something strange happened. The planet's counterattack, Holy, had no effect. Then, something new came, the Lifestream snaked its way into Holy, eventually helping it destroy the calamity. He read some more, about a man named Sephiroth, and a group called Avalanche.  
  
'This warrants further investigation.' he thought to himself, 'if they come here, it may be to find her, the one they call Aeris.'  
  
The dark figure smiled, donning his black and silver armor. A helmet covered most of his face, but left his mouth and his eyes open. The man tested his armor, and smiled again. It seemed as if this trip might be fun after all. He took a pod down to the surface of the planet. He would first investigate this so-called 'City of the Ancients'  
  
"Time to get to work."  
  
Author's Note: Okay, we are well under way. In case you're wondering what kind of mask this stranger has, think of Maverick (Wolverine's friend before he joined the X-Men), except black instead of yellow. What do you think so far? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Darkness Falls by Gemini83 Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
The Highwind had picked up the seven warriors, the "Protectors of the Planet." Cloud stood upon the grassy field south of the Bone Village, feeling a slight shiver once again, but not from the cold. A year ago, they had come here, and what they had found was pain and suffering...dearest Aeris. It still plagued him that he could not protect her from Sephiroth. Tifa came from the camp fire and hugged him from behind, and he once again had to remind himself to be happy. He was with his friends, after all.  
  
"Tell me again Red," asked Cloud, "why are we here?"  
  
"Yeah," said Yuffie, "is it a fight? 'Cause if it is, I'm dying to get a real workout for a change."  
  
"Mature as ever kid," said Cid, smoking on a cig, "but why don't we let Red answer that question?"  
  
"My friends," continued Red, "I don't know why we're here."  
  
"What?" demanded Barret, "You mean to tell us you dragged us out here for nothin'? Not that I mind spending time with you guys, but I left Marlene waitin' at Elmyra's place."  
  
A figure came out of the darkness of the forest, clothed in red and black. "Sorry Barret, but this is important."  
  
Everyone turned to see the owner of the voice.  
  
"Vincent!" shouted Yuffie, "How did you get here?"  
  
"Hello friends," replied Vincent, "I flew here in Chaos Beast form. The Planet has been crying out for months now. But recently, the cries became more...intense. I came here to investigate why."  
  
"Yes," agreed Red, "Trouble is afoot. I was told to bring us all here."  
  
"By whom?" asked Reeve, "What possible reason can the planet be crying out for? We shut down all the mako reactors."  
  
Suddenly, flashes of light and sound exploded in the distance. They were far away, but the blasts came again. Whatever it was, it was coming closer.  
  
Cid brought out his communicator, "Cid to Highwind, come in Shera."  
  
"Shera here, what are those explosions?" came an answer.  
  
"Shera, take the Highwind and get into the air."  
  
"What is it captain?"  
  
"No time to explain, just fly away and patrol the area."  
  
"But cap-"  
  
"Don't argue with me this time dear. Be ready to pick us up if I call. Just go, understood? Don't come back unless I call."  
  
"...Very well, I trust you. Take care."  
  
"You too." Cid threw away his smoke.  
  
The others looked at Cid.  
  
"Cid." smiled Cloud, "What did you call just Shera?"  
  
"Doesn't a guy have the right to call his wife 'dear' anymore?" Cid asked.  
  
Reeve shook his head in jest, "You've changed, my friend."  
  
Another explosion wracked the horizon.  
  
"Come on guys," said Tifa, "if Red says we were brought here for some reason, let's at least check it out."  
  
"Weapons ready?" asked Cloud. The others nodded. "Yuffie, did you bring our materia?"  
  
Before she could answer, Vincent warned her, "Remember, we only agreed to let you borrow them. If, for example, we come up to a WEAPON without our materia, we may just let you handle it by yourself."  
  
Yuffie glared at Vincent, then smiled, "You guys know me too well."  
  
"Of course," returned Cloud, "we've had first hand experience with you."  
  
"Too much, I'd say," laughed Tifa.  
  
Yuffie laughed as she handed the materia to the others. Then she noticed that Reeve had no weapons, only strange white armor. "Reeve, don't you have any protection?"  
  
"Of course," he said, gesturing to his armor. Pressing a concealed button, it expanded, with arm guards and wrist lasers. "As you know, I no longer have use for Cait Sith, so I used him to create this armor."  
  
"Cool," said Yuffie, "can I have one too?"  
  
Reeve smiled, "Sure Yuffie, later. Right now we have work to do."  
  
"Indeed we do," said Red, "As I seem to remember, the Turks still work for you, do they not?"  
  
The others looked at Reeve, remembering there on-again-off-again allies.  
  
"Yes, but they're on vacation, I thought we could handle this. I can give them a call if you want."  
  
"That won't be necessary, yet. Let's get going."  
  
With that, the group of eight marched towards the source of the explosions. Then they noticed a strange light, emanating from afar.  
  
"Cloud," said Tifa, "isn't that light coming from...?"  
  
"Yes," answered Red, "the City of the Ancients."  
  
"Aeris..." said Cloud under his breath.  
  
The group ran towards Bone Village, but more importantly, towards the City of the Ancients. Everyone had pointedly not said anything about the death of Aeris, some things were too painful to talk about; but it was still in all of their minds.  
  
'Aeris,' thought Cloud, 'What is going on?'  
  
It was cold in the City of the Ancients. Darkness came from every corner, as if it were tangible. A silent figure knifed through the darkness as if it didn't bother him.  
  
"Good thing I can see in the dark," said the wanderer to no one in particular, "It's as dark as an abyss in here."  
  
As he came close to a spiral staircase, the traveler noticed a strange light coming from the water.  
  
'No doubt about it' thought he, 'Cetra technology, now let's see if we can get some more light.'  
  
The mysterious stranger went to the water's edge. and began to concentrate. Energy flowed through the water, and into the structures around him. Slowly, darkness began to lift from the city. Power flowed into recessed lights all around the city. The Cetra had built their city well, for soon the lights illuminated the entire city, as if it were broad daylight, even though the sun had set only a few hours ago.  
  
The figure stopped concentrating. "That's better..."  
  
A strange glimmering caught his eye. It was down deep beneath the water's edge. He tapped a button on his helmet, and immediately holographic projections began feeding him information.  
  
'There seems to be a strange power source under there. Records say this is the last known whereabouts of the Cetra, Aeris. Might as well check it out.'  
  
He immediately turned of the holographic readout and jumped into the lake. He noticed immediately how ethereal this water seemed to be. He had already swam a far way from the surface, yet the water retained a slight hue of light, as if he were only a few meters deep. He swam on, ignoring the cold water seeping in through his armor. His clothes were waterproof anyway.  
  
The stranger was immediately jarred from his thoughts when he came upon the source of the glimmer. It was a girl, or rather, a strange white orb that she had near her. 'This must be her...Aeris. Time to get you to the surface.'  
  
He grabbed the white orb, attaching it to his belt, and picked up the woman in pink clothing. He also caught sight of a staff, and took it as well. Wasting no time, the traveler pushed off from the floor of the lake. When he reached the surface, the traveler noticed that despite her pallor, many could still consider her beautiful, with her golden brown hair...she reminded him of...  
  
Then he saw where the girl had been stabbed, when her life snuffed out by a fanatic.   
  
'What a psychotic.' he thought, remembering the archives he had read. A madman, named Sephiroth, had actually killed this Cetra, hoping to summon forth a destruction of the planet, thus granting him ultimate power.  
  
What amazed him was that the girl had been able to summon the planet's energies, even from "beyond the grave." She had been able to stop this Sephiroth through pure force of will.  
  
'Fool, didn't Sephiroth know that he could never control such power? Where would he have gone after Meteor anyway?'  
  
He immediately snapped out of his reverie, thinking on the task at hand. First the body. He concentrated deeply, resting his hands over the months old wound. A light came from his hand, surging through the dead woman's body, slowly sealing the wound.  
  
'It will leave a scar, no help for it. Now the spirit...'  
  
Aeris had been floating in Lifestream for what had seemed like an eternity. Everyday was much like the other, floating in a sea of light, hearing voices of others long dead. It was peaceful, yet somehow, she couldn't understand why she was still here. If she had died, why didn't Lifestream simply absorb her life energies into itself? And so she continued to float through Lifestream, day by day, pondering her fate.  
  
Except today, something was different. She had felt the planet crying for months now, yet something about today felt different. Then she felt it, someone had found the White Materia. Even in death, she had a strange affinity with what happened in the living world. She barely had time to think on this, when she was suddenly pulled from her slumber in Lifestream. Whatever was happening, it felt painful. What had the power to hurt a ghost? The pain grew worse, spreading through her body. Aeris began to panic, but became truly scared as images of death and suffering raged through her mind, images of blood and war. Then, when everything went dark, she felt a shiver run down her 'body,' a searing and indescribable agony, it was as if she were dying again. In all her time after Holy, Aeris had never been surrounded in total darkness. There was always some measure of light to comfort her. But now there was nothing. Aeris felt she could not move. She could not speak. She could hardly even think. The cold darkness closed in on her, consumed her, and she screamed...  
  
Author's Note: Great, now I'm really getting into this! Okay people, I am cranking out about two or three chapters a week, but it will take longer for me to finish them since I revise like mad once I'm done typing. If you want to see something (or don't), drop me a line, I may put it in if the idea works. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
'She's going to wake up with one hell of a start.' thought the traveler, as he attempted to revive Aeris. Strange, he had always mentally referred to her as 'girl' or 'woman,' but seeing her body here, knowing the sacrifices she had made, made him realize that she was a person as well. The young Cetra had endured much pain to save her friends.   
'Let's hope this works.'  
  
There was always some chance involved with reviving people. Many times, their bodies would be too far gone, not able to contain life. Yet she was a Cetra, moreover, her body had been preserved, in almost perfect condition, by the waters of the lake.  
  
He noticed small strands of Lifestream slowly snaking their way into the body. It was working. The color began to returned to her skin. The wanderer concentrated more, willing her soul to return, drawing forth her life energies from the planet. He noticed that her face began to move. Slowly, it turned into a wince of pain.  
  
'It will hurt like hell Aeris, but at least the pain means that you're alive to feel it.'  
  
Her eyelids quickly opened, as she arched her back and screamed forth her cries of pain. Aeris was in agony. The coldness raged through her, and now she felt as if her entire body was being stabbed. She began to shudder uncontrollably. Even though her eyes were open, she couldn't see a thing. She screamed again in pain. Then, someone held her, refusing to let go, despite her convulsions. At first, she was afraid, but then she realized that whoever it was meant her no harm. The way they held her, it was like a mother cradling her baby. Slowly, her body calmed down, the tremors subsided, and Aeris felt warm again. She felt whoever it was lay her down again, giving her space to move. The stranger wanted to make sure she was alright, and she felt a hand touch her forehead. Aeris cautiously got up on her elbows, her eyes slowly adjusting to the new light.  
  
The image of a dark figure slowly began to coalesce.  
  
'Cloud?' she thought.  
  
The figure resolved into the shape of a man Aeris had never seen before. He was dressed in black, with silver armor protecting him and the hilt of a sword protruding from behind. At first, she felt a sense of fear, reminded of Sephiroth. Then she looked through his helmet, into his deep, piercing eyes. They were bluish-grey, with tinges of a familiar green glow. She read in those eyes pain, but sensed feelings of security as well. They seemed to say, "Everything's alright."  
  
His voice woke her from her thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "nothing will harm you."  
  
She merely gazed at him, speechless.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked the calm, deep voice.  
  
"...Yes..."said Aeris tentatively, "where am I?"  
  
"You are in the City of the Ancients."  
  
She felt at her stomach, where there was now a scar. She could remember the sword...her clothes were still torn from the blade that had caused the wound.   
  
"I'm alive?"  
  
"Yes." he answered.  
  
"How...?" she asked  
  
"Eat this first." he handed her a wafer of some sort of bread. She slowly nibbled at it, then with more certainty as her hunger took over. Whatever it was tasted good.  
  
The man nodded slightly and handed Aeris a canteen, which she gratefully drank from. Upon finishing the first meal she had had in a year, Aeris felt surprisingly rejuvenated. She looked at the helmeted figure with questioning eyes.  
  
"Good," he said, "that food was concentrated with energy, you should feel fully functional in a few moments."  
  
"Thank you," she returned. "Who are you, and what am I doing here?"  
  
"I am a friend," he replied, "as for why you're here, let's take that up when we meet with your comrades."  
  
She immediately conjured up images of the others, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, little Marlene...  
  
"You know my friends?"  
  
"Not exactly...but they should be waiting for you near Bone Village."  
  
She was about to ask him more questions when she heard an explosion close by.  
  
"What was that?" she shouted.  
  
The stranger looked around, then turned to her.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked.  
  
She slowly got on her feet, nodding affirmatively.  
  
"What's wrong?" questioned Aeris.  
  
"I sense trouble. Here take this." the man handed her two familiar objects.  
  
"My White Materia! And my staff!" exclaimed Aeris, her weapon even had a few materia stones in it, "Where did you...?"  
  
"No time for explanations," he interjected. "I hate to do this to you, but you have to run towards the forest, past Bone Village, and meet your friends. Be sharp, they don't know you're coming."  
  
Aeris had a mountain of questions she wanted to ask, but settled for, "What's wrong?"  
  
"They are coming," he replied, helping her to the forest's edge.  
  
"Who...?"  
  
The explosions got louder and closer.  
  
"No time, RUN! Find your friends!" he shouted.  
  
Aeris had no time for more questions, for the dark figure immediately ran back towards the city, drawing his sword. More explosions broke out through the night air.  
  
"Whatever it is can't be good," she said to herself, "well, I better find the others." Aeris began running through the forest, hoping that her friends would be nearby, trusting that the strange man had not lied to her.  
  
From a distance, shrouded figures watched her leave, and followed her...  
  
Meanwhile, the traveler could feel that Aeris had already left. Good, she would be safe, as long as he could hold off whatever was coming. The wanderer cursed as he finally felt what was approaching the city.  
  
"Shit...Reavers."  
  
Dark behemoths descended upon the city, and found him waiting.  
  
"So," he taunted, "I see they sent their toys to follow me."  
  
The dark creatures hid in the shadows. He could not see them, but knew where they were. They let forth a shrill cry to answer him.  
  
The stranger somehow understood their outburst.  
  
"Nevertheless," he continued, "If you want her, you'll have to get through me." He brandished his sword, which shimmered and promised death.  
  
The creatures screamed as they came into the light, huge were-beasts, with razor sharp talons and metal work protruding from everywhere, the blood of countless murders still unwashed from their foul bodies. They were the ultimate killing machines for their masters.  
  
Several monsters rushed towards the wanderer, as he braced himself for combat.  
  
'Here they come.'  
  
Screams and explosions could be heard for miles around.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know what you're probably thinking...'Not another Aeris resurrection fic!' Bear with me, and I'll try to make this work. Also, don't expect Cloud to dump Tifa anytime soon, they've been married for nearly a year. Sorry Aeris fans. As always, drop me some suggestions, and I can try to work them in. One more thing, what was Red's mom's name? 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Darkness Falls  
  
by Gemini83  
  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
Aeris ran through the forest with all her strength. Despite having been dead for so long, the food she had eaten somehow gave her enough energy to continue. However, her happiness at this new found strength was short-lived, for she could feel something following her. Something inside her told Aeris that it was no friend. She ran on, wondering why the dark forest had not yet opened into Bone Village. Was she being taken somewhere else? More than just from 'ghost stories,' Aeris knew that the forest was somewhat sentient. It could move slightly, leading its travelers to different places...  
  
She suddenly heard the screams, bone-chilling cries of agony came from behind her. Whether from the City, or from her pursuers, Aeris could not tell, but she immediately began to run faster. Sounds of pursuit increased, now Aeris was sure she was being followed, and whoever it was would not let her get away. She just hoped-  
  
Explosions erupted throughout the forest, waking Aeris from her thoughts. Blasts came from out of nowhere, detonating all around her. She tried to run faster, but her new-found reserves were quickly fading. They would have her soon. Then she saw figures up ahead, but could not tell what they were for all the darkness.  
  
'They have me cornered,' she thought, drawing her staff, 'well, they won't get me without a fight!'  
  
Ready for battle, Aeris ran at the dark figures.  
  
Red had been tracking for a while. Along with his friends, they had been headed for the Ancient City. That was when the explosions had started. Then, something else could be heard, something much more eerie than the sound of any weapon. They were screams, but the sound was not human.  
  
"Great Planet," said Cloud, "what in all creation makes a sound like that?"  
  
"I don't know..." answered Vincent, "I've never heard them before, even from Hojo's monstrosities."  
  
"Silence," ordered Red, "I hear something...someone's coming this way."  
  
"Okay everyone, get ready," said Cloud, bringing out his sword.  
  
The others brought out their weapons as well. Then they saw a shadow come out of the forest. The moon was shining brightly, but the forest concealed the figure well. It was running fast. Upon seeing them, it hesitated, but then seemed to draw a weapon before charging again.  
  
The figure attacked silently, Cloud strode forth to meet it. The two attackers met in a lock of weapons. Cloud could now see his opponent in the moonlight. He went cold inside, and stepped back, it was a girl...one he had thought dead...  
  
Aeris attacked the foremost of the figures, clashing her weapon onto a sword. Then she noticed his eyes, eyes she had seen once before. The figure stepped back.  
  
"Aeris..." whispered the swordsman.  
  
"Cloud..." she whispered back.  
  
He flinched, and backed away further.  
  
"Cloud..." said another voice, which sounded like Tifa, "what's wrong?"  
  
Cloud backed away further, stumbling to the ground. The others ran to him, fearing the worst. Then they saw who stood before them, and froze, not a sound broke the silence, even the explosions and the screams had subsided.  
  
Tifa was the first to regain her composure. "Aeris...is it you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me." said Aeris, looking at her feet.  
  
Cloud got to his feet, and stared her in the eyes. Then he knew it was her, somehow, she had come back.  
  
"Aeris..." whispered Cloud, "you're back..."  
  
Before Aeris could react, Cloud drew her up in a bear-hug. He was crying and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Cloud..." wheezed Aeris, "I can't breathe..."  
  
He drew back immediately, "Sorry..."  
  
"It's alright," she managed to say.  
  
"Is it really you?" asked Tifa, touching Aeris' shoulder to make sure.  
  
"It is," answered Aeris, "I'm not a ghost, I'm here to stay..."  
  
The others gathered around her not believing she had come back, it was a meeting of friends. That was when they heard the explosions again. Aeris quickly began to run. She grabbed Tifa and Cloud, and began to run away from the trees. The others followed after the trio. There was no more time for questions.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Barret, "Waitaminit dammit!"  
  
"Come on!" shouted Aeris, "There's no time to lose!"  
  
"Aeris..." said Tifa, "what are those explosions?"  
  
"Someone's...following...me." breathed Aeris.  
  
"Following?" asked Cloud, "Who?"  
  
"Don't...know." she replied.  
  
"Go easy on me," wheezed Cid, finally catching up, "running is not my best skill."  
  
"You really should cut down on those cigarettes." said Reeve.  
  
"Aw shaddup!"  
  
The band had made it to the fields, and were out of the forest. Cloud was about to ask another question when an explosion came again. This time, it fell in between the group, scattering them everywhere. Red and Vincent were the quickest to recover. They got on their feet, guarding the others as they got up.  
  
"What was THAT?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"You'll find out," answered Red, "they are coming this way."  
  
Dark shapes began to emerge from the forest. In the full moonlight, Cloud could see that they were men, clothed in black shrouds. At first, he thought they were Jenova project clones, but there was something different about them.  
  
One of the men spoke, "We have come for the Cetra," said a raspy voice.  
  
"Give her to us, and we may let you live," said another.  
  
"The hell we will! We'll show you what Avalanche is made of!" answered Cloud, drawing his sword. The others drew their weapons as well. "Aeris, are these the guys who've been chasing you?"  
  
"I think so..." she answered, "I never really saw them."  
  
Tifa was going to ask something when she heard the screams again. A foul stench filled the air, and more shadows came out from the dark.  
  
The leader of the group smiled, "Ah, my Reavers return. Too bad for the traitor, he would have made a fine capture."  
  
"What do you mean?" screamed Aeris. "Is...?  
  
"Alas...I believe your friend is dead," laughed the evil man, "Now, I send you to join him. ATTACK!"  
  
The Reavers attacked the group with the ferocity of raging animals. They ran everywhere, smelling death in the air. A giant werebeast ran towards Tifa, she blasted it with fire. The smell of burnt flesh and hair invaded her nostrils, causing her to gag. The creature fell, but another attacked her from behind, knocking Tifa to the ground with a blast of energy from its mouth. It was about to pounce on her when someone cut the creature in half.  
  
Cloud smiled down at a gasping Tifa, helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded in the affirmative.  
  
"Good," he smiled, "can't have my wife go before her time can I?"  
  
Tifa smiled back, but screamed as she saw another monster raging at them.  
  
A blast from behind froze the creature in its tracks, splitting it into a thousand pieces.  
  
Aeris smiled at them. "Pay attention guys, can't have my best friend's husband dying either!"  
  
Meanwhile, Vincent and Red fought like wild demons. Red slashed and tore his way through scores of enemies. Vincent had already turned into the Chaos beast, ripping the monstrosities apart with his bare hands. Barret wreaked havoc on his foes, blasting away at their numbers, while Yuffie threw her shiruken, slicing multiple enemies at once.  
  
"Good job guys," said Cid, "but I prefer a more direct approach."  
  
He grinned as he skewered several of the abominations. Reeve remained silent, batting enemies away with his armored fists and blasting them with arm lasers.  
  
"Enough!" yelled the leader of the shrouded men, releasing a torrent of energy at the fighting figures. Many of the Reavers fell, but so did Avalanche.  
  
Cloud barely managed to get to his feet. "You...you would kill your own forces just to get to us?"  
  
"They are pawns, and can be easily replaced. Now, YOU WILL DIE! Reavers, kill the Cetra, kill them all!"  
  
A few of the beasts ran towards Aeris, ready to rip her to shreds. Cloud saw that the others were getting to their feet, but they would never be in time to save Aeris.  
  
'No, we can't lose her again!' he shot forth a beam of energy, hoping to distract the monsters.  
  
The leader of the shrouds simply deflected the attack with his own energy, and laughed. Cloud screamed out his rage.  
  
"NOO! AERIS! NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The Reavers jumped into the air, ready to descend upon the barely conscious Aeris.  
  
A blast of light swallowed the two attackers, completely engulfing them. The energy was blinding, and when the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the two abominations. Aeris slowly got to her feet, dazed and confused.  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed the leader of the shades, "Who did that?"  
  
The remaining Reavers looked around, trying to find the source of the attack. The members of Avalanche picked up their weapons, wary of any trickery.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" yelled the dark figure, "kill them now!"  
  
More of the beasts ran towards Avalanche, but were also destroyed by an unknown energy. Some immediately disintegrated in midair. The beasts drew back, forming a pack, and began to gather energy. They snarled and howled, then began to run towards Avalanche again, now in a phalanx formation.  
  
This time, a circle of fire surrounded the pack, and consumed the beasts whole. Those of the pack that had managed to survive quickly scurried behind the protection of the shrouds.  
  
"Useless mongrels," cursed one of the figures.  
  
"I will do this myself," said another, leaping forth to attack the group.  
  
He ran towards Cloud first, then jumped away from an expected energy blast. Whoever it was, his attacks were getting to be predictable. That maneuver had allowed him to close in on the Cetra with ease. Now he drew his sword, preparing a killing blow. Aeris weakly raised her staff for protection.  
  
A form came out from the shadows, and in a torrent of light, blocked the sword with his own. The force of the swords striking one another was so strong, the shrouded figure flew backwards. The new man turned to Aeris.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked the wanderer.  
  
"It's you!" shouted Aeris.  
  
The wanderer grabbed Aeris and jumped towards the relative safety of her friends.  
  
"Didn't think I'd leave you all alone, did you?" he grinned, "You will be safe with them."  
  
Cloud and the others stared at him with uncertainty. Except for his silver armor, he could have been one of the shrouds.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tifa, fists clenched.  
  
"It's okay," said Aeris, "he's a friend."  
  
The traveler glared at the dark figures, drawing energy into one of his fists. The fallen shroud got on his feet, and backed away to join the other shades.  
  
"It's a good thing your friends were here," the wanderer turned to Aeris, "I got here just in time."  
  
Red walked up to him, "You're him, aren't you? You're the one who sent me the dreams."  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Let's continue this later," he returned, brandishing his sword at the shadow men, "I have unfinished business with this scum."  
  
"So," sneered the leader of the group, "our Reaver's failed to destroy you."  
  
"Your 'Reavers' can no more kill me than you can."  
  
"Is that so traitor? Do you realize what you are dealing with?"  
  
"What I REALIZE is that you are the one fated to die today."  
  
The shade laughed "And what of you?"  
  
"...It is of little consequence..."  
  
"Enough talk!" shouted another shade, firing a bolt of lightning at the traveler.  
  
The traveler merely raised his hand, absorbing the energy. "Foolish, your kind never learns from its mistakes."  
  
The leader shouted his anger, "Reavers, attack!"  
  
What was left of the decimated attack force ran towards Avalanche and the mysterious stranger.  
  
"Whatever you do," he said, "leave the five shadows to me."  
  
"Can we trust you?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Fair question, but you don't really have a choice." The traveler ran forward, slicing through the beasts that were foolish enough to get in his way.  
  
"Let's get started then!" shouted Barret.  
  
Avalanche went into action, attacking what was left of the enemy force. Despite the multitude that had already been destroyed, there were still quite a few left.  
  
The wanderer ran into battle silently, destroying anything that got in his way. Soon, he faced the five shrouds. They merely stood still for a while. Then, like lightning, they attacked. Sword clashed on sword as they battled. The weapons seemed to take on different colors of light, sparks flew through the air. The wanderer's blade shone an intense blue, as if charged by energy. A shroud jumped behind him, slicing at his back, but the wanderer merely fell to his hands, initiating a foot sweep which floored the attacker. As the second shroud brought his sword down to skewer the wanderer, he used his spinning momentum to do a somersault, hitting the attacker on the chin with his feet. The wanderer than regained his footing, and with his sword drawn, beckoned the two to attack him again, taunting them. However, he was caught unawares by a third shroud, which blasted him from behind. The new attacker stood a few feet away from the fallen warrior, and prepared to deliver a killing blow.  
  
Aeris had spent her time casting support magic on her friends, healing their wounds and enhancing their strength when she could. She even dispatched some of the enemy using several destructive spells. However, she knew it would not be enough. Sooner or later, something would have to give. That was when she saw the wanderer fall. He had been taken from behind by one of the shrouded figures. Aeris cast a spell, and flew through the air. She charged up the energies in her staff, preparing to cast Ultima. However, the shaded figure saw her, and let loose a powerful blast of energy. Aeris had never sensed such power, and knew immediately that a direct hit would be fatal.  
  
'This can't be the end!!!' she thought, 'not now, not after all this!!!'  
  
The wanderer got to his feet. Why had his enemy stopped the attack? They had gained the upper hand. Then he saw Aeris flying through the air. He sensed her bringing a powerful spell to bear, but knew immediately that it would not be enough. As the shroud let loose his energy at Aeris, the wanderer shouted in denial.  
  
He rushed passed the shroud, jumping into the air. By some surge of strength, he managed to get to Aeris before the blast, taking her up in his arms. That was when the blast hit them. The force of the explosion was earth shattering, and pushed them higher into the air.  
  
Still in midair, Aeris looked into her friend's eyes, and saw the pain and anger that registered there. He had sheltered her from the blast, but how could he still be alive after that? They were still flying through the air, at the trajectory the blast had sent them. The wanderer held Aeris closer to him, then spun around, sending a returning blast at the shrouds. The shot managed to scatter the enemy, but now Aeris and the wanderer began to fall to the earth. The force of the landing was so massive, it actually formed a slight crater in the ground. Aeris woke up from her slight daze to find that she had fallen on top of the wanderer, he had managed to cushion the fall.   
  
"Are you injured?" he asked.  
  
Realizing where she was, she quickly backed away from him, giving him room to breathe. Aeris blushed slightly. She slowly got up, regaining her wits, then cast several healing spells.  
  
"I'm fine now" breathed Aeris, "that was close...thank you. Are you okay?"  
  
When she got no answer, Aeris turned around. Then she kneeled and noticed something wrong with her friend. He wasn't moving at all. Then Aeris screamed, for the wanderer lay still and silent, in a pool of blood.  
  
Author's Note: Okaaay! Yes, I will have quite a multitude of bloody fight scenes. I am trying to keep this fic a PG-13 rating, but if I this keep up, it may get to be rated R. I will not go beyond that, no lemon scenes, just cursing and violence. As always, drop a line. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
Cloud and the others battled on and on.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed, "How many more of these guys do I have to cut in half?"  
  
"Look on the bright side Cloud." shouted his wife, smashing even more werebeasts, "At least you're alive to kill them!"  
  
"Yeah, great Tiff, thanks a lot," laughed Cloud sarcastically.  
  
"C'mon kids!" shouted Barret, "Quit yer' gripin'!"  
  
Then came an ear-splitting explosion, which momentarily blinded everyone. The Reavers were also disoriented, and backed away, fearful of another counterattack. Even more bone-chilling was the screaming. The members of Avalanche slowly turned, to see Aeris shouting in fear and agony, the wanderer lying in a pool of his own blood. He didn't seem to be moving.  
  
"Shit," muttered Cid.  
  
Several Reavers, sensing opportunity, leaped into the air, only to be cut to pieces by a huge shuriken.  
  
"Not on my watch fellas'," grinned Yuffie.  
  
A few more ran at the group, only to be blown away by powerful gun blasts from Vincent and Barret. Vincent's glowing eyes held the monsters at bay, for they sensed danger concealed in his body, danger better left alone. The two sides seemed to be at an impasse. That was when the five shrouds walked forward...  
  
'Am I dead?' the wanderer was surrounded by darkness.  
  
'No, my child, you have much to do yet.' said a comforting voice.  
  
'Sensei, is that you?'  
  
'You...have always been my favorite student. I loved you like a son. I know you are tired, but your friends need you. Awaken!'  
  
'No...sensei, don't leave again...!'  
  
'You don't need me anymore, my son, you know all you need to know. You are now the master, let me die. Look into yourself to find strength. Look into the past, and I will always be there to guide you...'  
  
He woke with a start, but could not open his eyes. The wanderer felt pain throughout his body. He sensed that many of the Reavers had been decimated, but the shrouded men were still alive, and were coming closer.  
  
Aeris had been watching her friend for any sign of life. At first, she thought he was dead. His helmet still covered most of his face, but she noticed his eyelids twitch, and his mouth grimace. Then she saw that the Reavers and the shrouds were coming closer.  
  
'This can't be,' she thought, 'if only...'  
  
She received a shock when the wanderers eyes opened. She could see his eyes glowed with power. Energy flowed from his very being, as the wanderer quickly raised himself to his feet. With a roar of anger, he let forth an enormous blaze of energy, one that surrounded the entire area. The light could be seen for miles around. The shrouds managed to shield themselves from the blast, but the Reavers were not so lucky. What was left of the abominations were vaporized in an instant.  
  
The wanderer stopped concentrating, the glowing stopped, and Aeris could see his eyes again. He guided her back to the others once more.  
  
"Thank you for holding them off, I'll take care of the rest." he turned towards the shades, drawing his sword. The flames rose high into the air, feeding off the dead bodies of the Reavers. The strange figures slowly walked towards each other, looking for weaknesses.  
  
The battle began instantly, no words exchanged, no quarter asked or given. The wanderer's sword was a blur of light and sound as he blocked and attacked the five shades. He parried a thrust, spinning around to kick another shade. Another attacked him, punching the wanderer in the chest, but he back-flipped, kicking the attacker. The wanderer fought like a demon. However, no matter how fast he attacked, it didn't seem to be enough; neither side held the upper hand for long.   
  
The wanderer hit the ground with his fist, causing shockwaves of energy to lash out at those around him. The shrouds jumped back, forming a group around each other. The wanderer stood up again. Bringing his sword to bear, he simply waited, daring the shrouds to attack him.  
  
One of the shadowed men raged forth, running towards the wanderer. The wanderer, ready for battle, also ran towards his enemy. When they neared, the shroud swung his sword at the wanderer's exposed throat in a perfect killing blow.  
  
The wanderer merely ducked beneath the attack. Charging his sword with energy, he brought his sword up in a cross slash. The attack cut the shroud in half, and it fell to the floor, broken and bleeding.  
  
A second shadow charged. The wanderer ran up to meet him. This time, the shroud took no chances, and aimed his sword at his enemy's stomach, intending to run him through. The wanderer merely pivoted on one foot, side stepping the attack. When the shroud was behind him, the wanderer thrust his sword backwards, and through the attacker's neck. With a quick jerking motion, the wanderer neatly beheaded the second attacker, which fell to the ground, dead.  
  
However, a third shadow had already begun his attack, letting loose an energy blast at the dark warrior. The attack was deflected by a single sword slash. Enraged, the third shadow leapt into the air, bringing his energies to bare on the defiant warrior. The wanderer jumped into the air as well. Both enemies slashed at each other once before landing on the ground again. They just stood where they were, still and silent. Then, a stream of blood burst from the wanderer's side. The third shroud laughed. However, he soon fell to the ground in a bloody heap, the look of shock clear on his dead face.  
  
The traveler looked at the two remaining shadows, waiting for an attack. The leader and a single minion were left. The minion stepped forward, charging up his energies. He fired a powerful blast...at Tifa.  
  
Cloud shouted his denial, standing in front of her, ready to take the full force of the blast. Aeris leapt forward, pushing Cloud and Tifa out of the way. But she tripped on a rock, and was caught in the fireball's path.  
  
Caught completely unawares, the wanderer knew he could not sent a deflecting attack in time. Instead, he merely ran into the path of the blast. Standing a few feet in front of Aeris and the others. He prepared himself from the blast, crossing his arms in front of his chest and head. The members of Avalanche cried out in dismay. The impact of the fireball momentarily blinded them all.  
  
When Aeris opened her eyes, she saw the tip of a blade, a scant few centimeters from her face. The fourth shadow had used the fireball as a diversion, and while everyone was blinded, the shroud ran his blade through the right side of his enemy's chest.  
  
The wanderer had immediately reacted, clamping the blade close to his body by bringing his right arm tightly against his side. It hurt like hell, but he managed to ignore the pain.  
  
The fourth shroud was confused. He had planned to skewer both the wanderer and the Cetra behind him. However, the warrior was still standing, an immovable wall. The shroud tried to pull out his sword, but found that it was lodged firmly into the wanderer's body. This further confused the shroud.  
  
The traveler merely grinned, and spun on one foot. The force of the turn broke the blade in two, and the wanderer used that same momentum to kick the shadow back several feet. The shroud landed hard on the ground, dazed and disoriented. He got back to his feet, but had no weapon with which to attack, so he charged at his enemy once again.  
  
The wanderer ran forward with his sword, and sliced downward. He cut the fourth shadow in half before it could attack. The shroud slumped over and fell dead. The wanderer merely stood there. He pulled the broken remains of his enemy's blade from his chest, and threw it to the ground. Then he brought his sword back up again, ready for battle.  
  
The members of Avalanche watched this display with no small amount of surprise.  
  
"Shit!" yelled Cid, "This guy's a machine!"  
  
Aeris stood speechless, wondering what kind of character this new found friend was. Cloud merely nodded, respecting the fighting prowess of a fellow warrior.  
  
The traveler glared at the final shadow, who sneered back.  
  
"You may have killed them, but you are no match for me. Especially in that weakened condition." He then shouted something in a language that Cloud and the others could not understand. The voice sounded guttural, like a wild animal.  
  
The traveler merely smiled. "It seems all you can do is talk. You are overconfident."  
  
"Let's see," returned the shadow, "Now, DIE!!!"  
  
The two figures ran at each other, slashing and attacking at each other with charged swords. Energy sparks flew from their battle. They moved so fast, Cloud could just barely make out their movements. All anyone else could see was a blur.  
  
"Damn!" shouted Barret, "How can they be so fast?"  
  
"Who is he?" asked Tifa, turning to Aeris.  
  
"Don't ask me," replied the healer, "I just met him."  
  
Meanwhile, the two figures fought on, spinning and thrusting their weapons at each other. Then the wanderer brought his sword down hard. The shroud somehow managed to block it. The two glared at each other through locked swords.  
  
"You are not the weakling I take you for," sneered the shadow.  
  
The wanderer replied in a strange language. Something he said enraged the shroud, for it yelled angrily, slashing wildly at the warrior.  
  
He did not even bother to block the attack. Instead, the wanderer merely dodged all of the blows. However, the shroud was cunning and treacherous. He brought out a hidden dagger, stabbing the wanderer between the ribs. The others gasped as they saw this. It seemed their new friend had been dealt a lethal blow.  
  
The pain running through the wanderer's mind was unbearable, but somehow he managed to block it out. He then kicked the shadow in the stomach, sending the villain flying through the air. The wanderer drew the dagger from his side, throwing it to the ground. He then shook his blade, clearing it of blood, before sheathing it. The shadow landed hard on the cold battle ground, but got back up.  
  
Spitting blood, the shadow cursed at the wanderer in that same strange language.  
  
The warrior jumped into the air, bringing out his sword again. Grasping his weapon with both hands, the wanderer faced his sword downward, charging it with more energy. He thrust at the shadow with his sword, sending energy waves lashing wildly about. However, at the last moment, the shrouded man moved back. The wanderer missed, and his sword embedded itself in the ground. Like lightning, the shadow thrust his sword into the wanderer's chest...  
  
...Only to have it stopped. The wanderer trapped the sword between his two palms. The blood coming from his hands didn't even seem to faze the warrior. In a fluid motion, he let one hand go, swatting the hilt of the sword from his enemy's hands. Using the same hand, the wanderer turned the sword around. He impaled the surprised shadow on its own blade.  
  
The shadow stepped back, unable to conceive how he had been stricken through the chest by his own sword. Blood flowed down to the ground in streamlets. He yelled his rage, preparing to attack the wanderer again. However, the wanderer used the momentary confusion to grab his own sword. He ran at the shadow, slashing upward, decapitating the villain.  
  
The dead man's screams echoed through the air, and lighting filled the sky. The wanderer stepped back and lowered his sword. He raised his hands to the sky, as if he were praying to the stars. The lighting grew stronger, swirls of energy coalesced around the wanderer.  
  
"What's happening?" screamed Aeris above the shriek of the wind.  
  
"I don't know," answered Vincent, "but I sense energy flowing into him."  
  
"No kidding," said Cloud, looking at the wanderer, "whatever it is, it seems to be directed right at him."  
  
Lighting crackled through the air, striking the wanderer. Energy rose up from the body of the five dead shadows, and shot into the traveler's body. He shouted in pain and raised his sword. The energy seemed to circle about the weapon as well. He fell to his knees as power flowed through him.  
  
Then, just as soon as it had come, the blinding light was gone. The traveler raised himself, and walked with shaky steps towards the members of Avalanche. They watched him carefully, wary of any signs of danger. The strange warrior staggered a few more steps before collapsing to the ground. Aeris, Cloud and the others ran up to him. The wanderer forced himself to his knees. He reached beneath his chin; and removed the helmet that had been hiding his face for all this time, allowing a few small strands of raven black hair to fall across his face. The traveler took deep breaths, as if able to breathe properly again. Soon, however, he began to spit blood. Wiping his face with a cloth from his belt, the wanderer managed to raise himself on one foot before falling again. Aeris caught him in midair, slowly lowering him to the ground. Cloud and the others surrounded the two.  
  
"Will he be alright?" asked Cloud.  
  
To everyone's surprise, the wanderer answered, "I'll be fine."  
  
Cloud inspected the man closely for the first time. His face was set in a grimace. He had deep, searching eyes, the sort of eyes that seemed to carry pain and knowledge. Cloud felt certain misgivings about the ferocious warrior, but those eyes seemed to convey honesty and friendship. They mirrored his own...  
  
The others examined the fallen warrior. Red could see the wounds through the breaks in his armor and clothing. Despite all the blood, the figure was what many humans would call "handsome."  
  
The wanderer looked at Red, "You've done well, Nanaki."  
  
Red was not one to be easily surprised, but his eyes grew wide in astonishment.  
  
"How do you know my name...?"  
  
The traveler smiled, "I have my ways..." he coughed up more blood.  
  
Aeris looked at her new friend's face for the first time, holding his head in her lap. She concentrated her energies, trying to heal the wounds, but he would still need medical attention.  
  
"Cloud," said Aeris, "we need to get him to a doctor."  
  
Cloud nodded, then turned to Cid.  
  
Cid nodded, then got out his communicator. "Shera...this is Cid...come in."  
  
"Cid!" came Shera's voice through the receiver, "We saw more explosions, and broke our patrol of the surrounding areas. We're already flying your way. What's going on?"  
  
"Everything's fine," answered Cid, "but we need to get out of here fast. How quickly can you be here?"  
  
"We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Good, I'll see you then. Take care."  
  
"You too. Highwind out..."  
  
"They'll be here shortly," voiced Cid.  
  
Aeris turned back to the wanderer.  
  
"I'll be fine," he said, "I need no medical attention."  
  
Aeris started to protest, but she could already see that the bleeding was beginning to stop. She had thought it was due to her spells, but his body was healing faster than should have been possible, even with the help of materia. Already, some of his minor cuts were gone.  
  
"How...?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Like I said," he continued, "I'm okay. I heal quickly. Just get me to a place where I can rest. I feel tired."  
  
Aeris nodded, she knew nothing of this man, and had not had time to ask him anything before. So, she asked a question, one she had not even thought of until now.  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
The stranger laughed slightly, but stopped when he began to cough again.  
  
"My name," he breathed, "is Knight."  
  
She now had a name to go with this strange man. She gripped his hand, trying to comfort him. Knight briefly smiled before finally falling unconscious.  
  
Aeris looked up as she heard a roar. She saw the familiar shape of the Highwind above her.  
  
Tifa put a hand on Aeris's shoulder. "Time to go home."  
  
Author's Note: All right! Now that we have a name for our new hero, what do you think of him? Don't worry, the others will get some fight coverage. By now, you've all probably figured out that this is mainly from Knight's point of view. Rants? Raves? You know what to do! No major flames please, this is my first time writing a fan fic! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
Knight began to hear voices. Where was he? Then he remembered. He had fallen unconscious after the battle with the shrouds. Memories flooded through his mind, older recollections of pain and suffering. He felt wracked with agony, as the memories of past injuries compounded the pain of the new. He opened his eyes, and saw he was on the bridge of a strange craft. Two members of Avalanche struggled to hold him down, a tall man clothed in red, and a slightly taller one, the one who had a gun for an arm.  
  
The warrior was confused, and thrashed about. Aeris put her hand to his forehead, and talked to him, trying to calm him. He was clearly in pain, and Aeris cast a few spells of healing. It worked slightly, but then a halo of energy surrounded them both.  
  
Pain flooded through Aeris's mind. She began to see memories, but they were not her own. She seemed to have formed some sort of link with the stranger, living his nightmares. She saw death, decay, destruction, she saw the chaos and agony of unbridled war. These were Knight's memories, this had been his life. Aeris saw bodies strewn across crimson battlefields, she saw burning husks of ancient civilizations, fires consuming everything and every being in its path. A phantasmagoria of sights and sound invaded her mind as she screamed in pain.  
  
Knight felt it as well, he was seeing the Cetra's memories, some of happiness, some of pain. He saw the fall of Meteor, the fall of a flower...the fall of Sephiroth's sword...  
  
Her attempt to heal him must have caused a psychic backlash. And he knew, that she was seeing his memories, just as he was seeing hers.  
  
'No,' he thought, 'this is not meant for human eyes. The memories could kill her...'  
  
The warrior quickly broke free from the hold the two men had on him, and drew a knife. The others cried out, afraid he was going to attack them. Before anyone could react, he stabbed himself in his side. Knight felt unconsciousness coming again. The link with Aeris began to break away.  
  
"What the hell was that?" shouted Yuffie.  
  
Knight's vision began to grow hazy, his link with Aeris was completely broken.  
  
'Good, at least now she is safe...' Then all was darkness.  
  
Aeris staggered to her feet, with the help of Tifa.  
  
"Aeris," she asked, "what happened?"  
  
Aeris cried into Tifa's embrace, her body shuddering uncontrollably.  
  
"I saw into his mind," she answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Cloud.  
  
"I saw some of his memories, a few outlying thoughts," Aeris closed her eyes, while Tifa rocked her back and forth, comforting her, "so much pain...I only felt the barest touch of his memories, and it nearly killed me..."  
  
"Jeez!" shouted Yuffie, "why did he stab himself? Is he crazy?"  
  
"I think he did it to break off his communication with me," said Aeris.  
  
"Are you okay Aeris?" asked Red.  
  
"Yes Nanaki, but any longer, and I may not have held out..."  
  
Cloud shook his head, looking at Knight. What kind of man was he?  
  
He woke up to the sound of voices, they were talking about him. Knight still felt tired, but knew he would heal in time. Before opening his eyes, he decided to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"He seems to be moving," said an unknown voice, "he should awaken shortly."  
  
"How bad were his injuries doctor?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Well," answered the doctor, "his bleeding stopped, even internally. The wounds seem to have sealed themselves up. There wasn't much left to do when you brought me to him. He suffered severe trauma to his body though."  
  
"Will he be okay?" asked Aeris.  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen someone with his healing capabilities. But he suffered a major blow to his lower back, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes," answered Cloud, "I saw an energy blast strike him from behind."  
  
"Well, the puncture wounds through his chest and lungs seem to have disappeared, but his spinal cord was damaged."  
  
Aeris gasped.  
  
"I'm not sure," said the doctor, "if he'll be able to walk again."  
  
At this, Knight opened his eyes and snorted slightly, "Spare me the melodrama."  
  
The others turned around, startled to see him awake.  
  
"Knight!" exclaimed Aeris, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay," said he, trying to sit up.  
  
The doctor began to stop him, but Knight sat up, flexing his arms.  
  
"You really should rest son..." the doctor began.  
  
"I told you, I am alright."  
  
The doctor began to reply, but was rendered speechless when Knight rose to his feet.  
  
"Wha...how..." stammered the doctor, "you shouldn't be able to do that, at least not yet, if ever..."  
  
"As you've noticed," laughed the warrior, "I function a bit differently from your normal patients."  
  
"I'm beginning to see that." said the doctor, regaining his composure, "I would like to ask you some more questions, but it seemed you have pressing matters to discuss." he turned to Red, "Isn't that what you said?"  
  
"Indeed, I did." answered Red. "Perhaps at another time?"  
  
"Very well, then I shall take my leave," said the doctor.  
  
Turning to Knight, he chided, "be careful."  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" smiled the warrior.  
  
The doctor merely shook his head and left.  
  
Knight turned to Aeris, "So," he asked, "where am I?"  
  
"You're in my villa," answered Cloud, "this is my home, in Costa del Sol."  
  
"Ah yes," said Knight, "is this not where the famous '7th Heaven' resides?"  
  
This startled Cloud, "...Yes, actually. How did you know?"  
  
"As I said," answered Knight, "I have my sources."  
  
"They seem to be reliable," came Tifa's voice from behind.  
  
Knight turned around to see all of the other members of Avalanche watching him. He noticed particularly how they stared at him. It was then that he noticed they were looking at his blood soaked bandages. He removed them, and everyone was shocked to see that the wounds had healed. A few had already scabbed over, leaving light scars, others were completely gone.  
  
The warrior caught their startled looks. "What were you expecting? I told you I heal quickly."  
  
Then he remembered what had happened on the ship. Aeris had seen into his past, she had seen into his secret pains. Knight turned to the young Cetra.  
  
"Are you injured?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said, understanding his meaning, "I was just a little...startled. What was that?"  
  
"Being a Cetra, you have a certain affinity for sensing the feelings of others. When you tried to heal me, you saw into some of my memories."  
  
"But..." said Aeris, "they were so...painful. What...?"  
  
"I needed to break off contact with you, so I stabbed myself, rendering myself unconscious. I will tell you the rest soon, but let me freshen up first."  
  
"Sure," said Cloud, "shower's that way. We got some new clothes for you."  
  
Knight realized then that he had lost his armor, and some of his clothes. He had only his black pants and a few remaining bandages. "Where are my belongings?" asked he.  
  
Cloud answered, "Your armor and clothes-"  
  
"I mean my sword and weapons belt, I already have spare clothes."  
  
"Oh," said Cloud, "right there," he gestured to a table.  
  
"Thank you," said Knight, picking up the sword. He pressed a button on his belt before putting it on.  
  
"What did you just do?" asked Red.  
  
"I am summoning my ship," answered Knight, "it should be here shortly."  
  
"Ship?" asked Cid, his interest piqued, "what kind?"  
  
"It has multiple capabilities. I have called it out from orbit around the planet. It should be here shortly."  
  
The warrior went into the shower. After he had freshened up, he came out in his new clothes, a black shirt to match his pants. The warrior returned to the table to check his sword and belt. Pleased with their condition, he sheathed the sword and laid it back down on the table. He then sat down in a chair, taking in the expectant looks in everyone's faces.  
  
"I thank you for your hospitality," he said, "but I suppose you need some answers now."  
  
"Damn right!" said Barret, "What the hell's goin' on?"  
  
"First," said Red, "I would like to know how you communicated with me, and how you know about us."  
  
"That's simple," said Knight, "I simply projected images into your mind, telling you where to meet-"  
  
"Did you send me those dreams I've been having for the past few months?" Red interjected.  
  
Knight gave him a blank stare. "No...I only gave you a message on where to meet. What dreams did you have?"  
  
Red explained to them all. He told them of the death and destruction he saw. Rivers of blood flowed, engulfing the lands in shades of crimson. Fire burned through all living creatures, while dark shapes fell from the skies, bringing death and destruction. Nothing was saved from the chaos.  
  
"Shit," said Cid, voicing the feelings of the group.  
  
"Knight-" began Aeris.  
  
"Call me Kaede." he said.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"Kaede...," he continued, "Knight is my surname, the few people who know me, call me Kaede."  
  
"Very well," said Aeris, "Can you explain Red's dreams?"  
  
Kaede turned to Red, "Can you tell me when these dreams started, and when the planet's cries started?"  
  
"Around the time I read the scrolls of the Ancients." answered Red.  
  
"Scrolls of the Ancients?"  
  
"Yes, several records of Cetra heritage have been preserved in my study."  
  
"Can I see these scrolls?"  
  
"Actually, I brought them with me when I boarded the Highwind. Cid?" Red looked at the pilot.  
  
"Gotcha," nodded Cid, bringing out his communicator, "Shera, could you bring down Nanaki's stuff?"  
  
"Sure Cid," came the reply.  
  
"Where did he hide that thing anyway?" asked Tifa to Cloud.  
  
"The Highwind is hovering around outside the city. He felt no need to hide it. He said it was 'good advertising' for his business."  
  
Tifa laughed. Trust Cid to take advantage of any situation.  
  
A little while later, Shera came into the villa, bearing Red's scrolls. As Kaede read the words, the others could hear him curse under his breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Red, "What does it mean?"  
  
"Sometimes, I hate it when I'm right. I don't understand all of this, but from what I can put together, the Drahk definitely have their eyes set on this planet."  
  
"Drahk?" asked Aeris, "Who are they?"  
  
"My enemies, and the enemies of my people."  
  
"Just who are your people?" asked Cloud.  
  
"That's right, I haven't told you what this is all about," he nodded, "allow me to explain."  
  
The others listened intently as Kaede began his story.  
  
"Ages ago, a race of beings cultivated wondrous new life and technology. They used their own inner powers, combined with their technology, to bring peace to other races they found throughout the universe."  
  
"The Cetra?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Actually, no." answered Kaede, "That comes later. The beings would be called... 'Planeswalkers' in your language, for they traversed the various planes of existence, throughout countless galaxies. However, it was inevitable that they find enemies. On one of their searches, the Planeswalkers came across an evil force. The scouts were decimated. This was surprising, for the Planeswalkers were skilled in battle, among other things. The dark forces pushed our scouts back, killing many of our brothers. These new beings cared for nothing but conquest. But something was amiss, for they knew our ways. They also seemed to possess all the knowledge of the Planeswalkers..."  
  
"Were they renegade Planeswalkers? Perhaps working with others?" asked Red.  
  
"Correct," answered Kaede, "Several of our corrupt brethren joined with various other races, combining their powers into an unholy alliance, the Drahk. The Planeswalkers continued their quest for peace, but found war. Then one day, several scouts came to a wondrous planet, one untouched by war or pain. Lush and green, full of life, the new world was promise itself. It was then that the Planeswalkers met a new and magnificent race, the Cetra. At first, they could not tell each other apart, so alike were they in appearance. Not only that, but the Cetra were able to harness the powers of the elements themselves, something even the Planeswalkers could not do. They could easily cultivate other planets into healthy and prosperous worlds, yet had not the technology to do so. So the Planeswalkers and the Cetra made a pact to share their powers, they joined forces to spread peace. However, despite their triumphs, every so often, they still had to battle with the Drahk."  
  
"So," said Cloud, "what happened to the Cetra?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kaede.  
  
Aeris answered nervously, "It is said...that I am the last of my kind. What happened to the others?"  
  
"Nothing," answered Kaede, "the Cetra and the Planeswalkers joined, literally. One could not tell the two races apart by simple looks. And, in many instances, cross-breeding occurred. The two cultures combined their knowledge, trying to usher in a new era of prosperity. As long as there are Planeswalkers, their will be Cetra. Many of our brethren journeyed to the far reaches of the galaxy, waiting for the future when others would follow. It was hoped that they could bring light to other planets as well. Some retired to new lives on these planets, hiding, waiting for any signs of danger, should it come."  
  
"So, I'm not alone?" asked Aeris.  
  
"You were never alone, you had your friends." he answered.  
  
"I meant-"  
  
"I know what you mean, and you were not alone in that sense either."  
  
"So, the Cetra secretly colonized other planets. That's what happened here," said Tifa.  
  
"Correct, the Cetra colonists cultivated this planet, and decided to stay. Aeris is the last descendant of those colonists, but there are many others out there."  
  
"Is that what you are?" asked Aeris eagerly, "Were you parents Cetra? Is that why I was able to see your memories?"  
  
Kaede went suddenly quite. He merely sat in his chair, thinking to himself and saying nothing. The look of pain was clear on his face. Aeris was about to change the subject, thinking she had said something wrong, when Kaede spoke up.  
  
"I am a mixture of Cetra and Planeswalker bloodlines," started Kaede, "My parents...were...murdered when I was still a new-born."  
  
Aeris gasped, remembering her own similar fate. Tifa and Cloud felt pangs of sympathy, for they had lost their own parents violently as well.  
  
"Bastards," said Barret, "who did it?"  
  
Kaede shrugged away his daze, and continued to speak with chilling objectivity.  
  
"From what I could gather," said Kaede, "my parents were great warriors, among the best ever in our ranks. The Drahk wanted me, believing that the union of a powerful Cetra and Planeswalker would be a great asset. I escaped with the help of my mother, but she was later killed while trying to lead the Drahk away from me. I was raised by a kind Sensei, who later told me what happened. Ever since, I have fought against the Drahk..."  
  
Aeris's eyes became glassy with tears, but she remained silent.  
  
Cloud broke the silence, "And what of the scrolls?"  
  
Kaede continued, "Apparently, the Cetra that wrote these words also had the power of foresight, something I never knew they had. There are clear references to my kind. I can't make out all of what it means, but from what I gather, the Drahk may be coming."  
  
"Have you fended them off before?" asked Red.  
  
"Yes, I have had some victories. The war has been a bloody stalemate for a long time. My battles always depended on their numbers, and ours. Cetra and Planeswalker forces are spread throughout the galaxy, they will not be able to help us."  
  
Avalanche became silent and pensive, looking to each other for answers.  
  
"However, I can train you all to fight the Drahk."  
  
Yuffie was interested, "Train us? To fight like you?"  
  
Kaede grinned, "Yes, I can train you to unlock your hidden powers. A strange attribute of your race, is that on the surface, you have no special powers. However, whenever under heavy stress, or whenever you use materia, you release your inert energies. It is clear that the Cetra tried to cultivate some of this knowledge in your people. However, the knowledge split the planet into two factions, those who would abuse the power, and those who would respect it. I've read your histories, that is how I have learned so much. You would be surprised how much news has been gathered on the exploits of Avalanche."  
  
The others smiled briefly, remembering well their past adventures.  
  
"President Reeve," said Kaede.  
  
"Please," answered Reeve, "just call me by my name. What do you want?"  
  
"You have started using more ecologically safe forms of energy, have you not?"  
  
"Why yes, mako is no longer used for our cities' energy."  
  
"That is good, the mako was never intended for such uses. It was meant as a defensive power, for whenever the planet was in danger. However, the truly disciplined can also harness this power directly."  
  
"Doesn't that hurt the planet?" asked Reeve.  
  
"No, because the planet is GIVING you the energy, you are not taking it, or wasting it. As soon as you have used it, it returns to the planet. Think of it as the temporary charge in a battery, which dissipates as heat energy. Just as the heat returns to the atmosphere, the mako returns to the planet. Using mako to power cities causes an imbalance which takes too long for the planet to heal, but restricted use can be replenished."  
  
"What of meteor?" asked Vincent.  
  
The others looked at Kaede.  
  
"Ah yes, Meteor...that was actually derived from a mixture of Cetra and Drahk technology. I also read of these beings you call Jenovans."  
  
"You mean Jenova," said Vincent.  
  
"No, I meant the plural. The Jenovans were one of the races that helped the Drahk. In fact, it is they who nearly turned the tide of the war."  
  
"Nearly?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Yes. You see, the Jenovans produced much of the strange, new technology the Drahk used for conquest. Originally, the Drahk were hard pressed to defy us, for we had much of the same technology. However, the Drahk found a new race, as ruthless and hungry for power as they were. They joined forces with the Jenovans, and used Jenovan technology to improve themselves, gaining more power. The Drahk began to tax our forces, we could barely maintain a stalemate, even with the help of our Cetra allies. But the Jenovans were too greedy, and wanted the power to themselves. Thus, they tried to form a coup. However, the Drahk caught on to the plot, and decimated the Jenovans. A few of the creatures escaped, vanishing into the annals of time, ultimately to be forgotten. It seems as if they landed here. The resulting events on your planet, you already know. The one they called Sephiroth was created using Jenovan DNA. He was never even completely human."  
  
"What...does that mean?" asked Vincent with a shaky voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for my bluntness. I remember, you had a special interest..."  
  
"No...please," said Vincent, "continue..."  
  
"I read Hojo's and Gast's files. Sephiroth was never Lucrecia's child. Hojo spliced his own genes with Jenovan DNA, and used Lucretia as the vessel to bear his unholy creation. However, it killed her. The rest, you already know. Sephiroth used the black materia to summon forth Meteor, in hopes of achieving unlimited power, but you stopped him. He never could have harnessed such energy, but he would have destroyed the planet."  
  
"Lucretia..." Vincent closed his eyes in pain, "My love..."  
  
"That...bastard," said Barret, "Hojo only wanted to create a weapon."  
  
"I'm sorry Vincent. Believe me, I know how you feel..." said Kaede.  
  
"How could you?" said Vincent, with a slight growl.  
  
Kaede's demeanor darkened, "I know."  
  
Something in his voice set the others aback. It hinted of anguish and torment, of a life full of pain and suffering.  
  
Vincent shook his head, "I'm sorry Kaede, I..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said the warrior, waving his hand in dismissal, "I know what it is to lose a loved one."  
  
He turned to the others. "I know there is still much to be said. I will now complete the history I was telling you. Where was I?"  
  
"You were speaking of the Jenovans." said Tifa.  
  
"Oh yes. With the fall of the Jenovans, the tables were turned. However, the Jenovan technology still existed, and was constantly improved. And the Drahk already had all the information they needed. The war has been at a bloody stalemate ever since."  
  
"So," asked Cloud, "Why are the Drahk coming here?"  
  
"I believe," said Kaede, "that they found out about this planet, and want to learn its secrets. You see, it could be that the original Cetra colonists came here to destroy the last of the Jenovans. They thought they had succeeded. But instead of broadcasting the event, the Cetra kept it secret, hoping to keep the planet safe from prying eyes. The Cetra and the Jenovans undoubtedly made various advances to this planet, and many would be interested to know of the power it is capable of. Avalanche destroyed the last of the Jenovans, but still, you needed the technology and knowledge of the Cetra to do so."  
  
Then he turned to face Aeris, "I believe they may want you."  
  
Aeris turned her head sharply to Kaede, quivering, "Why?"  
  
"You did something no other Cetra has ever been able to do before."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You remember when you stopped Meteor?"  
  
"Yes, I summoned Holy."  
  
"But it wasn't enough, was it?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"So, you used the power of Lifestream to help it. How did you do that?"  
  
"I just...wanted to stop Meteor...and save my friends."  
  
"And in doing so, you summoned forth a tremendous level of energy. Energy that few have ever harnessed before. Moreover, you did it while you were 'dead,' which means you had become one with Lifestream and its power. I believe the Drahk know of this planet, about those who live here, and they want it. They want to tap the hidden powers. I'll speak more with you later, but now I must go and see about my ship."  
Kaede began to walk out the door, when Shera spoke.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"Please, call me Kaede."  
  
"Kaede, I've heard what you have to say, but why are you doing this?"  
  
The warrior sighed, and turned around.  
  
"It's my duty...and because..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...Perhaps another time. I'll be back. Prepare yourselves, those of you who will fight. I will retire for a while so I can heal more quickly. When I awaken, my ship should have arrived, and training will begin."  
  
"It's only morning." said Cloud.  
  
"A long day is ahead." grinned Kaede.  
  
"Jeez," said Yuffie, "you know what man? You're even creepier than Vincent used to be."  
  
"Excuse me?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Well," continued Yuffie, looking at Vincent, "sure, you helped us, even told us about yourself, but you never really communicated with us. You never let us know how you felt."  
  
Vincent smiled, remembering how his introverted nature sent many aback.  
  
"So mister big shot warrior," Yuffie grinned at the Planeswalker, "why so cold?"  
  
Kaede didn't turn, he merely stated, "In my profession, that is considered an asset."  
  
Kaede walked up to his room, leaving the group to ponder on his words.  
  
"Sounds like a friggin' curse to me," muttered Barret.  
  
Cloud nodded, turning to look at the others. It was then that he noticed Aeris. She seemed to be sad, and deep in thought.  
  
"Aeris," he said, "Are you alright?"  
  
Aeris looked up at him, with a strange look on her face.  
  
Tifa noticed it as well.  
  
"Aeris, is something wrong? If it's what happened between me and Cloud-"  
  
"No, no," replied Aeris, "it's not that."  
  
Cloud walked up to her. He had talked to her on the Highwind after the battle with the Reavers. They had all laughed and hugged like old friends. Why was she sad again? Cloud rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," said Aeris, "I'm happy for you and Tifa."  
  
As Tifa and Cloud came close, she hugged them, assuring them of no hard feelings. When they let go, Cloud could still see something was wrong.  
  
"Tiff," he said.  
  
Tifa understood, she held Aeris's hand.  
  
"Aeris," she said, "we know something's troubling you. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's...about Kaede," stammered Aeris.  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Cloud.  
  
"He's hiding something," said Aeris.  
  
"How do you know this?" returned Cloud.  
  
"When I saw into his dreams before, on the Highwind, I couldn't make sense of them. But now I can..."  
  
"What is it?" asked Tifa, "What's he hiding?"  
  
"Something dark...dark and evil." she answered.  
  
Author's Note: Yes! I actually got justified self-mutilation in here! They said I couldn't do it, but here it is! No, don't worry, I don't have an S & M trip, and neither do my characters (well, maybe the bad guys!). Whoever it was that said Knight was a nickname wasn't far off the mark. Kudos to 'Passerby.' I would also like to thank Digintegrated Hunter Bill for being my first reviewer, and Arachnia for bugging me to write this waay back when it was only a small idea in the back of my mind. Sorry this is taking so long. I got the story written up to Chapter 20 (that's 20 chapters in one month!!!) But like I said, I do major revisions before I post this stuff, and I got semester exams coming up. Same stuff as always, write me. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
Kaede walked back to his room, waiting for his ship to arrive. The Cetra had seen into his mind. Given, it had not been very long, and he had protected himself from such mind-scans, she still would have seen some outlying images. Now that he had told them of his task, Aeris would probably be able to piece together what she had seen.  
  
Kaede sighed.  
  
'Let her tell them about it,' he thought, 'it saves me the trouble.'  
  
Kaede went to sleep, wondering how Avalanche would react to what Aeris would undoubtedly tell them.  
  
Cloud glanced into Aeris's eyes, "What evil? Is he going to double cross us?"  
  
"I...don't know. It's just that...his memories."  
  
"Perhaps," said Cloud, "if you would tell us, we could offer our opinion."  
  
"I..." Aeris trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry Aeris," said Tifa, "if it gets to hard to remember, you can go slowly. Remember, we are here." She gave Aeris a reassuring squeeze of the hand.  
  
Aeris smiled at her, thankful for her friend's understanding.  
  
"Sharing his dreams was like no other experience I've ever felt. We saw into each other's pasts. In an instant, we shared each other's lives, knew each other as if for a lifetime. However, he seemed to be able to block me out somehow. Even still, I still saw some of the memories."  
  
"Block you out," asked Red, "How?"  
  
"He must be adept at telekinesis," said Vincent.  
  
"Exactly," said Aeris, "kind of like me, when I could talk to you in your dreams, but he's learned to control it a little better."  
  
Cloud shivered, remembering the portent of that dream, so long ago, when she had gone into his mind. The last time she had used those powers...it happened before Aeris had died. The others became silent.  
  
"I suppose I should start from where he finished. We all heard the history he told us. We also heard of how his parents died."  
  
"Right," said Red.  
  
"What he didn't tell us," continued Aeris, "is what happened to him afterwards. Yes, he was raised by his sensei, a kind man. However, there were three others who trained with him, two boys and a girl. Kaede quickly became the foremost of the students. This caused one of them to be jealous. In secret, the jealous child stole some of the secrets of the master, and began to train himself. One day, Kaede and this child fought in training, but no matter how hard the two tried, neither seemed to gain advantage. So, the jealous child used the knowledge he had stolen. He used dangerous techniques against Kaede, and unleashed a move that could have killed him. Kaede managed to block it, for the other child was still undisciplined in the technique. However, the sensei knew what had happened, and asked the jealous student for an explanation. When the child attacked the sensei, the sensei defeated him, and cast him out.  
  
The two remaining students continued to train alongside Keade, and became his best friends. Kaede had feelings for the girl, but could not understand them. Then, the other two left one day, to complete their training under Cetra guidance. They wanted to join the Planeswalkers, so they went off with the sensei's best wishes. Kaede decided to stay, to complete his training with the sensei. In those days, Kaede forgot about his confusing feelings for the girl. The sensei became his true family, for they had only each other. Kaede eventually became a master in his own right, and the two lived in peace, perhaps the only peace Kaede ever enjoyed.  
  
Years later, the rebellious student came back. He had learned the dark arts of fighting from the Drahk, and with his new allies, they killed the sensei, and abducted Kaede."  
  
The others were amazed.  
  
"Didn't they fight back?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"Yes," said Aeris, "they killed many Drahk, but the rebellious student and his minions were too many."  
  
"His minions?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Yes, apparently, the student made a deal with the Drahk. He and Kaede were disciples of a powerful fighting style. Among all the years of teaching, they had been the two best warriors the sensei had taught. The jealous student made a deal with the Drahk. In exchange for power, he would give to the Drahk the lives of the sensei and Kaede.  
  
So they took Kaede away. The Drahk destroyed the dojo, they left nothing standing. Kaede's only two friends deemed him dead. The Drahk left the two friends alone, for although they were powerful as well, they had become leaders among the Planeswalkers. Besides, the already had the sensei's two brightest students, there was no need for the other two."  
  
"So," asked Vincent, "what happened to Kaede?"  
  
"This..." continued Aeris, "is where the memories became disturbing...evil. It was almost too much for me to bear. The pain..."  
  
The young Cetra buried her face in her hands from the raw emotions, her body shaking.  
  
"It's okay," said Tifa, patting Aeris' shoulder, "we're here."  
  
"What happened?" asked Reeve.  
  
Aeris looked up again.  
  
"The Drahk were ruled by an evil emperor. However, the emperor wanted warriors to lead his armies, powerful warriors. Somehow, he came to know of the two brightest students of the sensei. He taught the rebellious student the ways of the black arts. But Kaede...Kaede was raw, untapped power. He was a powerful force, and the emperor wanted him. So, when they finally caught him, they ran tests and experiments on him..."  
  
Cloud gripped his hand into a fist, "What kind of experiments?"  
  
"They wanted to make him the perfect soldier. First, they toyed with his body. They tested him with poisons, drugs, and energy, trying to build up his power unnaturally. They did other things to him as well, but I could not see, it was too painful  
  
When they were done with his body, they tried to break his mind. This is where I see images of a new man, it must have been his jailor. The jailor was a powerful general in the army, and it was his job to turn Kaede's mind."  
  
[begin flashback]  
  
Kaede was hanging from a hook, his hands fastened around it with rope.  
  
A voice came to him, 'If you do not answer my questions satisfactorily, you will be reprimanded.'  
  
'You mean tortured.'  
  
'Yes, you could call it that. Kaede, who is your leader?'  
  
'The High Order of Planeswalkers.'  
  
Kaede felt something connected to his chest. The jailor pressed a button, and Kaede was immediately struck with pain. It felt like electricity flowing through his body, he was freezing and burning at the same time. The agonizing sting of a thousand knifes engulfed him in agony. It felt as if they were ripping him to pieces. Despite the pain, Kaede managed to remain silent.  
  
He remembered his training, trying to block out the pain.  
  
'That is a pain device,' said the voice, 'I will activate it each time you give a wrong answer.'  
  
'Go to hell...' said Kaede.  
  
Immediately, the pain returned, and still Kaede did not make a sound.  
  
'That's right, you're a strong one, aren't you? Drugs have little effect on your body. You heal rapidly from puncture wounds. But let us see how strong your mind is.'  
  
The jailor turned on the lights in the room.  
  
'How many lights do you see?' asked the jailor.  
  
Kaede saw there were four lights in the room, and said so.  
  
'You are wrong, there are five lights.'  
  
Kaede insisted he saw only four lights.  
  
'How could you be so wrong?'  
  
'Are you blind? There are-'  
  
The pain returned again, then went away. Sweat poured down Kaede's body in rivulets. He was breathing raggedly.  
  
'Will you answer my questions now?' asked the jailor.  
  
Months later, Kaede still only saw four lights. He knew what the Drahk were trying to do, but it wouldn't work. His whole life had been one test after another. He could endure a lifetime of pain if need be.  
  
One day, a different figure came to him, 'Your mind is strong,' said the stranger.  
  
Even half conscious, hanging from the ceiling, Kaede immediately recognized the speaker. It was a voice from the past, the voice of Sensei's rebellious student...  
  
'Methos,' he cursed, 'I see you have come to admire your handiwork.'  
  
'You are powerful Kaede,' said he, 'why not just give in? Together, we can be the most powerful generals in this army. Our rule could be unrivaled.'  
  
'You think you have power? You are weak Methos.' said Kaede, 'You use hate as a crutch, no matter how powerful you become, those who fight with true honor in their hearts will always be stronger.'  
  
'You dare mock me? I am the emperor's right hand!' yelled Methos.  
  
Kaede laughed, 'Why do you think I am still alive? That cur of an emperor knew I was more disciplined than you. We were always rivals in sensei's dojo. Why do you think he taught me all his secrets, it was because I knew how to use it with restraint. All you could ever do was steal and hate.'  
  
Methos became enraged, and shot Kaede with energy bolts from his hands. Pain wracked Kaede's body as his body shuddered.  
  
'Who is powerful now, Kaede?' he sneered.  
  
Kaede raised his head, and coldly stared into Methos's eyes.  
  
'You will never be a true warrior Methos, you have no heart. You may as well kill me now...because if I ever escape, I will hunt you down.'  
  
Methos grinned, 'My dear Kaede, we have better plans for you than that.'  
  
'What do you want?' said Kaede, 'that I should lead your armies? You know better than I the answer to that.'  
  
'There are ways to turn even the greatest of minds.'  
  
'Not for those who are willing to suffer the pain. You'll never really have me Methos, nor will the emperor.'  
  
'We shall see.'  
  
[end of flashback]  
  
Aeris became silent, trying hard to get the words out.  
  
Outside, the sun had gone higher into the sky. It was nearly midday.  
  
"My God," said Barret, "What the hell did they do to him?"  
  
Aeris looked down, trying hard not to lose her resolve, "That is not the worst of it. The Drahk had made Kaede's body into the ultimate fighting machine, but they needed to control his mind. Through the years, all their tortures still could not turn him. So, they tried something else, they sent him into a coma."  
  
"A coma?" asked Vincent.  
  
"I can't really explain it," said Aeris, "but they did something to him. His true self was drowned. He was brain-dead. They planted some sort of device on him, a special kind of machine, powered by a strange magical energy I can only assume to be mako. It controlled his body. It became an entirely new consciousness, drawing on his dark side to control him. Everyone has some measure of good and bad in them, it is only a matter of control. The device broke down his control over his mind and body, it became the new Kaede, one that would be open to the wishes and wills of the Drahk emperor."  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Reeve.  
  
"He...began to train with Methos, under the supervision of the emperor and his minions. Over the years, he became one of the most powerful of Drahk generals. In his wake followed chaos and destruction. Together under the emperor, the dread generals were known as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The emperor was the Apocalypse. Kaede was his first general, the Horseman of Chaos. Methos was the Horseman of Death. Kaede's jailor, Morbius, was the Horseman of Pestilence. The final Horseman, a woman named Veletta, was the Mistress of Evil. They killed and murdered many Planeswalkers and Cetra...that is where the memories became too much for me to bear. Something must have happened to change what was done to him."  
  
"Yes," came a voice from behind, "Something did happen."  
  
A familiar figure stood in the darkness. Cloud drew his sword, wary of any tricks from the one known as Kaede. The others followed suit.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay...yes I did get the torture scene ideas from "1984." I just wanted someone to actually be able to withstand that kind of test (kind of like Picard in one of the Star Trek episodes). I also took the name 'Planeswalker' from 'Magic: the Gathering.' Anyhoo, Kaede has some problems, which I am currently working on explaining. If anyone wants me to work something in, or if this is getting confusing, tell me the problem and I'll revise the chapters. Gomen to Digintegrated Hunter Bill for getting his name wrong! x_x Thanks for reading people! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
Everyone turned around to see Kaede Knight standing in the doorway. He calmly walked towards them as the others backed away slowly, raising their weapons. All except Aeris, she remained still. Kaede merely walked up to a chair and sat down. Cloud stepped forward, bringing his sword up to Kaede's throat.  
  
"Go ahead," said Kaede, "I won't stop you, you'd be doing me a favor."  
  
"Cloud," said Aeris, "let him go."  
  
"First, I want to know if we can trust him," said Cloud, "he may still be under Drahk control."  
  
"That could be very true," said Kaede, "but I broke their hold a long time ago."  
  
"Let him go Cloud," repeated Aeris, "let him explain what happened."  
  
Cloud lowered his sword, "Just being careful Kaede, don't do anything foolish."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," smiled Kaede grimly, "don't worry, I understand your concern. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't kill me, many of my own kind have wanted to..."  
  
The Planeswalker became silent and pensive.  
  
"Please," said Aeris, "tell us what happened."  
  
"Yeah," voiced Cid, "I think you should explain yourself."  
  
Kaede sat back in the chair, bringing back the painful memories.  
  
"I will start from where Aeris left off. I knew she would eventually piece together some of my past. After all," smiled Kaede, "she is a Cetra."  
  
The others listened as Kaede started his narration.  
  
"Yes, I did bring suffering to many, and learned of the dark arts from the emperor. I was adept at fighting, using techniques from both sides. This gave me a distinct advantage, for all methods of battle were open to me, Drahk, Cetra, and Planeswalker. I have been told that I maintained a certain sense of honor, that despite the many things I committed in the name of the emperor, I always kept to a warrior's code. I fought, but it was always with true fighters. That doesn't matter, I've never tried to justify my actions. There's been too much pain wrought by my hands to atone for all my wrongs. Anyway, I seemingly only killed innocents once while under their influence. I don't know how...but I must have been able to control my actions somehow, even subconsciously.  
  
So, I lived for many years in a coma, while my dark half committed atrocities in my name. You must be wondering how I look so young despite all the apparent years of training. The truth is, I was only a teenager when I was captured by the Drahk, and there were other...abnormalities during my tenure in their service. I spent my teenage years with the Drahk. After that, I broke free, and for the last hundred years, I have been trying to pay penance."  
  
"Hundred!" exclaimed Yuffie, "how can you be one hundred years old?"  
  
"Over one hundred, I'll explain that later," smiled Kaede.  
  
The others became silent again.  
  
Vincent broke the quiet.  
  
"They took you as a child," he cursed, "those...animals."  
  
"I try not to think about it, anything else?"  
  
"Yes," said Tifa, "how did you break free?"  
  
Kaede's face became grim, "I told you I killed innocents once. It was the first time I ever fought for the Drahk in that capacity. You see, I was always competing with Methos for rank within the army. The emperor had given to me the title 'Horseman of Chaos,' the most powerful generalship, and Methos wanted it. He was not content with simply being the Horseman of Death, he wanted more, he wanted it all. Methos would answer to nobody but the emperor himself.  
  
While I was the emperor's right hand, I was not so of my own free will. Had I been turned, I would have been the most powerful Drahk, and second only to the emperor, if not more. With his support, no force within the army could have stopped me. The emperor saw great potential in me. But I never killed innocents, I maintained a persistent sense of honor. So, years after my induced coma, I was sent to test my faith, by killing the leaders of the Planeswalkers, and their loved ones. Not the masters, for that was a task the emperor wanted to enjoy, but I would be allowed to kill several of the minor leaders and civilians. So, I was sent to destroy a village, only half of whom were militant, the rest were not even in the war. They merely let the Planeswalkers use their home as a base of operations."  
  
Cloud and Tifa shifted uncomfortably in their seats, remembering well how their own village had been destroyed by a madman.  
  
Kaede continued his story.  
  
"They had powerful defenses, but they were no match for my army and I. With only a small battalion, I was able to overrun the city, butchering the opposing forces. I fought many brave warriors, but they all fell. For the first time, I killed many innocents as well, and my dark side reveled in it.  
  
That was when I came face to face with my true targets. They were a man and a woman, and they seemed vaguely familiar. But I could not recognize them."  
  
He became silent again, gathering his thoughts. The others looked at the Planeswalker, recognizing the obvious. As a sign of loyalty, Kaede had been sent to kill his two best friends, the ones he had grown up with as a child.  
  
Kaede continued, "Some part of me must have still held on to that sense of honor, for I agreed to fight them alone. When we clashed, the very elements themselves rose up in discord. Lighting crackled through the air as our blades met.  
  
I was surprised at their skill. Only twice before had I encountered such skilled fighters: with Methos, and at my dojo. But I did not remember everything about my past. They fought long and hard, but they were no match for me. Still, I respected their fighting, and after a while agreed to battle them without my armor, so they could truly fight me, face-to-face. I removed some of my armor, and last of all, I took off my helmet. When I faced them, you can imagine their reaction.  
  
There I was, their old friend, standing there, waiting to kill them. They had thought me dead. But instead of joy, my survival was causing them nothing but pain and toil. Talos and Kyra had been my best friends, my only family, other than Sensei, and I was destroying their home.  
  
They asked for my name, I gave it to them. This further set them aback. They saw that I did not remember them, and guessed what had been done to me. They tried to remind me, to make me understand; but all I could find in my cold, dead heart was hate.  
  
They saw it was pointless to try anymore. I was gone, they thought. So, Talos promised to make my death as painless as possible. He ran towards me, but I anticipated his every move. He attacked me with all the skills of a master fighter, but I knew more than he, it was only a matter of time."  
  
The others listened expectantly, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"I ran him through with my blade," said Kaede with an even voice, "it was not immediately life threatening, but it was enough to slow him down. Kyra screamed in agony as she saw her husband bleeding. She ran in between us, not caring of the consequences. Kyra cradled Talos in her arms, crying in pain. She made sure he was alive, then stood up.  
  
'Now, my old friend,' Kyra said, 'you will have to kill me if you want to get to him.'  
  
Talos was too weak to do anything, while Kyra and I fought like demons. My troops were still there, but had stopped their attack to witness my fight. My sword was a blur, as Kyra tried desperately to find an opening. But for all her speed, she still couldn't beat me..."  
  
Kaede stopped, he grew silent. The others knew what was coming, hoping it wouldn't.  
  
The warrior continued, "I...stabbed her through the heart with my sword. She had been my best friend, I had had deep feelings for her as a child. But there she was, bleeding her life out in my arms...the arms the man who had killed her. Talos's screams were almost secondary in my mind. What truly horrified me was the look in her eyes. It was as if I had betrayed them, wronged them more painfully than Methos could ever have done. But her eyes held no anger, merely shock, pity, and sadness.  
  
Something snapped in my mind. With a scream, I let loose a giant wave of energy, which consumed all of the Drahk troops. In the aftermath, all that was left were myself, my dying friends, and a burning city. For the first time in years, I could think again. But still, my movements were not my own.  
  
It is not easy to explain what happened next. I...ripped my way out of the remains of my armor. The device that had held me captive for so many years, was actually a part of that magical armor. It had been made even stronger by the mystical substances forged into it, and the drugs that were injected into my body."  
  
Kaede let the group ponder that for a while before he continued.  
  
"However, I left something behind, my dark half was buried inside that armor, and it could still move on its own. The Drahk must have planted some sort of warning device on it, for Methos's voice came from it.  
  
'So,' he said, 'you are finally free at last, traitor. You never deserved your vaunted position, it was always mine.'  
  
I replied, 'You always were limited by your hatred and your deceit. There is a reason why I was to be your leader, you have no discipline.'  
  
Methos taunted me, reminding me of what I had done in the name of the Drahk emperor. That was when the armor attacked me. It was like fighting two people, Methos, and myself. I had left a piece of my soul in that armor. And even though it was the side to myself that I most hated, that made it all the more difficult. I fought against it with all my strength, trying to destroy the symbol of the beast I had become. Every time I attacked, I dealt a killing blow, but how do you win against something that cannot feel, that cannot bleed? Despite my superior skill, the armor was winning. I could deal it five wounds for every one I received, but it would still keep coming.  
  
How I won that fight, I'll never know, but Methos made a mistake, and I destroyed the armor with a blast of energy from my bare hands."  
  
"What did...that feel like?" asked Tifa.  
  
"It was like killing a part of myself, one of the hardest things I ever did," answered Kaede, his eyes closed, "I was still as confused as before. Even though I had destroyed the abomination, I still had the capacity good and evil inside me, as do we all. Perhaps I had regained my control of myself, but I could never forget what I had done. Physically, I was only in my teens. Mentally, my coma had kept me as such, but already I had caused so much pain and suffering. I felt as if I were split in two, so confused was I.  
  
As the armor's power was waning, Methos managed one final retort, saying that I could never be the same, that I had killed my best friends. I stamped on the armor, and vaporized it with more energy blasts, but still, the words haunted my mind. I shouted out loud, howling my pain into the sky.  
  
Then I saw him again...Talos was still alive. I went to him, and healed him of his wounds. Instead of killing me there, as I expected him to do, he embraced me, fully understanding what had happened. I promised I would make it up to him, for I had loved Talos and Kyra like my own family. So, I asked him to get help, to bring others who could heal the broken bodies of the townspeople. He didn't know what I was planning, but for some reason, he still trusted me."  
  
"What did you do?" asked Vincent.  
  
"I did something I had never done before. I...said a prayer for the dying. I drew the souls of all the dead and lost into myself. Talos quickly found help, and began to heal the other broken bodies within the city. Meanwhile, I kept the souls of a thousand dead locked within myself."  
  
"How did that feel?" asked Aeris shakily. Was this what had caused her so much pain, when her mind had been joined with Kaede's?  
  
Kaede's face grimaced in anguish, the mere memory of it agonizing.  
  
"Do you know what it is to feel so many souls invading your mind?" asked Kaede, "It is not something meant to be experienced by normal people, but I had ceased to be 'normal' a long time ago. It felt like dying a thousand agonizing deaths, a thousand times each second. My body was ablaze with the anguished emotions of each of those people, but most importantly, of Kyra. The vision of her screaming eyes was burning through my mind, threatening to tear me apart.  
  
Talos managed to heal most of the people, and I released their souls, hoping my plan had worked. Many were saved, some were not...  
  
Talos and I went to Kyra, but she was silent. We hoped above hope that she was alive. When Kyra finally drew breath, I knew we had been successful. Those that were left alive could start anew...  
  
Talos and Krya somehow found it in their hearts to forgive me. Together, we trained with the Planeswalkers I learned of the ways of the Cetra as well, and tried to redeem myself with the High Council. Some welcomed me, others cursed me. Ever since then, I have fought against the Drahk..."  
  
"What about your two friends?" asked Reeve.  
  
"They went on to become powerful leaders among the Planeswalker ranks. We went our separate ways, fighting what battles we could."  
  
"Despite what you say," said Cloud, "you couldn't be so young. How old did you say you were? One hundred?"  
  
"Actually," answered Kaede, "the armor that I broke free from caused unnatural changes within my body, keeping me young. In all my days with the Drahk, I never aged one day. It took me a hundred or so years to regain my original metabolic rate, and revert to normal again."  
  
"Wait a minute, you're saying you really are over a hundred years old?" asked Cloud in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, but physically, I am still in my late twenties, and I will age normally, according to your standards."  
  
"Amazing, it's as if your body was held in stasis," said Red.  
  
The Planeswalker nodded.  
  
"So," asked Yuffie, "are your friends still around?"  
  
"Yes," said Kaede, "they were both of a different race, so they aged differently. A hundred years to them is teenage to you."  
  
"As it is with my race," said Red.  
  
"Ah yes. Nanaki, I had forgotten the longevity of your ancient warrior race."  
  
"You knew my kind?" asked Red.  
  
"Only in legends. I heard a long time ago, in fairy tales, about an ancient race of warriors who help the Cetra to stop the last Jenovans."  
  
"What did you say?" blinked the Cian warrior.  
  
Kaede smiled, "Is it so surprising Red, that you helped to save the planet? After all, it was your race which helped the Cetra to originally cultivate this planet those hundred or so years ago."  
  
"Do you know anything else about my kind?" asked Red.  
  
"I am sorry Nanaki," said Kaede, "the stories were never more than rumors, to protect the planet's location from the Drahk. I never even knew the name given to your race until now."  
  
Red looked downward.  
  
"I am sorry," said Kaede.  
  
"Don't be," said Red, "it just...would have been nice to know more about my race."  
  
"Take heart Nanaki, there is always hope..."  
  
Red remained silent and pensive.  
  
"How many races have died at the hands of the Drahk?" asked Cloud  
  
"Too many, genocide has always been one of their favorite tools."  
  
"Yet you managed to save some of those races," said Shera.  
  
Kaede nodded, "we have taken our victories where we could."  
  
"You...managed to save an entire town from death," said Tifa, "How? Could you do the same for our-"  
  
"I know what you're getting at Tifa." said Kaede, "To answer your question, it is always a near thing. In fact, it is often impossible to bring back the dead even a few days after death, if at all. More than anything, it is simply an enhanced form of your 'cure' spells. I have forgotten how it was I saved that town, my mind shut that experience away, but it must have been a surge of energy, a trace of power left by my armor. I was lucky in that one case because the souls had not yet undergone transition. Under any other conditions, I would not have been even half as successful...but in Aeris' case, I was lucky."  
  
"Lucky?" asked Aeris, "How so?"  
  
"Two things aided me in my efforts. First, Aeris, is that you are a Cetra. As such, you have natural ability to heal yourself, and preserve the life forces within you."  
  
"And the second?" asked Aeris.  
  
"The second reason I was able to save you, is that you were preserved in the lake in the City of the Ancients."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Well, even with her biology, and my powers, it would have been nearly impossible for me to rejuvenate her. However, whoever put her in that lake saved her life. The healing properties of the waters not only preserved her body, but also sustained the vital energies within her to allow for a soul to return. Otherwise, I would never have been able to heal her."  
  
Cloud was overwhelmed, "I...put her into that lake."  
  
"Then," said Kaede, "you are just as responsible for her new life as I am."  
  
Cloud began to shudder slightly, "I saved her...I saved Aeris..."  
  
"Yes, you did," returned the Planeswalker  
  
Cloud buried himself in Tifa's arms, holding her tight. Aeris put her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.  
  
"Did I...miss something?" asked Kaede.  
  
Aeris turned to Kaede, "Cloud always blamed himself for my death, although I never held him accountable."  
  
Kaede understood, "And now he feels a small sense of redemption. Believe me Cloud, take it from someone who would know...it was never your fault. You are only responsible for her life, not her death."  
  
"Thank you," breathed Cloud, grateful beyond words for this blessing.  
  
"So," said Red, "you were tested and toyed with to become a weapon, just as I was, as were Cloud and Vincent. But what of now?"  
  
"What of it?" asked Kaede.  
  
"I think," said Shera, "That Red wants to know if we can trust you, whether or not you are still under Drahk control."  
  
"I know it does not sound very grateful," acknowledged Red, "but I think we should know."  
  
"The Drahk," cursed Kaede, "killed my family, and used me to cause pain and destruction against my people. I will die before I see it happen again."  
  
"I trust him," said Aeris, "everyone deserves a chance to make things right."  
  
"Thank you Aeris," said the Planeswalker, "and I vow, while I still live, I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to your friends, your planet, or you, Aeris..."  
  
Aeris was about to reply, when she heard a roar from above.  
  
"Ah," said Kaede, "my ship has finally arrived."  
  
The group followed, as Kaede walked outside to his ship. When they got outside, they saw a beautiful craft, streamlined and lethal. They could see several weapons ports. It was black and silver, looking much like the sleek jet fighters of Shinra, but much larger, and much more impressive.  
  
"Shit," said Cid, "that is one bitchin' ride!"  
  
"Her name," said Kaede, "is the Kitana."  
  
"You have got to let me fly her some time," said the captain.  
  
"Certainly," said Kaede, "I want to pick up the Turks that the records speak of. Reeve, I believe they were among the elite forces of Shinra?"  
  
"Actually, they still are." answered Reeve, "They are probably in Kalm, if you want to find them."  
  
"Will they have any reservations about working with Avalanche? I know the two have a history together."  
  
"The Turks and Avalanche have come to an understanding," said Cloud, "we often have had to work together, ever since the rebuilding of Midgar started."  
  
"Although we may not always see eye to eye," said Red, "we still respect each other."  
  
"Good, because we need all the help we can get."  
  
The craft landed outside the city, and they boarded. Upon entering, they could see that the interior was just as beautiful as the outside. It did not seem like a ship, more like a comfortable barracks.  
  
"You may notice that this ship is not spartanly adorned," said Kaede, "This is because I often use my ship as my base of operations, it is my only real home. So, make yourselves comfortable. Everything from quarters to training rooms, it has pretty much everything you are likely to need."  
  
The ship was amazing. Right now, they seemed to be in a giant gathering room, Kaede pressed a button on the wall, and window-like openings appeared, showing them a perfect view of the outside.  
  
"Video feed," said Kaede, "makes it seem like a ballroom. You'd be surprised how often I use this ship as a diplomatic vessel."  
  
Kaede smiled as the others stared in awe. It no longer looked like the inside of a ship, but a giant ballroom, beautifully crafted and boasting a wonderful view of Costa del Sol against the sunlit horizon. Avalanche was speechless.  
  
"You should see this place at sunset when flying over the ocean...makes you feel like you're walking on water," laughed Kaede, "there are also guest rooms and quarters with exterior views. Now, please follow me to the bridge."  
  
Kaede cut the video feed, and Avalanche followed him into the bridge. It was rather straight forward, with multiple seats and stations for both crew and passengers.  
  
"Cid, would you like to do the honors?" asked Kaede.  
  
Cid walked up to the controls, and saw they were written in a language he had never seen before.  
  
"Uhmm... I can't read this," said Cid.  
  
"Oh...right, sorry," said Kaede, "Kitana!"  
  
A female voice answered, "Yes Kaede?"  
  
"Please set the controls to this planet's language."  
  
"Yes sir." it answered, immediately all the writing became coherent to the others.  
  
"What was that?" asked Cloud.  
  
"That is the ship's computer," said Kaede, "it controls some of the functions of the ship, such as interface coordination."  
  
"Wow," said Cid.  
  
"Go ahead," said Kaede, "try it, you should find it simple enough."  
  
Cid glared at the controls as he rubbed his hands, like a child in a candy factory.  
  
"Kaede," said Cloud, "are you sure that's wise, I mean, Cid flies like a bat out of hell sometimes."  
  
"Oh come on Cloud," yelled Cid, "I'm an expert fer' cryin' out loud!"  
  
"That's what we're afraid of," said Tifa.  
  
The members of Avalanche strapped themselves into their seats, and watched as Kaede and Cid sat in the driver's seats. They silently prayed that they survived this experience.  
  
Cid hit the accelerator, and the Kitana immediately took off. It shot through the air with lightning quick speed and accuracy. Cid had never flown a craft like this before. As the captain drew the ship away from the city, he hit the afterburners, gunning through the air like a man possessed.  
  
"YEAH!" shouted Cid, "I HAVE GOT TO GET MYSELF ONE OF THESE!"  
  
Cid turned the ship through various twists and turns. He changed the directions at the drop of a hat, just to check the ship's precision. He was amazed to find it could literally stop and turn on a dime. Cid steered the ship over grassy plains and mountains, and towards the ocean. He flew high into the air, then dived towards the sea, pulling away at the last second, causing trenches of water to splash about in the ship's wake. Poor Yuffie tried desperately not to lose her lunch, but it was a near thing.  
  
"Pretty good," said Kaede, "but let me show you something really interesting."  
  
"May the planet have mercy on our souls," said Barret sardonically.  
  
Cid gave Kaede the controls. Kaede quickly steered the ship straight up into the air. Then, pulling a corkscrew turn, he immediately bulleted down to the ocean again.  
  
When they were very close, Cid began to worry, "Uh...Kaede, shouldn't we turn or somethin'?"  
  
Kaede merely grinned, and increased throttle. The Kitana gunned towards the water. Cid went white with fear, holding on to the railing, waiting for impact with the water line...  
  
He never felt it. The ship cut through the water like it wasn't even there. Kaede turned the Kitana horizontally, maneuvering it like a submarine through the water. Except that no submarine had ever traveled this fast. Avalanche could see the entire underwater world in all its glory. Various creatures looked on with amazement at the peculiar new being shooting through the waters. Kaede immediately pulled up on the flight stick, and the Kitana jetted towards space. When they were in orbit, overlooking the planet, Kaede shifted the controls to auto-pilot, allowing Avalanche to catch its breath.  
  
"I'm...gonna...urp," Yuffie breathed, "I'm gonna be sick..."  
  
Kaede pressed a button, and a door opened up.  
  
"Bathroom's in there," he said blandly, trying not to laugh as Yuffie ran for the door.  
  
Cid leaned back in his chair, breathing heavily.  
  
"Great Planet have mercy," said the captain, "what the hell kind of ship is this?"  
  
"It is interesting isn't it?" smiled Kaede, "I like it."  
  
"Damn right," exclaimed Cid, "I really have to..."  
  
Cid went silent as he finally realized where they were. They were floating above the planet. They were in space, and its beauty nearly brought tears to Cid's eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Kaede.  
  
"No, nothing," answered Cid, "it's just that..."  
  
He couldn't say any more.  
  
Shera explained, "This has always been his dream. It's the second time in our lives that we've come to space."  
  
"Well Cid," said Kaede, "perhaps later, I could share some of this technology with you, so you can visit as often as you like."  
  
Cid was speechless, but managed a small 'thank you.'  
  
"Okay," said Kaede, "back to business."  
  
He steered the ship back to planet side, heading to Kalm to pick up the Turks.  
  
Author's Note: Aaaww, how sweet. Everything is so peachy. More plot development, plus I wanted Cloud to feel slightly redeemed. Warning: it may be a while before the next bloody fight scene, but I'll still try and make things interesting. It won't stay calm for long... Okay, if I haven't lost all my readers yet, you can still contact me. Later... 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Darkness Falls:  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
The Turks were patrolling the streets of Kalm, simply checking how things were going. They were supposed to be on vacation, but it soon turned boring. So they had decided to just walk around instead.  
  
"I can't believe this is all we are doing!" exclaimed Elena, "We're the Turks for crying out loud! We should be doing something!"  
  
Rude, as always, remained relatively quiet.  
  
Reno answered Elena, "Oh come on Elena! We all decided to come here just to take in the sights and relax. And now you're getting restless?"  
  
"Come on Reno," returned Elena, "Even you know we can be doing something better than this."  
  
"Elena," snapped Reno, "shut-"  
  
Elena slapped Reno on his head. He turned to face her, but stopped short when he saw the look in her eyes.  
  
"Don't even think about it," said Elena, "I've had enough bossing around from you to last a lifetime."  
  
Rude remained silent, but Reno could see his mouth twitch in a smile.  
  
Reno turned around and grumbled under his breath, "...Women..."  
  
Elena's eyes flared in anger. Reno was saved further agony when an odd shape came out of the sky. It screamed down at the town of Kalm, then it pulled itself horizontally and hovered just outside the town. The Turks could make it out as a transport craft of some kind, but it was unlike anything they had ever seen. It looked almost dragon like, but very sleek. Its streamlined curves seemed engineered to cut through the air with minimum of resistance.  
  
"Well," said Rude, "if you guys wanted action, I'd say we've found it."  
  
The Turks walked passed confused townspeople, and headed towards the craft. When they neared, the Turks could see a door open, as a gangplank came down.  
  
A dark figure walked up to them, but remained silent.  
  
The four remained quiet before Elena broke the stillness.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"He's a friend," came a voice from inside the ship. A figure in white armor revealed itself as...  
  
"President Reeve!" said Reno.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Elena.  
  
"I'll explain on the way," said Reeve, "come on, let's go."  
  
"One thing," said Reno, "will it be exciting?"  
  
Reeve laughed, "I think you'll see more action than you can handle. Isn't that right Kaede?"  
  
The dark figure smiled, "Indeed."  
  
"Great," said Reno.  
  
The Turks walked into the wondrous ship. Their reaction was much the same as Cloud and the others, as the Turks allowed themselves to be led to the bridge.  
  
Upon arrival, Elena saw the members of Avalanche. The Turks glared at the group, before finally nodding their greetings to Avalanche. They then took their seats and prepared for take off.  
  
Kaede took the flight controls in his hands. "Okay everyone, ready?"  
  
"Excuse me," Aeris spoke, "could you go somewhere first?"  
  
"Sure," said Kaede, "where would you like to go?"  
  
"I...would like to see my mom, Elmyra Gainsborough. She lives in Midgar."  
  
The others became silent. Barret cursed himself for not remembering about Elmyra and Marlene earlier.  
  
"I don't see a problem," answered Kaede, "could you get us air clearance Reeve?"  
  
"Of course," answered the President of Midgar.  
  
In mere moments, the Kitana gained entrance to Midgar air space, and hovered above the Sector 5 suburbs. The members of Avalanche looked at the newly reconstructed city with wonder. Cid whistled.  
  
"Great job Reeve," said Cloud.  
  
"Thanks," said Reeve, "I've been trying to fix this place up, make it the best Midgar ever."  
  
"It is truly spectacular," said Red.  
  
"Kitana," said Kaede, "silent running mode, hover over Aeris's house."  
  
"Affirmative," answered the ship's computer.  
  
Kaede pressed a button, and a hallway opened up.  
  
"Go through that hallway, and you'll get to an elevator that will take you to ground level."  
  
"Thanks Kaede," said Aeris.  
  
"Think nothing of it," answered the warrior.  
  
Aeris, Cloud, Tifa, and Barret left the room.  
  
"Mom," whispered Aeris, "I've missed you so much..."  
  
Elmyra worked in the garden alone. Aeris had tended this place with great care while she had been alive. Now that Aeris was dead, she took care of it. It was the least she could do to keep her daughter's memory alive. It pained her, brought back so many memories, but at least it was something to do. Now she filled her barren days by tending the beautiful garden, but for all its beauty, she still felt empty.  
  
Empty...that described her days quite well. She was lost, for she had little to fill her days other than the garden. No longer would she hear her daughter's laughter, no more would her warm hugs bring joy to her life. She had little Marlene, but it only reminded Elmyra more of Aeris. Now she drew what happiness she could from her fleeting moments with Barret's daughter, the only times she ever felt alive. She didn't blame Aeris' friends, for what could they have done to stop a madman? Still, nothing could ever take away the pain. Oh, how she yearned for one more embrace, if only for the memories. One more moment with Aeris, just one moment, would have given here at least another happy memory, a small consolation to her sea of woes.  
  
She heard a cry, and Elmyra glanced up from her work to see a blonde man waving at her. It was Aeris' friend. What had his name been? Oh right, Cloud. And with him were Barret and some others. She smiled when Marlene ran up to hug her father, and she gave the group a short wave. Then, Elmyra saw a familiar pink figure that haunted her dreams, she closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Silly woman," she murmured, "Will you ever stop..."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
The tools fell to the ground as Elmyra's hand convulsed. Forgetting the garden, she looked up at the group again. The girl, that beloved ghostly hallucination...she was real. Elmyra collapsed to her knees as her daughter broke away from her friends and began running towards her.  
  
The girl ran towards Elmyra, her arms outstretched, and the joyous cries of "Mom!" sang through the air...she was real. As the figure neared, Elmyra reached out her shaky arms to embrace her daughter. When she felt the warmth of her hands around her, Elmyra cried tears she never knew she had left.  
  
"You're real...oh my Aeris, you're real," she whispered.  
  
Aeris shuddered, unable to speak, and held her mother as if she never wanted to let go.  
  
Elmyra touched her hair, caressing the kind face to assure herself this wasn't a dream.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again. Oh, Aeris..."  
  
As Aeris embraced her mother, she was oblivious to her surroundings. Her friends understood, grateful beyond words that she had returned. Tifa had been inseparable from her newly regained friend, feeling a sense of camaraderie with the girl, the only other one who could truly understand her love for Cloud. After their first heartfelt embrace, they bonded like sisters. Aeris had been surprisingly overjoyed to hear of Cloud's marriage to Tifa.  
  
Having found kindred spirits, the harsh lessons that conflict and strife forced upon the girls receded. Tifa and Aeris had laughed again, rekindling some of the teenage life that they'd been robbed of by chance. And now, Aeris was able to reclaim her old life again. Putting aside all her pains, she simply closed her eyes and let her mother hug her hurts away...  
  
Not long after, Elmyra, Marlene, and the others entered the ship. Deeming it an inappropriate place for a reunion, Kaede decided to lead the small group to a small meeting room, where they could rest. Cid and Shera took charge of flying the ship back to Costa del Sol, using the 'scenic route,' so they could get used to the controls. The Turks and several Avalanche members kept them company. Poor Yuffie still hadn't strayed far from the safety of the bathroom. Seeing her discomfort, when Kaede pressed a button. He said it maintained artificial gravity within the ship, so Cid could maneuver however he wanted, and nobody would feel any different than if they were on the ground. Yuffie sighed her relief, thanking Kaede, who merely grinned. The Planeswalker gestured for Elmyra and her entourage to follow him.  
  
He led the group to a smaller, but impressive chamber. Marlene bounced along on her father's shoulder, Aeris and Elmyra walked hand in hand, as did Tifa and Cloud. They all took seats within the spacious room, lavishly adorned with velvet couches, various panels for Kaede only knew what, and a large wooden table in the center.  
  
"This ship is incredible," said Cloud, "how can you pack so much into it and still have fighting capacity?"  
  
"This ship is one of a kind, I built it myself."  
  
"All by yourself?" asked Tifa, astonished.  
  
"Oh no," said Kaede, "I used machines to speed up the process, but the design, the features, it's all my idea. The technology of various cultures allowed me to do much with it. I tried to make a craft large enough to serve as a base, yet still have the functional capabilities of a fighter."  
  
"It's da-" started Barret.  
  
"Barett," interjected Tifa, jerking her head at Marlene and Elmyra.  
  
"Oh, right," said Barret, remembering the company he was in, "it's very impressive."  
  
Cloud chuckled at Barret, who stared back at him icily.  
  
Elmyra spoke to the strange man. "It seems as if I have you to thank for my daughter's life-"  
  
"It is every bit Cloud's deed as mine," answered Kaede.  
  
"I thank you both," said Elmyra.  
  
She broke into tears, Cloud and Tifa put their hands on her shoulder, as Elmyra hugged Aeris once again.  
  
"Daddy," said Marlene, "why is Auntie Elmyra crying?"  
  
"She's happy," said Barret, holding his daughter in his arms.  
  
Marlene didn't understand, but still said, "Okay."  
  
Barret laughed and drew Marlene into one of his bear-hugs.  
  
"You have no idea," said Elmyra, "how happy it feels for me to finally see her again. She was my only family."  
  
Kaede simply gave her a sad smile, the others became silent, knowing well how Kaede must feel about lost family. Although he was introverted by nature, never revealing his feelings, the others could tell he didn't feel happy about it, to say the least.  
  
"Did I say someth-" started Elmyra.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Kaede. He touched a button near the wall, "Cid, Shera, are we at Villa Cloud yet?"  
  
"Nearly there," answered Shera through an intercom, "just getting used to the controls here."  
  
"I'm coming up to help you." returned Kaede.  
  
"Are we in a hurry or somethin'?" asked Cid.  
  
"Not exactly," said Kaede, "but I would like to get started on your training."  
  
"Okay, no problem." answered Cid.  
  
Kaede turned to Elmyra, "I'm sorry to cut your reunion short, but I need the help of Aeris and her friends."  
  
"What for?" asked Elmyra.  
  
"A new threat is coming to the planet." said Kaede.  
  
Elmyra's eyes widened. "A new threat? And you want Aeris to-"  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Gainsborough," cut in Kaede, understanding Elmyra's fear, "We won't let anything happen to her."  
  
"Count on it," said Cloud.  
  
Kaede could still see worry on the poor woman's face.  
  
"She's safer with us. Believe me, unless we have her, they will hunt her down, and kill her as well as the planet. I will die before I see that happen to any of you."  
  
Marlene spoke up, "Mister Kayd," she asked, "will anything happen to my daddy our Auntie?"  
  
Kaede turned to the young girl, "No child, nothing will happen."  
  
Barret began to speak, "We'll be fine. Now Marlene, you know this is dangerous-"  
  
"No Barret," said Kaede, "you WILL survive, you, Aeris, Cloud, Tifa, all of you. Even if its the last thing I ever do, I'll make sure of that."  
  
He walked out, leaving the group to think on his words.  
  
Elmyra turned to question her daughter, "What-"  
  
"Later mom," said Aeris, "I just want to enjoy this moment."  
  
Author's Note: Okay, more happy plot development (audience groans). Don't worry, I've got an interesting plot twist next chapter. As always, write me if you have any comments. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
Authors Note: I'm putting a note here so as not to interrupt your reading. Concerning the songs I put in here, one of them is an original poem I wrote myself. The other, is "I Will Be the One," I think it's by Sarah McLaughlin. At that point, I am thinking of most Depeche Mode, U2, or Duran Duran songs, perhaps Seal. Overall, I'm thinking of something sad and lonely but with a feeling of searching for some hidden peace. For the earlier 'ethereal music,' I'm thinking mainly techno, Dido, Enya, Keiko Matsui, Enigma, or something peaceful but without words. If you hate this music, sorry, just insert your own favorite types. Heck, rock would probably work too. Please don't make fun of me if this seems sappy. I MIGHT insert one more song later, maybe by Staind or Creed. Yeah, that's the ticket...  
  
  
Not long afterwards, the Kitana had landed just outside Costa del Sol. Everyone went to Villa Cloud to freshen up. When they were done, the members of Avalanche, and the Turks, gathered outside the beach, just behind the villa. Cloud had managed to buy this extra bit of land just so he could practice in peace whenever he wanted. Kaede deemed this an ideal place for training, saying that it was the best place to practice undisturbed. It was pretty lucky that Villa Cloud was set apart from the rest of the city. Kaede had told the fighters to dress in clothing that would allow freedom of movement, but not to wear armor. Since most of them used such clothing normally anyway, this primarily meant Aeris. So, she dressed herself in her classic jacket and dress, with a body suit underneath. Reeve couldn't wear his white armor, so decided to wear brown khakis and a white shirt. When they arrived on the beach, Kaede began his instruction.  
  
"First," said Kaede, "I told you to wear clothing that allowed movement, since you will be learning hand to hand combat. I do not pretend to insult your fighting prowess, you are great fighters, especially if you managed to destroy the Jenovans. However, you will need to progress further if you hope to beat the Drahk. Before we begin, I want you all to close your eyes and relax."  
  
The others did so closing their eyes and breathing calmly.  
  
Kaede began to summon forth his energies, "do not be alarmed," he said, "you will feel strange at first, but it will pass."  
  
Strands of energy shot from Kaede and into the other fighters. Light throughout the air as it engulfed the group.  
  
Cloud felt a tingling sensation throughout his entire body. He had never felt this much energy flow through him, not even when he fought Sephiroth for the last time in Lifestream.  
  
The energy slowly receded. When it was done, everyone was breathing heavily.  
  
"I...I feel great," said Reno.  
  
"What did you do to us?" asked Red.  
  
"I have just unlocked your inner powers," said Kaede, "I showed you where the true power lies within yourselves. By showing you the path to that energy, you will now know how to call it up should you ever need it."  
  
"No kidding," said Cloud, "I've never felt this powerful before."  
  
"Let us commence with the testing, I have already shown you how to gather energy. I would like to see you all use your powers now."  
  
The warriors gathered energy, and Kaede was pleased to see that they were fast learners. Throughout the course of the day, he taught them how to increase their speed, how to make energy attacks with both their weapons and their bare hands, and also taught them new fighting techniques.  
  
By sunset, the group was tired and sweaty.  
  
"Geez man," breathed Barret, "when you give a workout, you really give one."  
  
Elena was gasping for air, "Where...did you learn that stuff?"  
  
Kaede smiled, "Years and years of practice, you don't need just materia to make yourself stronger. Inner powers can be used to control the elements. Pretty soon, you'll just be using materia to complement your own inner abilities."  
  
"What about summon materia?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Excuse me?" returned Kaede.  
  
"Summon materia," explained Cloud, "it allows us to call upon creatures to attack our enemies."  
  
"Interesting, I did not know that you had such weapons on this planet. I am used to calling them 'Gaurdian Forces.' Can I see your most powerful 'summon materia?'"  
  
"Sure," said Cloud, handing Kaede four red orbs.  
  
The Planeswalker held the red materia, getting a feel for the beings inside. A strange look crawled into his features.  
  
"I...know these creatures," said Kaede.  
  
Before anyone could ask him what that meant, Kaede activated all four of the summon materia, Bahumet, Neo Bahumet, Bahumet Zero, and Knights of the Round.  
  
Before them all appeared the kings of all Dragons, and the famed Knights of the Round Table. The dragons towered slightly over the group, while the knights were nearly face level.  
  
"Master Cloud," said Bahumet, "I sense no enemies."  
  
"Why were we summoned?" asked Bahumet Zero.  
  
"They didn't summon you," said Kaede, "I did..."  
  
The summoned creatures turned around, then looked in astonishment at who they saw. The Knights fell to their knees, while the dragons lowered their heads.  
  
"My Lord Silver," said King Arthur, "it is truly a great honor..."  
  
"Please," said Kaede, "stand up, I am no lord."  
  
"Only because you gave it up," said Bahumet.  
  
To say that the others were shocked would have been a gross understatement.  
  
"Bahumet," said Cloud, "why do you bow to him? Do you know Kaede?"  
  
Neo Bahumet nodded, "Lord Silver is a great warrior, known to all guardian forces..."  
  
"Lord Silver?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Just one of my various names," said Kaede, "it was my designation within the Planeswalker ranks."  
  
The dragons and the knights laughed out loud.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Tifa.  
  
"My Lord Silver-" began Neo Bahumet.  
  
"Please," said Kaede, "all I ask is that you call me Kaede."  
  
"Very well, sire Kaede," said the dragon.  
  
Kaede winced, "That's not much better."  
  
"Old habits die hard," said Bahumet.  
  
"Old habits?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Yes," answered King Arthur, "Sire Kaede achieved great heights in the Planeswalker order. A hundred years ago, before we came to this planet, we knew him as a great lord and general. His designation, Lord Silver, signifies him as a leader among the high council of elders among the ranks of Planeswalker and Cetra."  
  
Bahumet Zero continued, "He turned down that position, instead choosing to become like the us, the guardian forces, and the Cetra, traveling to other planets and fighting the Drahk, they are-"  
  
"I told them about the Drahk," said Kaede.  
  
"Did you say-" started Neo Bahumet.  
  
"I also told them about my past as well," finished the warrior.  
  
Bahumet narrowed his eyes, taking in this information.  
  
"Why did you come sire?" asked the King of Dragons.  
  
"To finish what your creators started," answered Kaede, "the Cetra brought you here years ago to fight the last of the Jenovans, however, it seems as if the Drahk have their greedy eyes on this planet."  
  
"The Drahk," cursed King Arthur, "what do they want with this planet?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," said Kaede, "I was sent here by the council to investigate the strange power of the Planet. I believe they want the secrets of the Cetra."  
  
"Dishonorable curs," spat Bahumet, "what can we do, my lord?"  
  
"Right now, nothing. I am training with Avalanche and the Turks."  
  
"And how are Milady Kyra and Lord Talos?" asked Arthur.  
  
"They are still heads of the Council, but the advances of the Drahk hordes often draw them away to battle. They were well last time I checked."  
  
"When will the others arrive?" asked Neo Bahumet.  
  
"I am all the council could spare, forces are spread thin everywhere."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Bahumet Zero, "they leave you to fight alone?"  
  
"It was my wish," said Kaede, "as you well know, I like to do things myself."  
  
"Indeed you do," laughed Arthur, "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Not right now," said Kaede, "I will call upon you should I need assistance."  
  
The guardian forces smiled, glad to see their old friend.  
  
"I will talk with you later, farewell for now."  
  
Bahumet bowed, "Goodbye sire, your coming is indeed a great boon."  
  
The summoned creatures vanished, leaving the thirteen figures alone on the beach.  
  
"Wow," said Rude.  
  
"Well," whispered Red, "that was...interesting."  
  
"I never knew you could just TALK to summoned creatures before," said Cloud.  
  
"Oh yes," replied Kaede, "the Gaurdian Forces are quite knowledgeable about many things. They can do more than just fight."  
  
"You know those characters?" breathed Elena, "How old are you?"  
  
"Physically?" said Kaede, "I'm in my late twenties, but I've lived for over a hundred years."  
  
"What are you, immortal or something?" asked Reno.  
  
"No, I age normally, by your terms."  
  
The Turks were at a loss for words.  
  
"Don't worry," said Kaede, "I'm sure the others will explain it to you sooner or later. For now, training is over. Go ahead, it's only a few hours until sunset, freshen up."  
  
All of them left, except for Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Nothing," said Cloud.  
  
"We're just trying to make sense of you," continued Tifa.  
  
"Don't try," returned Kaede, "it's an exercise in futility."  
  
"Come on," said Aeris, "you have to have some feelings on this."  
  
Kaede looked at the trio as if looking through glass. The glare sent shivers down their spines. His gaze became normal again, and Kaede looked at the falling sun.  
  
"I was trained to be a weapon," said the warrior, "machines have no feelings."  
  
"Hey," said Aeris, "don't say that."  
  
"It's true," continued Kaede, "my whole life has been devoted to fighting."  
  
"Someone once said that I was no more than a puppet," stated Cloud, "nothing more than a toy to be used and discarded. I proved them wrong, you can too."  
  
"Oh really," said Kaede sardonically.  
  
"Here," said Cloud, "I'll prove it too you."  
  
"How?"  
  
Cloud talked with Aeris and Tifa, telling them his plan. When he was done, the two girls smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Draw your sword," said Cloud  
  
"What?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Draw your sword, I want to duel with you. If I prove to be correct, you will have to do something."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You'll find out," grinned Tifa  
  
Kaede sighed, "Very well, go on, prove your point."  
  
Kaede drew his sword as he walked to the end of the beach. Cloud followed with his own sword.  
  
The two nodded to each other before engaging combat. First, they circled around each other, parrying and blocking, getting a feel for their opponent. Aeris and Tifa looked on, cheering the two fighters.  
  
"Don't hold back," said Cloud, "I won't."  
  
"Very well," answered Kaede, "Do your best."  
  
Their swords were a blaze of motion, a blur of light and sound. Sparks flew as their blades clashed. Cloud jumped back, and used his new found powers to energize his body with inhuman speed and strength.  
  
Kaede attacked Cloud with amazing agility and quickness. The two jumped through the air, blocking and attacking in midair. When they landed, their blades were still an invisible blur.  
  
As fast as Cloud attacked, he couldn't break through Kaede's immaculate defense. Kaede was surprised with Cloud's fighting prowess.  
  
"You are a fast learner, but you still have a ways to go," said Kaede.  
  
Kaede lunged in a backward flip, and landed on his feet several feet away. Cloud ran towards him, but Kaede used the time to charge his sword, unleashing a wave of energy at Cloud.  
  
Cloud brought his sword up in a cross slash, barely managing to deflect the attack. The recoil still threw him onto his back.  
  
"That was my move," said Cloud, getting to his feet.  
  
"Yes," said Kaede, "just wanted to show you what you can do if you train more."  
  
Cloud ran at him, releasing a flurry of combination slashes, Kaede managed to avoid most of them. However, Cloud's jumping slash caught him off guard, and the explosion threw back Kaede. He managed to stay on his feet, but the explosion had pushed him back, causing trenches in form where his feet had dragged.  
  
"Very good," said Kaede, pleased with Cloud's performance.  
  
Cloud ran at Kaede, slashing at his head. Kaede merely dodged the maneuver, flipping away while bringing his sword up. Cloud fell backward, Kaede's sword missing his face by an inch.  
  
Kaede landed on his feet again, and grinned. Cloud got to his feet, breathing hard.  
  
"Don't worry," joked the Planeswalker, "I wasn't going to kill you."  
  
Cloud grinned, and raised a hand. He drew energy into a ball in his palms. Kaede knew this attack well, and prepared his defense. That was when Cloud fired the ball at Tifa and Aeris, who were still close by.  
  
Kaede ran after the ball, jumping in its path. He grabbed it just a few feet from the two women, then spun around and threw it into the air, where the ball blew up into a thousand small sparks.  
  
Kaede brought his sword up again, and looked at Cloud.  
  
"What was that Cloud?" he asked.  
  
Cloud and the two spectators immediately broke out into smiles.  
  
Kaede stared at the trio as if they were lunatics.  
  
"I proved my point," said Cloud, "if you had been merely a machine, you would have attacked me, and ignored saving Tifa and Aeris."  
  
"You could have injured them," returned Kaede.  
  
"No he wouldn't have," laughed Tifa, "we knew his plan."  
  
Kaede shook his head, his lips twitched in a slight grin, "Very well, you've given me your opinion. I don't completely believe you, but I will comply with your request anyway. So, what do you want?"  
  
"Something artistic," said Aeris, "I saw some musical instruments in your ship when we went there today..."  
  
Kaede groaned, "Wonderful."  
  
Aeris and Tifa laughed.  
  
"Oh come on," said Tifa, "it will be fun. You can play music can't you?"  
  
"..." Kaede remained silent.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes.' Come on," said Cloud.  
  
"You go ahead," said Kaede, "I'll catch up."  
  
The others returned to the villa, while Kaede slowly strolled back. He kicked up sand as he walked, and thought about his past life. He stopped to sit upon a stone wall in front of the house, looking at the sunset. Kaede thought about the people he was helping. They were the type of people who would understand what he had gone through, but even they did not know the whole aspect of his life. How could a trained, cold-blooded killer ever have real feelings? All he had ever felt in his life was pain, or the need to protect against that pain. True, perhaps he did care for the lives of others, and he did not fight with hatred as his power. But how could he ever pay penance for what he had done?  
  
"A gil for your thoughts," said a voice, breaking him out of his reverie.  
  
Kaede looked up to see Aeris, but remained silent, turning his head to watch the sunrise again.  
  
Aeris sat next to him, "It's beautiful."  
  
"When I lived at Sensei's dojo," said Kaede, "I used to wait everyday to watch the sunset. And every morning, I would get up early just to see it rise."  
  
"Sounds like a peaceful place."  
  
Kaede nodded, "Sensei taught me, that to be a true warrior, one cannot fight with hatred in their heart."  
  
"Sound advise. Then how do you feel about the Drahk?" asked Aeris.  
  
"I despise them," he conceded, "but I do not allow that hatred to consume me. I do not fight them because I hate them. Rather, I fight them to prevent others from being hurt."  
  
"You're trying to redeem yourself," said Aeris. It was more a statement than a question.  
  
The Planeswalker nodded.  
  
"Well," said Aeris, "are you so sure you're still a machine?"  
  
Kaede turned to Aeris with an intense look in his eyes, "I've killed Aeris, I have murdered good people, men and women. My hands are too stained with blood."  
  
"It's not your fault," said Aeris, matching his glare, "your hands may be stained, but your soul is pure."  
  
The two watched the view in silence. When the sun had set, Kaede could see the others gathering inside. Several figures were coming out.  
  
Kaede turned to leave, but before he went, he said one last thing to Aeris, in a voice so desolate that it shocked the Cetra.  
  
"You and your friends shouldn't care about me Aeris," said he, "it's no use trying to convince a cold and dying spirit that it can feel."  
  
Kaede walked past the Turks, Elmyra, and Red, as they walked to see the first stirrings of night.  
  
"Care to watch the stars with us?" asked Red.  
  
"Perhaps later," Kaede walked into the villa without another word.  
  
Elmyra went to her daughter. She saw that Aeris was worried.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Aeris, "just thinking about our new 'friend.'"  
  
"He acts so withdrawn." said Elena.  
  
"He seems nice though," said Elmyra, "such a nice man."  
  
"Yeah," quipped Reno, "not bad for a man who's over a hundred years old."  
  
"A hundred?" shouted Elmyra.  
  
"Well..." said Rude, "he's actually twenty-something, but he's says he's lived for over a hundred years."  
  
Elmyra remained silent, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Aeris," said Red, "I believe it's time we told them the truth about him."  
  
Aeris sighed, getting ready to tell them the tale, "It's not a pretty story..."  
  
Kaede went inside the villa and saw that there was a ruckus inside the kitchen. He could hear voices coming from behind the door.  
  
"Fer cryin' out loud," Cid yelled, "what kind of slop is that?"  
  
"I'll have you know," screamed Tifa, "that this is a specialty at the bar!"  
  
"Yeah," snapped the captain, "they probably like it 'CAUSE THEY'RE DRUNK WHEN THEY'RE EATIN'!"  
  
"IF YOU HADN'T BURNED THE STUFF IT WOULD STILL TASTE GOOD!!!"  
  
Kaede burst into the room, slamming the door open. The others turned and remained silent.  
  
"Problems with dinner?" asked Kaede, raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"To say the least," said Shera.  
  
"We left Cid in charge for a while..." explained Cloud.  
  
"Look guys," said Cid, "I never told you I could cook, don't blame me."  
  
"Okay," said Kaede, "out..."  
  
"What?" asked Tifa.  
  
"I said 'out,' I'll do the cooking. I have got some exotic herbs and spices in the ship," said Kaede, "I'll take care of it."  
  
"This doesn't mean that-" started Tifa.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll still play your song," answered Kaede, "I usually do it to pass the time anyway."  
  
The Planeswalker walked out of the kitchen to go to his room. He came back with several sealed duffel bags, which he threw on the floor.  
  
"I'm ready," Kaede said, "okay, the rest of you, out, now."  
  
"Okay, okay," said Tifa.  
  
The others filed out of the room.  
  
"By the way," said Shera, turning to Kaede, "thanks."  
  
The Planeswalker grunted in response. The others left the room as Kaede prepared to create their meal.  
  
'Great, the famous Avalanche,' thought Kaede, 'as long as they aren't thinking about food, they should have a fair chance during battles.'  
  
Kaede continued to prepare the meal while the others waited.  
  
When Aeris finished her story, the others grew silent.  
  
Tears rolled down Elmyra's cheeks, "My God..."  
  
"Great Planet," said Elena, "what kind of a man is he?"  
  
"Sounds like another Cloud, or another Sepiroth," said Rude.  
  
"A frighteningly accurate analogy," grimaced Red.  
  
Cloud called out to them, "Come on in guys!"  
  
When the others entered the villa, they smelled a marvelous aroma.  
  
"Mmmm," smiled Aeris, "Is that dinner? Tifa do the cooking?"  
  
"Actually," answered Cloud, "Cid burned it."  
  
"Aw come on Cloud," yelled Cid from behind, "I said sorry to you and Tifa."  
  
"So," asked Elmyra, "who's making dinner?"  
  
"Kaede," answered Cloud.  
  
"Kaede Knight is making dinner!?" exclaimed Elena.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Reno.  
  
"Apparently," answered Shera, "he's picked up various skills in all his travels, including cooking."  
  
Kaede came out of the kitchen, looking like he always did. He folded a towel in his hands before throwing it into a wastebasket in the corner of the room.  
  
"So," said Barret, "what's up?"  
  
"Could someone else serve the stuff?" asked Kaede, "I feel the need to wash up."  
  
"Okay," said Tifa, "no problem."   
  
"I also have a couple of bottles of Serran nectar on the table."  
  
"What's that?" asked Aeris.  
  
"It comes from a fruit that the Cetra cultivated," answered Kaede, "it's well known and famous. I can teach you how to prepare it some day, I have some Serra seeds in my bags."  
  
Kaede walked upstairs to change while the others began their meal.  
  
Whatever he had made, it tasted good. Kaede had turned the food in Cloud's freezer into a masterpiece of cuisine.  
  
"He has got to get me some of those spices," said Tifa between bites.  
  
"Glad you like it," came Kaede's voice from behind.  
  
The others turned to the hallway to see a familiar figure, all dressed in white.  
  
"Wow," said Yuffie, "cool look."  
  
"I like a change once in a while," returned Kaede.  
  
"This stuff is great," said Reeve, "come join us."  
  
"This ale is awesome!" commented Cid.  
  
"Actually," said Kaede, "it isn't alcoholic."  
  
"You've got to be jerkin' around," said Barret, "I've never tasted stuff like this."  
  
"It's true." Kaede walked to the door leading outside.  
  
"Mister Kayd," said Marlene, "aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"No, thank you child," smiled Kaede, "I'm not very hungry. Enjoy yourself."  
  
"You sure?" asked Vincent.  
  
Kaede nodded, "I will be outside if anyone needs me."  
  
Kaede walked outside as the others continued eating.  
  
'What a lonely man,' thought Yuffie, 'he reminds me of Vincent.'  
  
She stared at the quiet man. When Vincent looked her way, Yuffie wrinkled her nose and winked at him. He nearly choked on his food from surprise. The others laughed at their display.  
  
Kaede sat on the short stone wall on the beach, gazing at the stars. His thought led him to the Drahk again. What were their true plans for this planet? And what of the strange prophecies in the records of the Cetra? Kaede cursed the cryptic nature of portents.  
  
"So much war," he said to himself, "I hope that we are up to it."  
  
"Don't worry," came a voice from behind, "we will be."  
  
Kaede turned to see Aeris again. She came up and sat on the wall.  
  
"I'm beginning to notice a trend with you," she smiled, "you have a fascination with the beauties of nature."  
  
The quiet man silently brooded on her meaning. She still believed he could have feelings, like normal people.  
  
"You are persistent aren't you?" asked Kaede.  
  
"I never give up, it's my credo," said Aeris.  
  
"Apparently," answered Kaede, "...what do you remember most about your childhood?"  
  
The question threw Aeris off track, and she had to think before she could answer.  
  
"...I...have flashes of my biological parents now and then. Like you, I never really knew my actual mom and dad. But Elmyra adopted me, and became my family," Aeris smiled, "I guess what I remember most is the love, how she would always be there for me. A hug from her could make all my troubles go away. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kaede continued to gaze at the stars, "I often wonder, what it would be like to live like that. No battles...no worries...simply to live for no other reason than to enjoy the day. It seems alien to a person that has been neck deep in war since childhood."  
  
Aeris pursed her lips as she looked at Kaede thoughtfully.  
  
"From someone who has seen both sides of the fence," said she, "believe me, it is a wonderful feeling. Many people say they feel exhilaration when they fight. I suppose that's natural, but nothing is as satisfying as life."  
  
"I guess I never had much time for a normal, caring way life, it was always the fight. Fight to protect your sanity, fight to protect others, always fighting for something. I once heard someone ask, 'what do you see beyond your fist,' to which I could only reply 'nothing but war, the fight is all.'"  
  
Aeris looked into Kaede's eyes, deeply concerned.  
  
"Kaede, without caring, what is life worth? Without love, what is your soul worth?'  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Kaede distractedly threw a stone, clearly agitated.  
  
Aeris touched Kaede's hand to get his attention.  
  
She smiled at him, "Believe me, you never feel more alive...than when you love...and feel loved."  
  
Kaede's eyes softened as she said this, and he simply nodded.  
  
Aeris noticed that their faces had drifted close, she began to notice how special this person truly was. She looked into his deep, powerful eyes, and was held captive by what she saw. She felt...drawn by those intense, blazing eyes. Despite his reclusive nature, despite his way of life, Aeris could still see the soul of a caring, sensitive man inside...  
  
Kaede could not understand how this Cetra had unraveled him so easily. It was as if she understood his every pain, his every thought. Then he noticed how close his lips were to hers. He lost all ability to think as he inched closer...  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted Yuffie, "Come inside!"  
  
Kaede pulled away, and Aeris jerked her head back in shocked uncertainty.  
  
'What the hell was that?' Kaede cursed at himself, 'What was I thinking?'  
  
"Hey guys! We're going to the bar!" hollered Yuffie.  
  
"Coming!" shouted Aeris.  
  
Aeris was surprised, 'Great Planet! What just happened?'  
  
Gathering her wits, she stood up and turned to go inside.  
  
"Aeris," said Kaede.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Thanks for the talk."  
  
She smiled at him, "Come on, let's go, the gang's at the 7th Heaven."  
  
The 7th Heaven had closed for the night. It had been difficult to get everyone to leave. Especially today, after the news that so many well-known personalities were gracing the bar. Slowly, the patrons departed. Even so, the lights remained on, as old friends and new talked mirthfully. Barret and Cid were currently engaged in a drinking contest. Rude and Reno cheered them on.  
  
Elena merely shook her head at their antics. She saw that Reeve seemed to be working again at his computer. The Turk walked over to the President of New Shinra Inc., with a bottle of ale in her hands.  
  
"Honestly Reeve," chided Elena, "don't you ever take a break from work?"  
  
Reeve looked up at her and smiled sheepishly, "it's just some extra reports that I decided to work through. I really-"  
  
Elena waggled her finger at him, "That's just busy work and you know it. Your office assistants could have it done by tomorrow."  
  
Reeve shrugged, "I guess I really don't know how to relax."  
  
The Turk smiled, "I have the same problem. I keep making these little pet projects for myself just so I don't die of boredom."  
  
Reeve winced, "oh, don't say that. It sounds embarrassingly like my life..."  
  
"Come on, live a little..."  
  
She poured the drink into two glasses.  
  
"I'll drink anything you put in front of me," said Reeve, trying a stab at humor.  
  
The Turk laughed again, "famous last words..."  
  
The two clinked glasses before drinking.  
  
It pleased Red to see his friends relaxing. Reeve, especially, had felt quite depressed. He had taken on all the burdens of blame, reproaching himself for Shinra's atrocities. The man had felt it his personal responsibility to set things right. So far, his plans for rebuilding had worked, and Reeve actually seemed to have calmed down of late.  
  
Red saw the others talking happily. Kaede and Vincent, true to form, sat in their respective corners, remaining silent. However, Yuffie seemed to be engaged in a rather one-sided conversation with the former Turk. Red turned to see the commotion near the front of the bar. Apparently, Barret and Cid had finished their little contest. Now Reno and Rude were trying to get the two upstairs to sleep off their intoxication.  
  
Red turned again to see Vincent and Yuffie walking up to him.  
  
"Hey Red!" said the ninja.  
  
Red nodded as the other two sat down.  
  
"We were just wonderin'," continued Yuffie, "if you knew any more about all this prophecy stuff."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Red, "I thought you were going to ask for my materia."  
  
Yuffie laughed slightly, "Come on, give me a break..."  
  
"We were simply curious," said Vincent, "whether the records said anything else about the Planeswalkers."  
  
"Other than the prophecy," answered Red, "I have heard very little, although..."  
  
Red was interrupted when Kaede stood up to leave. He and Aeris had been talking with Cloud and Tifa, gathering as much knowledge on current events as they could.  
  
Kaede finished the contents of his glass and started to leave.  
  
"Thanks for the drink," he said.  
  
"Don't you want to stick around?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Perhaps later," answered he, "thank you."  
  
"Don't forget our bet," warned Cloud.  
  
Kaede nodded before leaving.  
  
Vincent turned to Red again, "Well Nanaki?"  
  
Red pondered before answering, "It seems to me, from what I have learned about people like him, that Kaede is a wanderer. His only home was undoubtedly destroyed, leaving him with no roots."  
  
"Sound like the rest of us at some point in our lives," commented Vincent.  
  
Red nodded, "I guess he never found anything to hold on to. So his job is perfect, he never has to commit himself to anything, least of all other people. He simply travels from one world to the next, fighting his never-ending battle."  
  
"You know," said Yuffie, "he's kind of creepy sometimes. Doesn't the man have any kind of social life?"  
  
"His whole life has been war Yuffie," replied Vincent, "a life like that doesn't leave room for many...comforts."  
  
"That's what frightens me," answered the young ninja.  
  
Red looked at Yuffie, was she actually concerned about Kaede?  
  
The girl quickly regained her smug grin, "besides, we already have one too many hermits in this group," she elbowed Vincent in the ribs.  
  
The Cian warrior laughed, Yuffie never stayed depressed for long.  
  
Leaving the others in the bar, Kaede chose to walk along the beach again. He thought about his life, about its twists and turns. He'd come so far from what he'd been, but had he really gone anywhere?  
  
The Planeswalker sighed, "It always gets complicated whenever I grow too attached."  
  
A voice deep inside him told Kaede that he was wrong. It was a quiet voice that he hadn't listened to for a long time, a side of him that had been buried years ago. It grew too easy to ignore that voice now. And something deep inside him knew, that if it ever went away, he'd lose a piece of himself forever, and never be whole again.  
  
Kaede decided to try Cloud's idea. A quick trip through the Kitana's hull led him to a vast array of instruments. He decided to play what these people would call a 'guitar.' Kaede exited the ship, opting to play on the stone wall overlooking the shores.  
  
It felt peaceful here. It was late, hours before anyone would wake up. The few conscious members of Avalanche would undoubtedly stay in the bar for a few more hours.  
  
Refusing to admit it to anyone, least of all himself, playing music gave him a sense of freedom. Kaede tried to pass it off as a hobby, but it felt like so much more than that. It was a release, a chance to regain a piece of what he had lost so long ago...  
  
Without prelude, he began to play. Ethereal music poured out from his instrument, weaving its spell through the air. Kaede continued with his music. His eyes closed, he let the tune follow its own path, letting the melody flow as it pleased. And once again, he felt a little more at peace. He had been searching for it his entire life, and had managed to get a small bit of it whenever he played...he felt a calm come over him that even meditation could not bring...  
  
Kaede had been playing for a while now, but he suddenly felt the need to voice his travels, to immerse the story of his life into the music. So he sang...  
  
Barret and Cid had finally managed to sleep off some of their stupor. The others laughed at their friends as they slowly made their way down the stairs, arm in arm.  
  
Rude and Reno were still cheering them on.  
  
Shera simply shook her head as she talked to Tifa, "men..."  
  
Yuffie laughed at the display. That was when she heard music. Vaguely, on the edge of her perception, the ninja could hear a peaceful tune, soft and ethereal. Then the music began to swell, becoming strong and passionate, and everyone could hear the serene melody.  
  
Cid looked around the room, trying to find the source of the music, "Is it my hangover, or do I here somethin'?"  
  
Cloud got up, looking out the door, "It seems to be coming from the Villa."  
  
"It sounds beautiful," said Tifa, "let's see if...wait, did you say the Villa?"  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
Aeris looked up, "do you think Kaede-?"  
  
I don't know," answered Cloud, "let's check it out."  
  
The group slowly trekked back to the Villa, making their way to the source of the music. It was indeed Kaede, playing what seemed to be a guitar. The Planeswalker didn't seem to notice them, for he continued to play. Cloud was about to walk up to the stone wall when he felt Aeris' hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait," said she, "let's see what he plays for a little while..."  
  
The music stopped, and Aeris froze, thinking she had been heard. Then the music started again, spreading its peaceful tune through the night air. Soon after, words came as well.  
  
I have walked down these roads of woe,  
I have been down this path of blood,  
Yet I keep to my path and never let go,  
Your hope fills me more than despair's flood..  
  
I see these ways of pain,  
My soul yearns to heal you,  
I travel on, I find my bane,  
Yet I care not, for I've found you.  
  
I may fall, and I may die,  
I may leave all of you behind,  
I care not, ask not why,  
I take my victories in kind.  
  
I am lost, yet I have won,  
For you remain to sing your song,  
Gone, yet I am not undone,  
For you remain to carry on.  
  
And though I float, and fall away,  
My soul still soars, life not in vain,  
For you still live to dream each day,  
Walk that road, freed from your pain....  
  
Unbidden, the tears began to flow from Aeris', marring the normally joyous face. Cloud hugged Tifa close to him, as she melted into his embrace. They all remained silent, touched by the song. They could tell it was the story of his anguished soul. But it wasn't just his story, it was the story of all of their lives.  
  
Finally sensing someone near, Kaede turned to see the others. His face revealed nothing other than calm composure.  
  
"I am sorry," said he, "I did not know you were here."  
  
"Don't apologize," replied Aeris, "that was beautiful."  
  
Kaede shrugged, "That was a fool's stab at what cannot be expressed in words."  
  
Cloud nodded, for he understood, all too well, the power of emotions...emotions so strong they could not be voiced, just felt. It was a rare look at a side of Kaede that he had not seen before, a side he himself had had to bury, so long ago...  
  
Cloud hugged his wife closer, remembering who had rescued his broken mind, the woman who had filled the void that had been in his heart.  
  
Having bared the inner pains of his soul to these strangers, Kaede was being surprisingly calm. Aeris voiced the group's opinion.  
  
"You should really do that more often."  
  
Kaede shrugged it off, clearly not wishing to continue this line of discussion.  
  
"Can any of you play as well?" asked Kaede.  
  
Cloud answered, "Well, yes but..."  
  
"I think turnabout is fair play, choose your instrument."  
  
Cloud picked up a keyboard synthesizer from inside the house before joining Kaede on the wall. Seeing his friends eagerly awaiting, Cloud gulped.  
  
"Don't worry," said Kaede, "just follow my lead, you'll be fine."  
  
More music issued forth. Cloud began tentatively at first, but grew in confidence as the melody played.  
  
'Just let the music come,' he reminded himself, 'the rest will follow...'   
  
What followed was electrifying. Their pain, their passion, it all came out in the music. There was no need for words, for the music touched the heart and the soul. It promised sweet dreams and emanated peace.  
  
When Cloud and Kaede had finished, they opened their eyes to find the others staring.  
  
"That was..." started Elena.  
  
"Awesome! Cool! I want more!!!" stated Yuffie.  
  
"At least two of those," agreed Vincent.  
  
"I'm taking requests," quipped the Planeswalker.  
  
"Try something with words," said Aeris, "something about your travels."  
  
Kaede looked to Cloud, who shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me," he smiled, "I'm just playing backup."  
  
"Besides," laughed Tifa, "you lost the bet."  
  
"I didn't lose," said Kaede, "I merely acquiesced."  
  
He thought for a while, then began to strum on his guitar. Again, Kaede let the words weave a story. It was the story of his life, and fittingly, a story of all travelers, even Avalanche.  
  
Listen as the wind blows,  
From across the Great Divide,  
Voices trapped in yearning,  
Memories trapped in time,  
The night is my companion, and solitude my guide,  
Would I spend forever here, and not be satisfied.  
  
And I will be the one,  
To hold you down...kiss your soul,  
I'll take your breath away,  
And after I...wipe away the tears,  
Just close your eyes dear...  
  
Through this world I've stumbled,  
So many times betrayed,  
Trying to find an honest world,  
To find...the truth enslaved,  
  
Oh...you speak to me in riddles,  
And you speak to me in rhymes,  
My body aches to breath your breath,  
Your words keep me alive.  
  
And I will be the one,  
To hold you down...kiss your soul,  
I'll take your breath away,  
And after I...wipe away the tears,  
Just close your eyes dear...  
  
Into this night I've wandered,  
It's morning that I dread,  
Another day of knowing of...  
The path I fear to tread.  
  
Oh...into the sea of waking dreams,  
I follow without pride,  
'Cause nothing stands between us here,  
And I won't be denied.  
  
And I will be the one,  
To hold you down...kiss your soul,  
I'll take your breath away,  
And after I...wipe away the tears,  
Just close your eyes dear.  
  
I'll hold you down...kiss your soul,  
I'll take your breath away,  
And after I, wipe away the tears,  
Just close your eyes...  
  
When Kaede and Cloud finished, the others were still captivated.  
  
"That was beautiful," breathed Aeris.  
  
Kaede simply lowered his head, deep in thought.  
  
"Damn," exclaimed Cid tapping his chest, "that hit me right here, you know?"  
  
Tifa nodded, "That was...exactly how I felt before Meteor. Where did you get that from?"  
  
Kaede simply raised his head and gave her a sad smile, "It's mine."  
  
Vincent nodded, "I'm beginning to see now...it's similar to how you've lived your  
life, isn't it?"  
  
The Planeswalker remained silent.  
  
"You've been searching for something," continued Rude, "that much is apparent."  
  
Kaede simply shrugged, clearly not interested in answering that question.  
  
"I think that's enough for one night," said Cloud, seeing this conversation was getting nowhere.  
  
The Planeswalker nodded his head in agreement. The group slowly walked back to the Villa.  
  
"Wow," said Yuffie, "that was something else."  
  
"Thank you," said Kaede, "it is very useful when you have nothing else to do."  
  
"I bet," said Cloud.  
  
"And Cloud," said Tifa, "you never told me you could play like that! You were great."  
  
"Aw, it was nothing," demurred Cloud, "I had help-"  
  
Kaede simply shrugged again, "you played well."  
  
Cloud snorted sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever you say man," said Barret, "that was still pretty awesome!"  
  
"Hmph," said Cloud, "Okay, well I'm glad. But I mean, it was a joke. I didn't really feel very mature-"  
  
"Do that more often," joked Tifa, "and nobody will be able to resist you guys."  
  
She wrapped her arm around Cloud, tickling him.  
  
Cloud jerked away, grabbing her in his arms.  
  
"Don't even try it," he smiled before drawing her into a kiss.  
  
"Aw come on guys," whined Yuffie, "not in public!"  
  
"Let the two love birds have their fun," laughed Reeve.  
  
"Come on," said Yuffie, "I think I may puke!"  
  
"Listen kid," said Cid, his arms wrapped around Shera, "you just have to understand how two hearts work."  
  
"All that mushy stuff is for softies!"  
  
"What about Vampy?" asked Cid, winking at Vincent.  
  
"VINCENT IS NOT A VAMPIRE!" yelled Yuffie.  
  
Red tried to calm the young ninja, "He's just teasing you."  
  
"Okay guys, enough," said Cloud, "let's get to sleep."  
  
"Indeed," agreed Kaede, "we have more training tomorrow."  
  
"Gee Kaede," groaned Barret, "you're the life of the party."  
  
They all left to go to their separate rooms.  
  
"Those Avalanche sure act weird," said Elena.  
  
"Yeah," chimed Reno, "makes you wonder how they ever beat Shinra."  
  
"Unpredictability," said Rude, "is a great asset."  
  
"Too true," laughed Reeve.  
  
The night went rather well for the group, except for two people, who couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier that night on the stone wall...  
  
'What happened out there after dinner?' asked Aeris to herself, 'and later, when he sang... Great Planet, my heart felt like it was going to throb out of my chest. Why did I feel so...?'  
  
Elmyra saw the concerned look on her daughter's face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked before turning off the lights.  
  
"No mom," answered Aeris, "everything's fine."  
  
In his room, Kaede thought of Aeris again. What had happened to him? He had completely lost control of his feelings. He couldn't even understand what had come over him. Kaede shrugged it off as a freak accident.  
  
The warrior tried to get some sleep, but he also had strange feelings about what the morning would bring. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, just like they always did whenever a threat was near.  
  
'Dammit, why do I always have this accursed sixth sense for trouble?"  
  
He could almost taste the danger on the horizon.  
  
'Just ignore it Kaede, tomorrow will bring what it will.'  
  
The next day, Kaede got up early to see the sunrise, as he had done nearly everyday of his life. He began to practice before the others came. The sun's rays washed over the sand, while a pleasant wind came from the cool blue shores of the beach. He began slowly, but picked up speed, swiping and parrying, letting the blade dance to its own beat. The sword was no longer a weapon, but an extension of himself. He slashed all about, battling imaginary fighters. When he felt sufficiently warmed up, he ran into the air. Without powering up, he jumped high into the air, spinning and slashing downward before landing. He immediately drew himself back into a defensive position before parrying some more, laughing with exhilaration as he practiced.  
   
Yuffie ran through the halls, waking up the others. Aeris and Tifa were the first to come out.  Rubbing their eyes, they asked her what was happening.  
  
"Come on guys, get ready! You gotta see this!"  
  
Aeris and Tifa quickly got ready, while the Turks peeped out of their rooms as if a quaint little sprite had stolen into the house.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR!?" screamed Barret.  
  
"Come on guys! We're missing it!" shouted Yuffie.  
  
When Aeris and Tifa, as well as a half-sleeping Cloud, were ready, she led them to the beach.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Cloud sleepily.  
  
"You'll see," answered the ninja.  
  
"See what...oh," that was when Cloud saw Kaede Knight training on the sand.  
  
"Reminds me of someone else I know," smiled Tifa.  
  
Cloud smiled back, encircling his arms around his wife's waist.  
  
Aeris was astonished. She had seen both Cloud and Kaede fight before with their swords. But it was nothing compared to this. Kaede was training as if dancing to a hidden song. She was entranced with his moves.  
  
When he jumped into the air, performing a combination of moves, and landed ready to fight again, Aeris gasped.  
  
Kaede turned his head to see the others gathering on the beach.  
  
Aeris was speechless. Tifa gazed with wonder at the Planeswalker.  
  
"That was pretty good," said Cloud, the only one who seemed to have found a voice.  
  
"I try," smiled Kaede...  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. The group progressed in their skills, so much so that even Kaede was impressed. By midday, the group was tired, but still ready to fight.  
  
"You all are doing very well, now we will-"  
  
Then Kaede stopped speaking, his insides went cold.  
  
They could all see a strange look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Red.  
  
'Damn!' thought Kaede, 'I didn't expect them so soon!'  
  
"Kaede," said Aeris.  
  
'They are not ready yet! Not all of them!'  
  
"Kaede," Aeris said to his face.  
  
Kaede snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Aeris.  
  
"They are here..." answered the warrior.  
  
"Who?" asked Reeve, already fearing the worst.  
  
"The Drahk..." cursed Kaede.  
  
Cloud felt a cold chill run down his spine, "Damn..."  
  
Author's Notes: Great gugamunga! That was one loong chapter! What's going on? Kaede's over a hundred, but is still in his twenties? Oh well, some folks get all the luck. Actually, to tell you the truth, I wanted the guy to be old enough to have known the Bahumets way back before the Cetra came to the planet. But I also needed him to be a young guy, but not an immortal or some weirdo who can live a thousand years like Nanaki. So...I had the Drahk tinker with his biology and then had Kaede revert to normal 'human' biology. And what's this with him and Aeris? Anyway, I'm sure some of you will hate what happened in this chapter, others may like it. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!! I read a few Vincent/Yuffie pairings and loved the concept, even though they are nearly ten years apart in age, if not more. You've probably figured out that I used a quote from Street Fighter. I just felt it was appropriate. Anyway, now we're getting close to some action! Next chapter the blood flies and I push the limits of the 'PG-13' rating!. You know how to reach me. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
Kaede immediately sprang into action.  
  
"Cloud," he said, "give me the Knights and Brothers Bahumet."  
  
Cloud handed the red orbs to Kaede.  
  
He summoned Bahumet first, "What is it Sire?" asked the King of Dragons.  
  
"Bahumet," said Kaede, "the Drahk have begun their attack."  
  
"What?" raged Bahumet, "they dare-"  
  
"Not an entire strike force," said Kaede, "but I feel a strong, presence."  
  
"What do you think it is, my lord?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Excuse me...," said Aeris, "but..."  
  
"What is it Aeris?" asked Red.  
  
"I feel a disturbance in the Planet, in Lifestram as well," answered the Cetra.  
  
"I feel it too," said Cloud, but he failed to mentioned that he had felt this feeling once before...  
  
"Wonderful," cursed Kaede, he summoned the Knights.  
  
"What is it sire?" asked King Arthur.  
  
"I am going to check out a possible threat from the Drahk," said Kaede, "I want you and the brothers Bahumet to protect the others."  
  
"As you wish sire" answered King Arthur, bowing before disappearing once more into the materia.  
  
Kaede turned to the others, "If you follow, don't take any craft, use the brothers Bahumet, there is no telling what may happen out there."  
  
"How are you getting there?" asked Reeve, "will you teleport or take the Kitana?"  
  
"Neither, they may sense me, I'm going to fly there myself. I need all the surprise I can get."  
  
With that, Kaede sheathed his sword, drew a materia stone out of his belt, and gathered his powers. Before the others could speak, he shot into the air, towards the Mideel area.  
  
Soon, Kaede was barely a dot on the horizon.  
  
"Shit," said Cid," that guy can move."  
  
"Come on guys," said Cloud, "if what I think is right, he may need all the help he can get."  
  
"What is it Cloud?" asked Reeve, "What do you feel?"  
  
Cloud shook his head and turned to Vincent.  
  
"I feel it too," answered the former Turk.  
  
"Let's hope we're wrong," returned Cloud.  
  
He soon summoned forth the other two Bahumets. Avalanche and the Turks got on the behemoths, and flew towards Mideel, wondering what they would find there.  
  
Kaede flew at top speed towards the area of the disturbance. The other Bahumets would probably be a few minutes behind, but that much time could make a difference. Kaede had not wanted to alert the others, but he had sensed a powerful force. It was great, powerful enough to be a Horseman of the Apocalypse. But the other...  
  
A powerful blast caught his attention, and Kaede landed. He crept up from the cover of the trees to view what was happening. A familiar figure, dressed in black fighting robes, was leading another black clad figure. By now, they could probably sense his powers as well, but perhaps not. However, if Kaede did not act soon, he would lose whatever surprise he had left. Kaede summoned forth his energies, and let loose a volley of energy at the two figures.  
  
The blast exploded several yards away from the figures. Kaede walked through the rising mists to meet them. The two dark figures stood where they were, waiting for their attacker to appear. When the smoke finally cleared, there stood three figures, all dressed in black.  
  
Kaede knew one of the figures from personal experience. The other he seemed to recognize from the records. The menace had a long, evil looking sword.  
  
"Is he the one?" asked the tall, silver haired man.  
  
"Yes," said the red reptilian figure beside him, "he is the traitor."  
  
"Well," said the first, "this should be interesting."  
  
Kaede merely braced himself for battle as the two grinning figures attacked. He blocked and parried their blows, his sword a speedy blur. They raged and fought around him, jumping about above and behind. Kaede merely jumped backwards, spinning his sword through the air. When he landed, Kaede blocked several passes behind him, then ducked under a swipe from in front, and performed a rising kick. The red reptilian was floored, but the silver haired menace continued to fight, disappearing and reappearing everywhere at once.  
  
"You're pretty fast," said the dark figure.  
  
"So are you," grunted Kaede, matching him blow for blow.  
  
That was when the other one came from behind, blowing Kaede away with a blast of energy.  
  
The three Bahumets carried their passengers towards Mideel.  
  
"Remember," said Bahumet Zero, "you are not to engage these beings until last resort."  
  
"I sense great powers," said Neo Bahumet.  
  
"So do I," said Cloud, "Kaede will need us."  
  
When they saw a great explosion from afar, the Bahumets sped up, jetting towards the source.  
  
"Looks like the party's started," said Yuffie breathlessly.  
  
The three dragons landed not far from the battle field. They lowered their passengers to the ground, and could see that Kaede was fighting with two other dark figures. Kaede temporarily gained the upper hand after kicking away one of them. He held his own against the other, but was caught from behind by an energy blast from the fallen enemy. The other dark figure immediately went to thrust his sword at Kaede.  
  
With lighting quick speed, Cloud broke away from the group, and deflected the attack. He helped Kaede to his feet as the two dark figures backed away. That was when he saw their attackers. Cloud did not recognize the reptile, but he immediately knew the silver haired menace...  
  
"Sephiroth," cursed Cloud.  
  
'Sometimes, I hate it when I'm right.' he thought.  
  
"Greetings puppet," sneered Sephiroth.  
  
A cold chill went down the spine of the Avalanche members, remembering the man who had nearly destroyed the planet. All Cloud felt was firm resolution.  
  
The three Bahumets were quick to recognize Sephiroth's companion.  
  
"Morbius," spat Bahumet, "the vile cur."  
  
"Morbius?" exclaimed Aeris, "you mean..."  
  
"Yes," growled Bahumet Zero, "Kaede's jailor."  
  
"I see you have heard of me," laughed Morbius, "It's been a long time Kaede."  
  
"Not long enough," returned Kaede with a cold voice.  
  
"Now now, is that anyway to treat your old friend?"  
  
Kaede ignored the reptilian, and turned to Bahumet, "Protect them, let us handle this."  
  
Cloud turned to Morbius, "what do you want with Sephiroth?"  
  
Morbius laughed, "meet the new Horseman of Death. I have given him another lease on life."  
  
Sephiroth grinned evilly, "and I intend to use it to kill you all."  
  
"When hell freezes over," said Kaede, "Bahumet, remember your task."  
  
Bahumet nodded, while Elena summoned the Knights of the Round.  
  
When King Arthur and his warriors appeared, their reactions mirrored that of the Bahumets.  
  
"Arthur," said Kaede, "Cover them. Ready Cloud?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," said Cloud, brandishing his sword.  
  
"Come at us worms," taunted Morbius, "you deal with forces you cannot possibly comprehend."  
  
"I've been looking forward to kill you puppet." sneered Sephiroth.  
  
"Brave words coming from the coward I've killed several times," returned Cloud, "stay dead this time."  
  
"Insolent dog!" raged Sephiroth, "now you die!!!"  
  
"Bring it on," said Kaede.  
  
The four figures ran at each other, hacking and slashing at each other. They moved so fast, they were little more than a blur to the untrained eye. However, Avalanche and the Turks had trained well. They could see the battle, and wanted to join.  
  
King Arthur could sense their unease, "You are not ready yet, if you fought them now, you would only be playing into the enemies' hands."  
  
"Okay," said Aeris reluctantly, "but if they get in trouble, I'm going in to help them."  
  
Cloud dueled with Sephiroth, while Morbius fought with Kaede. The four swordsmen raged like demons. Morbius slashed at Kaede's head, but Kaede dodged the blow, leaping into the reptilian with his shoulder. The force of the attack lifted the menace off his feet, but he landed and returned with a spinning cross slash. Kaede jumped back to one hand and kicked Morbius in the face. The attack hit Morbius, but the reptile followed the motion of the attack, allowing his body to spin backwards, so when Kaede tried to follow up, the Planeswalker was knocked off his feet by the flying kick.  
  
Morbius capitalized on his advantage, swiping his sword into the ground where Kaede lay. Kaede managed to roll away, then stood up and turned as he brought his sword crashing down. The reptile deflected the blow, and parried some more. He brought his sword up hard, and glared at Kaede through crossed swords.  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud was having a handful with his arch rival. Cloud thrust countless blows to Sephiroth's midsection and throat. However, the silver haired demon simply blocked the attack with his sword, slowly backing away in a spinning motion as Cloud attacked.  
  
Sephiroth was setting up Cloud for a counterattack. When Cloud had finally committed himself to another thrust, Sephroth quickly drove his masamune into Cloud's stomach. Cloud's speed was all that saved him, for he managed to turn sideways and dodge the attack. However, the masamune cut through some skin and clothing, drawing blood.  
  
Sephiroth sneered as he punched Cloud hard in the wounded midsection. Cloud flinched as the blow landed, throwing him back several feet, and knocking his sword away several more. Sephiroth rushed at Cloud, swiping from side to side with the masamune. Cloud gathered his wits enough to flip backwards, away from the attack. After several flips, Cloud surprised Sephiroth by jumping into the air and extending his leg. The roundhouse caught Sephiroth in the chin as both men fell to the ground. Cloud rolled away to his sword. He stood up, drawing the Ultima Weapon from the ground, ready to continue the battle.  
  
Morbius stared at Kaede icily through crossed swords before bringing his hand up. His hand flashed with light, momentarily blinding Kaede. Morbius slashed his sword upward at the Planeswalker. Kaede, knowing he was in danger, jumped away, but was still grazed by the sword, which cut a diagonal rift through Kaede's chest. Kaede tumbled to the ground, but regained his vision as he rose to his feet. Morbius tried to continue the attack. The reptile ran towards Kaede, slashing downwards. The warrior merely slapped the blade aside, and punched Morbius hard in the stomach. The attack caused the reptile to gasp for breath, and he backed away. Kaede got to his feet, then brought his hand up, beckoning Morbius to continue. This drew another fierce look from the reptilian scourge.  
  
There the four stood, glaring at each other, daring anyone to attack.  
  
"Jeez," said Yuffie, "some guys get all the fun..."  
  
Bahumet nodded at Cloud, "Impressive Master Cloud, you have improved much."  
  
"I see your skills have improved Kaede," spat Morbius, "but you are still no match for us...enough games!"  
  
With that, Morbius summoned his energies. He pressed a button on his belt, and then tore a rift through the air. A blue portal opened up.  
  
"I would love to kill you Cloud," laughed Sephiroth, "but we have more important matters to tend to."  
  
"Like hell," said Kaede, throwing a ball of energy at Morbius. The reptilian blocked the attack, but Cloud used the opportunity to cast a Quake spell, scattering the two dark figures. Smoke rose up into the air from the two attacks.  
  
That was when Sephiroth came from out of the mists, thrusting his masamune towards Cloud, Kaede was there in an instant, and deflected the blow. Morbius came out from the smoke as well, swiping at Kaede, but this time, Cloud saved his friend. So, there stood Cloud and Kaede, back to back, locking swords with their enemies.  
  
That was when a blast of energy came from the portal, hurling Kaede and Cloud through the air. They slowly got back up...but Kaede sensed something.  
  
"Look out!" he cried, shoving Cloud away.  
  
Two flying icicles shot towards them. Cloud was pushed to the side, but fell to his knees, clutching his leg where he had been struck by the ice.  
  
Kaede had been speared through the ribs, and collapsed.  
  
When the mists cleared, everyone could see a huge pair of evil eyes in the horizon, glaring at the two fallen warriors. The two dread circles rested against the dark, stormy skies.  
  
"What the hell is that?" demanded Reno.  
  
"That," cursed Neo Bahumet, "is Veletta, mistress of evil."  
  
"You mean the fourth Horsem- er, Horsewoman?" asked Tifa.  
  
"The same," whispered Arthur.  
  
Sephiroth brought out a green orb. Bolts of lighting sprang from the materia, striking at Cloud and Kaede, who could barely manage to stand up, much less avoid Sephiroth's attack. Smoke billowed from their charred clothing as the two screamed in pain.  
  
"No!" shouted Aeris, "I can't watch while they get killed!"  
  
With that, Aeris jumped into the fray. The dragons tried to stop her, but she was too fast for them. The others began to run towards battle as well, but were held back by the Knights.  
  
"No my friends," said Arthur, "he told us to protect you."  
  
Before Bahumet and his brothers could do anything, Aeris stood near Cloud and Kaede. She began to summon her energies, and gave out a cry as she released her power. Gale force winds shot through the air, preventing the dragons or any of the others from moving.  
  
Sephiroth and Morbius were caught off guard.  
  
"Accursed Cetra!" spat Sephiroth.  
  
"What power is this?" cried the reptilian Horseman.  
  
The eyes in the sky glared in anger, and lightening shot out from the sky towards Aeris. She formed a barrier of protection around herself, Kaede, and Cloud. Aeris's eyes glowed with energy, as she drew her hands together. Bringing them above her head, the Cetra gathered the power into a ball. She then fired the orb at Sephiroth and Morbius.  
  
The eyes of Veletta glowered in hatred, and the ball was intercepted by yet another bolt of lighting.  
  
Morbius and Sephiroth walked up to the blue portal again.  
  
"It's been fun Cloud," laughed Sephiroth, "but I'll kill you another day."  
  
He jumped through the portal.  
  
"Impressive, but not enough. Enjoy your last days on this wretched planet mortals," sneered Morbius, "while you can..."  
  
Then he too disappeared into the rift.  
  
Kaede rose to his full height, struggling against the pain and bleeding in his side. He forced himself to ignore his aching lungs, glaring at the eyes of Veletta, which still tainted the murky skies.  
  
"Veletta, treacherous as always I see. I'll never let you have this planet witch..." he said.  
  
An evil laugh tore through the air, "And what can you do to stop us? You and your friends are worthless!"  
  
"Veletta," returned Kaede, "you and your kind are empty, you are nothing but a void. I see you....your power is self consuming."  
  
"You don't really think you'll win, do you?" asked the voice.  
  
Kaede smiled grimly, "You'd be surprised what I could do. Lest you forget, there is a reason why I was chosen to be the Horsem-"  
  
"YOU ARE NOTHING!" screamed the voice.  
  
"Am I?" laughed Kaede, but stopped as he coughed up blood.  
  
"LOOK AT YOU," spat Veleatta, "YOUR CARING MAKES YOU WEAK! THE SLEEPERS HAVE AWAKENED...SURVIVE THAT IF YOU CAN..."  
  
With that, the portal disappeared in a flash of light. When the clouds and haze cleared, the eyes were gone as well.  
  
Aeris let go of the power, returning to normal again, her eyes no longer glowing.  
  
The three tried to catch their breath as the others came up to them.  
  
Kaede looked at Aeris sternly, "I told you not to enter the fight."  
  
"I'm sorry Kaede I-"  
  
"Thank you," smiled Kaede.  
  
"What?" asked Aeris.  
  
"If not for you and Cloud, we might not have been so fortunate."  
  
"It was nothing," said Cloud.  
  
"No," said Kaede, "you have improved much."  
  
Cloud' legs began to buckle as he struggled to stay on his feet. Tifa ran up to him, helping him stand.  
  
"Thanks Tiff." breathed Cloud.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again," said Tifa, "if you die on me..."  
  
"Don't worry," laughed Cloud, "we can't have that can we?"  
  
Cloud kissed Tifa, assuring her of his vitality. He then turned to Kaede.  
  
"Kaede, how in the world did Sephiroth come back?"  
  
Kaede's face turned grim, "Curse Jenova's blood, her essence must still flow strong through his veins. It kept him strong, if not completely alive, all this time. Morbius undoubtedly brought him back. And now, if Sephiroth is to become a Horseman, he will realize his true power."  
  
"True power?" asked Tifa.  
  
Kaede nodded, "he will become a menace like you have never seen, as bad as the Horsemen, perhaps worse. What just happened here was a skirmish, the Drahk had no time to stay and fight."  
  
"So," said Cloud, "you mean to tell me that wasn't their true power?"  
  
Kaede shook his head negatively.  
  
"Kaede...Jenova's blood flows through my veins as well..." said Cloud.  
  
"No it doesn't." answered Kaede.  
  
"What...do you mean?"  
  
"I read in the histories that you fell into Lifestream, did you not?"  
  
"Yes," Tifa agreed, "we did."  
  
"Somehow," Kaede continued, "you were able to expunge the remnants of Jenova's being out of your body, a result of mako poisoning and your own resistance to the Jenova cells."  
  
"You mean," said Cloud, "Jenova can no longer control me?"  
  
"If what I believe is true Cloud, neither Jenova nor Sephiroth could control you after that incident. Did you ever stop to wonder why?"  
  
"I thought it was because I had resolved my memories in Lifestream."  
  
"And in doing so," reasoned Kaede, "you expunged yourself of Jenova cells."  
  
Cloud shook his head, unable to believe he had been able to do such a thing.  
  
"You constantly sell yourselves short," said Kaede, "as powerful as the Drahk are, you can be more powerful, given time. Especially you Aeris, your power was amazing, I have not seen its like for quite some time."  
  
"Yeah, that was some power Aeris," said Cloud, "how did you summon it?"  
  
"I don't know..." said Aeris, "I just willed it to happen, as if I needed to draw the power to save you."  
  
"I begin to see why you are so special," said Kaede, "you have powers that few have ever possessed, as do you Cloud. Never have I seen such drastic improvement in so short a time. And Aeris, you seem to control the very elements themselves..."  
  
"I just...I don't know." stammered Aeris.  
  
"Don't worry Aeris," said Kaede, "I'm just glad we can count on you. Now, to make sure we have no more surprises."  
  
Aeris looked at Kaede, but he closed his eyes, deep in concentration.  
  
"Kaede?" she asked.  
  
Kaede merely muttered something in a strange language, then wrote strange symbols in the air with energized hands. Everyone could see the alien script glowing in the air like a beacon. When he was done, Kaede opened his eyes, and brought his hands together. A flash of light momentarily blinded everyone, but then it was gone, as well as the strange script.  
  
"What did you just do?" asked Red.  
  
"I placed a seal on this planet." answered Kaede.  
  
"Seal?"  
  
"Yes Nanaki, at least for now, the Drahk won't be able to attack this planet through their portals. However, when they draw their main forces near, I am sure that the seal will not be strong enough to hold them back. Actually, I'd be surprised if it did. The seal will probably break when they arrive, but it will give us a warning."  
  
"Well," said Elena, "at least we won't have any surprises."  
  
"Actually, I'm afraid we still have a problem." said Kaede.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Reeve  
  
"Veletta said the 'Sleepers have awakened.'"  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Vincent.  
  
"The Sleepers are powerful beings," answered Kaede, "they are Drahk contacts on different planets. Before the Drahk attack, they send scouts ahead, in the guise of the existing inhabitants, to see what the planet is like and gather intelligence. In some cases, these scouts even silently recruit new followers. They lie hidden, a dormant menace waiting to be released, thus the name 'Sleepers.'"  
  
"So what can we do?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Right now?" asked Kaede, "Nothing. All we can do is wait and prepare. In the meantime, I need Reeve to do me a favor."  
  
"What can I do?" asked Reeve.  
  
"Use your contacts to gather planetary forces together. What resources do you have?"  
  
"Actually," said Cid, "that's a bit sketchy."  
  
"Cid and I have been working to rebuild planetary defense for the past few months," answered the Shinra president, "We used some of the old Shinra technology. Wutai has provided additional knowledge on weaponry..."  
  
"So what kinds of forces are we looking at?" asked Kaede.  
  
"We're still getting on our feet, but we have plenty of ground troops and the beginnings of a planetary defense net."  
  
"What about protection from space-bound attacks?"  
  
Cid answered this time, "We've tried to place several mako/solar-powered cannons at strategic areas around the planet to protect against air threat. They could be used against attacking spaceships. I've also been working on getting a decent sized air-force, but it's been hard...some of the ships can almost make it to space, but costs have been restrictive."  
  
Reeve continued, "the battles with the WEAPONS wiped out most of our military powers in regards to the air-force and tank units. Our navy was virtually decimated. The strongest area is combat soldiers. Most of the remaining artillery went into the solar cannons Cid spoke of."  
  
"How powerful are these cannons?"  
  
"They pack quite a punch," answered Reeve, "but they wouldn't be powerful enough to take down Meteor, however. We put caps on energy output to prevent endangering the planet. But I never thought they would actually be needed."  
  
The Planeswalker nodded and pondered for a while, his face set in a grimace.  
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Vincent.  
  
"Will it be enough?" posed Cid.  
  
'Maybe, maybe not,' thought Kaede, 'but we'll have to make do with what we have.'  
  
"I don't know what the Drahk forces may be planning, I can give some general ideas and hope its enough," said Kaede, "I will assist you in some technical advances later on. But for now, we will have to gather what we can."  
  
"No problem," said Reeve.  
  
Kaede turned to Bahumet, "My friend, I believe we are overlooking something crucial."  
  
"What is it sire?" asked Bahumet.  
  
"I have felt strange...sensations concerning this planet, especially whenever Aeris manifested her powers. I want you to search the planet."  
  
"Anything in particular?" asked Bahumet.  
  
"I don't know," mused Kaede, "the Drahk have something big planned for this place. I can feel it in my bones. Normally, they wouldn't waste the time of their precious Horsemen on any simple menial task. Perhaps it has something to do with the planet's Lifestream?"  
  
"We will do what we can Lord Silver." said Neo Bahumet.  
  
"Please, I told you, just Kaede."  
  
"Sorry," grinned the dragon, "just habit."  
  
"We will tell you if we find anything." said Bahumet Zero.  
  
The three Bahumets flew off into the sky. The Knights returned to the red orb from which they came.  
  
Cloud noticed that the sun was setting, "Well," he said, "we had better get back."  
  
"I will summon the Kitana..." said Kaede tersely.  
  
Aeris looked at Kaede. She noticed something was wrong with the Planeswalker, but decided it could wait for later.  
  
An hour later, the group was back in Costa del Sol. Reeve and the Turks had already gone to the Highwind, calling contacts around the world to gather the planetary forces. Shera and Cid went to help them. In her absence, Elmyra was only too happy to take care of the group. She fussed over them like her own children.  
  
The Kitana had landed on the beach, and hovered just above the shore. Kaede was walking towards the villa, slowly and raggedly. Ever since they had boarded the Kitana, he had been completely silent, becoming reticent once again.  
  
As Cloud and Tifa walked along the beach, watching the sunset, Aeris sat on the stone wall. She saw Kaede finally exit from the spacecraft, and suddenly remembered the night before. Aeris had resolved to talk to Kaede about it, when he collapsed a few feet from the wall.  
  
Aeris, Cloud, and Tifa ran to him. They could see the was bleeding profusely. Cold, dark blood tainted the warm sand of the beach.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tifa, "I thought we healed you and Cloud on the Kitana!"  
  
Kaede tried to rise to his feet, but fell to his knees. He coughed up blood.  
  
"Ah...I'm...tired," said Kaede.  
  
Cloud immediately knew the problem, "he hasn't had time to properly rest since he got here."  
  
Kaede tried to raise himself, but nearly collapsed again. Aeris grabbed him, slowly easing him back down.  
  
"Just try to relax," said Aeris.  
  
Those were the last words Kaede heard before he fell unconscious.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, don't tell me you didn't expect this. I brought Aeris back, why not Sephiroth? It was only a matter of time. Anyway, I'm trying to get these fights to be as well rounded as I can. There's tons more action left, so write me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reviewing, it encourages me to write more! I've got big plans for our heroes and I hope you'll like it. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
A week later, Kaede was still lying in bed, where the others had left him. Avalanche had called the doctor to Villa Cloud once more. This time, he used the time to study Kaede's biology.  
  
They were discussing his condition in a meeting room.  
  
"I am slowly beginning to understand some of his processes," said the doctor.  
  
"What happened doc?" asked Cid.  
  
"His body," continued the doctor, "can heal itself, as you well know. However, I believe the recent events have totaled his body's efforts to heal himself. His energy has been depleted, and the constant battles have not helped."  
  
"What can we do in the mean time?" asked Red.  
  
"All I can suggest is bed rest for quite a while yet. Although I am beginning to understand some of his attributes, I still found some...disturbing anomalies."  
  
"Disturbing?" asked Aeris, "What kind?"  
  
"Brace yourself," said the doctor, "it isn't pretty..."  
  
Kaede slowly woke up, groggy and tired. His body felt like stone. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't.  
  
"Don't try to get up," said a voice, "the doctor said that you'll be floored for a while."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," said Kaede.  
  
The other figure chuckled, and Elmyra came to sit next to Kaede's bed.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" asked she.  
  
"You wouldn't want to know."  
  
"Wouldn't I?" asked Elmyra.  
  
"Do you honestly want to hear about it? About the bloodshed, the fighting? About how they nearly killed us all?"  
  
"I suppose not," said Elmyra, "but at least you could get your feelings out into the open."  
  
"I...never really had time for feelings," said Kaede.  
  
"Oh come now," chided the older woman, "you may be older than me. But I still have more experience in these matters. You are still young in heart."  
  
"Elmyra," muttered Kaede, "I may, biologically, be in my twenties, and to all appearances, medical or otherwise, I may be a normal man. But my life has been sullied by war. I've spilled blood, my own and others', countless times on countless planets. Are you honestly telling me that a life like that can have any time for such things? Honorable combat is all I have left..."  
  
"Then why do you fight in the first place?" asked Elmyra.  
  
"It is my duty..."  
  
"That's a load of croc and you know it," snapped the woman, "I mean your real reason."  
  
"I fight...because I don't want what befell to me...to happen to others."  
  
"Then, you do have some feelings."  
  
Kaede's face drew into a silent grimace. He said nothing.  
  
Elmyra nodded knowingly. She stood up, brushing imaginary dust from her dress.  
  
"Get some rest," said Elmyra, walking to the door, "you'll need it if you want to recover."  
  
  
  
The doctor explained his findings concerning Kaede.  
  
"What did you find doctor?" asked Vincent, "we know he was experimented on, trained to become a weapon, as Shinra did to its soldiers not long ago."  
  
"Yes," conceded the doctor, "but perhaps not the gravity of those experiments. You see, I found massive amounts of mako-esque deposits in his body."  
  
"Mako-esque?" asked Cloud, "What does that mean?"  
  
"I am aware of the kind of tests Shinra used to do on its soldiers, treating them with mako to increase fighting prowess. One of these signs is, say, the strange green glow in his eyes. I found various signs of such tests in Mr. Knight."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So," continued the doctor, "they were like no other mako I have ever seen."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Aeris.  
  
"They had different aspects about them, as if they had no origins from this planet."  
  
"Seems logical," said Red, "he did, after all, travel to different worlds."  
  
"That not my point. You see, mako conditioning, especially in such drastic amounts as he had, leaves traces within the body, it seems the same for his biology as well as human. What concerns me, however, was that he had over fifty such traces in his body, all from different energy sources."  
  
"FIFTY?" yelled Barret.  
  
Cloud remained silent. He remembered how painful his tests with mako had been. The experience had left him deluded and nearly dead. Only years afterward had he regained his sanity, his life. Only years later had the pain finally stopped. That had been only one test, one exposure. But Kaede had gone through over fifty such experiments. Cloud could not fathom the pain Kaede must have gone through. How could he still be alive after that?  
  
"There's more," said the doctor, "examining his skeleton, I found another strange anomaly. It consisted of the same trace elements."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"In itself, it meant nothing," said the doctor, "until I took a closer look. I saw evidence of surgical procedures throughout his entire skeleton. Apparently, this strange energy had been surgically grafted to his bones."  
  
"What?!" shouted Cid, "Surgically...what do you mean?"  
  
"Whoever it was, they cut him open, and fused these minerals to his bones. The drugs and the mako enhanced his strength, and not only did they pump his body full of the energy, but the grafted mineral deposits onto his skeleton. My guess is, whoever tried to make him a weapon, knew what they were doing with horrible precision. They used the mako mineral to strengthen his bones, and massive dosage of raw mako-like elements to not only increase strength, but energy manipulation. He can summon spells with more intensity and volume than I care to imagine."  
  
"We've seen that, but how could he survive such a process?" asked Shera, the only one who was able to speak at the moment.  
  
"It is his healing abilities. He was able to recover from treatments that would have killed others. Not only that, but the ability to absorb power, much like using materia, could have saved him."  
  
"So what happened?" asked Tifa, "Why'd he finally give out?"  
  
"He's not invincible," chided the doctor, "as powerful as the changes sound, they were merely an effort to make him physically stronger. Eventually, all bodies become resistant to whatever drugs are thrown at them. And all the alien mako in the galaxy would have meant nothing if he had no ability to control it."  
  
"So what you're saying," said Red, "was that the 'mako' treatments really had no lasting effect on him?"  
  
"Not really," said the doctor, "even Shinra experienced this problem. It could not make the mako treatments permanent, since the mako effects eventually faded. Think of it as an growing immunity to drugs. As you are exposed to more, you become more resistant. Although this would strengthen them, the drugs' effects would eventually wear down. This eventually meant weaker soldiers, or more influx of mako, which usually killed the subjects. I believe you know the results, Jenova cell experiments, and strange demi-humans."  
  
"But he was able to keep his abilities, just as I after entering the Lifestream," said Cloud, "but he kept it through learning to draw energy from outside sources, much like the old ideas of chi."  
  
"That's right, exactly," said the doctor, "for all the testing, for all the surgery, that is the key to his abilities. The mako seemed...more of a pretext for controlling his powers, maintaining his body, than anything else. It seemed to have been used jointly with other methods as a form of mind control, again similar to the old Shinra experiments."  
  
"That would explain the armor," said Vincent.  
  
The others nodded, remembering Kaede's story about the dark armor he wore when he was with the Drahk. Now they truly knew what it had entailed.  
  
"Armor?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter anymore," replied Aeris.  
  
"Thank you for enlightening us doctor," said Tifa.  
  
"My pleasure, though I wish I could have given you better news. I hope he feels better soon."  
  
Elmyra walked in from the room where Kaede was sleeping.  
  
"He woke up for a few seconds before falling asleep again. Physically, he seems fine."  
  
"Well," said the doctor, "that's good news. But by my new information, it should still be a week or so at least before he returns to full power."  
  
"Maybe so," said Elmyra, "but that man has some problems, and I don't mean his health."  
  
"Well," said the doctor, "considering what was done to him, I find that understandable. I hope he feels better."  
  
"So do we," said Aeris.  
  
"Well, I am getting slightly tired, so if you don't need my help, I'll show myself out."  
  
Kaede woke up to darkness again. When he heard movement, he opened his eyes.  
  
"So," said Red, "how are we feeling?"  
  
"Like a stone statue," said Kaede.  
  
"That sounds about right," laughed Shera's voice.  
  
"The doctor told us about your condition," said Red.  
  
"And?" asked Kaede.  
  
"You'll be fine in a few weeks," answered Shera.  
  
Kaede weakly shook his head, "too long."  
  
"Even a warrior has to rest," chided Red, "you should know that."  
  
"Sometimes, there just isn't time for rest."  
  
"Which is why you are lying here right now," chimed Shera.  
  
"Perhaps..."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you Kaede," said Red, "why do you fight so hard?"  
  
"If you mean my abilities, I train-"  
  
"No, no, no," said Red, "I mean what is your motivation? We know of your training, and the treatments. Why do you fight at all? You seem so cold and calculating on the battle field. Does your power come from your hatred for the Drahk?"  
  
"I dislike the Drahk yes," answered Kaede, "a slight understatement, but that is not where I draw my will from. Like I told Aeris, will drawn from hate is self defeating, it eventually consumes the person who tries to wield such power. I draw my will from my need to protect others. The Drahk ruined my life, and I would rather die than stand by and watch others suffer the same fate."  
  
"Watch it," said Shera, "you sound like you care about this planet."  
  
"I do," said Kaede.  
  
"We know that," returned Shera, softening, "we know that you care. So why don't you ever reveal your feelings? You never share your thoughts with others."  
  
"You are all beginning to sound like Elmyra and Aeris," said Kaede gruffly, "as I said before, I do care about you people, but I can't afford the luxury of emotions."  
  
"And why is that?" asked Red, "you know the others, myself included, have formed a sense of comradery with you. You are our friend."  
  
"You shouldn't get close to a machine," said Kaede, "like I told Elmyra. My life has always been one battle or another, no time for lasting friendships, always traveling. Solitude has been my one constant."  
  
"Whatever you say," said Red, shaking his head, "you should know that you can trust us as your friends."  
  
"I appreciate that," said Kaede, "but as I said before-"  
  
"I know," sighed Red, "And a part of me understands, for I am the last of an extinct warrior race. I above all should know what it's like. But you must learn to move past your limitations and regrets. You may draw your strength from honor and duty, but true power comes from love and friendship."  
  
Red walked out the door.  
  
"He's right you know," said Shera.  
  
"The less you grow attached," said Kaede, "the less you have to lose."  
  
Before she went out the door herself, Shera said something to Kaede, "Someone once told me, that a cold heart is a dead heart."  
  
"Then," replied Kaede, "I have been dead for over a hundred years..."  
  
Then, all was darkness for Kaede once more, as the dreams and the nightmares came again.  
  
It had been nearly two weeks since the battle in Mideel. In that time, the governments had been notified of the Drahk threat, and were well on their way to building their defenses. Reeve and the Turks kept up a nearly endless communication with the other countries, coordinating construction of the planet's protection. They also kept contact with the Kitana. Apparently, the ship's computer had been programmed for the events, for it readily provided information on the new technology to be used in improving weaponry and constructing new spacecraft. Reeve had promised to build as many ships as possible before the onslaught, but there could be no guarantees. The technology wasn't like Kitana's however, for Kaede had wisely decided that the planet could only use technology it could understand. So, adapted blueprints were given to Reeve, showing him how to make his ships with a few tweaks here and there. For the Highwind, however, the Kitana had been able to offer schematics for a full hybrid of the two technologies. When completed, the Highwind would be among the best ships on the planet, second only to the Kitana.  
  
However, the blueprints made even the most brilliant of scientists break out into headaches. So, the Kitana had been docked with the Highwind, robotics inside the alien ship making changes to the other. Rather than being put off, Cid was ecstatic. His only regret was that a full copy of the Kitana could not be made, but the computer itself could find no records of how to do that. Kaede had truly created a one-of-a-kind ship, with technology from so many different planets, it was a wonder it could have been built in the first place, much less a copy.  
  
Meanwhile, as the planet gathered its forces, Avalanche continued to practice. If they were to combat the Drahk and their 'Sleepers,' or whatever they called themselves, the planet's most powerful warriors would have to be ready.  
  
At this moment, however, it was nearly midnight, too late for anything other than sleep. Aeris sat by Kaede's bed, waiting for any change in the quiet man. She had been unable to stop thinking about what had nearly happened on that stone wall. She couldn't understand her feelings then. Somehow though...she felt safe and secure whenever Kaede was around. Despite his reticence, Aeris felt as if she was beginning to understand him, perhaps because she, like no other, knew what his secret dreams held. And despite his outward coldness sometimes, Aeris felt like she could trust him to watch out for her...for her friends. It made her feel warm.  
  
She looked across at the other three people who stood vigil with her. Or, in their case, Aeris smiled, 'slept vigil.' Yuffie Kisaragi had instantly formed a deep respect for this strange man. She felt as if she had found a kindred spirit, a fellow warrior. Kaede, like Cloud, seemed to Yuffie like a brother that she never had.  
  
Vincent Valentine stood in a corner by himself, anyone else would have thought he was awake, but Aeris knew better. Vincent could sleep basically anywhere and in any predicament. His previous repose in a coffin had earned him the title 'Vampy' from Cid and Barret. Surprisingly enough, Yuffie was the one who, more often than not, took offense at this. She seemed to genuinely care for Vincent like no one else. The ninja whole-heartedly enjoyed teasing 'big brother' Cloud, why not Vincent?  
  
Vincent still mourned Lucrecia, but it was more distant, he was learning to cope. His nature seemed to be softening of late. Aeris smiled, wondering if the two had figured out yet what was already apparent to the others.  
  
Rude had merely slept in another cot, out of respect for a fellow warrior, should he need help. He had said he felt it his duty, seeing as how Kaede had given them so much help in raising the planetary forces.  
  
Aeris looked at Kaede again, wishing that she could figure out her own thoughts so easily. She had loved Zack, but that was a childhood crush, and he had died. Later on, she felt pangs of tender emotions for Cloud, but that was more of her holdover feelings for Zack than anything else. She had gotten over them, and was actually glad that Cloud had married Tifa. So what was it she felt now, was it...loneliness?  
  
Frustrated, Aeris simply bit her lower lip and gazed into Kaede's countenance. He seemed to be in pain. Wasn't it enough that his waking life was a constant battle? The Drahk now tortured his nights as well. It didn't seem fair to Aeris, but then, life was never fair, was it? After all, she had died at the hands of a madman. Of course, she had been brought back as well, only to be thrust into battle again. Of late, life had seemed a strange, sick merry-go-round for Aeris.  
  
She pushed past her uncertainties and simply held Kaede's hand. If she couldn't comfort him in any other way, at least she could give him this small token of reassurance. Aeris simply stayed there, unable to sleep, merely holding his hand. A few minutes later, she was amazed to feel that the grip on her hand tightened, the gaze in his face calmed somewhat.  
  
The nightmares haunted Kaede again, although not as bad as before. Always, it was the same kind of thing, death, destruction, bloodshed, most of it caused by him, by his dark side. Then he finally stepped out of that darkness, only to be consumed by another darkness, one which he fought against, but could not beat.  
  
Strange...to defeat 'the darkness, only to be consumed by a greater darkness,' that sounded vaguely familiar, and prophetic. Where had he heard that before?  
  
That was when a calming breeze came into his dreams. It was a rare occurrence for him. In fact, he could never remember having felt such peace in his dreams, and only on rare occasions in his music. It was as if a comforting force held him tight. But he had never been so...calmed, even when meditating. It felt...liberating. He felt as if he could truly fly for the first time, unbound of all shackles.  
  
Then the dream twisted into a nightmare again. This time, he saw the planet and all its inhabitants, engulfed in flames. He saw Cloud, he saw his friends, he saw cities, all destroyed and burned to ashes. He saw darkness descend onto the streets of blood, and then he saw her...  
  
Aeris was lying still on cracked soil, bleeding her life away. As he neared her, she shuddered with fear. Kaede tried to lift her, to look into her eyes. Then he saw it...in her chest, was a sword...Kaede's sword. The Drahk laughed at him as they raped the planet, destroying everything and sucking it dry of life and energy.  
  
He cried out in vain as he held Aeris in his arms, pleading with her not to go.  
  
"Dammit Aeris! Don't leave me here!"  
  
The girl managed to crack open her eyelids, one last time, "I'm so...sorry...Kaede...where were you?"  
  
Aeris closed her eyes once more, and he knew that she would never open them again. This was all his fault. He had vowed to prevent this, and now he had failed. He had failed them all. Then he heard the evil laughter around him, the laughter of the Horsemen, taunting him, telling him how he had spurned his power, the power to prevent this, the power to save Aeris...it was all his fault.  
  
Kaede screamed his pain into the burning skies, and then the darkness took him again...  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty! Got some more delving into the secrets behind Kaede's power and personality. Can anyone say 'Wolverine'? I really hope you're all still following along with the story. Thanks to everyone who's trudging through this with me! 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
Yuffie and Vincent opened their eyes in confusion as they heard screams. Rude woke up, not long afterward. Looking at Kaede, they could see that Aeris was trying, unsuccessfully, to calm him down. They quickly went to him, the men pinning down his shoulders, while Yuffie tried to hold down his legs. This further upset Kaede, and he began to thrash wildly against the three peoples' vise. Despite the power of the three, it was all they could do to keep Kaede down. Aeris turned on the lights in the room, and could see that Kaede's eyes were darting back and forth, unsure of where he was. He struggled against his constraints.  
  
Aeris got an idea, "Let him go!"  
  
"Are you crazy!?" screamed Yuffie, "he'll trash the place!"  
  
"I have a plan," returned Aeris.  
  
"That is not wise," said Rude.  
  
"What if you mind link again?" asked Vincent, "If we let go-"  
  
"Just let me try," said Aeris.  
  
Rude, Yuffie, and Vincent let go of the flailing Kaede to allow Aeris to try her plan. They were surprised when she gathered Kaede up in her arms and clutched him to her. She simply held him, not letting go.  
  
Aeris knew the disorientation that must be going through his mind, for she had felt it herself. So, she battled it the only way she knew. Whenever she was frightened as a child, Elmyra would always hold her until the fear went away. Later, in the City of the Ancients, Kaede had held her close when she had been afraid, when she had first surfaced from out of the darkness of death. Now, she tried to comfort him in similar fashion, willing into him a sense of warmth and protection.  
  
Kaede felt confused at first as he woke up. When he had been restrained, he raged even more wildly, images of his days with the Drahk flashing through his mind. But then he felt a warm, soothing embrace. It was unlike anything an enemy would try to do, and it soon calmed him down. It was that same calm, that same pure bliss, that had reached out to him in his dreams. As the shudders stopped, Kaede slowly allowed himself to be eased down onto the cot, and looked up at the one who had helped him.  
  
Aeris smiled back at him with calm and understanding eyes. "Welcome back."  
  
"...Good to be back," said Kaede, at first speechless, "thank you...Aeris."  
  
"'Don't worry,'" smiled Aeris, bringing back an old memory, "'nothing will harm you,' remember that?"  
  
Kaede's lips twitched in a grin as well, "of course, I said those words to you in the City of the Ancients."  
  
Aeris laughed, "I guess that makes us even...almost."  
  
Kaede closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
"Wow," said Yuffie, "if you had told me you were going to try THAT, I would have held you down too."  
  
"You Avalanche always were crazy," said Rude, smiling slightly, "I forget that is the source of so many of your victories..."  
  
"Uh...thanks," said Aeris, "I think."  
  
"How did you know that would work?" asked Vincent.  
  
"Because," answered Aeris, "when he did it for me, it worked wonders."  
  
The others simply stared at her askance as Aeris enjoyed her private joke. They relaxed again, and the rest of the night went uneventfully.  
  
It was morning, just a little after dawn, when they found out that Kaede was missing again. Everyone met in the hall outside the kitchen. Yuffie told the others what had happened during the night. When the others looked at her in astonishment, Aeris blushed a little.  
  
"Well, it was the only thing I thought would work."  
  
The others continued to search for Kaede, and then came across a note at the breakfast table.  
  
It read:  
JUST WENT TO THE KITANA FOR REPAIRS. THE HIGHWIND SHOULD BE DONE SOON. GET READY FOR PRACTICE AND MEET ME LATER.  
-KAEDE  
  
"Well," said Elena of the Turks, "he sure gets to business fast doesn't he?"  
  
"You can say that again," agreed Tifa, "he wasn't even supposed to be out bed for a week yet."  
  
"He's a tough one to crack," said Cid, smiling, "reminds me a little of myself when I was young."  
  
"Be careful," laughed Shera, "don't give him any ideas."  
  
The others finished breakfast and decided to walk in on Kaede early. When they entered the Kitana, the ship's computer told them that Kaede was practicing in the training room.  
  
The computer directed them to the training room. The group entered a large, glassed-off room, much like a sky-box at a stadium. Inside the room were various computer terminals and monitors.  
  
That's when they saw Kaede.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL-?" yelled Barret.  
  
Kaede seemed to not have heard, but lay still in a matted gym. A chain, tied around his boots, connected Kaede to the ceiling. Weights were tied to his hands as well.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Yuffie.  
  
The ship's computer replied, "Sire Kaede trains with such weights quite often, shall I notify him of your arrival?"  
  
"...No," said Aeris, "we'll wait until he's finished, thank you."  
  
Kaede continued to lift his weighted hands to his knees, as if he had heard nothing.  
  
"This room must be sound-proof," said Cloud.  
  
"Yeah," laughed Tifa, "Barret's racket can wake the dead."  
  
"Hey you two-" started Barret.  
  
"Shh," said Yuffie, "come on guys, I want to watch."  
  
They looked on as Kaede continued to train. Once he was done, he raised his chained hands to the hook around his ankles, securing the weights once more to the ceiling. He then jumped down to the floor. Kaede began to don some strange looking bracelets and anklets, as well as a belt.  
  
"What are those?" asked Red.  
  
"Training weights," said Cloud, "I use them all the time, helps you build speed and strength."  
  
Kaede calmed himself, then assumed a horse stance. After stretching for a while, he began to flow into a series of katas, with several combinations of attacks.  
  
"Hmm," said Cloud, "doesn't look like he even feels those weights."  
  
Kaede walked up to a punching bag, and began throwing a series of attacks. Each punch rattled the bag. He then unleashed a furious series of jabs and kicks. The last kick split the bag in half, spilling sand to the floor.  
  
"Kitana!" he said, "bring out the stone slabs!"  
  
Several stone projections rose from the ground.  
  
"Do these have the...what do they call them?...adamantine veins running through them?" he asked.  
  
The computer replied in the affirmative.  
  
"Very well, thank you."  
  
"What's he going to do?" asked Aeris.  
  
Cloud shook his head, "No way, he can't-"  
  
Kaede began to punch at the stone pillar, grinding his gloved fists into the cold, hard rock.  
  
He is, thought Cloud, "He's actually training with adamantine deposits for punching bags!"  
  
"But...aren't those supposed to be the strongest metal on the planet?" asked Elena.  
  
"Looks like he found a new use for them," returned Red.  
  
Kaede continued to pound into the stone behemoth, ignoring the pain. Each punch left an impression on its surface. His gloves, tattered and torn, fell from his hands. Kaede continued to punch.  
  
"How can he...do that?" asked Reno in disbelief.  
  
Kaede continued to punch into the metal. Crimson marred the grey surface, as Kaede continued to punch with his bleeding hands. With a powerful kick, the stone finally cracked, crumbling to the floor.  
  
"Shit!" said Barret, "He can do that to stone and Adamantine?!"  
  
"Apparently," said Cloud.  
  
The others were speechless.  
  
Kaede sat down on the mat, drying the sweat from his brow. He seemed to be deep in thought, not even bothering to look at his bleeding hands. When he was finished, Kaede put some more weights on his arms and legs, and walked up to another stone/adamantine slab.  
  
Again he punched into the cold, hard rock, but this time, his strikes were faster than ever. It was as if the weights had no affect on him at all. Kaede unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches into the rock, jarring the stone projection back and forth. After only a few more punches, the boulder simply crumbled, unable to take the constant strain.  
  
There was one more boulder left. Kaede stood there, breathing hard. He seemed to be deep in thought again, focusing his mind. However, something passed through Kaede's mind, Aeris could see it in his face, a grimace of some painful memory from his past.  
  
Kaede opened his eyes in anger, blazing energies coalesced around the figure. He screamed forth his rage. Never before had anyone seen such raw emotion come forth from the man. He glared at the boulder, and brought forth his energized fist. Upon impact, his hand sank nearly a foot into the stone and metal. The boulder shattered like glass, pieces of stone and metal flying everywhere.  
  
Kaede bowed to where the stone monolith had been, before grabbing his towel again. Kaede wiped the sweat from his face as he began to stretch the tension in his body.  
  
"Great Planet!" said Elena, "the man is horrendously strong!"  
  
Cid leaned back against the wall, accidentally bumping against the light switch.  
  
Kaede saw a light come from the observation room above, and snapped his head around to see who it was.  
  
Aeris timidly waved at Kaede, who did not look pleased. It wasn't that he looked mad, but his whole demeanor screamed it.  
  
"Well," said Cloud, "let's mosey!"  
  
Cid slapped his own head, "Fer' cryin' out loud Cloud," he said, "can't you at least say it with-"  
  
Cloud smiled at him, "Hey, I just do it to annoy you."  
  
Kaede came up from behind them, startling the group.  
  
"Glad to see you're all awake," he said grufly.  
  
They followed him out as Kaede walked back to the beach. Upon reaching the sand, Kaede turned to Cid.  
  
"The Highwind's finished," he said, "I parked it outside the city."  
  
"Thanks a lot!" replied Cid, eagerly rubbing his hands.  
  
Yuffie piped up, "Well Kaede, that was certainly some...interesting training."  
  
"Yeah man!" said Barret, "When you gonna' teach us?"  
  
Kaede glared at Barret, and the group thought they had pushed him too far.  
  
'Perhaps he had not been ready to show us that,' thought Aeris.  
  
Kaede surprised them by clapping Barret's shoulder.  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear," said Kaede, "I wasn't sure how you'd take it..."  
  
"What kind of strength was that?" asked Cloud.  
  
"It goes hand in hand with what I've taught you up till now," answered Kaede, "you must learn to focus your mind, move past your limitations."  
  
"And then we'll be able to crush adamantine in our hands!" exclaimed Yuffie.  
  
Kaede nodded.  
  
"Awesome!" she jumped into the air.  
  
"Indeed," replied Kaede.  
  
"Well," whispered Rude, "this is getting interesting."  
  
"No kidding," said Elena, "looks like we found the excitement we were looking for!"  
  
Throughout the rest of the day, the group continued to train their minds...to focus. Kaede pushed their limits, and when they reached it, he pushed them again. Eventually, the others were able to truly master the concept of 'mind over body.'  
  
Soon, most of the group that wanted to had mastered the technique. But there remained one last person...  
  
"You sure you wanted to continue?" asked Kaede, "you won't be the only one who didn't try this."  
  
The piloted merely grunted and nodded to the rock in front of him.  
  
"Remember," said Kaede to a panting Cid, "the warrior stays focused. Clear your mind of distractions. Fill your mind with your will. Use that reason that you are fighting for, envision your need to protect it."  
  
Cid concentrated, bringing to his mind thoughts of Shera, and how he would never let ANYONE take her away from him. He glared at the stone boulder in front of him.  
  
"Think about everything that's important to you, and strike out," said Kaede, "calm yourself, fill your need. And when it is done, your enemies will be gone, and there will only be you, and what you fight for."  
  
Cid opened his eyes, and punched hard into the stone. His hand sunk deep into the rock, and the boulder crumbled down to join the sand.  
  
Cloud and the others cheered.  
  
Cid smiled, then started yelling.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Kaede.  
  
"@$!@^!"   
  
Cid screamed curses into the air as he grabbed his hand, "#$^& IT! I THINK I BROKE MY %&^*@*% HAND! AARRGHH!"  
  
Kaede examined Cid's hand, then muttered something as he looked at it.  
  
"You'll be fine," he stated, "you just sprained it, nothing broken."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" said the pilot, "My hand feels like mush!"  
  
The others laughed as Cid hopped up and down, cradling his hand.  
  
If Avalanche thought it had been tired before, that had been nothing compared to what they felt now. The others were exhausted, and Kaede allowed them end training early. Cloud and Tifa decided to walk the beach again. Cid and Shera went off to test the new Highwind, and soon the jet could be seen spearing through the air, heading out into space. Most of the others just went back to the villa to collapse in their beds.  
  
Aeris simply stood with Kaede, watching as the seagulls flew about over the ocean.  
  
Kaede turned to Aeris, "You've been unusually quiet, is something wrong?"  
  
There were so many things that she wanted to say.  
  
"Kaede, didn't you say you catch yourself wondering what it would be like, to have a normal life?"  
  
Kaede stared away into the horizon, "All the time..."  
  
"Then why don't you allow yourself to enjoy life?"  
  
"I'm...learning," he tried to say, "please remember Aeris, I haven't really had much of what one would call 'normal life.' And if I seem a bit cold, know that its only because I've never been able to afford the luxuries of emotion."  
  
"You...punched into that stone as if it were nothing," said Aeris, "I could see you were in pain, the blood flowing from your hands, but something happened to you."  
  
Kaede looked at Aeris, guessing where this was going.  
  
"You want to know," he said, "what got enraged me enough to fight like that."  
  
It was more of a statement than a question, and Aeris nodded.  
  
Kaede sighed, seeming more melancholy than usual, "I remembered some aspects of my dreams...failures at the hands of the Drahk, your planet, shattered and broken."  
  
He failed to tell her how he had felt, when he had seen her dying, he did not, could not, tell her how it had felt. He saw her friends dying, but so much agony had he felt, when he had looked into her screaming eyes...  
  
"You used that to fuel your will," she concluded, jarring Kaede from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes," Kaede answered.  
  
"Can you teach me?" asked Aeris, "can you teach me to focus like that?"  
  
Kaede shrugged, "I am already teaching you all to-"  
  
"I know what you teach us, it's to help us increase our own natural potential," said Aeris, "but I...I've always had to be in the back. I always had to wait and see while the others fought, and all I did was back them up."  
  
"And now," said Kaede, understanding, "you want to take a more active role."  
  
Aeris nodded.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that," said Kaede, "you are too important to risk. If the Drahk are truly after you, we need to keep you as safe as possible."  
  
"But that's why I need to be taught," said Aeris, "I need to be able to help you, not just back you guys up. I want to-"  
  
Kaede shrugged the idea off, and turned away. Aeris grabbed his arm, and turned him around.  
  
For an electrifying moment, they were speechless. Kaede stared into Aeris' pleading eyes, while Aeris' heart beat like a drum.  
  
"Please," she managed to say.  
  
Kaede lowered his head and sighed, how could she manipulate his mind so easily? He would normally have never given the matter a second thought.  
  
"Very well," he said.  
  
Over the course of the next few weeks, Kaede trained the others to fine tune their skills. They were already well on their way, it way now simply a matter of controlling their power. Then, at sunset, Kaede would teach Aeris in the secret arts of her ancestors, showing her things that only a Cetra could do. Aeris began to feel a bond with the man, a half-Cetra himself. Something about his reclusive nature drew her closer. Kaede was so calm, so focused...  
  
Kaede began to feel something deep in his being...something had begun to change. This Cetra had actually been able to see into his mind. And now...it seemed as if she knew his every burden. Something inside him held onto Aeris, as if trying to find a missing link he never knew he had. Every moment with Aeris was like getting a piece of himself back. He continued to teach her, finding peace and solace in their time together...  
  
The others had gone for the day. Cloud and Tifa decided to go shopping, while Kaede and Aeris trained some more on the beach. He was teaching her to focus her energies, so that she could multiply the natural powers within her. This would enhance the power of the summoned magic, as well as her special powers and fighting abilities.  
  
Aeris lunged with her staff, going into the motions that she had learned that day. Planting the staff on the ground, she catapulted into the air, twisting and turning before landing her attack.  
  
"Good!" said Kaede encouragingly, "now draw your powers for a final strike!"  
  
Aeris smiled to herself, Tifa and Yuffie aren't the only girls who can fight!  
  
She concentrated her energies around her, then brought her hand up as she released, sending forth a huge rush of energy into the sea.  
  
"That was impressive," applauded Kaede, "however, there were some minor flaws, which would leave you open to a counterattack. Here, it should be like this."  
  
Kaede went through the motions, showing her how the stance should be performed.  
  
"Okay, now you try it."  
  
Aeris tried, but still made a mistake, "Uh...can you show me how that goes again?"  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
Kaede took her sweating hand into his own warm hand, and guided it right where it was supposed to be.  
  
It had been a long time since Aeris felt Kaede's hand make contact with hers, and she almost forgotten how it felt. His hand is so warm... so calming...she thought...he can crush stone with his bare fists, yet he's so gentle...  
  
Aeris closed her eyes, feeling the soothing touch of her hand against his.  
  
Kaede could smell the powerful fragrance she emitted, it was the scent of sweet flowers... This was the first time he had gotten so close to her, not since that night on the stone wall. He was beginning to lose himself in her powerful, charming aura. She was so close...almost in his arms...  
  
Aeris felt his hand lightly squeeze hers when he moved it, and she gently squeezed back in response. Kaede could feel that it was more than just a reflex. Aeris opened her eyes slightly, and stepped forward...   
  
Kaede completely froze. He slightly trembled, realizing that she was drawing closer...  
  
'Does she...is she...?'  
  
She looked up into his eyes...  
  
Kaede turned his head, noticing that Cloud and Tifa were walking their way.  
"A-Aeris! You're losing your concentration" he struggled to say as she lightly fell against him.   
  
Kaede fell backwards, with her on top. He hurriedly tried to get back to his feet, but Cloud and Tifa had seen them already.  
  
Aeris realized too that others were around, and immediately apologized. "Oh... I'm... forgive me!" She let go of his hand and stood up. She tried to look normal, but was blushing from embarrassment.  
  
'I hope... I hope they didn't notice...!' she thought, 'Why did I do that???   
  
"No problem Aeris! Remember to stay focused next time..." Kaede said, forgiving her.  
  
He too, was shocked from Aeris's sudden movement, 'What in all creation was THAT?'   
  
"You guys okay?" asked Cloud to Aeris.  
  
"We're fine!" replied Kaede, "Just helping her improve her fighting that's all."  
  
Cloud and Tifa shared a confused look. Cloud raised his eyebrows and mouthed 'Kaede?'  
  
Who would have thought that Kaede, of all people...? Tifa brushed the thought aside and shrugged.  
  
"Well," she said, "Shera probably has dinner ready, she and Elmyra have been going crazy since you brought us those new spices!"  
  
"My pleasure," said Kaede, "you go on ahead and I'll catch up!"  
  
Cloud walked back to the villa, "You coming Tiff?"  
  
"I'll be up in a minute!" she answered.  
  
Tifa turned to Aeris, "so, you coming, or do you have some work left?"  
  
She tried to keep an innocent face on, but Aeris could see the gleam in her eyes.  
  
Aeris turned to Kaede, "are we done for today?"  
  
Kaede finally regained his wits, "I think that's enough for now, I'll be up in a moment."  
  
Kaede began walking towards the shore, looking at the sunset.  
  
The two girls walked back to the villa.  
  
Tifa turned to face Aeris in a conspiratory tone, "What was that about?"  
  
Aeris blushed, "Honestly...I don't know."  
  
Kaede had always seemed so distant, a lone wolf. Aeris knew she had felt a bond with him, but...what had happened just now?  
  
Kaede walked along the shore, trying to sort his feelings. Had she actually...?  
And he, Kaede the cold fighting machine, he had responded. He had...liked it, whatever it was. Kaede tried to remember his feelings then, but could only bring to mind the relaxing euphoria. In that moment, all his worries seemed to have vanished.  
  
'I can't,' he thought, I can't allow myself to become involved with these people!'  
Once it was over, if he survived, he would move on again, go on to the next fight. His entire existence had been a living hell of war and decay, he couldn't afford emotion or sentiment in his life.  
  
Kaede vowed to himself, that he would see them through, all of them. No matter what happened, this planet would not fall to the Drahk.  
  
And he tried to tell himself that he wouldn't feel anything for these people. They could count on him only so much, and in the end, if he wasn't dead, he would leave them anyway. He would have nothing to show for his troubles, just moving on to the next challenge. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? He may be dead inside, but at least he was protecting them, it was the honorable thing to do, it was his duty.  
  
'So why don't I feel like I'm doing the right thing?'  
  
Kaede gathered his thoughts and walked back to villa, he would continue his training tomorrow.  
  
'Let the confusion be buried in the night.'  
  
The next day, Kaede was up with the sunset. The others came to the shore to see that he had been practicing for hours. His blade cut beautiful patterns through the sea air. Performing various jumps and somersaults, Kaede flew through the air, fighting with imaginary opponents.  
  
The Turks soon arrived, and Avalanche drew itself ready for training again.  
  
"How's the hand?" smirked Reno  
  
Cid glared at Reno, "Strong enough to snap you in two kid, so back off!"  
  
Reno simply laughed and turned to Kaede.  
  
Kaede looked into their faces, and saw the suspicion in their eyes. Nobody was fooling anybody else, they all knew what had happened last evening. If Kaede knew anything about these people, he could expect them to watch him like hawks when nightfall came and he taught Aeris again.  
  
Kaede decidedly ignored the speculative glances and began the training for that day.  
  
"Firstly," said Kaede, "today we are practicing somewhere else."  
  
"Any particular reason?" asked Red.  
  
"We are going to train on a secluded beach," answered Kaede, "What I have planned for today may get a little...interesting."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Rude.  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
The others could not get a single other scrap of information from Kaede. They gathered in the Kitana and flew to the shores near Cosmo Canyon. When they landed, Kaede began his instruction.  
  
"Okay people," he said, "I've basically been teaching you all various new techniques, but it's time for more practical exercises."  
  
"About time!" said Yuffie, "I've been waitin' to kick some monster butt!"  
  
"Control yourself Yuff," said Vincent.  
  
The others stared at Vincent.  
  
"What did you just call her?" asked Barret.  
  
Vincent simply shrugged as if nothing had happened. Yuffie smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Red simply shook his head, "Back to the task at hand people."  
  
"Indeed," said Kaede, "First, I will summon forth the Knights of the Round."  
  
"Why are you going to do that?" asked Elena.  
  
Kaede smiled, "Hand to hand combat..."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Tifa, "you mean you're-"  
  
"Don't worry," said Kaede, "I think you all are ready. Besides, it's going to be one knight to one of you. If you feel up to it, we may even spar with each other later."  
  
"Great, no wonder you wanted to train here today," muttered Cloud under his breath. He remembered how devastating the Knights could be when fighting enemies. He did not relish the idea of finding out first hand what that experience was like.  
  
Kaede brought out the red materia, summoning the Knights.  
  
"Greetings Sire," said King Arthur, "How may we serve you? Have the brothers Bahumet returned?"  
  
"Not yet," said Kaede, "however, I have a more...sporting idea."  
  
Kaede explained his plan to King Arthur, who laughed at the thought.  
  
"Indeed," said the knight, "it has been a long time since we fought worthy opponents in single combat...we would be honored."  
  
Facing them head to head, thought Cloud, They don't seem as tall.  
  
The entire morning had been spent sparring with the knights. Surprising even themselves, the group had been able to match the knights blow for blow, even surpass them. Unfortunately for Cloud, however, King Arthur was no pushover. The guy had actually managed to dodge the Meteorain, one of Cloud's strongest moves. Retaliating with his own sword, King Arthur knocked Cloud back, sending him flying through the air. He waited as Cloud slowly got back up.  
  
"Remember," shouted Kaede, "be calm and focused. No matter what enemy you face, handle them with discipline, and the rest will follow."  
  
'Great,' thought Cloud, 'why don't you tell HIM to remain calm while I bash at him!'  
  
"I can guess what you're probably thinking right now," said Kaede, "just concentrate, power is not all you need to defeat your opponent."  
  
Cloud calmed himself down, allowing the energy to surge through his body. When he felt he could control it, he opened his eyes and rushed towards King Arthur.  
  
The knight swiped forward with his sword, and hit nothing but air. He turned around to see Cloud behind him.  
  
Cloud couldn't believe he was moving so fast. He had never been this powerful before. However, he couldn't celebrate yet, Arthur was still swinging.  
  
Cloud blocked the attack, and tried to go on the offensive. However, nothing could lower the Knight's guard. Unless...  
  
Cloud deliberately left an opening. When King Arthur swung his sword to capitalize on the advantage, Cloud disappeared again.  
  
This time, Arthur looked up to see a screaming Cloud rushing at him. The Knight was completely caught unawares, and had to retreat. Cloud attacked Arthur with Omnislash, this time, scoring the knight's armor with powerful blows. The final blow sent the Knight reeling backwards. Arthur backed away further, slowly bringing his sword back up. As Cloud came forth, Arthur brought his sword down hard. Cloud met the blow, and grinned at Arthur through crossed swords.  
  
"Good!" said Kaede, "You've finally mastered the art of speed as well as strength."  
  
"Is that it?" smiled Cloud, "I'm just getting warmed up!"  
  
"We'll try again later," laughed Kaede.  
  
"It's probably just as well sire," commented Arthur, "I have not battled like this in ages."  
  
Kaede brought out the red orb again, thanking the Knight of the Round.  
  
"Nay sire," said Arthur, "it was our pleasure and honor. It is felt good to challenge such noble and capable warriors. Farewell..."  
  
The Knights disappeared back into the orb. Kaede put the orb back inside the ship, then came to the training ground again.  
  
"Well," asked Tifa, "what now? It's only midday."  
  
Kaede turned to the others, "You have all done well. Now, we spar against each other."  
  
"Great!" said Yuffie, "This will be fun! I'll show you all my superior skills!"  
  
"Don't get cocky kid," said Cid.  
  
"I have been wanting to go at it again," said Elena.  
  
"Indeed," agreed Rude, "it will be interesting to fight you Avalanche once more."  
  
"Perfect," said Cloud, "So, who goes first?"  
  
The others were at a loss, they all wanted to see any combination of fighters, but who would start the festivities?  
  
"The first person," said Kaede, "will fight me."  
  
He stepped forward, dropping his black overcoat. The others could see his muscular figure underneath the black tee-shirt.  
  
Yuffie mouthed a silent 'wow.'  
  
"I can see you've been training yourself," voiced Red, "you look stronger than before."  
  
Kaede smiled, "can't let myself get weak, besides, training with you all has been good for me. I was able to hone my own skills. So, who's first?"  
  
The group remained silent, they admired Kaede, but they knew he rarely pulled his punches.  
  
"Hey Aeris," whispered Tifa, "why don't you go. It will give you a chance to be close-"  
  
"Don't even think about it," said Aeris vehemently, "besides, yesterday was just an accident."  
  
"Yeah, sure," smiled Tifa.  
  
Aeris looked back at Kaede, studying his features, his powerful arms, his deep, piercing eyes, the kind that could stare into your soul...  
  
Tifa pushed Aeris forward. Caught unawares, Aeris had no choice but to step forward, lest she fall.  
  
The others turned to Aeris.  
  
"Aeris?" asked Barret, "you're goin' against him?"  
  
The others obviously hadn't seen Tifa's move, but she and Cloud smiled at each other.  
  
Aeris glared daggers at her 'friend.'  
  
'Gee Tifa, thanks a lot!' She looked back at Kaede's perfect form again. 'Of course, I can't say that I have any complaints...'  
  
An explosion went off in Kaede's mind.  
  
'Wait, I can't fight her!' he realized.  
  
He could fight any of the others, one warrior to another. But he had risked hell and high water for this woman, and he couldn't see his way to harming a single strand of hair on her. Yet she was a Cetra, she had learned much, and Kaede had been yearning for a good fight... Kaede shrugged his warring emotions aside. He had fought everything from demons to the elements themselves, he could handle this.  
  
Aeris settled herself into fighting position, remembering what Kaede had taught her. She was glad she had decided to wear the body suit under her normal attire, she would have felt too self-conscious otherwise. Aeris calmed herself, preparing for battle, then she opened her eyes, glaring at her opponent.  
  
The girl smiled at Kaede deviously, this confused the man, throwing him off guard.  
  
Aeris made the first move. While he was still surprised, she lunged at him, bringing her staff forward. Kaede managed to avoid the attack, but was off balance. Aeris jabbed Kaede in the gut with her weapon, then she swept the staff along the ground, knocking Kaede off his feet.  
  
Caught completely unawares, Kaede managed to land on his hands and jump backwards, landing in a ready position. But Aeris had struck the first blow. He nodded to her, acknowledging her skill.  
  
'Damn! I have to be careful, she caught me completely open!'  
  
The others looked on with equal surprise.  
  
"Wow," said Cloud, "I didn't know she could be so..."  
  
"Crafty?" suggested Tifa.  
  
"That sounds about right," answered Cloud.  
  
Kaede simply waited for her to come again. Aeris attacked with her staff at lightning quick speed. Energy blazed through the air as Kaede met her with his blade.  
  
Kaede smiled slightly, 'Now this is what I call a fight!'  
  
He went on the offensive, slashing at her with several combinations of attacks. He side stepped a return blow, then rolled behind her, bringing his sword down.  
  
Aeris managed to turn and block the attack with her staff, and they stared at each other through crossed weapons.  
  
The look in Kaede's eyes was intense, his mind warring with itself. He was enjoying the thrill of the challenge, yet it was all he could do to will himself to fight her. 'No, I can't...what is this feeling...?'  
  
Kaede swept the ground with his feet, tripping up Aeris. She managed to use her staff, propelling herself off the ground and landing a safe distance away. Then they charged at each other again, trading blow for blow.  
  
The others gasped, the two were fighting perfectly, almost as...equals.  
  
"When did she learn to fight like that?" asked Yuffie, astonished.  
  
"Wow!" said Tifa, "Those extra lessons really seem to have helped her fighting abilities!"  
  
Cid yelled his support, "Yeah kid! That's the way!"  
  
Barret starting rooting, enjoying the turn of the fight.  
  
Kaede smiled, getting ready to attack again. That was when he felt it...something was wrong.  
  
Mistaking the look for distraction, Aeris attacked at the open Kaede again, bringing her staff straight at his chest. Kaede grabbed the end of the staff in his palm and pulled it away. The tip of it cut into his skin, causing blood to flow. Aeris stepped back in surprise and shock, looking at Kaede's wounded hand.  
  
Red saw the look in his eyes, "Kaede, what's wrong?"  
  
Kaede muttered something under his breath that Aeris couldn't hear.  
  
"What?" she asked, "What is i-AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Aeris suddenly felt white hot pain shoot through her body. She screamed in agony, loosing all self control.  
  
Kaede turned to Aeris, grabbing her and easing her down, "Aeris? Aeris speak to me!"  
  
She did not reply, but merely clutched her head in pain.  
  
"Aeris!" shouted Kaede, "what's wrong!"  
  
Aeris tried to stammer something, "Ka-Kaede, th-the pain, make it- s...s...m-make it stop!"  
  
Aeris fell unconscious, the hearing Kaede's cries of her name ringing in her ears.  
  
Cloud and the others ran up to the two, while Kaede cradled Aeris in his arms.  
  
"Kaede!" demanded Vincent, "What is this?"  
  
Kaede heard more explosions, and they weren't in his head this time. He cursed under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Elena.  
  
"They have finally come," said Kaede, "the Sleepers have awakened..."  
  
Cloud's shocked mind slowly registered the importance of that remark. If the Sleepers had awakened, then the Drahk would not be far away...  
  
"And," continued Kaede, "They have their sights on Aeris."  
  
The others looked all around for signs of trouble.  
  
Kaede simply clutched Aeris closer to him, while the explosions got closer...  
  
Author's Note: I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Sorry if this is getting on your nerves. I just naturally seem to write from plot twist to plot twist. And what's happening to Aeris? Rest assured, your questions will be answered next chapter. You are soo going to hate me after reading the next few chapters (grins evilly)! Give me some feedback. See you later. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
Explosions could be heard far off in the distance, tainting the peace and quiet.  
  
"Dammit man!" shouted Barret, "What the hell is that?"  
  
Kaede got up, carrying Aeris in his arms, "It is obvious that the Drahk want Aeris. I sense that the Sleepers are near."  
  
"What happened to Aeris?" asked Reeve.  
  
"I...don't know," said Kaede.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with her connection to the planet," suggested Reno.  
  
The others looked around uncertainly. The explosions came faster now, from the direction of the Ancient Forest.  
  
"Okay people," said Cloud, "it's time we put our training to use."  
  
"Those explosions seem to be coming from the forest," said Yuffie.  
  
"Are there any cities near here?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Yes," answered Red, "my home, Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"Well then," said Kaede, "we had better get to the forest before anything happens."  
  
Kaede put Aeris back inside the ship, hoping that whatever was happening to her would pass. The rest of the group trekked the rest of the way to the Ancient Forest. A few meters out, they could all see figures slowly snaking out of the hills near the forest. Kaede sensed the foul energies of the Sleepers.  
  
The group stopped walking, standing in the valley below the hills. This was as good a place as any to make their stand.  
  
"Okay," said Cloud, "let's get ready."  
  
Everyone drew their weapons and assumed their ready stances as they prepared for battle. That was when shrouded figures began to appear from the mountains. There must have been thousands of them, with more probably still hiding in the mountains.  
  
Barret cursed under his breath.  
  
"Oh man," groaned Cid, "not these shrouds again!"  
  
"Great Planet!" shouted Tifa, "How many of these guys are there?"  
  
"I can't tell," said Kaede, "I've never seen so many at once."  
  
"Are they as powerful as the one's we fought before?" asked Vincent.  
  
"Some are," conceded Kaede, "but many are not."  
  
A tall Sleeper towered over his brothers, and come forth to look at those on his path. His face was gaunt, almost skeletal. The emaciated visage was painted red with blood, metalwork protruded from his body, talons grew along his hands and arms. The man could barely even be considered human, if he ever had been. He was a monstrosity.  
  
His voice sounded like a thousand evil voices, "Get out of our way, we seek the Cetra."  
  
"You can't have her!" shouted Cloud.  
  
The monster laughed, "Ah, but we already do..."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kaede, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Well, well," sneered the monster, "we did not expect a Planeswalker here...may we have the pleasure of your name...before we kill you?"  
  
"My name," answered the warrior coldly, "is Kaede, remember it, for it is the sound of your doom."  
  
The monster laughed, "I remembers that name, you are the traitor, the weakling. Now I, Xizor, master of the Sleepers, shall put an end to you."  
  
"I've heard of you," Kaede grinned coolly, "you call me a weakling? Funny, I seem to remember being a general, but I found better things to do."  
  
"Enough talk!" snapped Xizor, "Now you die!"  
  
"Let's take 'em!" shouted Yuffie.  
  
Masses of Sleepers came at the small group. The small band of warriors unleashed tidal forces as they battled the roiling masses of black.  
  
Cloud cast ultima on the first wave, causing a huge explosion to decimate the terrors. The others backed him up with various other attacks, casting fire and ice spells, meteors and quakes, the very powers of the elements themselves. Mighty elementals raged against the Sleepers, as Shiva, Ifrit, and a multitude of guardians decimated the small army. The spells were increased in strength by the weeks of training, never had the planet seen such a powerful force.  
  
However, no matter how many they destroyed, always more would come to replace the fallen Sleepers. Soon, the group began to run out of room. They pushed their limits as each of them tried to use attacks that would hit multiple targets. Even with their training, the enemies were just too close, and too numerous.  
  
"Curse it all!" spat Vincent, "For every one we kill, two rise to take its place."  
  
Xizor yelled loudly, halting the attack. The army of Sleepers backed off, giving the small group room again.  
  
"Why'd they back off?" asked Cid.  
  
"I trust you can see the futility of the situation," Xizor laughed, "but I am a sporting man, so I offer you a special challenge, a gift from the Drahk. Which of you is brave enough to accept?"  
  
Everyone was dumbfounded.  
  
"What are you talking about you sick bastard!?" shouted Barret.  
  
"Why don't we find out?" snickered Xizor.  
  
Cloud stepped forward, "That's it, I've had enough games-"  
  
He felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. Cloud looked around to see Kaede.  
  
"No Cloud," said he, "let me..."  
  
Kaede stepped forward before Cloud could protest, "Very well monster, what is your challenge?"  
  
"You accept?" asked the Sleeper.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" returned Kaede.  
  
Xizor laughed again, maniacally, "Here it comes now."  
  
An intense blast of energy threw Kaede through the air. He slowly managed to get on his feet. The others rushed to help him.  
  
"Get back!" he warned, "stay back!"  
  
Smoke rose from where the blast had landed. Kaede and the others could see a silhouette within that smoke. A great energy tinged the air a bluish hue as the smoke began to clear. The Planeswalker could sense it was a powerful being. Yet, strangely, it also seemed familiar.  
  
"Enjoy your challenge!" said Xizor.  
  
Energy seethed through the air as a torrent of lighting crackled in the skies above.  
  
"Let me handle this!" said Kaede, "its power is enormous."  
  
"Beat his ass!" shouted Yuffie.  
  
Xizor simply smiled complacently.  
  
Kaede drew himself into a battle stance, preparing for whatever enemy he may be facing. The power was awesome, barely contained, straining to be released.. Kaede breathed heavily in anticipation, while his instincts screamed at him to run away. Then the wind finally cleared away the last of the smoke, revealing the hidden figure.  
  
Kaede's eyes grew wide as he saw his opponent. Cloud and the others gasped, disbelieving.  
  
"What the hell?" shouted Barret.  
  
Whatever he had been thinking, Kaede hadn't been prepared for this. Intense, green eyes stared at him, glassy and full of rage. Kaede's heart sank to his feet, and shivers ran up his spine...  
  
...For in front of him, daring him to fight, stood Aeris Gainsborough...  
  
Author's Note: What the heck's going on here?! Aeris fighting against her friends? To protect the Drahk? Didn't I tell you you'd hate me for this chapter? And if you thought this was bad, you'll really despise me later on. I really wanted to see Aeris in Cloud's predicament with the mind games. Always wondered what would come of it if the roles had been reversed. Anyway, you'll see my take on it next chapter. Next chapter, I beat the tar out of Aeris, and a certain dark hero. Oh the humanity! Is nothing sacred?! In addition, I fulfill my need to portray a kick-butt, no-holds-barred, raging-demon side to Aeris. She's not a weakling and now she'll prove it! Mwahahahahah! Thanks for reading, and keep sending me feedback! I'd really like a reply before I post again! 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
Kaede simply stared at Aeris. He was transfixed, unable to move.  
  
Cloud felt a lump in his throat, his insides empty. Tifa felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach.  
  
"What in God's name have you done to her?" demanded Kaede.  
  
"Why, my dear Planeswalker," sneered Xizor, "you, of all people, should be aware of the nuances of hypnotic suggestion."  
  
Kaede could see it now, the glassy eyes, her robotic stature, she was under mind control. The accursed Sleeper had probably sent her down into a spiral of painful emotions, feeding the rage within her. Aeris had not been ready to resist such a force, and been drowned in that sea of despair. Now she looked ready to kill him.  
  
"Aeris!" pleaded Kaede, "snap out of it!"  
  
"Too late Kaede," said Xizor, "she is mine!"  
  
Kaede drew energy into his hands, preparing to fire at the monster known as Xizor.  
  
"You had better not do that," replied the evil being, "if you kill me now, while I control the Cetra, you will kill her as well."  
  
"But only while you control her," reminded Kaede.  
  
Xizor laughed again, content in the knowledge that he now had them where he wanted them, with the Cetra under Drahk control.  
  
"And after she kills you, she will kill the others as well..."  
  
"Dammit!" raged Cid, "What are we going to do?!"  
  
"Let me handle this!" said Kaede.  
  
"And what the hell are you going to do!?" snapped Barret, "kill Aeris?!"  
  
"That," said Xizor, "is the only way you can survive. And if anyone interferes, she dies instantly."  
  
Kaede drew his sword, preparing for battle with Aeris.  
  
Cloud saw the look in Kaede's face. It was determined, as if he was ready to-  
  
"Don't you dare do it," said Cloud, "don't you dare kill her."  
  
"Cloud," replied Kaede, "trust me."  
  
Tifa began to feel shivers crawl up her spine, "You can't kill her! You have no idea how much you mean-" she choked, unable to continue, "you can't do it!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"If you kill her," said Rude, "you will be nothing but an empty machine..."  
  
"I KNOW..."  
  
"You'll be no better than they are," continued Red.  
  
"I KNOW, GODAMMIT! I KNOW!" shouted Kaede, "I'M JUST ASKING YOU TO TRUST ME!"  
  
The others flinched involuntarily. Never had they seen him lose his composure like this, especially not at them.  
  
Xizor laughed as he studied their emotions, "Come now Kaede, what's a little sacrifice for the good of the whole? After all, it's not like she hasn't done it before..."  
  
Kaede stared daggers at the Sleeper, "Know this worm, your reckoning is coming... soon."  
  
Xizor sneered, "The only way to win...is if you kill her Kaede. Otherwise, she's still mine. And when she dies, you will fall as well..."  
  
It finally hit Kaede. This was about more than just Aeris. If she killed him, they could use Aeris to do whatever it was they intended to do. And if he killed her, he would lose himself to the darkness, lose himself to his dark side. It was the perfect trap, even in victory, Kaede would still fail, it was the Drahk's favorite ploy. However, Kaede knew an alternative. He had vowed he would never let anything like this happen again. He had found a way around the Drahk spell, a spell that no one save himself had ever been able to break. But the price...  
  
Kaede steeled himself, knowing what he must do. He brought his sword back to ready position, preparing to fight Aeris. Aeris ran to meet Kaede, her staff swinging to attack the warrior.  
  
Xizor kept his forces back, savoring the battle he saw before him. The other humans might try to enter the battle, but they would have to get through him to do that; and the weaklings seemed too shocked to do anything but stare.  
  
'They are like insects in my hands. And soon, they will be crushed...'  
  
Kaede and Aeris fought like raging demons. Every attack was parried and countered. Kaede shot Aeris in the stomach with a lighting bolt, flinging her back several feet. He ran to follow up on his attack, but was hit in the face with Aeris's staff. He stepped back several feet, spitting blood. Aeris used the staff as a pole-vault, flying through the air before ramming her feet into Kaede's stomach.  
  
'Why did I have to teach her so well?' he thought sardonically.  
  
Kaede reeled in pain, but continued to fight. Aeris brought her staff down in an overhead strike, but Kaede jumped away. Charging his sword, Kaede unleashed a wave of energy towards Aeris. She managed to block it with her staff, but was still thrown back by the force of the impact.  
  
Every scar on her innocent body was like a stab to his heart, but Kaede continued to fight, it was his only choice. Aeris began to lose a little of the glassy look, her senses sharpening as she felt pain.  
  
'Good' thought Kaede, 'Now for step two.'  
  
Kaede ran forward, dodging a kick that Aeris threw at him. He reached out his hand, touching his palm to her forehead. Bracing himself, he forced a mind link with her, reaching out with all his being, hoping she would hear him through all the haze and mind control...  
  
Somewhere from out of the depths of the whirling emotions, Aeris could hear his voice. She had been drowning in an abyss of despair, living her most painful moments, deprived of any hope. In her sea of pain and agony, Aeris could barely think, but she heard Kaede, calling out to her, and she reached past the darkness, hoping he would be there to pull her out...  
  
Kaede felt white hot pain shoot through him as a powerful Flare spell hit him full in the chest. He flew through the air like a rag doll, landing hard onto the ground. Kaede heard Xizor laugh, but his plan had worked. He had managed to contact Aeris, deep down beneath the painful storms that held her mind captive.  
  
Kaede brought his sword up again, blocking Aeris' attacks. She kicked him hard in the stomach, staggering him. He managed to grab her and throw her back. Kaede rushed after her, slicing with his sword. Aeris got up and blocked the attack. Kaede swept her feet from under her, sending Aeris to land to the earth with a bone jarring thud.  
  
Aeris simply rolled away. She raised herself to her feet again, then ran towards Kaede, whirling her staff above her.  
  
'Here comes the tricky part.' thought Kaede.  
  
Kaede blocked the attack, and glared at Aeris through their crossed weapons. He spoke out to her.  
  
"Aeris! I know you can hear me. Please, try and stop yourself! Come on!"  
  
Aeris punched at Kaede, but he grabbed her hands as he shouted out her name.  
  
Xizor laughed as Kaede continued to plead with Aeris.  
  
"Dammit Aeris!" voiced Kaede, "don't make me do this! Don't you understand how much I care for you?"  
  
The words hit Aeris like a speeding bullet. Even from her stupor, she could hear that desperate, pleading voice. She could feel his warmth, his caring. And that warmth alone allowed her to regain some control.  
  
A tear rolled down Aeris's face, and she jabbed Kaede in the stomach with her staff. She was about to step forward, but faltered. Her head felt as if it would explode from the pain. Aeris was fighting the control Xizor had over her, but it was so hard...  
  
"What is this?" raged Xizor, "You dare to disobey my commands?"  
  
He raised his hand towards her, "Finish him you bitch! Finish him now!"  
  
Aeris tried to fight it all she could, but she couldn't stop herself. She stood above the prostrate form of Kaede, who made no motion to get up. He merely looked at Aeris with sad eyes.  
  
"Aeris...please..."  
  
More tears streamed down her face, and Aeris screamed as she felt Ultima being cast. Xizor was forcing her to use one of her most powerful spells.  
  
Kaede simply looked at Aeris as she screamed, hoping his plan would work. He felt the Ultima spell being summoned. In his condition, the spell would be lethal. He didn't care, he only cared about the girl that stood before him...  
  
"Aeris..." he whispered.  
  
Aeris cast the spell, but turned her hand towards her stomach. Kaede's eyes widened as Aeris cast Ultima on herself. Energies seethed through the air, and a powerful explosion wracked both their bodies with pain. Aeris flew through the air, the torrents of the spell taking their toll. Kaede tried to stand, but he was hammered by waves of pain. At such close proximity, both of them had been hit by the spell. But Aeris...  
  
When the dust settled, Kaede looked at the still form of Aeris, lying a few feet away. He staggered over to her as she raised herself to her knees. Kaede looked into her eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Aeris grimaced in pain, blood coursing from her mouth, but managed to speak.  
  
"Kaede...are you...alright?"  
  
Kaede tried to speak, but coughed up blood when he tried. He simply nodded to her.  
  
Xizor was fuming, "dammit you harlot! Kill him now! Do it!"  
  
Aeris winced in pain, as she tried to fight his mind control.  
  
"Kaede," she breathed, "kill me."  
  
Kaede shook his head violently, "No..."  
  
"Do it Kaede," she pleaded, "I can't hold off his control forever...if you don't kill me now, all is lost."  
  
Kaede shut his eyes in pain.  
  
"Please Kaede...if you care about me at all, do it, now..."  
  
Tears streamed down Kaede's face as he raised his sword.  
  
Cloud finally found his voice as he saw this, "No! Damn you Kaede! DON'T YOU DARE KILL HER!!!!"  
  
Avalanche tried to run to Aeris and Kaede, but Xizor cast a spell, causing winds to blow them back. They tried to run against the wind, but found themselves lodged in place.  
  
"DAMMIT MAN!" shouted Barret, "DON'T DO IT!!!"  
  
"Kaede!" yelled Cloud.  
  
"Aeris!" screamed Tifa.  
  
Kaede simply stared into Aeris's eyes, enjoying the serene beauty for one last time. He raised his sword higher, preparing to strike.  
  
Cloud broke into a mad dash, running forward despite the winds, "You cold-hearted bastard! I'll kill you Kaede! Don't you even think about it!!!"  
  
'It's time,' thought Kaede, 'to finish this.'  
  
"I'm so sorry Aeris," said Kaede, "please forgive me."  
  
Aeris closed her eyes, as Kaede prepared to strike.  
  
Kaede thrust his sword through the air, closing his eyes...and screamed in pain as he stabbed himself...  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" yelled Xizor, "What have you done?!!!"  
  
Aeris opened her eyes, and saw a sword through Kaede's chest. His screams rattled and echoed within the valley, as if tearing through the very fabric of the air. She felt her heart stop as the realization hit...  
  
Kaede had stabbed himself through the heart...  
  
Cloud stopped running, overcome with confusion and uncertainty, what the hell was Kaede doing?  
  
Aeris watched in horror as Kaede twisted the blade in his chest. Wrenching the blade free, Kaede screamed his pain again as the sword finally came out. Blood flew from his gaping wound, falling onto Aeris' face, spilling all over her clothes, but she only looked at Kaede's anguished face.  
  
'I found another way Aeris...,' he thought, 'only my blood could break the spell, only the purity of love can set you free...'  
  
Dark blue smoke swirled around them as it rose into the air, and the shrieks of a thousand voices screamed into the heavens. Then it was gone, the spell was broken.  
  
Kaede dropped his sword, and fell forward, into Aeris' grasp. Aeris cradled the fallen Kaede in her arms. She turned him, desperate to look into his eyes again.  
  
His eyes were open, and he grunted harshly in pain.  
  
"Kaede...what have you done?" whispered Aeris, letting the tears come.  
  
"I'm...sorry Aeris," breathed Kaede, "but it was...the only...way."  
  
"Why Kaede," Aeris's tears fell onto Kaede face," why?"  
  
Kaede managed to raise his hand to wipe away her tears. Aeris wrapped her hand around his, holding it close to her cheek. Kaede smiled at her, and Aeris lost her voice, unable to speak.  
  
"It was the only way Aeris," said Kaede, "because...I...love you..."  
  
The realization hit Aeris like a train. All this time, he had protected her, watched over her, and spilled his blood...because he loved her. And she realized...that she loved him as well, ever since she had woken, that fateful day, in his arms. Ever since she had looked into those beautiful eyes, she had been captivated. And now he was dying, because of her...  
  
Aeris hugged Kaede close to her heart.  
  
"Please no...Kaede, don't leave me...not now," cried Aeris.  
  
The blood had soaked itself into Aeris's clothing, but she didn't care, she didn't care if the world ended tomorrow, she only cared about Kaede. And now, now that she had finally found out the truth...  
  
"I'm so sorry. But at least," Kaede's voice began to grow weak, "...at least I got to give you...a second chance."  
  
Kaede whispered the words to that song he had sung, not so long ago.  
  
"I am lost, yet I have won,  
...For you remain, to carry on..."  
  
Aeris cried as she brought her face close to his. Their lips brushed as she felt his breath grow ragged.  
  
Kaede had finally found peace. The calm and quiet that he had never found in life, he had found now, now that he was dying. It was ironic, but Kaede still thanked the fates, for having finally given his a taste of that bliss, for the first time after a lifetime of searching. He felt at peace, melting into the passionate kiss. He gave to Aeris all his emotions, his very being, and all he could think was, 'I am so...happy...'  
  
"Aeris, please forgive me," Kaede managed to breath.  
  
Aeris looked back through the tears, "for what?"  
  
He stared into those beautiful eyes, one more time, "for everything..."  
  
Then all was silent...as the two lovers shared one last kiss.  
  
Aeris continued to cry. She cried as she felt Kaede slipping away. When his hand finally fell from her cheek, and his breathing stopped, Aeris knew he was gone. He had died, still in her arms, still kissing her.  
  
Aeris cried in pain, and let the flood of emotions overtake her...  
  
Author's Note: Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse...it does! Wow, this was a really fast chapter for me. I think I'm really beginning to push this 'PG-13' rating, but I don't think future chapters will be any more, graphic than this one was. That doesn't mean they won't be...intense though. Oh, and true to the classic Final Fantasy format, yes I did name Xizor after a character in Star Wars, don't you just hate him? Anyway, hope you like it, and keep the feedback coming! What do you think about this chapter in particular? 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
Aeris' screams tore through the air as she cradled the dead Kaede in her arms.  
  
"What the hell did he just do?" demanded Barret.  
  
"A foolish gesture!" said Xizor.  
  
"He just killed himself!" shouted Tifa, "killed himself to save her from you."  
  
Xizor simply laughed, "You think that will save you? Now my task is made easy, you will all perish!"  
  
Cloud raised his sword.  
  
"Listen to my words monster!" yelled Cloud fiercely, "You will die today!"  
  
"Nothing but empty threats," taunted Xizor, "he may have saved her, but you will all die anyway! Sleepers attack!"  
  
Horde upon horde of Sleeper forces fell upon Avalanche and the Turks. The small group surrounded the still forms of Kaede and Aeris.  
  
Tifa went to Kaede, to see if she could help, but it was already too late. She tried to comfort Aeris, putting her hand on the Cetra's shoulder, but Aeris could not feel anything at all.  
  
"Dammit!" said Cid, fighting off several Sleepers, "we can't hold them off forever!"  
  
"Tifa!" shouted Cloud, "is he...?"  
  
Tifa nodded, "he's gone."  
  
"Planet save us..." muttered Vincent.  
  
Cloud and the others tried to hold the hordes at bay, but it was only a matter of time before they were overrun, there were just too many Sleepers. The mass of dark bodies was slowly engulfing them. It looked like it was too late for them all...  
  
Aeris ignored all of it, simply looking into the staring eyes of Kaede Knight. She cried unashamedly. He was dead, no longer would he be there to protect them. No more music, no more hope, no more...  
  
And now, now that she had finally realized what he had felt for her, he was dead. Dead...because it was the only way to save her.  
  
"Kaede...Kaede...," she whispered, "I love you too, BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DIE!!!!!!!"  
  
Aeris screamed in agony, letting her powers, her very emotions, run wild, sending energy shooting through the air.  
  
Xizor sneered at Aeris, "what will you do, foolish girl?"  
  
Aeris tenderly lowered Kaede's head to the ground, closing his eyes. She stood up, gathering her will. It was almost without thought that she did so, as if she was acting out of pure reaction.  
  
Xizor mocked Aeris, "what can you do, worthless insect? You will all fall, just as he did!"  
  
Aeris's eyes glowed with raging green energy, the air crackled as lighting and thunder raged through the air.  
  
"Monster," said Aeris in a chilling voice, "your terror ends now!"  
  
A strange energy passed through the air, as if it would rip through the very atmosphere. The Sleepers fell back at the sight of the enraged Cetra.  
  
"Minions!" yelled Xizor, "What are you waiting for? Attack!"  
  
The hordes fell back further as a maelstrom of energy and light danced around Aeris and her friends. The Sleepers cowered at the sight of the enraged Cetra, as tendrils of green energy shot from her hands into the ground.  
  
"Heartless butchers!" cried Aeris, "You are not fit to live!"  
  
Cloud and the others looked at Aeris in awe and wonder. Never had they seen her like this. She emanated pure energy, the tempestuous fury of the planet itself.  
  
Xizor felt a twinge of fear as he looked into her blazing eyes, eyes that signaled his doom...  
  
'Great Planet, pleaded Aeris, 'by all that is holy, please help us now, our need is at hand...'  
  
The planet answered, and giant cracks formed along the ground, as raw mako came spurting up from the depths of the planet, swallowing many of the Sleepers. The hordes retreated, returning to higher ground.  
  
Aeris slumped, exhausted, as the last bits of glowing energy faded from her body. Tifa held her as she collapsed to the ground. The surge of mako began to fade into the forest.  
  
The others looked around in awe, amazed at the power they had just witnessed.  
  
"A-Aeris?" stammered Cloud.  
  
Aeris couldn't reply, breathing hard, a grimace of weariness on her face.  
  
Xizor cried out, "impressive witch! But you still cannot defeat us-"  
  
That was when a great howl cut through the air, like a knife. The sound reverberated all throughout the valley. Millions of cries could be heard, and they did not belong to the Sleepers.  
  
Elena cried out as the ground shook all around, "Aeris! What did you do?!"  
  
Vincent tried to gain his footing, "She must have released something when the called to the planet!"  
  
"Then what the hell is going on?" demanded Barret.  
  
Red shivered as he felt a great mass of pure energy being summoned, he had never felt such pure, unadulterated power before, "whatever she did, it is causing major shifts within the Lifestream!"  
  
The sleepers were shaken from their position in the hills, as powerful tremors shook the ground. Light could be seen emanating from the Ancient Forest.  
  
Figures began to emerge from the trees, hundreds upon hundreds of them.  
  
"Oh great!" said Reno, "what now?"  
  
Red, having sharper vision than the rest of them, could just barely make out the shapes. When he finally saw what they were, he felt his stomach lurch.  
  
Yuffie saw the look in her companion's face, "Red? Red!"  
  
Red remained silent, muttering something under his breath.  
  
"Nanaki!" shouted Vincent, "What is it?"  
  
Cloud could barely make out the words 'they are here' escape the Cian's lips.  
  
Cloud was still trying to decipher Red's words when Tifa called out.  
  
"Cloud! Look!"  
  
Cloud turned to the direction Tifa was pointing in. He immediately lost all ability to reason. What he saw was unbelievable.  
  
Cid managed to spit out, "What in the planet's name....?"  
  
The small group of warriors glared at the spectacle, unable to believe what they saw. For there, emerging from the depths of the Ancient Forest, came hundreds upon hundreds of crimson Cian warriors.  
  
"R-Red?" stammered Elena, "weren't you the last of your kind?"  
  
Aeris managed to get up, shakily leaning on Tifa for support.  
  
"I asked the planet for help," said Aeris, "it seems like this is its answer. Nanaki...you aren't the last of your kind...not anymore..."  
  
"What the hell?" demanded Reno.  
  
"Remember the scrolls?" asked Vincent, "they said that 'the ancient warriors shall rise again...'"  
  
Red couldn't answer, merely staring in awe, as multitudes of his race began to pour forth onto the land. The ancient race of warriors was back, Nanaki was no longer alone...  
  
The hordes of red beings fell upon the Sleepers, tearing them to pieces. The air was heavy with the reek of burned flesh and blood, as each Sleeper disintegrated as it expired. It seemed like a war of ghosts, raging crimson demons annihilating the black hordes.  
  
Xizor stood aghast, not believing his eyes. How could his victory have been taken from him? He had won, the Planeswalker had died, with barely any losses to his forces. How in the Emperor's name had he lost?  
  
Xizor glared at the trembling form of Aeris, he wasn't done yet.  
  
"Cetra!" he cursed, "You will pay for what you have done!"  
  
Xizor loosed a powerful bolt of energy towards Aeris. Cloud leapt in front of her, deflecting the blast with his sword. Xizor shot another blast, only to have it punched away by Tifa. Before the monster could attack again, Elena threw a grenade at his feet. The explosion sent him flying through the air.  
  
'The curs will pay for this, the game is not over yet,' thought Xizor.  
  
As Xizor shakily got back to his feet, he noticed something from the corner of his eye. The monster barely had time to turn before a red cat-like figure silenced him...  
  
Cloud and the others stood their ground, simply looking at the dead Xizor, a red figure hovering above the monster.  
  
"Dammit," said Barret, "I wanted to kill that bastard!"  
  
The Cian warrior turned around, and looked at the group of warriors. One of his kind was among them, but there was more to him. He noticed something vaguely familiar about the Cian among them.  
  
Red ran up to the figure, struggling to find his voice, "Seto...F...Father...?"  
  
Seto looked at the figure before him, and noticed a familiar pin in the young cub's mane. It had belonged to him. But that meant...  
  
"Son?" asked Seto.  
  
"FATHER!" yelled Red, embracing Seto.  
  
For the first time in his life, Red cried, cried into his father's mane as he tried to forget the pain of having been the last of his kind, of having grown up without his parents.  
  
"Nanaki," whispered Seto, "worry not, I am here."  
  
"And so am I," said another voice.  
  
Red turned around, not daring to believe, "mother..."  
  
But the joys of Red's reunion with his family were lost on Aeris. She held Kaede close to her, crying her heart out. Her tears mixed with the blood on her face.  
  
Cloud looked at the fallen warrior, feeling anguish and regret.  
  
Tifa turned, "Cloud?"  
  
Cloud simply stared at Kaede's body in shock, "He gave his life Tifa, he gave it to save Aeris, to save us all. And the last thing I said to him...was that I would kill him...for hurting Aeris."  
  
Cloud's body shuddered, and Tifa hugged him, giving Cloud her support.  
  
"We've all made sacrifices," said Vincent, "I only wish there was another way..."  
  
Seto and Red came to the fallen warrior's side.  
  
"This is him?" asked the older Cian.  
  
"Yes father," Red answered, "this is the Planeswalker, Kaede Knight."  
  
Seto examined him, gazing at the man's features, "I am sorry my son, it is beyond my ability to heal him."  
  
Elena looked at the large Warrior, "What is your name?"  
  
"You may call me Seto," answered he.  
  
"And where did you come from?" asked Rude, "Your kind have been dead for years, other than Red here."  
  
Seto blinked at the others, "No, we weren't dead..."  
  
"What?" asked Barret, "Come on man, no one has seen you guys for a long time."  
  
"That may be," said Seto, "but we weren't dead."  
  
Red turned to his father, "Then...where were you...all this time?"  
  
Seto took a deep breathe before beginning, "It was prophesied by the Ancients, that a great calamity would plague our planet."  
  
Red nodded, remembering the scrolls.  
  
"However," continued Seto, "it was also said that a great darkness would befall us, just after the defeat of this danger."  
  
"That was written in the scrolls also," said Vincent, "what of it?"  
  
"Well," said Seto, "it is said that great war and bloodshed would follow. You may not know this, but the Ancients formed a deep bond with our race."  
  
"We have heard of it," said Cloud.  
  
Seto nodded, "And years before Meteor struck, we knew it was time to take precautions against the coming turmoil. It was clear that the world was searching for our kind, and the Cetra."  
  
"Unfortunately," said Reeve, "the Shinra stopped at no lengths to achieve power."  
  
"Just so," agreed Seto, "as such, it was necessary for us to disappear, so that we might be alive to protect the planet when the need arose. Thus, we went into hiding, not letting even our most trusted friends know where we went. We locked ourselves away, deep into the Ancient Forest, there to be dead to the world, dream the Deep Sleep, until such time as we would be needed yet again."  
  
"You say 'the Deep Sleep,' what do you mean?" asked Reno.  
  
"Our bodies were held in stasis," replied Seto, "until such time that the Guardians of the Planet would need us yet again."  
  
"Why," asked Red, "was I left behind?"  
  
Seto smiled at his son, "I am sorry Nanaki, it couldn't have been easy for you, but one of our kind had to be left behind, to watch over the planet and protect against Meteor. It was your destined role, although you had no inkling of it."  
  
Red simply nodded, remembering how Avalanche had relied on each other to achieve final victory against Meteor. They had needed all the help they could get, and he played no small role in Sephiroth's fall.  
  
But now, Sephiroth was back, and their planet would still be destroyed, unless they could do something.  
  
And their only hope of beating the Drahk had died with Kaede...  
  
Author's Note: (Cue Twilight Zone music) I'm back!!! I've been out of town for a while, so pardon the really late update. Anyway, I've finished the story, more or less, and now it's mainly a question of revising and posting. Thanks to everyone for sticking with this, and Happy New Year!!!  
  
You know, I always wondered about the last scene in FF7. I mean, if Red is the last of his kind, then how can he have little kids of his race running with him? If he wasn't the last of his kind, then why was there no other that looked like him? A friend gave me some strange explanations for this...some of which still send shivers up my spine sometimes... thanks a lot Arachnia! Anyway, I decided to resolve it like this. Please keep reading and write back. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
Red looked at Aeris, trying to comfort her, "He died protecting us, Kaede's efforts were not in vain..."  
  
"Our victory is ashes," said Aeris, still sobbing.  
  
"It's true," said Rude, "without him, we have no idea of what to expect."  
  
The group looked to Seto, silently asking him for answers.  
  
"I am sorry, young warriors," replied Seto, "but I have no answers, it was thought that everything would fall into place once we awoke."  
  
Cloud clenched his fist, "There may still be a way."  
  
Aeris looked up at Cloud.  
  
"What do you have planned?" she asked.  
  
Cloud led the others back to the Kitana. Red's mother took the rest of the Cian to gather in Cosmo Canyon, as Seto and the others followed Cloud.  
  
"Wait here," said Cloud, leaving them outside the ship. When he returned, Cloud had with him four red summon materia.  
  
"I see," said Reno, "the Knights or the brothers Bahumet may know what he was planning."  
  
Cloud nodded, then set the four orbs in a row. Taking each one in his hand in turns, Cloud summoned the guardian forces.  
  
The Knights appeared instantly.  
  
"Greetings my friends," said King Arthur, "how may I-"  
  
He stopped at he saw Kaede's unmoving form lying in Aeris' hands.  
  
"What happened?" asked the Knight.  
  
Three large figures appeared in the sky, answering the call of the glowing materia.  
  
Bahumet landed, "I am sorry I did not come sooner, but I-"  
  
The dragon stopped speaking when he saw the fallen Kaede.  
  
Bahumet Zero snarled, "Who did this?"  
  
Aeris tried to tell them, but was choked with sobs. Cloud explained what had transpired...  
  
King Arthur bowed his head in grief, as did the dragons.  
  
"It is good news that the Cian return," said King Arthur to Seto, "but Kaede's fall does not bode well. Without him, we are lost..."  
  
"This is why we called you," said Cloud, "you knew him the best, perhaps you could tell us what to do."  
  
"This is dire news indeed," said Neo Bahumet, "but there may still be a way."  
  
"How?" asked Aeris.  
  
Bahumet turned to Seto, "did not the Cian race fall into the 'Deep Sleep,' to be awakened at a later time?"  
  
"Indeed," answered Seto, "we did."  
Bahumet pondered for a moment, looking at each of his brothers. The other dragons simply shrugged.  
  
King Arthur looked at Bahumet, "are you suggesting what I think you are?"  
  
Bahumet nodded, "If the Cetra and their allies knew of the technique, I can see no reason why the Planeswalkers would not..."  
  
"What are you implying Bahumet?" asked Cloud, "that he may not be dead?"  
  
Aeris looked to the king of dragons, "I felt his life essence fade, how could he be alive?"  
  
Bahumet shook his head, "I am not saying one or the other, however if he knew of the process..."  
  
"I see your point," said King Arthur, "his soul could still be trapped between states, waiting to die..."  
  
Bahumet nodded.  
  
"What is this?" asked Reeve, "You mean he-"  
  
"Sire Kaede may have explained to you," said Bahumet Zero, "that all souls lie temporarily in stasis..."  
  
Aeris could not remember if Kaede had said so, but remembered well her own experiences within the Lifestream, "go on."  
  
"If we could heal his body," continued Zero, "his soul may be able to find its way back."  
  
"How do we do that?" asked Cloud.  
  
"That is the difficult part," said Bahumet Zero, "we do not know. Few ever attained the knowledge of such things."  
  
"Sire Kaede himself only learned through attaining high rank within the circles of the Planeswalkers, as well as the Drahk," continued Neo Bahumet, "even then, it took years of training."  
  
"Then," said Nanaki, "he is still lost."  
  
Aeris raised herself to her feet, "No!"  
  
Tifa went to calm Aeris, "Please Aeris, you're tired-"  
  
"No!" screamed Aeris, "I refuse to give up on him! He gave his life for me! The least I can do is try to return the favor! I am one of the Guardians of this planet, and I'll be cursed if..."  
  
She began to choke on her sobs, "...what good are my healing powers...if I can't even save him?"  
  
  
The others looked at the determined Cetra, thinking on her words.  
  
"What do you propose?" asked Rude.  
  
Aeris thought hard about her after-death experiences. Then, something clicked in her mind. Kaede had said it was made easier under certain conditions, such as...  
  
"Take me to the City of Ancients," said Aeris.  
  
"What?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Hurry, we're running out of time," she pleaded.  
  
"I will take you there," said Bahumet.  
  
Aeris raised Kaede onto the dragon's back, then climbed aboard herself.  
  
"Brothers," said Bahumet to his kin, "bring the rest of them, those who will follow."  
  
The other dragons nodded, and Bahumet took off.  
  
Once airborne, Bahumet spoke with Aeris, "I think I know what you are planning. Will it work?"  
  
"I hope so Bahumet," said Aeris, "but I don't know. I just don't know..."  
  
Bahumet had taken Aeris to the City of the Ancients, in the hopes that Aeris' plan might succeed. She had spent the last half power preparing Kaede's body, and preparing herself, for what was to come. The others would be coming soon.  
  
"I hope this works," said Aeris to herself.  
  
She planned to use the healing powers of the Lake of the Ancients to revive Kaede. He had said that its unique properties had saved her, perhaps it could do so for him as well.  
  
"Oh Planet," she pleaded, "please let it work."  
  
With surprising strength, Aeris managed to carry Kaede all the way to the lake. She could still remember the cold embrace of those placid, glowing waters. Aeris shuddered involuntarily as she looked upon it again. It was like walking to her own grave.  
  
Aeris lowered Kaede into the peaceful water, washing away the blood from their battle ravaged bodies. The blood tainted the water, before disappearing to the glow of the lake. Tearfully, Aeris guided her hand to his heart.  
  
"Kaede..." she whispered.  
  
He had given her his heart, literally, given his body and soul for her. And Aeris would be damned before she allowed him to slip so easily through her fingers.  
  
Aeris heard rustling coming from behind, turning to see her friends just arriving.  
  
"Is this...where he-" started Red.  
  
"Yes," said Aeris, "this is where he saved me."  
  
"Will it work for him?" asked Cloud.  
  
"We'll find out," returned Aeris.  
  
Aeris rested her hands on the dead man's heart, and closed her eyes. She concentrated, hard, calling forth to the planet.  
  
'If nothing else, just grant me this last wish, please let me see him once more,' more tears rolled down Aeris' face, 'please return to us our selfless guardian.'  
  
Aeris reached deep down into her inner depths, the place where hidden powers and dreams reside, as well as nightmares...  
  
Aeris felt a cold chill overtake her body, as she tried to reach out to Kaede's lost soul. She couldn't find him anywhere. Not in Lifestream, not anywhere on the planet.  
  
'I beg of you planet,' she cried out in her mind, 'please help me find him...'  
  
Cloud noticed the pallor in Aeris' features.  
  
"I don't like this," he said, "what happens if she fails?"  
  
Bahumet pondered, "I have never studied the implications, but she has entered into the abyss beyond life. If she fails, she may die..."  
  
Cloud snapped his head to look at the dragon, "you mean, we could lose both of them?!"  
  
Bahumet remained silent.  
  
"Dammit Aeris," whispered Cloud, "I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
Aeris swam through the depths of darkness, her body calm to the world. However, her mind was in turmoil, for each second in these cold depths was like a year of sheer agony. She searched and searched, trying to find Kaede through the darkness.  
  
Then she finally found something. She came upon the still form of a man. It was too dark to see anything, but Aeris had a feeling this was him. She went to the unmoving figure, but could see nothing of his face. Then he opened his eyes, and Aeris saw deep into his soul. All his pains, all his emotions, she saw everything. She became lost in that penetrating gaze, and she knew at last that she had found him. Aeris grabbed his hand in hers, and began to lead him from the darkness...and she knew this was it. She was with him now, and she would never let him go, whatever the cost. The coldness gripped her tighter, as the screams of thousands of the dead rang throughout her mind, pulling her down to join them.  
  
"No! I'm not giving up! I've come this far, and I won't leave without him!'  
  
Ignoring the pain and the noise, Aeris pulled Kaede away from the cold darkness of the lifeless vacuum. Then, she was blinded by a flash of white light...  
  
Aeris opened her eyes to find herself back in the City of Ancients, still in the icy cold lake. It took her a moment to gather her wits, then she realized...  
  
'Kaede!'  
  
The Cetra looked down upon the lying form of the Planeswalker, hoping for some sign of life. She was relieved to see him grimace.  
  
'If he can feel pain, at least he's alive...'  
  
Aeris was caught off guard when Kaede opened his eyes suddenly.  
  
Kaede had felt himself sinking into the depths of the cold black void, then inexplicably, had felt himself pulled out by a strangely comforting presence...  
  
He awoke, feeling that presence near him yet. But Kaede could still hear the bone-chilling voices of the dead, calling out for him to join them. When he opened his eyes and saw nothing, that was the last straw. A cold vise clutched at his heart, and Kaede screamed into the darkness.  
  
"Kaede!" he vaguely heard a familiar voice, as hands clutched him tighter, "Kaede!"  
  
Unable to see, Kaede managed to raise himself to his feet, grasping his head, as he wrenched free of the hands. He writhed in pain as he tried to escape from what felt like an ocean. Kaede clutched his chest in agony as the pain struck him again, and he felt himself losing consciousness. He fell into the waters, letting himself become engulfed by the coldness.  
  
He felt someone pull him out of the depths, and onto the shore. There, he shivered, clutching his stomach, as a soothing hand caressed his aching back. Actually, his entire body ached, but wherever that hand touched, his pains seemed to disappear.  
  
Kaede finally opened his eyes, and woke up to find Aeris, cradling him in her arms. He was at a loss for words, and tried to speak, but found he couldn't.  
  
"Hush Kaede," she said, "try to save your energy?"  
  
He whispered her name, then clutched at his heart again, and found his skin was whole. Kaede questioned Aeris with a look.  
  
She smiled reassuringly, "You were a hard soul to find, we almost lost you..."  
  
Kaede finally managed to find his voice, "How?"  
  
Aeris shuddered as she remembered, "I...had to enter your mind, it-"  
  
She couldn't continue, the memories of pain and coldness not meant to be felt by the living. Kaede brushed her cheek with his hand, telling her it was all right. He got to his knees, holding her shoulders. He felt weak, but it was Aeris that looked to be in pain.  
  
"Aeris?"  
  
"I almost lost you..." she repeated.  
  
Kaede held her close, letting her cry the tears away in his embrace.  
  
"Quiet love," he said, "you did it, I'm alright, don't cry..."  
  
Aeris looked up at him, startled by his words.  
  
She smiled, jabbing Kaede in the ribs, "don't you ever do that to me again!"  
  
Kaede winced slightly from the pain. He put his arm over her shoulder, allowing her to help him get up. Slowly, he limped back to his friends.  
  
Bahumet bowed, "A blessing indeed to see you returned."  
  
"It is I who am fortunate," returned Kaede, "to have friends such as you."  
  
Cloud strode up to Kaede, with an uncertain look in his eyes.  
  
"Kaede," said he, "I'm sorry-"  
  
The warrior raised his hand, silencing Cloud, "forget it, I know what you must have felt, you are not to blame."  
  
Cloud simply looked at Kaede, silently thanking him.  
  
When the brothers Bahumet returned the group to the Cosmo Canyon area, Kaede strode forth to meet with the Cian. Red's parents met with Kaede as the ambassadors of their race.  
  
"It is an honor," voiced Seto, nodding to Kaede.  
  
"Please," said Kaede, "there is no need for formalities. It is indeed good news to witness the Cian race has returned. We will need all the help we can get against the Drahk."  
  
"Our people have gone back to their old homes in the valley," said Seto, "but we have many questions."  
  
Red's mother continued, "Indeed, most importantly, what is happening here?"  
  
Before Kaede could speak, Red chimed in, "I brought them up to date about the events up until now."  
  
Kaede nodded, "for now, I am unsure of how to proceed. However, something about this planet interests the Drahk enough that they have dedicated a substantial amount of resources to it."  
  
"Pardons, Sire Kaede," said Bahumet from behind them, "but I may have some important information."  
  
Kaede turned to the dragon, "What is it?"  
  
"My brothers and I, we found a hidden place, deep beneath the sea."  
  
Kaede raised an eyebrow, "go on."  
  
Bahumet continued, "we were examining this area before we felt the summons of Master Cloud."  
  
"And what of this undersea area?"  
  
"We believe it to be the work of the Ancients," answered the dragon.  
  
Kaede nodded, "I see, allow me to recuperate and we will investigate within a day or so."  
  
Bahumet bowed, "as you wish, my brothers and I will continue to search for more information."  
  
The dragon turned to fly away.  
  
"Bahumets!" said Kaede.  
  
The dragons turned.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The dragons flashed toothy grins before flying off again.  
  
The Cian were left in Cosmo Canyon, to prepare for whatever might come ahead. Red decided to stay with his parents, to be with his people and help them to adjust to the new world. The others headed back to the Kitana, to return to Costa del Sol.  
  
Kaede couldn't gather the strength to do the flying, so he asked Cid to pilot the ship back to Villa Cloud. Surprisingly, the pilot managed to get them back relatively peacefully, knowing full well that no one felt up to his more 'energetic' style of flying. Yuffie silently thanked Cid for his kindness.  
  
Upon landing, the group took some time to relax, simply waiting for sunset along the beach. Cid and Shera returned to the Highwind, eager to learn about its new capabilities. Elmyra was still asleep inside the house, which was probably just as well, for she surely would have been shocked by the group's condition.  
  
Aeris smiled at Kaede, "you know, you look awful."  
  
Kaede grinned back, "hey, it's not that bad for a man that was dead not long ago."  
  
He saw the blood on Aeris' clothing, and noticed a few bruises through the rents in her dress.  
  
"Were you hurt?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, now," returned Aeris.  
  
They simply stared into each others eyes.  
  
  
Cloud walked along the beach, Tifa snuggled against his side.  
  
Tifa could see the concern in her husband's eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong Cloud?"  
  
Cloud shook his head, "today...just reminded me of things..."  
  
"Like?" asked Tifa.  
  
Cloud looked into her eyes, "like when you leapt into the Lifestream after me."  
  
Tifa remembered the incident well, it had happened just after the Ultimate Weapon attacked that first time.  
  
"You knew it could have killed you," said Cloud, "but you jumped in anyway."  
  
Tifa shed a single tear, clutching Cloud close to her.  
  
"It was the only way to save you..."  
  
He shook his head, "you did more than that Tiff, you made me whole again."  
  
Tifa Lockheart Strife tried to speak, but was silenced by a kiss from the man that could still send her heart fluttering...  
  
  
Barret laughed at Yuffie's disgust.  
  
"All this mushy stuff makes me sick!" groaned the ninja.  
  
"Come on girl!" joked Barret, "you wouldn't mind it if it were Vampy over there!"  
  
Vincent simply stared at Barret, "you like committing suicide, don't you?"  
  
Before Barret could answer, Yuffie was screaming into his face.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME! HE ISN'T A VAMPIRE!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh I don't know," shrugged Vincent, "wouldn't mind biting on your neck Yuff..."  
  
Yuffie stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Vincent.  
  
She turned to Barret, "he didn't, no way! Did he just...?"  
  
Barret stared at the mysterious man.  
  
"He's just as weird as Kaede," voiced Barret, "all this time with the dude and I still can't figure him out."  
  
Vincent shrugged.  
  
Barret simply raised his hands in futility, "forget it, I'm just gonna go inside and take a nap!"  
  
Yuffie was still staring at Vincent, then shook her head.  
  
"Hey Vince," she smiled, "I'm going to walk around the town, wanna join me?"  
  
Vincent shrugged again, "why not?"  
  
  
Reno and Rude had already gone on to the Highwind, finishing some last minute work before going retiring for the night.  
  
Elena continued to walk the beach, looking at the last rays of sunlight with her employer.  
  
"So," she asked, "what does a lonely president of a major corporation do for fun?"  
  
"What fun?" laughed Reeve.  
  
"Oh come on, you surely-"  
  
"Okay, okay," said Reeve, "the truth is, I usually just do what you saw me do earlier...busy work."  
  
"You can't possibly use up all your time doing that," returned Elena.  
  
"Well, how about you?" asked Reeve, "after all, I put you in charge of a lot of the Corporation's major accounts."  
  
Elena shrugged, "like I said before, ever since I broke in my workers, it's become a self-automated workforce"  
  
Reeve groaned, "you'd think that people with our 'problem' would find ways around boredom."  
  
Elena laughed, "Some people are too efficient for their own good."  
  
"Well, maybe we can do lunch sometime or something..." Reeve trailed off, realizing what that must sound like.  
  
She looked at him uncertainly, adding to his tension, then smiled and shrugged, "that would be nice."  
  
  
One by one, everybody went inside, everyone but Kaede and Aeris, who continued to stare into each others' eyes. Tifa and Cloud shared a knowing look before retiring inside.  
  
The sun had set, but Kaede didn't notice. All he saw was Aeris' deep, beautiful eyes, eyes that saw into his very soul. Aeris noticed the others had gone, and saw that the stars had come out. She turned to gaze at the night sky.  
  
"Kaede," she breathed, "when you...gave yourself up for me...why did you do it?"  
  
The warrior sighed, "it was the only way to counteract the spell."  
  
"But-"  
  
Kaede startled Aeris by wrapping his arms about her. She sank into his grasp, feeling safety in those arms.  
  
Kaede brought his lips close to her ear,  
  
"I vowed Aeris, that nothing would happen to you, that I would die before I let them take you," whispered Kaede, "and through all my years of learning, it was the only way I knew of saving you."  
  
Aeris looked into his eyes, asking him that silent question.  
  
Kaede brushed away an errant tear from her cheek, before saying, "I did it Aeris, because I love you."  
  
Her breath caught, and she lost all ability to speak. Kaede silenced her questions with a kiss. Aeris melted into the embrace, her heart felt as if it would explode from sheer excitement.  
  
Kaede broke the kiss, and stepped back.  
  
"What's wrong Kaede?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Uhmm..." wavered Kaede, he simply gestured to his clothing, "I'm not exactly fit company right now."  
  
Aeris smiled, "silly, I don't care."  
  
She wrapped her arms about his neck  
  
"Just the same," said Kaede, "we had better find something more presentable, or Elmyra may die of fright."  
  
Aeris simply laughed.  
  
Author's Note: No, this is not the end of the story. We aren't even halfway..., well, maybe we are halfway done. Sorry it's been taking a while guys, but the next chapters kind of hinge on one another and I need to make sure they fall together correctly before I post them. As such, it will take longer than it has been. On the bright side, the fleshing in of the final chapters is almost done...and I hope to have this all posted by early February at the lastest.  
  
Finally, I manage to end a chapter on a happy note. Mushy stuff galore (everyone shudders). I just couldn't keep Kaede dead for long. Anyway, we still have a ways to go. It may take longer for me to post now, since I've been having some epiphanies concerning this story. Accordingly, I've had to make several changes to different chapters. This section is mainly where plot development will take over again, but I've gotten some pretty interesting ideas that I may try to work in. Look out for some more twists later on (hopefully). Oh, I'm having fun with the next few chapters (rubs hands in anticipation). Anyway, bear with me, and I'll see this story through. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
The next morning, Aeris woke up just after dawn. She slowly cracked her eyes open, blinking against the brilliant sun. Then she noticed that she was outside, what's more she was in...  
  
"Good morning," said Kaede, tightening his grasp about her.  
  
Aeris slowly got her wits together before backing away from his arms.  
  
"Did I sleep the whole night here?"  
  
Kaede shrugged, "pretty much, you were really tired, so I didn't wake you."  
  
Aeris critically looked at Kaede, "Didn't you get any sleep?"  
  
Kaede smiled, "yes, I don't need to be lying down to sleep, old traveler's trick."  
  
"Hmmm," said Aeris, then looked at her clothing, "oh my! I'm still in these rags!"  
  
Kaede got up from his seat on the stone wall, "it's still pretty early, you can probably get changed before the others wake up."  
  
Aeris turned to go inside, then stopped, "are you coming?"  
  
Kaede shook his head, "have some things to do in the Kitana, I'll join you later."  
  
She smiled and then went inside, "they had better not wake up before I'm cleaned up, or I'll never hear the end of it..."  
  
Kaede took his time walking back to his ship, thinking about the past day's events. After so many years of darkness, he had finally found something real to hold on to. He had finally found something personal to fight for. Not just to help others, or for honor, he had found something more important. Kaede grinned. He couldn't believe that the spirited Cetra had managed to kindle a new fire in his 'cold and dead' soul, a fire he hadn't felt since he had forgotten when.  
  
'And judging from the way she fought me, she's no pushover either.'  
  
Kaede immediately sobered up. Originally, he had brought back Aeris so the Drahk wouldn't get her, she was after all, an important being...the Planet's Guardian. And he couldn't have her powers used to serve evil ends. But she was so much more than that, she had done so many things. Not only had she saved this planet, but she had been able to save him as well. Kaede shook his head, for someone like her to be able to reach out to his soul...  
  
If she could reach into those depths, what power lay hidden within her? Not only that, but he had heard that Aeris had summoned forth the Cian from the Deep Sleep. It was strange, for Kaede hadn't even sensed the Cian before their arrival. How had Aeris done it? Kaede sighed, she certainly was special, in more ways than one. He would have to make sure the Drahk never laid their hands on her, she was too important, to others as well as him, and she didn't deserve that pain.  
  
Kaede quickly washed up and got out his clothes.  
  
"I feel like something different today Kitana, how about the white ones?"  
  
"Affirmative," voiced the computer.  
  
Soon, Kaede was ready to start the day. He first contacted the Brothers Bahumet, and questioned them on their discovery. What Kaede heard sounded vaguely familiar to a legend he had read, the ones that contained snippets of information about the Cian. They had all been branded as fairy tales by most, but it was clearly no fantasy. The Cetra on this planet had created something, something of great magnitude. It had been referred to as the 'key to the light' in Nanaki's Ancient scrolls. Kaede got a headache just thinking about it all.  
  
"It's going to be a long day," he sighed.  
  
Light-years away, Sephiroth was laughing cruelly. Never had he held so much power before. Whatever the Drahk had done, it had made him exponentially more powerful. Sephiroth was enjoying himself in the arena. He had requested a place to exercise, to test his new skills. What he had gotten was a full training gym, complete with hapless soldiers, waiting to die at his hands. At first, he had been contented to torment his enemies one by one. But that soon grew boring, so he began to fought entire battalions of the fighters. Everyday it got easier to kill more and more. The doomed fighters attacked him, only to fall before his demonic sword, the Masamune. He was a raging monster, an unstoppable force of nature, and blood flew through the air as he destroyed his attackers.  
  
A hundred dead soldiers littered the ground, their blood causing the room to be awash in a tide of red; and Sephiroth hadn't even broken a sweat. This was too easy, Sephiroth shook his head retired to his quarters. He noticed how this entire place was adorned with red and black. Everything had the feel of a vampire's castle to it, but Sephiroth didn't care, it appealed to his dark nature. He noticed that the Drahk were quite disciplined. Soldiers of various races snapped to attention as their new general walked through the halls. Sephiroth grinned evilly, they had reason to fear him, for he was the Horseman of Death, and all who got in his way perished.  
  
Sephiroth took a shower before dressing in his traditional black, a favorite, it seemed, among the Drahk.  
  
'It will almost be a shame to kill the other Horseman,' thought Sephiroth, 'but at least I will rule it all when it is over...'  
  
A door opened, interrupting his thoughts. A shrouded figure walked in. He seemed like any normal man, if that man were death. It wasn't so much his looks as his aura, although his face was so pale as to be almost skeletal. The man's blood red eyes glared beneath cropped black hair. He bore several scars along his face from God only knew what. His gauntlets ended in sharp talons, and his armor and cloak resembled a giant crow. His tenure with the Drahk had changed him from an ordinary...whatever he was...into this abomination.  
  
'...that is, if I can get rid of this pest first...' Sephiroth concluded.  
  
"Greetings Sephiroth," said the dark figure, "I trust the accommodations are adequate?"  
  
"Quite," answered Sephiroth sardonically, "and to what do I owe the doubtless honor of your company Methos?"  
  
Methos simply grinned evilly, "I believe it is time you met the emperor."  
  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, he had seen much of the workings of these Drahk, but had yet to see the emperor they feared so.  
  
He allowed himself to be led through the corridors, and was joined by two other dark figures as well.  
  
"It seems as if all the Horsemen have been summoned," voiced Sephiroth.  
  
"Indeed," said Methos, "the emperor is interested to see the new Horseman of Death."  
  
Sephiroth thought on this, "I believe you were the previous one, correct?"  
  
Morbius cursed, "Aye, when that mongrel Kaede ruled over us, Lord Methos was not yet the emperor's right hand."  
  
"I fail to see why a single man could anger you so."  
  
Veletta snarled, "That cur is a traitor to the empire. He had power, riches, he had generalship of the most powerful army in creation."  
  
'He had me,' the Mistress of Evil thought spitefully to herself.  
  
"But he turned it down because of his precious ethics," concluded Morbius.  
  
"I told the emperor to not trust him," cursed Methos, "and now I will finally put an end to that damned nuisance."  
  
"He has always been a thorn in our sides," continued Veletta, looking at Sephiroth, "much like this 'Cloud' character was for you I'd wager..."  
  
Sephiroth glared at Veletta, but remained silent. He noticed the sorceress' blood red gown, adorned with skulls, talons, and various such artifacts. Her hazel eyes looked past the threaded brown hair that fell across her brows. Some might consider her beautiful, but it was a cold beauty that stirred in her veins, her skin hiding the monster deep inside.  
  
'Your death will come later wench! I will kill Cloud and his friends first,' thought Sephiroth, 'then I will glory in taking all of this away from you and your precious emperor.'  
  
"And what exactly interests you so about this Kaede?" demanded Sephiroth.  
  
The other Horsemen fell silent, and Veletta glared daggers at the swordsman.  
  
"That," she sneered, "is none of your concern."  
  
She shrugged off the question as if it were nothing, but inside, she was burning with the fire of hot, unbridled hatred.  
  
'Kaede will pay for spurning me, for spurning his power,' thought she, 'I will not rest until I have made him witness the death of his love...then I will crush his accursed heart in my bare hands...'  
  
Sephiroth and the others came to a great door, like everything else, blood red and black.  
  
'Don't they ever get tired of these colors?' he thought.  
  
He entered and found himself in a great throne room. Flames erupted from trenches dug near the sides of the room. Skeletons and corpses were chained to the walls. A giant marble mosaic depicting bloody war and conquest adorned the floor. Sephiroth looked up, and saw several black figures, like ravens, perched in various places along the outcroppings along the cracked walls. Giant wraiths they were, with fierce glowing eyes, the personal bodyguards of the emperor.   
  
'I could take them easily,' grinned Sephiroth, 'but not now, not yet'  
  
Through the windows, he saw a blood red sky, dark like everything else in this evil place. Sounds of tormented screams could be heard in the distance, alien and chilling enough to send chills down even Sephiroth's spine.  
  
'If there is a hell,' thought he, 'this would be its outhouse...'  
  
He was jarred from his thoughts as the three other Horsemen quickly kneeled and bowed their heads.  
  
A giant demon walked into the room, a great beast, with black horns and blood red skin. He too wore a great black shroud, covering his features. But still, Sephiroth could see the powerful arms, with great talons. The emperor's feet looked like that of a wolf's, except it was devoid of all skin, save for that same blood red that seemed to run through everything else around here.  
  
The emperor seated himself on his throne of thorns. His demonic face glared at the Horsemen, as his glowing eyes raged with fire. The emperor raised his eyebrows at Sephiroth, the only one not lowered in submission.  
  
"You have not yet bowed, child of Jenova," said a deep chilling voice, like the cry of a million evil souls.  
  
Sephiroth stood his ground, "I bow to no one."  
  
"You will bow to me," returned the demon, "or you will die."  
  
Sephiroth shrugged, for he had ceased to fear death a long time ago, "then you had better kill me now."  
  
Morbius raised his head, "on your knees boy, if not for him, you would still be dead."  
  
Sephiroth sneered at Morbius, "He could be the most powerful being in the galaxy, I don't care-"  
  
"I...AM...THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE GALAXY!!!" roared the demon.  
  
"Yet you still need me," laughed Sephiroth, "kill me now or get over it."  
  
The demon simply glared at Sephiroth through his glowing eyes, as the other Horsemen waited in anticipation.  
  
The emperor laughed, "You have spirit in that dark heart. It is the Jenovan blood in you. Pray it does not get the better of you, for your ancestors learned from that mistake first hand."  
  
Sephiroth shrugged, he couldn't care less what had happened to the Jenovans.  
  
"Very well," answered the Emperor, "I will let it pass...this once. Arise."  
  
The other horsemen rose to their feet, slightly surprised.  
  
"Lord," said Methos, "the Sleepers have been destroyed by the one they call Aeris."  
  
"I know," said the chilling voice, "the Cetra could be a valuable asset if turned."  
  
"She will not turn lord," said Morbius, "Xizor himself invaded her mind, but she broke free."  
  
The demon simply glared, raising an eyebrow, "You assumed your prodigy would be successful? Few of your recent machinations have bore fruit of late!"  
  
Morbius blanched, knowing well that Kaede had been his responsibility. And now, the traitor had not only delayed their plans, but killed their most powerful sleepers as well.  
  
"It-it seems," stuttered Morbius, "that Kaede invoked the Rite of Blood to free her."  
  
"And he still lives," said the emperor, it was a statement, not a question, "obviously, the Cetra is more powerful than we thought."  
  
Morbius nodded, "Exponentially so since Kaede taught her."  
  
The demon pounded his fist into the armrest, "KAEDE!!!!!!! THE HELL-SPAWNS CURSE HIM! THE WRETCH HAS CONSTANTLY BEEN A BLIGHT ON OUR PLANS!!! THIS TIME WE FINISH HIM!!!"  
  
Sephiroth remained silent. He had, of course, learned of this half-Cetra known as Kaede. It seemed as if he had been the emperor's most powerful student. But somehow, Kaede had rebelled, and joined the ranks of the Planeswalkers. It was clear that the emperor was still fuming over his loss. True, Kaede had been Morbius's project (as well as the object of Methos' revenge), but the emperor himself had overseen the training of the warrior. And few had ever denied the demonic lord and lived to tell about it. Veletta seemed to have some hidden agenda with Kaede as well, but Sephiroth couldn't care less. Kaede was no concern of his, all that mattered was his plans for conquest.  
  
"Master," said Veletta, "our preparations are ready. This is but a minor stone in our path."  
  
Morbius glared at Veletta, "Xizor's loss, a minor stone? He was our best Sleeper!"  
  
"SILENCE!" yelled the emperor, causing even Sephiroth to flinch, "I will destroy the abomination myself in one fell swoop!"  
  
"Then we are continuing with our plans?" asked Methos.  
  
"Yes, I will invoke the Dark Purge and destroy the planet."  
  
Sephiroth shuddered involuntarily, remembering the plan. What they intended to do would make his previous efforts seem like child's play. And the power it involved...if this was successful, the emperor would become horrifyingly powerful.  
  
'That is why I'll have to kill them all before it's too late,' Sephirth grinned, 'then I will be all powerful, and THEY will bow to ME...'  
  
"I will gather my powers soon, and become one with the summons," said the emperor, "and I will need you to act as my powers in this plane of existence."  
  
Sephiroth reminded himself of the plan. To achieve the Dark Purge, the demon would have to split his energies among them, using the Horsemen as his power base as he summoned the spell of ultimate genocide.  
  
"I will enjoin my powers to you soon, in the meantime, make way to that accursed planet."  
  
Methos smiled evilly, relishing the idea of finally destroying Kaede.  
  
"Dismissed," said the emperor, waving his hands in a gesture to leave.  
  
The other Horsemen bowed, all except Sephiroth.  
  
The demon glared at him again, and Sephiroth knew he had no choice this time. Grudgingly, he lowered his head. The emperor sneered triumphantly. Then the four left, to carry out their parts of the attack preparations.  
  
'They are too powerful for me to take on now,' thought Sephiroth, 'I will follow them for the time being. But when the final hour comes at hand, they will all bow to me, or die...'  
  
Author's Note: Would you believe it? This chapter came to me completely at random. I hadn't even planned on writing from the bad guy point of view. Now that I have, I am really glad that I did. What did you think of it? The next chapter will have a slightly different flavor to it. This time I took you through the bowels of hell. Next time I will take you through the bowels of...the mall! You'll just have to read and find out. Anyway, thanks for the support, and keep it coming!  
  
I just realized why everyone thought that I finished the story with Kaede's death...it was the poorly worded Author's Note! What I meant was that I had finished writing the actual story, not that I had posted it all up yet. There are a total of 25+ chapters in this story, as of now, plus two alternate endings and epilogues if I feel up to it. Sorry for the mix-up. Thanks for the enthusiasm! It really inspires me that you guys are getting into the story.  
  
Beware, it will take a while between updates, I mean it this time! Oh, and in case you're wondering, the Emperor looks something like Diablo from Diablo II, but if you had something more hideous in mind, feel free to use that image instead. Thanks again. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
"Oh, it's so cool!" said Tifa, holding out a sport jacket for Cloud.  
  
"You think so?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
A few of the members of Avalanche, as well as Elena, had decided to relax by going to the famous Midgar Bazaar. Newly created in the aftermath of Meteor, the giant mall had been a ploy by Reeve to garner some money for the ailing economy of Midgar. And, in short, it had worked. Now Midgar traded often with Wutai to acquire new items and attractions for the mall. It was almost as popular as the Gold Saucer, which had subsequently joined in and invested some of its assets with the Bazaar.  
  
Aeris, Tifa, and Cloud were currently at a men's clothing store, trying to pick out something nice for Cloud.  
  
He took one look at the price tag before his eyes bugged out, "Are you kidding? This is highway robbery!"  
  
"Aw come on Cloud," said Tifa, "it's not like you have a shortage of money!"  
  
"Yeah well, that doesn't mean I'm gonna burn through it! The other stuff we picked out is enough anyway!"  
  
"Live a little Cloud," said Aeris, "it doesn't hurt once in a while."  
  
Cloud merely sighed as he went to the cashier with his various items of clothing. The woman smiled at him as he handed her the cash, and gave him a wink before he left the store.  
  
Cloud shook his head and sighed, "Why me?"  
  
Tifa laughed and snuggled up against Cloud as they walked pass the other stores.  
  
  
Vincent and Yuffie had gone to eat lunch. Surprisingly enough, the young ninja had convinced the normally reticent Vincent to try the various cuisines of the world available at the food court. Vincent had resignedly shaken his head and allowed himself to be led there.  
  
Elena and Reeve laughed as they caught sight of Yuffie trying to force feed Vincent.  
  
"Enough Yuffie!" said a dismayed Vincent.  
  
"Oh come on!" pouted Yuffie, "can't handle it?"  
  
"Even you have to have limit," he looked at her critically, "then again, considering your size, you shouldn't be able to eat that much anyway. Certainly not a much as me."  
  
Yuffie simply stared, "did you...just try to make a joke or somethin'?"  
  
Vincent shrugged, and Yuffie started laughing, clutching her sides as if they were going to explode.  
  
Vincent looked at her skeptically, "it wasn't THAT funny."  
  
Yuffie doubled over in laughter at his comment.  
  
"Let's leave before she drags us into this," grinned Reeve.  
  
"Good idea," smiled Elena.  
  
They walked on into the area with the rides and attractions, courtesy of Duo and the Gold Saucer.  
  
"I must say Pres-"  
  
"Please Elena, just Reeve. I hate formalities."  
  
"Okay," said Elena, "I was just saying that this is quite impressive."  
  
"I tried," answered Reeve proudly, "needed something to kick-start the economy."  
  
"So, which ride do you want to go on?" asked the Turk.  
  
"Ugh," said Reeve, looking at some of the rides, "I don't think I'm ready for anything exciting. How about the ferris wheel?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Reeve and Elena went to buy tickets for the ride, the teller immediately recognized who they were.  
  
"President Reeve!" the Shinra employee snapped to attention, "It is a great honor sir!"  
  
Reeve groaned as Elena stifled a laugh, "Er...thank you, two tickets please."  
  
"Oh no sir," said the teller, "I wouldn't dream of charging you and the lady."  
  
"I insist," returned Reeve, "how much-"  
  
"No, no, no," said the worker, "it is the least we can do for the savior of Midgar!"  
  
Reeve began to notice others watching the commotion, at this rate, he'd have a crowd mobbing him before they could get to the ride.  
  
Reeve finally gave in, "very well, thank you...uh...keep up the good work."  
  
"Yes sir!" beamed the worker.  
  
  
Not long afterwards Elena and Reeve boarded the ride.  
  
"Wow," said Elena, "you seem to be popular."  
  
Reeve laughed, "my job has a few privileges..."  
  
"I'll say," replied Elena, "by the way, did Kaede tell you why he wasn't coming with us?"  
  
Reeve shrugged, "he just said something about checking out some kind of an anomaly."  
  
"Anything to worry about?"  
  
"Not that he could see."  
  
Elena shivered, but it wasn't from the cold.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Elena nodded, "It's just that...all this work, what we're training for. Those  
beings, the Drahk, they're coming for us, and everything could be wiped out."  
  
"But it won't," returned the President of Shinra, "we'll stop them."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" said Elena, staring Reeve in the eyes, "I mean, we almost lost when the Sleepers came."  
  
"But we didn't, we won," answered he, not gazing away, "and we'll keep on fighting, because we have to..."  
  
Elena looked down, trying to brush off her fears. Reeve hugged her until she was calm again, "It's okay, don't worry."  
  
She looked up into his eyes again. The way he held her...it made her feel safe just to be with Reeve.  
  
"You see that out there?" asked Reeve, gesturing out the window.  
  
Elena looked out the window, and nodded.  
  
Reeve whispered in Elena's ear, "That's why we'll win...to protect our home."  
  
Elena laughed slightly, "you are as charismatic as they say you are."  
  
Reeve shrugged, "I only speak the truth."  
  
The Turk looked up into Reeve's eyes, and saw there determination and hope. The two drew close together, as the lights and the fanfare continued to thrive outside...  
  
  
"Wow Tifa, that's awesome!" said Aeris, looking at Tifa's new attire.  
  
Tifa looked at herself in the mirror, checking out the blue dress.  
  
"I don't know," said Tifa as she spun around, "what do you think Cloud? Cloud?"  
  
Tifa turned to look at her husband, who simply gawked at her.  
  
He finally managed to catch his breath and say, "wow..."  
  
The brunette laughed, "I'm glad you like it, it think I'll take it."  
  
  
Once they were outside, Cloud smiled at Tifa.  
  
"What is it Cloud?" asked she, "what's with the funny look?"  
  
Cloud simply shrugged, "oh, nothing, just wondering what your new dress will look like when you wear this with it."  
  
He raised his hand, and in it, Cloud held an astonishing diamond necklace.  
  
Tifa and Aeris stood speechless, simply staring at the breathtaking jewelry.  
  
"Cloud!" said Tifa, her eyes growing wide, "you shouldn't have!"  
  
"Why not," smiled Cloud, "only the best for a 'savior of the planet!'"  
  
"Don't give me any of that!" grinned Tifa, poking Cloud in the ribs.  
  
"Does that mean you don't want this?" asked Cloud, holding up the necklace.  
  
Tifa simply drew him in close for a kiss as Aeris laughed.  
  
After a while, Aeris grew nervous, "excuse me guys, but you really should breathe."  
  
Cloud withdrew, gasping for air.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" grinned Tifa roguishly.  
  
Cloud shook his head to clear the momentary haze, he barely even remembered what he had asked, "I...uh...heh...I really have to do this more often."  
  
Aeris laughed at their antics, "come on guys, I want to get something for Kaede!"  
  
Tifa gamely nodded, "okay. So, what do you want to get him?"  
  
Aeris thought for a moment, "Hmmm, well, I saw that he had a chain around his neck the other day..."  
  
"A chain?" blinked Cloud, "I never noticed it."  
  
"On the beach, I felt something and saw it through the tear in his shirt," said Aeris.  
  
Tifa smiled slyly at her friend. How would Aeris have felt it...underneath Kaede's shirt?  
  
The Cetra's face turned red as Cloud's eyebrow raised itself, asking a silent question.  
  
Aeris coughed, "come on guys, I want to get him something to put on that chain."  
  
Cloud shrugged, "Okay, lead the way..."  
  
  
Hours (and a considerable amount of gil) later, they had found the perfect thing for Kaede. It was a large silver ring, stylized in the shape of a raging river, or perhaps flames. In its center was placed a crystal, with blue streaks of lightning along its aquamarine surface. The vendor that had parted with it was well-known for his works of art, for no two pieces were ever alike.  
  
"These kind of remind me of his eyes," said Aeris.  
  
Cloud and Tifa gazed at the impressive artifact.  
  
"It's something special alright," said Tifa.  
  
"I can't wait to get this to him!"  
  
  
Miles away, above the waters between Junon, and Costa del Sol, the Kitana hovered above the churning ocean. Along its side, a giant balcony protruded, and a figure stood on the deck. Those familiar blazing eyes surveyed the seas below.  
  
"This is where you sensed the anomaly?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Yes sire," said Bahumet, "it took us a considerable amount of time to sense it, or we would have returned sooner."  
  
He looked down into the ocean, where the Cetra device was supposedly concealed. Kaede remained deep in thought, trying to remember as much as he could on Cetra lore and technology. He accessed the ship's records...nothing. No records on anything of this type, although he was sure there was a Cetra artifact down there.  
  
'Think Kaede!' he told himself, 'you're part Cetra yourself, this should be easy for you!'  
  
Then he remembered the White Materia. Before he had left, Kaede told the others that he was going to investigate a possible Cetra device. Aeris had given him the orb, hoping that it might help him uncover something about the Cetra monument.  
  
He brought out the orb, "It's worth a try."  
  
Kaede noticed that the White Materia began to glow with a greenish tinge. He felt a burning sensation at his back, and drew his sword. It was lighted as well.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
"What is it sire?" asked Bahumet Zero, flying above the balcony.  
  
"I'm not sure..." said Kaede, deep in thought.  
  
Then he remembered the records of the Ancients the Cian had given him. In an effort to help, Red had allowed Kaede access to all of the scrolls in his observatory. The experience, to say the least, had been most educational.  
  
"Kitana," said Kaede, "run an analysis on the 'Key to the Light' scriptures among the Scrolls of the Ancients."  
  
Immediately Kaede saw the scrolls' message before him in holograph. He touched the area of the scriptures that were illegible.  
  
"Run a reconstruction of these letters," he ordered, pointing at the odd scratches beneath the scripture.  
  
The strange words became apparent, but were still in a strange language that even Kaede didn't understand. Yet there was something oddly familiar about it...  
  
Then something clicked in his mind, something that his sensei had taught him.  
  
'Remember the arts of subtlety, even the smallest grain of evidence can unlock the entire puzzle,' he had said.  
  
Sensei had then been referring to the hiding secrets in the open, so that the answer would be apparent to those who knew how to look for it. And in many cases of espionage, various simple languages had been amalgamated into a complex code, and used to conceal secret messages. Kaede immediately began searching through various languages, looking for matches. He finally came across what he was looking for. Surely enough, the words had been scrambled together, using this planet's main native characters, mixed with its Cetra and Planeswalker equivalents, to create a devious, yet simple, message.  
  
Kaede immediately began to recite the strange words, "AISHIMANTE .... ELGORATHAL .... HURASHAB .... KAIHARUSA .... ELENDONEAL .... ZAZMUTALMAT .... KISKHARUDOLCI ...."  
  
The rest of his words were an enigma, even to the brothers Bahumet, who simply watched on with curiosity.  
  
Kaede then raised his voice, still in chant, "I call upon the powers of this planet, help us in our time of need. Unlock the Gates of the Ancients, that we may receive the blessed light of the Promised Land..."  
  
A great column of light shot forth from the ocean, rising high into the air. The White Materia, as well as Kaede's sword, glowed with blinding intensity. Wondrous rainbow hues mixed with the sunset and the glowing aquamarine of the waters below, bathing the ship and the dragons with light. Something had awakened deep within the recesses of the ocean.  
  
"Well," said Kaede, "time to see what this is all about."  
  
"What in the Planet's name?" said Neo Bahumet, astonished at the dazzling display.  
  
"Did he say the 'Promised Land?'," asked Bahumet Zero.  
  
The eldest King of Dragons nodded.  
  
Deep down in his heart, Kaede knew this is what the Drahk had been after. This was why he had come here, why Aeris had been given the White Materia and held so much power. The source of those answers was coming, literally rising from the depths of obscurity. Here was the key, now it was only a question of finding out those answers.  
  
"We will know soon enough," answered the Planeswalker.  
  
  
Author's Note: Events are beginning to unravel very quickly. I never even planned them, but the last two chapters have quickly become my favorites in terms of plot development. If everything goes as planned, we should be 3/4 of the way done with this story, unless something major crops up. Let me know if you have any questions, I would love to hear your comments (just try not to be too harsh!).  
  
One more thing, if any of you need an explanation about the next few chapters, please e-mail me, I won't mind. The next chapter moves kind of fast (although it took me forever to write) and I don't want my readers to get lost. And if anyone thinks I should redo the whole 'Kaede resurrected thing' and wait till later, I can do that too. I thought it was a little quick, I should have made y'all squirm a little more, but I have grwon attacked to the guy and need him to fill in holes that no other character would be as good at.  
  
You know, I think I'll stop informing you about how far I've gotten in the writing, let's take this chapter by chapter, it's been confusing enough for you guys as it is! Anyway, stay tuned for the next installment. There's big trouble brewing, and it's not what you expected (or at least I hope not)! 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
The rising waves of energy began to fluctuate through the air, rainbow hues engulfed the Kitana and the three dragons as the powers seethed forth from the ocean.  
  
"Kitana!" yelled Kaede, "get us to higher altitude!"  
  
The ship began to ascend, flying away from the surging energies.  
  
"What was that sire?" asked Bahumet.  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
Before Kaede could answer, a great swell of water bubbled up, forming a geyser one hundred feet high. A giant behemoth of metalwork rose from the outpouring, causing water to disperse through the air. A blinding flash of light was accompanied by a powerful gust of wind and water, shaking the spaceship and dragons alike.  
  
'What in all creation did the Cetra hide down there?' thought Kaede.  
  
He looked to the brothers Bahumet, "Are you okay?!"  
  
The dragons remained quiet, silently looking at the waters below as they hovered near the Kitana. Kaede followed their gaze...  
  
What he saw nearly caused him to choke.  
  
  
Deep within the depths of the ocean, the Cetra had hidden a great monolith, a bastion of their technology. And now it rose to the surface. A giant island, easily ten miles wide, came forth from the depths. Forests and archaic ruins littered its surface. But in its center laid a huge fortress. It was amazing. Cold, grey steel supported walls of bluish ivory and stone. Everywhere, shining brass accented the hulking framework, forming a startling contrast to the metalwork. It didn't look a hundred years old. Great crystals of green light illuminated the hulk from along the edges of the city.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Kaede.  
  
"What lies within, I wonder?" pondered Bahumet.  
  
"Only one way to find out," answered the Planeswalker, "Bahumet, come with me, the rest of you, cover the skies and wait for us."  
  
"As you wish sire," said Bahumet Zero.  
  
  
Kaede lowered the ship and jumped from the Kitana's deck, gliding down to the surface of the structure. Bahumet followed him down. They slowly made their way through the forests, taking stock of the sandstone relics of the ruined buildings. They soon made their way to the great metropolis. The Cetra artifact seemed to be a small-sized city surrounding a giant dome. Winding causeways and roads joined several buildings together, but all of them seemed to lead back towards the center.  
  
"All these years under water," said Bahumet, "and the structure still remains intact."  
  
Kaede nodded, "the Cetra built things to last through the ages."  
  
Kaede and Bahumet slowly trekked through the 'city,' making their way to the domed structure ahead. They ascended a marble staircase, and found themselves facing the dome. It was wondrous, with stone and ivory in hues of blue and white. The brass shined like gold against the dark steel. One of several giant doors led to the inside of the sealed structure.  
  
"What do we do now sire?" asked Bahumet.  
  
Kaede shrugged, then walked up to the gates. There seemed to be some kind of a seal on the door. Kaede tried several incantations to open it, but nothing worked. Then he remembered the White Materia. Bringing it forth, Kaede commanded the door to open yet again, in Cetra. Whirring sounds emanated from the structure, but nothing happened. He brought out his sword, still glowing with light, and tried again. The gaping passageway opened into reveal a pitch black interior. However, the light of the sun barely managed to illuminate more than a few feet.  
  
"Well, that was easy," grinned Bahumet, "shall we enter the Fortress of the Ancients?"  
  
"On your guard," warned Kaede, "I don't trust this."  
  
As the two walked into the great fortress, it slowly became darker. The light from the great door faded, becoming nothing more than a splinter of light on the edge of the shadows. Soon, the only source of illumination came from the White Materia. Everything else was utter darkness, even his sword. Kaede could hardly see where he was going.  
  
'This is unnatural,' thought Kaede, 'I should be able to see more clearly than this...'  
  
The pinpoint of light was extinguished as the gates leading outside slammed shut.   
  
Kaede turned around in time to see the door close.  
  
'It's a trap!'  
  
That was when strange sounds cut through the darkness. A mysterious hissing filled the air. Kaede stopped in his tracks, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.  
  
"Bahumet..."  
  
"I sense it too sire."  
  
Something was in the room, something dark and sinister. Then Kaede saw a glimmer from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Bahumet! Watch out!"  
  
The Planeswalker jumped in front of the dragon, as a giant ball of fire flew towards them. Kaede was thrown across the room, leaving Bahumet to search for the source of the blast.  
  
Two blood red eyes glowed in the darkness, a shrill laugh tore through the air.  
  
"Sire!" yelled Bahumet, "are you alright?"  
  
Bahumet could hear coughing.  
  
"Yes," answered Kaede's voice shakily.  
  
More blasts shot out from the darkness, flinging Kaede off his feet. He tried to dodge more incoming fire, while Bahumet deflected the blasts with his wings. However, they couldn't keep this up for long...  
  
  
The attacks eventually stopped. Whoever it was seemed to have run out of energy to fire at them, but for how much longer? Kaede slowly rose to his feet, weighing his options. Whatever was hiding in the darkness, it had a distinct advantage, for even Bahumet and Kaede could not see in the pitch black. Then he realized why they were such easy targets. The White Materia still glowed, giving whatever was out there a perfect idea of their location.  
  
"Time to even the odds," whispered Kaede.  
  
The Planeswalker concentrated deeply, reaching out to Bahumet with his mind.  
  
'Bahumet!'  
  
"Sire?" asked the dragon.  
  
'Don't say anything, just close your eyes, right now!'  
  
'Very well,' answered Bahumet through the mindlink.  
  
Kaede muttered some strange incantations as he gathered energy in his hands.  
  
'Let's see how they like this!'  
  
Kaede yelled into the darkness, releasing a brilliant explosion of energy from his hands.  
  
  
The flash was blinding, or would have been if Kaede hadn't already closed his eyes. When Kaede finally saw again, the room was utterly illuminated. The spell had brought light throughout the entire room. Its beauty took his breath away, for the room was a dazzling display of marble and metal, just as impressive the outside. Tapestries and murals adorned the walls, illustrating the Cetra histories on this planet. It was a vast chamber of rich, golden brass against soft, blue marble. Kaede was soon jarred from his reverie as he realized that the red on the walls wasn't paint...it was blood. The chamber walls were awash in crimson, but there were no bodies anywhere. What had happened?  
  
Several passageways led off to other directions, while a large shaft in the middle of the great hall led to the upper rafters and other floors beyond the ceiling. Their enemy could be hiding anywhere.  
  
Kaede searched through the room, trying to find the attacker. Bahumet slowly raised his wings, and opened his eyes. The dragon rose to his full height, wary of danger...  
  
  
Kaede saw it first, a dark figure, hiding in the shadows of one of the passageways leading out of the hall. Kaede couldn't make out all of it, but whatever it was...it was huge.  
  
Bahumet sniffed the air, then growled as he caught the attacker's scent.  
  
"Tiamat," cursed Bahumet.  
  
  
More hissing emerged from the passageway.  
  
"Come out," said Kaede, "you can't hide from us."  
  
The figure slowly made its way from the shadows.  
  
"Then," answered the hissing voice, "I will kill you."  
  
  
A mass of blue-green scales came into view. It was a great dragon, with large gray wings and razor sharp teeth. The behemoth was as tall as Bahumet himself.  
  
Kaede looked at the beast, and was taken aback.  
  
"It...looks like you," he said to the King of Dragons.  
  
"The cur," snarled Bahumet, "is a traitor to our kind, a false brother to all dragons."  
  
"You know him?" asked the Planeswalker.  
  
The green scaled beast laughed harshly, "Bahumet and I are old acquaintances."  
  
The King of Dragons looked at Kaede, eyes filled with rage, "the vile filth murdered many of our allies during our battles with the Jenovans."  
  
"And why not?" said Tiamat, "they knew the true meaning of power, as do the Drahk. You cannot stop us-"  
  
"What do the Drahk have to do with this?" demanded Kaede, eyes narrowed, "Why should you know of their plans?"  
  
Tiamat blinked once before sneering, "What was that worm?"  
  
"Where are the defenses?" continued Bahumet, "even the Cetra knew enough to fortify their creations."  
  
The beast grinned evilly, "we destroyed them all."  
  
"Who is 'we?'" asked Kaede.  
  
Tiamat cursed under his breath.  
  
The Planeswalker closed his eyes, concentrating. Then he sensed something, and his eyes quickly opened, "You are hiding something."  
  
The green dragon began to shake with rage, "I do not fear you! There is nothing that I need hide from such weaklings!"  
  
"Then why do you guard that passageway?"  
  
Tiamat remained silent.  
  
Kaede turned to Bahumet, "Someone else is here, I need to get through that doorway."  
  
The King of Dragons nodded  
  
Tiamat rose to his full height, spreading his wings to bar the way. Steam hissed forth from his nostrils as he threateningly raised his claws at the pair.  
  
"You fools! Nothing can save you now! YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT...OF DAY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tiamat let forth a giant blast of fire towards the pair. Kaede jumped to one side, as Bahumet charged at the dark dragon. The two locked talons with each other, and they span through the air, trying to hurl each other away.  
  
The Planeswalker made his move, heading for the now vacant doorway.  
  
Sensing this, Tiamat broke his grasp on Bahumet, sending the King of Dragons crashing to the floor. The then scourge headed for Kaede.  
  
Kaede was thrown against the wall as Tiamat slammed against him. He raised his head in time to see the beast's jaws drawing close. Kaede grabbed the dragon's maw with his hands, desperately trying to keep the mouth from closing. The Planeswalker could see his reflection in the gleaming teeth. Tiamat roared as he tried to snap his jaws shut, the foul stench causing Kaede to blanch.  
  
"Bahumet," grunted Kaede, his arms beginning to burn from the strain, "a little help would be nice."  
  
A mammoth figure slammed into Tiamat, smashing him into the opposite wall.  
  
"Pardons for the delay sire," grunted Bahumet.  
  
Kaede slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Forgiven," he laughed harshly, "can you hold him off while I go after the other?"  
  
Bahumet raised his eyes to the staggering Tiamat.  
  
"It will be a pleasure to destroy him," he growled.  
  
"My thanks," said the Planeswalker.  
  
  
Kaede ran for the open passageway again. This time, Tiamat had no chance to stop the man, for Bahumet crashed into the beast again, sending a flurry of talons and scales thrashing about.  
  
  
Kaede ran through the now lighted halls. It seemed his trick had worked. The spell he had used to light the City of the Ancients had also worked to illuminate this place. The back of Kaede's mind was screaming at him that this was the key, that within these halls was hidden the reason for all of this.  
  
Kaede soon came to another large room. It seemed to be alive with machinery and equipment. Monitors and screens flickered on and off. Communications arrays emitted a low hum of static. Blue-green hues of light engulfed the room, adding an ethereal quality to the place. But there was something wrong here, he could feel it. Kaede shuddered, but from more than just the cold.  
  
He heard a strange buzzing noise, and his instincts shouted out warning. Sensing an unseen danger, Kaede immediately jumped away from where he was standing. An explosion sent him plummeting through the air as an evil laughter echoed through the room.  
  
"Hello again Kaede," said the voice, "you die for real this time."  
  
The Planeswalker gathered his wits as he took in the surroundings. A small fire was blazing against the cool blue of the room. Kaede groaned as he got to his feet, he had to meet his attacker.  
  
He rasied his head as he heard footsteps come near, and came face to face with...  
  
"Xizor," snarled Kaede.  
  
Author's Note (warning: FF8 fixation syndrome): OH YES! HAHAHAHA! BOOYAKA! Wait a minute, that's from FF8... I'd really like to think that nobody saw this coming, but I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Xizor's death seemed too quick to be true. This chapter has actually been the hardest for me to complete so far, just because I was so obsessed with the planning stages.  
  
Anyway, here is a description of the city for those of you who need it. Of course, the surface contains lots of forests and stone ruins, as any good island should...they serve a purpose later on (i.e. games of cat and mouse, you'll see). There is a futuristic city in the center. This new city is supposed to look something like a cross between Esthar from FF8, an Aztec temple like in the FF7 game, and Atlantis. In the city's center is a giant dome, something that looks like Balamb Garden, again from FF8.  
  
One more thing, yes I know that Tiamat appears in FF8 and not FF7, but I really wanted to write him into the story (gee, I pulled a lot of stuff from FF8 didn't I?). I like to think of Bahumet(s) and Tiamat as mortal enemies in any existence.  
  
I really wish you all could read the italics I try to post here, it would probably make the reading during flashbacks and thoughts easier to read. But 'notepad' has been spazzing on me as of late. As always, write me. Heck, e-mail me if you have the time! 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own FF7  
  
The smoldering fire tainted the cool blue of the room, tingeing it with a blood red haze.  
  
If Xizor had looked gaunt before, he looked absolutely skeletal now. There hardly seemed to be any skin left on his blood red face. He was a mockery of life.  
  
"Doesn't anybody stay dead anymore?" quipped the Planeswalker.  
  
"I could say the same about you Kaede," answered the harsh voice.  
  
Kaede looked around the room before facing the Sleeper again.  
  
The Planeswalker glared at Xizor, "This is why they are coming, isn't it, for this technology?"  
  
Xizor remained silent.  
  
"The question is, will they be able to use it, or will it destroy them?"  
  
The Sleeper snarled at Kaede, "we cannot be defeated by the likes of you!!!!"  
  
From behind his back, Xizor drew a staff, with two blades on either end. He rushed at Kaede, attempting to catch him off guard, while the Planeswalker was still recovering from the previous blast.  
  
Kaede jumped backwards, avoiding the attack. Pirouetting on one foot, he smashed the back of his fist into Xizor's face as the monster attempted to follow up the attack.  
  
The demon responded by releasing a blast of fire into Kaede's face, momentarily blinding him...  
  
  
Outside, Bahumet warred with the evil dragon known as Tiamat. The two circled each other as they snapped their jaws.  
  
"Bahumet," sneered Tiamat, "do you honestly think you will win?"  
  
"When I am done with you," snarled Bahumet, "you will wish you had never been spawned. You have betrayed us for the last time."  
  
"Hast thou forgotten the old days brother?" said Tiamat in mockery.  
  
Bahumet remembered well the last words they had spoken at their parting, so long ago...  
  
"Thou art no brother of mine."  
  
Tiamat grinned once more before ramming headfirst into Bahumet, pinning him against the ground.  
  
"Enough talk!" he fumed, "Now, 'King of Dragons,' you die!"  
  
Fire billowed from Tiamat's mouth as Bahumet was engulfed in flames.  
  
  
He felt several powerful blows land as Xizor expertly jabbed his pressure points, sending him flying through the air. Steel and marble shattered from the impact as Kaede crashed into a wall. Dust flew in all directions. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Xizor had not continued the attack. Rather, the monster had turned back to the machinery, attempting to engage some sort of communications array.  
  
Kaede grabbed a sliver of broken steel and sent it flying through the air. The shard skewered Xizor's hand against the metal of the array. The monster grunted as he pulled his hand free, throwing the shard to the ground.  
  
Why hadn't Xizor continued the attack? He had been down, vulnerable to the Sleeper's attack.  
  
Something clicked in Kaede's mind, "You are trying to contact them, aren't you? They don't know about any of this, do they?"  
  
Xizor raised his weapon again as he glared at Kaede, "What are you talking about fool? YOU KNOW NOTHING!!!"  
  
Kaede continued his interrogation, "No records have ever hinted at this, no planet has ever been so rich in power...this 'mako.' But the Drahk don't know the full capabilities of this planet."  
  
Xizor screamed as he ran forth to attack Kaede. The Planeswalker merely dodged the blows.  
  
"I will enjoy killing you!" screamed the monster.  
  
He flipped backward, jumping away from Xizor, "no, the pleasure of your death will be mine to cherish."  
  
The Sleeper snarled, eyes full of wrath.  
  
"Come," taunted Kaede, "it's time you paid your debt to me."  
  
Xizor let out a great cry as he ran towards Kaede.  
  
He continued to speak as the master Sleeper attacked.  
  
Kaede ducked under a swipe to the head.  
  
"Remember the prophecies?" asked Kaede  
  
He jumped over a foot sweep.  
  
"The Key to the Light will be found," he continued.  
  
Xizor screamed as he plunged his blade at Kaede's midsection.  
  
Kaede jumped in a spinning cartwheel, kicking the advancing Xizor. The demon flew back against the machinery.  
  
"You found something the Drahk hadn't planned on," finished Kaede, "and now it scares you. What are you so afraid of?"  
  
Xizor rose to his feet, glaring at Kaede. Then, turning to the machinery, he pushed a button, sending a blaze of light and sound coursing through the machinery. Massive shockwaves shook throughout the entire city.  
  
"We fear nothing!" answered the Sleeper.  
  
Fighting against the tremors, Kaede rushed towards Xizor, bringing down his sword. The demon jumped away from the attack, but the machinery was destroyed under the blade. He was momentarily blinded by a flash of light, then the shaking finally stopped. Kaede managed to see one last message on the screen of the machinery. They were Cetra characters, but translated, it read:  
  
'...COMMUNIQUE INCOMPLETE...PERCENT TRANSMITTED...'  
  
Then the array went completely blank.  
  
Kaede stared at Xizor, "What have you done?"  
  
"Too late Kaede," laughed Xizor, "Now the Drahk will know everything about the Fortress of the Ancients."  
  
The Planeswalker was unfazed, merely staring at Xizor.  
  
"Not all of your message went through," grinned Kaede.  
  
"Bah!" answered Xizor, "Once I have killed you, I will send it again!"  
  
The Planeswalker raised his sword at the Sleeper, "I can't let you do that."  
  
  
Bahumet closed his eyes as the fire hit him. True, the flames would not do him much harm, but his scaly hide would not protect him for long. Bahumet batted his wings into his adversary's eyes, disorienting Tiamat. He then released a powerful blast of energy from his mouth, smashing Tiamat against the wall. Bahumet attempted to continue his attack, but was thrown to the floor as tremors shook the structure.  
  
Soon, the shockwaves subsided. The two dragons slowly rose to their feet, taking stock of each other.  
  
Tiamat grinned at Bahumet, "It is done, you have failed."  
  
The King of Dragons glared at Tiamat, "What?"  
  
"The Drahk will come, and you will all suffer the very torments of hell!"  
  
Tiamat flew at Bahumet, rushing at him with full strength.  
  
"Big mistake," said Bahumet, raising his wings.  
  
Bahumet flew above the attack, as Tiamat crashed against the marble wall behind him. It was a testament to Cetra technology and engineering that the structure held. Broken pieces of marble fell to the floor from the impact, but there was otherwise very little damage.  
  
Tiamat quickly regained his footing, flying into the air after Bahumet, the demon was growing careless as he blindly attacked Bahumet. The King of Dragons bulleted through the air, circling around and slamming into Tiamat repeatedly.  
  
The beast crashed to the ground in a thrashing mass of scales.  
  
Bahumet looked down at the fallen dragon, "you were one of our best Tiamat, but you allowed your greed and your thirst for power to corrupt you."  
  
The beast slowly stood up, blood running into his eyes, as he glared at Bahumet, "Then see what power my greed has bought!"  
  
Like a blaze of lighting, Tiamat disappeared. Bahumet turned to follow his movement. He was sent reeling as Tiamat slammed into him. The demon was moving too quickly to see, and Bahumet was wracked with more pain, but still he did not fall.  
  
The King of Dragons roared as he spread his wings, sending shockwaves of energy whirling about him. Tiamat was forced back. Bahumet regained his wits, and the two stared at each other in mid-air.  
  
"Now," screamed Tiamat, "we finish this...DARK FLARE!!!!"  
  
A dark and terrible beam of energy sprang forth from the demon's jaws. Bahumet answered with his own attack, a shining ray of light to Tiamat's darkness, and the two great energies seethed and fought for supremacy. Tiamat threw forth his all his powers into this final attack, letting the hate consume him as the released his final energies...  
  
"If I die," screamed Tiamat, "you die with me!"  
  
The King of Dragons fought hard to stave off the attack. Tiamat had gained great power from the Drahk, but his was a strength built on weak foundations. Bahumet had stronger obligations. Remembered his duty, his will, and brought forth his inner strength to battle against the attack...he couldn't give up...  
  
The two powers warred only a little longer before a great explosion engulfed the hall in smoke.  
  
  
Kaede and Xizor fought with unbridled ferocity. Their blades were a whir of sparks and sound as the weapons clashed. However, Xizor had an advantage, for his weapon had two blades, to Kaede's one...  
  
Kaede easily deflected the attacks, but he had to end this quickly. If he was to learn about this place before the Drahk arrived, he would have to hurry.  
  
Kaede kicked Xizor away, then ran to follow up his attack. Xizor rolled backwards and brought his blade up towards Kaede's left chest.  
  
The Planeswalker easily blocked the attack, but quick as lighting, Xizor countered, bringing the other blade to slash through Kaede's ribs. The Planeswalker fell back as he gripped the wound.  
  
Kaede staggered back, falling to his knees.  
  
"Insect," said Xizor, "you are nothing. What can you do to stop the Apocalypse?"  
  
Kaede lifted his face to look Xizor in the eyes, "everything I can..."  
  
Xizor snarled at Kaede, swiping his weapon down.  
  
'Damn it! It won't end like this!'  
  
With a battle cry, Kaede fought back, slashing repeatedly at the monster. He grunted as he forced his body to fight with more speed and strength. Kaede's mind willed itself to catch a second wind, ignoring the burning pain in his side. He slowly pushed back the reeling Xizor.  
  
Xizor yelled as he brought down his weapon again. But the Planeswalker countered by slicing upwards, splitting the weapon in half.  
  
Xizor fell backwards as the broken shards of the blade fell from his hands.  
  
Kaede merely glared at Xizor, through cold, emotionless eyes, "and now, you die for your sins."  
  
Xizor looked up and saw death in those glowing eyes, and he shivered. He grasped behind him, searching for something, anything to fight back. Then he felt crumbling bits of marble and dust in his hands...  
  
"I told you once," said Kaede, "that I would be your doom. You tortured Aeris, you toyed with human life."  
  
"If you mean that bi-"  
  
Kaede kicked Xizor away, sending him flying against the wall. The Sleeper's body landed with a crunching thud as he groaned in pain.  
  
"Slur her name again, and you will beg for death."  
  
Xizor threw the handful of dust at Kaede's face, momentarily blinding him. Then the scourge ran forth to follow the attack, screaming curses at the Planeswalker.  
  
Kaede's eyes opened wide as raw emotions flooded through his body. He glared at Xizor with glowing eyes, as he brought his sword up in counterattack.  
  
Xizor had no time to react as Kaede's blade slashed through him. The Planeswalker screamed his rage as he attacked the Sleeper. Blow after blow scored the beast with pain, crippling the monster. But Kaede wasn't done yet...  
  
He rose into the air, gathering his energies into one final slash as he brought the flaming sword down to smite Xizor.  
  
The Sleeper howled with pain as his blood flew through the air. His body on fire, Xizor simply collapsed under the force of the attack. He fell to the floor, broken and bleeding, before his body completely burned to ashes.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared, Kaede stood alone, panting for breath. The fires receded, returning to the room its previous calming shades of blue and green.  
  
"Recover from that you bastard," he said breathlessly, "I'll have to thank Cloud for showing me that attack."  
  
  
Kaede sheathed his sword as he made his way out of the room. He heard no more sounds from outside, so Bahumet and Tiamat must have ended their duel as well. He entered the main hall to find it completely engulfed in smoke. The Planeswalker slowly made his way through the haze, searching for the King of Dragons.  
  
Then he saw a dark figure in the mists, and walked closer. He heard a familiar growl.  
  
"Bahumet?" he asked.  
  
Kaede jumped back as the glaring eyes of Tiamat stared back at him...  
  
Author's Notes: Oy, that chapter didn't take too long to write, but it did take a lot of thought to plan the fight scenes. I have a long and complicated way of plotting out such scenes, and I really tried to throw in something different here with the fighting dragons. Man, I haven't even gotten to finishing the last fight scene yet! The last two chapters weren't even supposed to be half as long as they were! On the bright side, I have that last few fights mostly planned out, so hopefully they won't be as crappy as these last few were.  
  
Right, in the next chapters I will reveal most of the last bit of plot. I'll keep a few surprises in store (I'll try anyway!), but you'll get the real explanation behind the Fortress of the Ancients and all that stuff...blah, blah, blah. Anyway, same stuff as usual, comments are always welcome. 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again? I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
Kaede jumped back from the gray goliath, sword drawn. However, Tiamat made no move to follow. The glaring eyes simply stared back at him.  
  
"He is dead sire," came a voice from behind.  
  
The Planeswalker turned to see a ragged Bahumet, slowly treading towards him.  
  
"Are you injured?" asked the King of Dragons.  
  
Kaede shrugged, "I'll be fine, and you?"  
  
Bahumet let out a deep breath, "I am a little weary," he answered gruffly.  
  
"Come my friend, let us see what mysteries this Fortress holds, then we can rest..."  
  
  
The next day, Cloud and the others were lazing about the villa in Costa del Sol. They had decided to relax after an 'exhausting day' at Midgar Bazaar, as Cloud called it. The blond swordsman had not quite the same enthusiasm for shopping that his wife did.  
  
Red had returned from Cosmo Canyon, bearing strange news.  
  
"Did you see the anomaly?" asked the Cian warrior.  
  
The others simply stared at him blankly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Cloud.  
  
"While I was in Cosmo Canyon," answered Red, "I saw a huge pillar of light in the distance. It seemed to be coming from the seas near Junon and here. I'm surprised you didn't see it."  
  
"We were in Midgar," replied Aeris, "what happened?"  
  
Before Red could answer, Cloud's phone rang.  
  
Tifa picked up the receiver, "Hello? Oh Kaede!"  
  
The others looked at Tifa, who seemed to be intently listening to what was coming from the other end of the line.  
  
When she hung up, Cloud asked her, "what is it?"  
  
"Kaede said he found something," answered Tifa, "told us to meet him over the oceans between here and Junon."  
  
"Did he say what he found?" asked Vincent.  
  
She shook her head, "just said that we had to see it for ourselves."  
  
"You think this has anything to do with that light Red saw?" asked Aeris.  
  
"We'll find out," answered Cloud.  
  
  
The Highwind soon carried the group to the Kitana, hovering above the ocean. They had assumed they would find the anomaly Kaede went to investigate, but nothing could prepare them for what they saw.  
  
"Oh my..." gasped Elena.  
  
"What the hell is THAT?!" demanded Barret.  
  
The great city, that pinnacle of Cetra technology, gleamed in the sunlight. The island stood like a jewel against the cool blue waters that surrounded it, while glowing lights along the edge of the city added an ethereal quality to the structure.  
  
"Let's move out," said Cloud, glancing at Cid.  
  
The captain grinned back, "got it right for once kid."  
  
  
Cid landed the ship on an open field, along the outskirts of the city. When the group filed out of the Highwind, they could see a multitude of stone ruins in the distance.  
  
"Glad to see you made it," came Kaede's voice.  
  
The others turned to see the Planeswalker coming out to meet them. Aeris ran to Kaede, jumping into his arms. He laughed slightly as he swung her around, lowering her back to the ground.  
  
"Glad to see me?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Always," replied Kaede.  
  
The others walked to join the two. For once, Yuffie managed to not complain about the 'mushy scene.'  
  
"What is this place?" asked Reno.  
  
"Come with me," said Kaede, heading back into the city.  
  
The others followed him as they entered the wondrous testament to Cetra engineering.  
  
Kaede turned around to face them, and spread his hands, "welcome to the Fortress of the Ancients."  
  
The others stared in awe at the scene before them. The great city boasted a multitude of buildings, joined together by an elaborate series of roads and walkways. Open areas that could be parks rested everywhere. And not far off, near the center of the city, a golden dome gleamed like a jewel against the sapphire blue of the city.  
  
"This place," said Aeris, "was beneath the sea, all this time?"  
  
Kaede nodded.  
  
"What's it for?" asked Cloud, "why did they build this?"  
  
"That is what I brought you here to find out," answered Kaede.  
  
They followed Kaede as he walked toward the great dome. On their way, they passed King Arthur.  
  
"Greetings master Cloud," said Arthur, "are you well?"  
  
"Fine, thank you," Cloud nodded, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've asked the Knights of the Round to guard the city while we investigated," answered Kaede.  
  
Arthur grunted an apology, "I regret that we could not-"  
  
Kaede waved his hands in dismissal, "forget of it, my friend. Besides, I had Bahumet with me."  
  
Arthur nodded to the others as they continued through the city.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Tifa.  
  
"We had some...trouble getting in," said Kaede, "I'll tell you later."  
  
  
As the great gates of the dome drew near, Cloud and the others stared in awe.  
  
"That," gasped Yuffie, "is huge."  
  
"What is in there?" asked Vincent.  
  
"That is what we must find out," answered Kaede.  
  
  
He led them within the walls of the dome, to a vast chamber, a large hall with a shaft running through the center.  
  
Aeris saw cracks along the walls, shards of metal lying on the floor, "What happened here?"  
  
The chamber was devoid of the smoke and debris that had littered it earlier, for Kaede had made a point to clean up the place before the others arrived. Even still, it was still apparent that something had happened. And along the walls ran several veins of crimson from the blood of the monsters that were destroyed here.  
  
"Bahumet and I...ran into some...problems on our first trip," said Kaede, "you should have seen it before we cleaned up the mess."  
  
"Were you injured?" asked the Cetra.  
  
He didn't want to dwell on it, so Kaede simply shrugged, "We're fine. This is what I wanted you to see."  
  
He led them up to the shaft. As they neared it, Cloud and the others could see that a large, circular dais surrounded the cylinder. Along the side of the shaft was some sort of panel with strange writing.  
  
"What is this?" asked Red.  
  
"I've been trying to figure that out," said Kaede, "the Kitana's been able to scan most of the structures within the city. But this dais, and the floors above us don't even register, as if they are hiding themselves from analysis."  
  
Kaede brought out the White Materia, handing it to Aeris.  
  
"I used this to raise the island," he explained, "maybe you can use it to activate  
this device, whatever it is."  
  
"Nothing you tried has worked?" asked Aeris.  
  
Kaede shook his head.  
  
Aeris took the orb and sighed, "I'll see what I can do."  
  
She too a closer look at the strange writing along the surface of the panel, "What does this say? I don't recognize it."  
  
Kaede stood next to Aeris, slowly deciphering the strange characters, "They are actually an amalgamation of several languages...it says...HERE LIES...THE KEY,...THE PATH...TO THE LIGHT OF...THE PROMISED LAND."  
  
The others became silent as they took this in.  
  
"Damn," said Cid.  
  
"Wait a minute," demanded Barret, "did he just say...?"  
  
"Sounds like he did," answered Reeve.  
  
Kaede turned to the others, "this may be the 'key to the light' they spoke of in the scrolls, but what is this 'Promised Land?'"  
  
Aeris answered this time, "the Promised Land...is many things. Different people have varying theories as to what it is, but they all agree that the Promised Land will bless its finders with a great bounty."  
  
Kaede brought his hand up to his chin, deep in thought, "is there anything else?"  
  
The young Cetra raised her hands as if to say 'I don't know.'  
  
"Hmmm, what I do know," pondered Kaede, "is that this place seemed to react to the White Materia."  
  
He failed to point out that his sword had reacted as well, but Kaede himself could not explain that. Perhaps later, when he knew more...  
  
"You want me to use the materia," said Aeris, cutting into his thoughts, "to see if it will react to me."  
  
The Planeswalker nodded.  
  
"Couldn't you find out anything about this place?" asked Reno.  
  
"I tried to search for some information," replied Kaede, "but much of it was destroyed when we fought with Xizor-"  
  
"XIZOR!!!" fumed Cloud, "HE'S ALIVE???!!!!"  
  
"He was," said Kaede.  
  
The others darkened at the prospect.  
  
"What happened to the fool?" asked Barret, breaking the silence.  
  
"He didn't die the first time, so I killed him..."  
  
The others looked to Kaede, the eyes full of questions.  
  
The Planeswalker's face became grim, his voice almost feral, "I owed him."  
  
They were taken aback by the darkness in his voice, but understood it.  
  
Aeris felt a twinge of anguish at the sound of the Sleeper's name, "Kaede..."  
  
A tear rolled unbidden down Aeris' cheek. Kaede brushed it away, his face softening at the sight of her pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Aeris shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry Aeris," said Kaede, "he can't hurt us anymore."  
  
"But the Drahk are on their way," she replied.  
  
"That's why I need you to see what you can do," answered Kaede, "please try."  
  
Aeris nodded, and looked again at the panel. Bringing forth her White Materia, Aeris concentrated, letting her instincts guide her.  
  
"What's she doing?" asked Tifa.  
  
"I don't know," said Cloud.  
  
  
A low rumbling softly shook the floor, causing a slight hum to fill the air.  
  
"Whatever it is," said Rude, "it seems to be working."  
  
  
The others were caught off guard as the dais slowly raised itself from the floor. It ascended towards the ceiling, almost as if it were some sort of elevator. The circular platform continued to rise, the shaft still running along it's center.  
  
Soon the dais rose past a hole in the ceiling above, showing the group another level to the building. Cloud and the others could still see the bottom of the vast hall through the gaps in the new floor. They continued past several floors, until there were no more. However, the dais didn't stop, it continued to rise toward the ceiling above it, at the top.  
  
  
Yuffie was the first to notice a problem, "Uh, guys, I think we just ran out of floors."  
  
The others looked upwards, and saw that it was true, there were no other levels left. At least, none that they could see. At this rate, the dais was going to crash into the ceiling.  
  
"Oh great," exclaimed Cid Highwind, "what now?"  
  
  
Almost as if in answer to his question, the structure started to rumble again, this time with more force. A loud cracking noise was heard, as fissures began to form in the ceiling, allowing light from outside to enter the building. The crevices along the ceiling divided it into four equal quarters. Kaede and the others blinked their eyes and brought their hands to shield there heads, as dust began to fly through the air.  
  
Cloud stared as the four parts of the ceiling began to open outward, revealing more of the sunny skies above. The dais continued to rise...  
  
  
The brothers Bahumet had been hovering above the great dome, waiting for any word from Kaede. They were discussing what had happened on the first trip inside the Fortress.  
  
"So," cursed Neo Bahumet, "Tiamat was alive."  
  
"Yes," answered the older dragon, "it was with great difficulty that I finally destroyed the wretch."  
  
"Were you injured?" asked Bahumet Zero.  
  
"Nay brother," Bahumet shook his head, "I was simply tired, but I am well now."  
  
"That is good news," said Neo Bahumet, "do you know what sire Kaede is doing? Has he found anymore enlightenment about this place?"  
  
Bahumet growled, "that cur Xizor destroyed most of the archives before and during the battle. What we have been able to glean are bits and pieces."  
  
"There were no other records anywhere else?" asked Zero.  
  
"To be sure," answered the King of Dragons, "but that vile Drahk destroyed most of the clues as to its purpose. The last bit of information was destroyed when sire Kaede 'interrupted' the Sleeper's transmission."  
  
The other two dragons smiled, but were grimly aware of what that meant...the only way to discover the secrets of this place would be the hard way...trial and error. Of course, the Fortress of the Ancients boasted an extensive archives collection, but all the information concerning this place had been purged during that transmission, everything important anyway.  
  
"What good is that expansive library," snarled Zero, "with all its knowledge, if we cannot even find one book concerning the purpose of this place?"  
  
"You are sure," asked Neo Bahumet, "that there is no more?"  
  
The King of Dragons nodded.  
  
"I wonder," mused Neo Bahumet, "how much information the Drahk received before the line was cut."  
  
Zero shook his head, "There is no way of knowing, we can only hope-"  
  
  
The dragon was cut short, as a rumbling shook the giant dome. The three brothers looked on, speechless, as the top of the structure slowly began to open, revealing the insides of the building. Bahumet could just make out Kaede and the others, rising on a strange circular platform.  
  
  
The top pieces of the dome continued to extend outward. Eventually, they descended, changing in shape as they went. As soon as the tips touched the ground of the Fortress, the walls shimmered with energy, sending a strange rippling effect along the surface.  
  
  
The ripples stopped as the former dome ceiling became a vast, encompassing staircase. Great steps formed along four sides of the Fortress, surrounding but not covering the giant doorways that led inside.  
  
  
Had Bahumet been inclined to think of it, he would have noticed that now one could enter the building by using either the vast doorways, or the great steps that were now in place. However, he remained stunned and silent, as did his brothers.  
  
  
All the while, the dais continued to rise, eventually stopping once it reached the top of the pillar. From here, Kaede could see the entire city.  
  
"What in hell?" demanded Barret.  
  
The building shook again as a ripple ran down the length of the opening dome. Stairs formed, and the dais began to shake, throwing its passengers to their knees. Cloud held on to Tifa as the tremors continued. All the bodies huddled close together as the shaking grew more intense. Then Kaede saw the floor of the dais...  
  
"It's...growing," said Elena, for indeed the edges of the platform began to stretch outwards until it reached the head of the stairs.  
  
When it was over the group stood atop a giant platform, with a massive staircase running down the sides of the fortress. Various openings and doorways adorned the sides of the building.  
  
Strange cracks began to form along the surface, raising dust and smoke.  
  
"What's...going on?" coughed Aeris.  
  
"I don't know," said Kaede, holding her tightly.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Kaede and the others found the dais to be quite different. Now it was adorned with strange symbols and writing. In the center, a giant circle was etched, which rose slightly higher than the rest of the surface. Columns rose up into the air along the edges of the 'roof.' The roof itself was easily fifty feet in diameter.  
  
"What madness is this?" came a growling voice.  
  
Cloud looked up to see the brothers Bahumet, still hovering above.  
  
"I don't know," he answered, "but we have to find out."  
  
Cid raised his hands in anger, "Okay, will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?!"  
  
Kaede walked towards the center of the roof, asking the others to get back. He carefully began to mutter what could only be the inscriptions.  
  
"What do they say?" asked Tifa.  
  
Kaede said something in an unintelligible language. Suddenly, a light tremor started again. Four small projections rose out of the ground, ten feet away from the circle.  
  
The others looked to Kaede, asking for an explanation.  
  
The Planeswalker shrugged and went to the circle again, this time reading the inscriptions so the others could understand.  
  
"It says: 'The Light of the Ancients shall purge evil. Here lay the final element.'"  
  
"What do you mean 'lay the final element?'" asked Yuffie, "is that even proper grammar?"  
  
"I'm not sure what it means," said Kaede, "let's read the others."  
  
He walked up to the projections, and noticed that they lied along the four compass points around the central circle.  
  
He walked by each projection and read the inscriptions in turn, "POWER OF LIFE...HARBINGER OF DEATH...PLANET'S WEAPON..."  
  
Then he came to the final spire, with the longest inscription, "WALKER'S LEGACY, CHOSEN BASTION OF THE HEAVENS."  
  
  
Aeris walked up to the circle, feeling a slight hum responding to her presence. Kaede felt it as well.  
  
"There's something here," said Aeris, "something that is reacting to our Cetra bloodlines."  
  
The Planeswalker nodded, "I can't make out what they mean, as if they are on the bare edges of my perception."  
  
"So," asked Reeve, "what do we do know?"  
  
"Red," said Kaede, "I have not been able to glean any information from this place. However, could you check again in your records...?"  
  
The young Cian nodded, "I shall study our texts as soon as I return to Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"Thank you, The brothers Bahumet, the Knights, and I have been searched the archives for a long time. It looks like Xizor managed to purge all information concerning this place."  
  
"The bastard," cursed Barret, "so what do we do know?"  
  
"I don't see what we can do," answered Cloud, "unless any of us know how to work an Ancient Cetra device."  
  
Kaede shook his head, "it is some kind of defensive measure, that much is clear, but against what? And how do we use it?"  
  
"We could try to check this place out again," suggested Reno.  
  
"I suppose so," replied Kaede uncertainly.  
  
  
After nearly two days of searching, the group still could not find any helpful evidence. Indeed, the Cetra archive was wondrous, boasting immense records on everything imaginable, except for the purpose of the fortress. On the third morning, Kaede decided to stop the search.  
  
"We have been looking for days without success," he said, "I don't want any of us to burn out."  
  
Cloud agreed, "Xizor did a thorough job, I think our only option in to see what Nanaki can find at the Canyon."  
  
  
So, the group left the island, keeping the Knights and the brother's Bahumet behind to protect the city and search for more information. Cloud and the others returned to Villa Cloud, while Kaede took Red to his family in Cosmo Canyon.  
  
They were walking outside the village. Kaede could see that the Cian had finally settled into their old lives once more.  
  
"I finally feel whole again," said Red.  
  
The Planeswalker smiled, "I glad you found your family Nanaki."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay here my friend?" asked the Cian.  
  
"No, thank you," demurred Kaede, "it's been a tiring week for me."  
  
Red nodded, "rest well Kaede, I'll call you if I find anything."  
  
  
Kaede returned to the Villa to find the others standing on the beach. Elmyra was with them. He looked at them critically before speaking.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
Barret shrugged his shoulders, "we kind of wanted to ask you that."  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Reno, "Train? Research? What's our next move?"  
  
The Planeswalker sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"I have no more to teach you," he said.  
  
"What?" asked Cloud.  
  
Kaede smiled, "You assumed I was a endless fountain of knowledge?"  
  
"Well no," started Tifa, "but..."  
  
"Look my friends, I think we've trained enough for a while," he answered, "Red's back at the Canyon doing whatever he can."  
  
"Kaede's right," agreed Elmyra, "I think you kids deserve a breather."  
  
"Great!" shouted Yuffie.  
  
"So," asked Elena, "where to?"  
  
The others hazarded various responses before Vincent spoke up.  
  
"It seems to me," he said, "that the Gold Saucer is a popular place to unwind."  
  
Author's Note: Hello again. I just have this need to write these few chapters where the gang relaxes. It's taking me a while, so please bear with me. Got a lot of things coming up simultaneously in my life. Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always, feel free to write back. 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again? I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
North Corel was certainly growing. Not the squalor and wreckage it once was, the city could almost be considered a booming metropolis. Although not even half as large as Midgar, this was one of the biggest cities on the map.  
  
Cid whistled, "Nice place Barret."  
  
Reeve nodded, "It's good to see people are rebuilding the mess Shinra created."  
  
Elena gave Reeve a knowing look, "That was the old Shinra Reeve."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Barret, "besides, I believe Shinra invested in this town, gave us funds to rebuild."  
  
The President of Shinra simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
  
  
Of course, one of the biggest attractions of North Corel was the ropeway. Or, perhaps the place where the ropeway led to...  
  
"The Gold Saucer," said Cloud, "it's been a while since we came here."  
  
Kaede was staring at the wondrous lights and sounds from the ride.  
  
"Impressive," he said.  
  
"We haven't even gotten inside yet," smiled Aeris.  
  
  
The group went their separate ways. Kaede allowed himself to be dragged along by Aeris, following Tifa and Cloud as they related the events and amusements from their first trip.  
  
  
Rude and Reno went off to Battle Square, choosing to test their new skills and see what they could win. Reeve was escorting Elena through the Gold Saucer.  
  
"I can't believe those guys," said the Turk, "they have no sense of fun."  
  
"Oh come now Elena," smirked Reeve, "what could be more fun than fighting monsters for hours on end?"  
  
She gave him a wry grin, "perhaps doing paperwork for hours on end?"  
  
Reeve winced, "touché."  
  
The two took in the sights as they walked through the Wonder Square, gazing at all the neon lights and concession stands. Reeve bought Elena some cotton candy and walked on with her, showing the various rides and amusements.  
  
They entered the arcade room, and saw that a new wing had been added to the Square just beyond the other side.  
  
"Well," said Reeve, "what do you want to do?"  
  
"Uhm...how about the Snowboarding Game?"  
  
"Oh wow," choked Reeve, "I'm not THAT brave!"  
  
"Come on," said Elena, "it will be fun."  
  
"Very well, I'll go first...may the Planet have mercy on my soul."  
  
Elena laughed, "it won't be that bad!"  
  
Reeve warily got on the board and decided to take the beginner level. The President didn't get far before he crashed. He managed to get up and snag a few points before the game was over, but the result was laughable.  
  
Elena was trying desperately to cover her smile, but it wasn't working. Reeve could see the wide grin playing across her face.  
  
"Told you I was no good. Okay hotshot," he retorted, "let's see you try it."  
  
Elena got on the board and decided to be a little more daring, choosing the Crazy difficulty level. Reeve began to whistle funeral music as Elena arched her eyebrow at him.  
  
Reeve laughed, "good luck."  
  
Elena smiled and turned to the monitor, "this brings back memories..."  
  
  
Elsewhere, Yuffie was dragging Vincent through the food court...again.  
  
"Why do you always bring to these places Yuffie?" asked Vincent, "in fact, why do you drag me anywhere at all?"  
  
"Questions, questions, questions," chided Yuffie, "learn to live a little."  
  
"This to the man who's lived in a coffin?" asked Vincent.  
  
Yuffie gave him a strange look before laughing, "at least you're getting a sense of humor."  
  
Vincent blinked against the bright lights, "could we go somewhere else...please?"  
  
The young ninja rolled her eyes, "oh fine, you big baby, where to?"  
  
"Some place peaceful," suggested Vincent.  
  
"Hmmm," thought Yuffie, "okay, how about the Gondola?"  
  
Vincent shrugged, "very well."  
  
  
Yuffie stared in winder at all the fireworks exploding over the neon stands below. From here, they could see the Gold Saucer in its entirety. Vincent contented himself with sitting quietly and enjoying the relative quiet.  
  
Yuffie gazed at the lights in rapture, but tore her gaze away long enough to see the quiet man sitting across from her. The young ninja sighed mournfully.  
  
"Don't you ever relax?" she asked.  
  
Vincent shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
Yuffie looked into his deep, eyes, "sure you do, it's as if you're carrying some great burden."  
  
"What do you want from me Yuffie?"  
  
The ninja shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know a little more about you."  
  
Vincent nodded gamely, "very well, ask."  
  
"Okay," returned Yuffie, pensively, "what's with that cave of yours?"  
  
Vincent arched his eyebrows in question, "excuse me?"  
  
"You know, that cave where we saw Lucretia's ghost, you haven't forgotten have you?"  
  
Vincent closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall of the gondola. He let out a deep sigh and fell silent.  
  
Before Yuffie could comment, he answered her question, "a long time ago...it was my dream...to build a house near that cave, to..."  
  
"Yes?" prodded Yuffie.  
  
"I...wanted to spend the rest of my life there, with the one person in the world who could make me feel whole. Then I met Lucretia, and my heart soared. I just wanted to take her with me, to live out on a cabin...by the lake, just her and I...and eventually..."  
  
Vincent let out a ragged breath, "but that dream died a long time ago."  
  
"I'm sorry Vincent," stammered Yuffie, "I-I didn't know."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he smiled, "and what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What was your secret wish, what did you used to dream of?"  
  
"Oh, you know me," laughed Yuffie, "fame, glory, materia, et cetera."  
  
"I don't know," said Vincent, "I think there's more to it than that."  
  
"And why do you think that?"  
  
At this, Vincent smiled, "well, Lucretia used to say I had the remarkable ability to read people, it drove her crazy."  
  
Yuffie laughed, "well, you know me all too well."  
  
"So?" asked Vincent.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your dream."  
  
"I was hoping you'd forget," answered the ninja.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
Yuffie shrugged, "all that glory stuff was my father's legacy, his dream. But then the village was reduced to a ghost of its former splendor."  
  
Vincent nodded, "you wanted to see your father's dreams come true, to see his pride restored. You wanted him to be whole again."  
  
Yuffie gave Vincent a strange look, "Lucretia should have pegged you as a psychic too."  
  
Vincent smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," answered Yuffie, "you know, my favorite place to think was on the cliffs near the fire caves. I could see the entire town."  
  
"Sounds peaceful."  
  
"It was," she continued, "I used to think about what would happen once Wutai regained its former glory. I guess I always wanted some peace , some rest after it was all over. Don't ask me why, but I've always been searching for something, for that special something that would finally make me feel like I was home...that I was finally at peace."  
  
"Why do you tell me all this now?" asked Vincent.  
  
"I can't answer that one either."  
  
"This isn't like you Yuffie," said Vincent, "where's the spirited Yuffie we all know?"  
  
"She's weary, quickly fading," sighed Yuffie, "she's the exterior I use to hide away from the world when I feel cold and lonely."  
  
"Sounds like Kaede, why don't you talk to him?"  
  
He caught the glimmer of a laugh in her eyes, "wait, don't answer that. Why not Cloud? Isn't he like your big brother?"  
  
Yuffie raised her hands in futility, "I don't know, I guess it's like Lucretia said."  
  
Vincent looked at her, begging the question.  
  
The ninja sighed, "you understand people, no, that's not right. You KNOW people Vincent, almost better than they know themselves."  
  
"Yuffie..."  
  
"Please, let me finish. I guess it's because you're always around, you know exactly what to say, exactly what to do...not a screw up like me."  
  
"Don't say that Yuffie."  
  
"Why not?" she demanded, "I don't even know what I want to do with my life! Our planet may be destroyed by God knows what...and I don't even know what I want, even less... who I am..."  
  
"You know Yuffie," stated Vincent, "you and I are extremely alike."  
  
"Oh really," asked Yuffie sardonically, "and how is that?"  
  
"Because you've been searching for something you're entire life," started Vincent, "you don't know what it is, but it's always eluded you, always slipped by."  
  
Yuffie felt her eyes water as Vincent continued to speak.  
  
"All the while, you've been searching for yourself, for what's inside. And despite every success you've had, every accomplishment you've made...you feel every bit as barren and desolate...as I have felt my entire life."  
  
Yuffie's breath caught in her throat as she tried to reply.  
  
"You don't need to say anything Yuffie," said Vincent, brushing away her tears, "your eyes say it all."  
  
She simply nodded.  
  
"Look out that window, what do you see?"  
  
Yuffie looked, and shrugged.  
  
"You want to know what I see? Hope. I see a world unafraid to live. I see a planet that will stand up to anything that's thrown at it."  
  
Vincent raised her chin, so that he was looking at her eyes again, "and now I see you, and I don't have to go it alone. I have friend like you, I have people I want to be with, who fill in that void."  
  
"Vincent..."  
  
"No Yuffie," replied Vincent, "now it's your turn to listen to me. You're not alone, and you don't have to face the darkness alone...believe me, when this is over...you'll find your peace and quiet, I promise."  
  
The young ninja smiled, "for a recluse, you understand a lot about people. Why do you always know what to say?"  
  
"You said it yourself...I'm psychic," smiled Vincent, "remember?"  
  
Yuffie could feel his warm breath against her face, his eyes calm and so alive. Lucretia had been right, he COULD read people. Annoying, maybe, but it was definitely charming. She smiled up into those deep eyes, so intense, and yet so gentle.  
  
Vincent smiled back, and saw a friend looking back. He saw someone to talk to, to trust. He had told her things he had never thought of telling anyone, and he couldn't understand why. One look into her eyes told him he didn't care either, as he lost himself into those depths. She understood, perhaps more so than anyone he had known for a long time...and she cared.  
  
A jarring of the gondola signaled the end to the ride. Yuffie was lost for a moment, was the ride over already? She didn't even notice as Vincent helped her out of the cabin and walked her outside. Her heart was still beating like a drum, and she moved without thinking about it. Oh well, at least she had been able to talk to him. Surprisingly, she felt better, and her spry nature quickly came back.  
  
Vincent smiled as he walked with her through the streets. He had enjoyed talking to her. It had been strange, but he felt better. One thing was for sure though, he wasn't letting Yuffie out of his sights anytime soon...  
  
  
Elena shrieked in dismay as the snowboard jerked heavily. The Turk had been setting a record when she completely wiped out. Elena could barely gasp as she was thrown through the air.  
  
The first thing that she could think was, 'this is going to hurt.'  
  
Pain must have been a relative thing, for she felt nothing upon impact. In fact, she felt a strong pair of arms grab her, supporting her fall as she was hurled through the air. They held her still, as she struggled to her feet.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Reeve.  
  
"I'm fine," gasped Elena, "help me get up."  
  
Elena allowed Reeve to help her. Through some quirk of fate, she found herself staring the President of Shinra straight in the eyes, with inches to spare in between. What's more, his arms were still around her waist.  
  
He stepped back, giving her some room, "uh, sorry."  
  
Elena straightened her hair and ran her hands through her hair, "oh no, I'm sorry, thanks for breaking the fall."  
  
"So...you were saying, ice master?"  
  
The Turk smiled, "hey, you can't say anything. You didn't do much better."  
  
Reeve shrugged, "so, what next?"  
  
Elena saw huge signs advertising a new attraction, "let's check out the ballroom."  
  
"Very well," answered Reeve.  
  
The pair walked through the doorway and into a great hall. Golden rafters hung from the ceiling, neon lights came into the room through tinted windows. And up above, a full moon was shining through the glass ceiling, the lights reflecting off the marble floor.  
  
"Care to dance?" asked Reeve, gesturing to the twirling figures on the floor.  
  
"Why not?" replied Elena.  
  
As they began to waltz to the beautiful music, Reeve and Elena grinned at each other.  
  
"It's much better doing this when you're not falling through the air," said Reeve, "oh Planet, that sounded corny."  
  
Elena laughed, "no it didn't, and you're right, it is better. We should do this more often."  
  
Elena and Reeve stopped laughing and looked at each other, wondering what the other would think. A smile crept into the Turk's features, encouraging the President to smile back.  
  
"You're right Elena," answered Reeve, "I WOULD like to do this again sometime."  
  
The pair allowed themselves to lose track of time as they danced the night away.  
  
  
Barret and Elmyra were showing Marlene around the gift shops and new rides. Cid and Shera followed not far behind. Everywhere, merchants shouted, selling their wares to the passersby.  
  
"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" shouted a vendor, "win prizes at the Tower of Power!"  
  
The man was next to a contraption, one where person would take a hammer and swing as hard as possible to hit the bell at the top of the 'tower,' thus winning prizes.  
  
"Daddy," said Marlene, "could I have a teddy?"  
  
The little girl pointed her little fingers at one of the prizes for winning at the 'Tower of Power.'  
  
Barret grinned his response, "sure Marlene, just you wait!"  
  
The tall man handed his daughter over to Elmyra while he bought a ticket for the hammer swing.  
  
"Yeah Barret," encouraged Cid, "show 'em who's boss!"  
  
Barret cracked his knuckles and grabbed the hammer in both hands. Just before he could swing however, Barret was distracted by the vendors yelling to other customers. He faltered as the hammer fell.  
  
The mark rose all the way up to the level..."wimp." Cid doubled over with laughter at the display.  
  
"Ha-Hey Barret," he struggled to say, "not gettin' enough vitamins?"  
  
Barret glowered at Cid icily.  
  
"Hey, get this next one," Cid replied, "and I'm buyin' the drinks next time."  
  
"Betcha I'll beat you at the contest though," returned Barret.  
  
"Oh come now Barret," chuckled Shera, "you two were so inebriated, neither one of you could tell who won."  
  
"Honestly," Elmyra shook her head, "some men..."  
  
Barret grumbled under his breath and bought another try at the hammer swing. However, he did have something to say to the vendor before he started.  
  
Barret glared into the merchant's eyes, "I suggest, for your personal safety, that you stay quiet this time."  
  
The man nodded nervously.  
  
Barret picked up the hammer again and swung indifferently. The mark hit the bell, then landed, then bounced up again, this time breaking past the bell and flying through the air. It disappeared into a back street, followed by the clanking of metal and screeching of cats. Cid stared open mouthed at Barret, who simply grinned back.  
  
  
Marlene bounced along on her father's shoulders, holding two giant teddy bears. Elmyra laughed at the dumbfounded looks Cid gave to Barret. Shera pouted at Cid playfully, asking him to win a prize for her.  
  
"Oh come on," joked Shera, "can't you win a prize for little old me?"  
  
"Oy," Cid scratched his head, "okay, how about sharp shooting?"  
  
Barret shook his head, "aw come on man, that's too easy."  
  
The captain pondered some more, "hammer swing?"  
  
"Barret broke it," smiled Elmyra.  
  
"Okay, I got it," said Cid triumphantly, "the pie throw!"  
  
"That works," replied Shera, the others nodded agreement.  
  
The group walked up to the pie throwing stand, and Cid bought three tries to hit the clown behind the board.  
  
"Come on," shouted the clown, "let's see what you got."  
  
The pilot threw the first pie, which hit the target board hard.  
  
"Not even close," taunted the clown.  
  
He threw again, and missed again.  
  
"Hah," laughed the clown, "close, but no cigar."  
  
"Or in your case," laughed Barret, "no cigarette, eh Cid?"  
The former leader of Avalanche was enjoying his opportunity to taunt, "hey, if you need help-"  
  
Cid didn't even reply as he picked up the last pie and threw it at the clown. It hit him straight in the face, the impact sending him flying backward several feet.  
  
The pilot turned to the now gawking Barret.  
  
"You were saying?" asked Cid.  
  
  
Tifa, Cloud, and Aeris showed Kaede around the streets of the Gold Saucer, and finally came to the Arena in Event Square. The doorman congratulated Cloud and Tifa as the hundredth couple.  
  
"Oh no," groaned Cloud, "not this again."  
  
"Please sir," said the doorman, "you have to help us out here."  
  
Tifa tugged on Cloud's arm, "come on, it'll be fun."  
  
"Okay," sighed Cloud, "but under one condition."  
  
"What is that?" asked the doorman.  
  
"You have to let them come with us," said Cloud, pointing at Kaede and Aeris.  
  
"Hey," protested Kaede, "I said I could play music, I never said I could act."  
  
Aeris jabbed him in the ribs, "where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
The Planeswalker shook his head as Aeris dragged him after Cloud and Tifa, "I must have left it back home with my better judgment."  
  
  
"Once upon a time," said the narrator, "there were two great brothers, heroes of the land."  
  
Kaede and Cloud jumped onto the stage, decked with medieval armor.  
  
"They were to marry two beautiful princesses...," continued the narrator.  
  
  
Eventually, the story reached the point where the evil Dragon King took the brides away to his castle, whereupon Kaede and Cloud were sent to save them. The evil dragon came out of hiding, holding Aeris and Tifa prisoner, wearing exotic dresses. Tifa was decked in a silky skirt and blouse, with slits along the sides that were a tease to the eye. Aeris was similarly clothed, revealing nothing, yet showing off enough of her shapely legs and arms to draw attention. They looked more like captivating nymphs, mystical and beautiful sprites, than the princesses they had been dressed as not too long ago. Kaede and Cloud gawked while everyone waited for the next line.  
  
"Excuse me sir," whispered the man in the dragon costume, "your line?"  
  
"Oh," said Cloud, "right...AVAST YE EVIL DEMON, RELEASE MY LOVE!!!"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Uh," whispered Cloud, "Kaede?"  
  
The Planeswalker was still staring at Aeris.  
  
  
Tifa and Aeris snickered, hands covering their faces.  
  
"Cat got your tongues?" whispered Tifa to Cloud.  
  
He blinked and smiled sheepishly, "you look great Tiff..."  
  
She waggled her finger at him, "don't get frisky with me."  
  
"Oh come on," said Aeris, trying desperately to stifle her laugh, "the audience is waiting."  
  
"Right," said Kaede, "I have an idea. Come here Cloud."  
  
Cloud listened as Kaede whispered his plan to him, and smiled.  
  
"Should be...interesting," answered Cloud.  
  
He walked up to the 'dragon,' "touch my shoulder."  
  
"What?" asked the actor.  
  
"Touch my shoulder," repeated Cloud.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
As soon as the dragon touched Cloud on the shoulder, the 'knight in shining armor' began to convulse.  
  
"ALAS," shouted Kaede, "HE HAS BEEN POSSESSED BY THE EVIL DRAGON KING!!!"  
  
Cloud ran at Kaede, slashing his sword. Kaede parried as he circled his 'opponent.' Sparks flew as their swords clashed. The audience hadn't been expecting such a show, and began to cheer the fighters on.  
  
Cloud jumped over Kaede's head, landing behind him, and thrust his sword at the exposed back. The Planeswalker jumped to the side, swiping his sword as he leapt, forcing Cloud to jump back in defense. Kaede followed the roll and leapt back towards Cloud, who did the same.  
  
The clashed sword in midair, and kept on thrusting and parrying as they landed. Their swords were a blur as they attacked each other, neither giving ground. The crowd was mad with excitement.  
  
"Not bad," grinned Kaede.  
  
"You're not too shabby yourself," returned Cloud  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying this, I think it's time for the finish."  
  
"I agree," said Cloud.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
Cloud left an opening on purpose, which Kaede used to disarm the swordsman. He knocked away Cloud's sword and punched him with an energized fist. Kaede let the energy flash into a blinding light for added effect. It was a pulled punch, so it didn't hurt Cloud as much, but it did send him hurtling into the 'evil dragon.' The actor fell backwards as he released the two 'princesses.'  
  
Tifa cradled Cloud's head in her lap, "Oh Cloud!"  
  
"Kiss me," whispered Cloud.  
  
Tifa blinked in surprise, "what?"  
  
"It's all part of the act," replied Cloud, "kiss me."  
  
She grinned in response, "you rogue."  
  
Cloud's answer was silenced as Tifa stifled him with an electrifying kiss.  
  
"TRUE LOVE HAS CONQUERED THE SPELL," shouted Kaede for the benefit of the audience.  
  
He kneeled on front of Aeris, taking her hand in his, "NOW WE CAN ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!"  
  
He kissed her hand, then got to his feet, brushing her cheek with his hand. Aeris was about to close the distance for another kiss when the 'evil dragon' came up again.  
  
"BAH!" he shouted, "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL, I CANNOT STAND TRUE LOVE! THE EVIL DRAGON KING SHALL BRING ABOUT YOUR END!!!"  
  
Aeris glared at the actor, "beat it," she whispered, "I'm busy."  
  
The actor seemed not to have noticed, for he continued to rant as he got closer.  
  
Aeris gave Kaede a frustrated look, "okay...that's enough."  
  
She turned around to face the dragon, "GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT-"  
  
The actor never finished his line, for Aeris punched him off the stage. The dragon stumbled backwards, as Tifa stuck out her foot. The actor tripped over the extended leg and fell into the orchestra pit below, sending up a discordant shrill of off-key instruments.  
  
"Tsk, tsk," said Tifa, "bad move buddy."  
  
"Don't...you...DARE INTERRUPT A WOMAN DURING A ROMANTIC MOMENT!!!" shouted Aeris.  
  
  
The group eventually made it to the center of the Gold Saucer, where there was now a cafe and bar. It was one of those affairs where a person could sit on the edge, next to the windows, while it turned, thus showing them a panoramic view of the entire outside world. Right now, however, the cafe was stationary. Moonlight shined from the glassed ceiling above.  
  
Barret and Cid had been about to have another one of their drinking contests. However, Shera and Elmyra would have none of it. Elmyra warned Barret not to set a bad example for Marlene, while Shera said she couldn't stand to see her husband in such a state in public. So...they settled for egg nog and a staring contest. The first one to blink would be the loser. Shera and Elmyra simply went to their hotel rooms in mock frustration, taking Marlene with them, as it was past her bed time.  
  
None of this stopped Rude and Reno from drinking though. They had come back from their trip to Battle Square, donning an array of prizes, and were currently holding each other up in a secluded corner, fighting the drunken stupor that threatened to overtake them.  
  
Elena shook her head, "some men..."  
  
Reeve laughed, "at least they're fun."  
  
The Turk blinked at Reeve, "wait a minute, did I just hear the workaholic President of Shinra just say 'fun?'"  
  
"Oh, come on Elena," groaned Reeve, "I'm not THAT bad."  
  
"You're right," said Elena, looking at him critically, "you're worse."  
  
Reeve gave Elena an odd look before the two broke out into laughter.  
  
  
Vincent and Kaede sat at a table, alone, watching the others talk and laugh. They simply brooded in silence as they nursed their cups.  
  
"It's nice to see them enjoying themselves," said Kaede.  
  
Vincent nodded, "we needed a break."  
  
The Planeswalker nodded, looking at Aeris laugh at some joke from Tifa.  
  
"She's special," said Vincent, "isn't she?"  
  
Kaede nodded, "much like Yuffie is to you I'd wager."  
  
He tipped back his glass as Vincent widened his eyes in surprise.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" he asked.  
  
Kaede shrugged, "it's the little things really, the way you look at her, the way your bodies attune to each other..."  
  
"The way your eyes sparkle," continued Vincent, "how you feel at peace whenever she's around."  
  
Vincent gave the Kaede a meaningful look, indicating his obvious feelings for Aeris.  
  
The Planeswalker smiled and raised his glass, "touché"  
  
"How do you deal with it?" asked Vincent, "how do you force yourself to feel it, knowing that..."  
  
Kaede stared at Vincent realizing what he meant, "...knowing that the beast lurks deep within you?"  
  
Vincent nodded, raising his fists, "these hands...they've caused so much pain, spilled so much blood..."  
  
The Planeswalker smiled, "that's what I told Aeris, not long ago."  
  
"What did she say to it?"  
  
Kaede smiled, "she said, 'your hands may be stained, but your soul is pure.'"  
  
"Do you believe that?" asked Vincent.  
  
"I don't know what to believe," answered Kaede, "all I know is that I love her."  
  
Vincent nodded, "makes you wonder, doesn't it?"  
  
"I've gone most of my life without these emotions, I lost them a long time ago..."  
  
"And now that you've found them again," continued Vincent, "you can't imagine being without it."  
  
Kaede nodded, "how did you deal with it Vincent, having lost your love?"  
  
Vincent sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"It doesn't pain you to talk about her?" asked the Planeswalker.  
  
Vincent shook his head, "I was lost for so long...I just took it a day at a time. I'd go to sleep...force myself to wake up every morning..."  
  
"Then you'd try to remind yourself to breathe in and out," said Kaede, "to keep on going."  
  
Vincent nodded, "and eventually, I was able to get over how perfect my life had been, whenever she was near...just to see her face, to see her smile, see her hair caressed by the wind..."  
  
Kaede continued, "and forcing yourself to be better because of her, to protect her, although every tear she shed made you die inside."  
  
"And make sure it never happened again," Vincent nodded contemplating his friend across the table, "you needn't have asked me Kaede, you know how it feels."  
  
The Planeswalker shrugged, "it was just nice to know someone understood, although it doesn't make the cold, dark nightmares any better."  
  
"Kaede," said Vincent, "like you, I shut myself out emotionally for the longest time, until..."  
  
"Until?" asked the Planeswalker.  
  
"Until I learned that these feelings were natural, essential even, they are what makes us feel alive, what makes us human."  
  
Kaede stared at the ex-Turk, "human?"  
  
"You know what I mean," he replied.  
  
The Planeswalker nodded.  
  
  
Vincent shifted in his seat, deep in thought.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Kaede," said Vincent, "what were your last thoughts...back at Cosmo Canyon...when you...nearly died?"  
  
The Planeswalker let out a deep sighed and took another sip of his drink, "they were torn, mixed, confused. But I felt...oddly at peace, as if simply being in Aeris' arms was all that mattered. And a dark side of me actually laughed."  
  
"Laughed?"  
  
Kaede nodded, "for how could I, of all people, feel love? How could I, a cold spirit, feel something a machine should be incapable of?"  
  
"I can relate to that," smiled Vincent, "I felt much the same before Cloud and the others woke me. And what else...?"  
  
"I was...afraid...I suppose," Kaede struggled to find the words, "but not for myself. I did not...could not...know what would happen to her once I was gone. All I had was hope. But in that dark abyss I was in, before Aeris pulled me out, there was no room for hope. There was only emptiness."  
  
Vincent nodded, "we have both been the monsters we fear, we have both lied dormant in our own crypts, hiding the evil deep within."  
  
Kaede continued, "it tears me apart, you know? If I ever lost control to that madness..."  
  
"But you haven't," replied Vincent, "like me, you force yourself to control it, if only for the sake of the one you love."  
  
Kaede gave Vincent another knowing look, "you should tell her, you know, before it's too late."  
  
"I plan to, I won't let her slip away," replied Vincent, "not this time."  
  
The Planeswalker nodded.  
  
Vincent gave Kaede a critical look, "You should tell Aeris as well. And don't just say it, vow it, shout it out, let it be written in stone."  
  
The Planeswalker grunted in uncertainty, "and if it's too soon?"  
  
"Trust her," said Vincent.  
  
  
However, the man couldn't help but feel slightly hypocritical. Why was he telling Kaede to do this, when he couldn't even bring himself to do the same for Yuffie?  
  
'What is this I feel,' thought Vincent, 'is it fear?'  
  
Vincent laughed inside, thinking it strange...for first time in so long that he actually felt afraid, it was over love.  
  
  
Yuffie, Aeris and Tifa talked happily together, Cloud simply content to listen as he sipped his drink.  
  
Aeris caught sight of Vincent and Kaede talking quietly in the corner.  
  
Yuffie followed her gaze, "it looks like those two are brooding again."  
  
The Cetra shook her head, "I've tried to get him to open up more, do something."  
  
"He loves you Aeris," replied Tifa, "be thankful for that."  
  
"I know Tifa, and sometimes he can pleasantly surprise me, you know?" asked Aeris. Then she stopped, eyes downcast.  
  
Tifa nodded, "but it pains you every time you think about the scars, about what he's gone through."  
  
Yuffie laughed, "we can sure pick them, can't we girls?"  
  
Cloud stopped his drinking to chime in a response, "hey, I thought women liked the strong-yet-sensitive, silent type."  
  
"We do," smiled Tifa, "it's just that you boys can be such a handful at times!!!"  
  
  
They looked on as Kaede said something to Vincent, causing the ex-Turk to smile and nod. The two men got up as they walked towards the girls' table.  
  
"What do you think he said?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"We'll find out," answered Tifa.  
  
As he neared, Kaede took Aeris' hand and kissed it, causing her to blush, "perhaps the lady would care to dance?"  
  
Vincent repeated the gesture with the young ninja, "come with me Yuffie?"  
  
Tifa laughed, "what was it you said about 'pleasant surprises?'"  
  
Aeris smiled, then turned to Kaede, "I'd love to dance."  
  
"I've never really danced before," replied Yuffie sheepishly.  
  
"I can teach you," smiled Vincent.  
  
The two girls smiled as they allowed themselves to be taken to the ballroom below.  
  
  
"Will wonders never cease," said Reeve.  
  
"Let's give them company. Care to try it again?" asked Elena.  
  
"I'd be delighted to," answered Reeve.  
  
  
Tifa smiled at Cloud and raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
He laughed, "I can't let the other loners outdo me, can I? Besides, if you think I'll miss a chance to be with you, you're crazy."  
  
She smiled as Cloud took her hand and led her to the ballroom.  
  
  
Moments later, several new figures were dancing under the starlit sky, light shining through the glass above.  
  
"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" asked Tifa.  
  
Cloud remembered that night before they entered the crater...resting under the starlight. He had been content simply to be near her that night...oblivious to everything but the sweet sound of her breathing...the gentle caress of her hair against his skin.  
  
"I could never forget," replied Cloud.  
  
  
Tifa noticed Kaede talking to the musicians, while Aeris was ordering a something from the drink stand. The two had been lost in the music before, simply staring into each others' eyes.  
  
"What's he up to?" asked Tifa.  
  
Cloud turned around, "Oh, don't tell me he's going to do it!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
  
Kaede picked up the microphone, his voice reverberated through the speakers.  
  
"Excuse me," he started, "but I'd like to do something for someone very special."  
  
  
A spotlight shined on Aeris. She turned, still trying to gather what was happening, and blinked against the glare of the light.  
  
Kaede waved to Cloud, "I think my friends won't have any more requests in the way of this kind of thing for a while after this fiasco. And I think this qualifies as winning our bet."  
  
Cloud raised his glass in mock appreciation. The spotlight moved away from Aeris, allowing her to blush without anyone noticing. Kaede conversed some more with the band before beginning to play a few warm up tunes. The audience clapped encouragingly. Then Kaede began to sing, while his guitar weaved its tune through the ballroom.  
  
  
Beauty and grace is what touches me most,  
Good times can put me in fear,  
I always feel safe when things are bad,  
So I cannot let you come near,  
It seems that I thrive on the dark side of things,  
I always feel alive when the death bell rings,  
Now you come and bring out the tears in me.  
  
Pain never makes me cry, but happiness does,  
It's so strange to watch your life walk by...  
Wishing it was,  
Wishing it was more like fantasy,  
Where every day surprises me...  
Wishing it was.  
  
Wishing it was...  
Wishing it was...  
  
This feeling won't last 'cause I cannot survive,  
I tell you I've been here before,  
When it's movin' this fast,  
It's a matter of time,  
One of us walks out that door,  
It seems that I thrive on the dark side of things,  
I always feel alive when the death bell rings,  
Now you come and bring out the tears in me.  
  
Pain never makes me cry, but happiness does,  
It's so strange to watch your life walk by...  
Wishing it was,  
Wishing it was more like fantasy,  
Where every day surprises me...  
Wishing it was.  
  
Wishing it was...  
Wishing it was...  
  
Give this some thought,  
And I'm sure you will know,  
This is the way it must be,  
Emotions will rise, emotions will flow,  
You bring out the tears in me...  
  
Pain never makes me cry, but happiness does,  
It's so strange to watch your life walk by...  
Wishing it was,  
Wishing it was more like fantasy,  
Where every day surprises me...  
Wishing it was.  
  
Wishing it was...  
  
  
The audience cheered uproariously, demanding more.  
  
Cloud smiled knowingly, "he always seems to be able to capture the spirit of things."  
  
Tifa turned to Cloud, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Well," explained Cloud, "in order to become a soldier, one has to shut himself out emotionally."  
  
Cloud lowered his head, remembering memories from what seemed like a lifetime ago.  
  
Tifa squeezed his hand reassuringly, "Go on."  
  
"That song," he continued, "is what I felt, and undoubtedly what he felt, when we forced ourselves to open up again. We had to kill a part of ourselves, and it was frightening to bring it back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," said Cloud, caressing Tifa's face, "we could not bear to hurt the one's we love..."  
  
Tifa's eyes began to water, "Cloud..."  
  
  
Kaede's voice rang over the speakers again, "I would also like to dedicate this next song to the one person who can unlock my soul and send it flying, just by looking at me..."  
  
In the audience, looking at Kaede, Aeris' reaction mirrored that of Tifa's.  
  
  
Yuffie jabbed Vincent in the ribs, "that Kaede, what a sweet talker."  
  
Vincent smiled, "he put it succinctly though."  
  
Yuffie raised a questioning eyebrow at his direction.  
  
"Well," shrugged Vincent, "who else would I rather spend time with, than the one who completes the void in here?"  
  
Vincent took Yuffie's hand and rested it against his heart. She was speechless as he caressed her, raking his long fingers over her silky black hair.  
  
She tried to stammer a response, but was interrupted by the opening twangs of Kaede's guitar.  
  
  
"I'd say this had been a fun night," asked Reeve, "how about you?"  
  
Elena laughed in response, "yeah, I can't remember the last time the either of us really relaxed."  
  
"Oh, I don't know Elena," answered Reeve, "I always feel calm whenever you're around."  
  
Elena's sigh was swallowed by Kaede's words, as he began the words to his song.  
  
  
There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea,  
You became the light on the dark side of me,  
Love remained a drug that's the high not the pill.  
But did you know that when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?  
  
Baby.. I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave,  
Ohh...the more I get of you the stranger it feels.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
  
There is so much a man can tell you,   
So much he can say.  
You remain my power.. my pleasure.. my pain.  
Baby...to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?  
But did you know that when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?  
  
Baby...I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave,  
Ohh...the more I get of you the stranger it feels.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
And if I should fall...  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain my power.. my pleasure.. my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?  
But did you know that when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?  
  
Baby.. I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ohh...the more I get of you the stranger it feels.  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
Yes.. I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ohh...the more I get of you the stranger it feels.  
And now that your rose in in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom...on the grave.  
  
  
Kaede concluded his song to a roar of applause, as he made his way to Aeris. She was speechless, but gathered enough presence of mind to jump into Kaede's waiting arms, which only heightened the cheering.  
  
"Did you like it?" smiled Kaede.  
  
"It was wonderful," replied Aeris before kissing him.  
  
Between the loud cheers and the beating of her heart, she could barely even think, and simply melted into the kiss.  
  
  
Up in the cafe, Reno and Rude were slowly coming out of their stupor, wakened by the cheers coming from below.  
  
"Argh," groaned Reno, "what's with all that racket?"  
  
The two yawned tiredly.  
  
"Hey," shouted Rude groggily, "where'd everybody go?"  
  
  
They all decided to spend the night at the ghostly hotel, to enjoy the relaxation of the Gold Saucer for a while yet.  
  
During the night, while everyone else was asleep, Kaede left the hotel to seek Dio. Reeve came with him, and in short order, gained audience with the owner of Gold Saucer.  
  
He was overjoyed to see Reeve, and clapped the President of Shinra on his shoulder.  
  
"Good to see you again," bellowed Dio, "how are you?"  
  
The returned a hearty handshake, "well, and you?"  
  
"I can't complain, what can I do for you?"  
  
Reeve turned to Kaede.  
  
The Planeswalker looked grim, "I have to ask you to ground the Gold Saucer."  
  
"WHAT?!?" demanded Dio.  
  
Kaede explained to him about the Drahk threat. Word had traveled around the world that planetary forces were mounting, but nobody yet knew the true gravity of the situation. Unless he wanted the Saucer to come crashing down on the cities below, it would have to be grounded, kept safe on the planet until such time as the Saucer could rise again without fear of attack.  
  
"Very well," answered Dio, "I have always had backup plans should there be a need to do this. But wished there would never be a need."  
  
"So did I," sighed Reeve, "will you be alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine," replied Dio, "just give me a couple of days, you take care."  
  
"You too," returned Reeve.  
  
  
Kaede and Reeve returned to their rooms, not a whisper disturbed the quiet in the hallways.  
  
Reeve breathed heavily, "will it be enough Kaede?"  
  
"It has to be," replied the Planeswalker, "are the planetary forces ready?"  
  
Reeve nodded, "just a few odds and ends to work out."  
  
"Very well, goodnight Reeve."  
  
"Goodnight Kaede."  
  
  
But the tired warrior didn't feel like sleeping. In him was a bone deep weariness, the kind that ate at him inside, but wouldn't allow him to sleep. So, he chose to go to the balcony outside, and gaze at the stars.  
  
As Kaede neared the balcony, however, he noticed someone was already there.  
  
"Couldn't get any sleep?" he asked.  
  
Aeris turned around, "Oh, Kaede, what are you doing up?"  
  
"We had some important business," he answered, "and you?"  
  
She simply shrugged, "just looking at the stars."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" asked Kaede  
  
"Why not?" she replied  
  
  
And together, the two watched at the spectacle of heaven's portrait.  
  
The Planeswalker let out a great sigh.  
  
Aeris turned to him, "Something on your mind?"  
  
Kaede shrugged, "just remembering."  
  
"Remembering what?"  
  
"Places I've gone," he answered, "people I've seen."  
  
Aeris nodded, "what's it like...out there?"  
  
Kaede leaned against the railing, gazing at the starlit sky, "oh Aeris, where to begin?"  
  
He gathered his thought before speaking.  
  
"Despite the war, you'd be surprised how many planets live on like nothing is out of the ordinary..."  
  
Aeris looked at his questioningly.  
  
"I guess you would call them...neutral territory, places too important for either side to campaign against. I've seen planets where the blood flows through the streets like water, I've seen entire worlds, nothing but empty, burned-out shells. And yet...there are so many places that remain relatively untouched. Where wonders abound.  
  
There are countless worlds, Aeris, where the soul purpose is to do nothing but to enjoy life. I've seen places dominated by trade, an intergalactic bazaar...a market so large, it spans entire planets. I've seen stations in space, so astounding they make the Gold Saucer look like a child's playpen."  
  
Aeris looked into Kaede's eyes, noticing how his eyes beamed.  
  
"Oh Aeris, you should see those sights, the Star's Cradle nebula, boasting fluorescent showers of light like you've never seen. The meteor and ice constellations of Coruscant. There are planets where the entire civilization lives in underwater cities, or places where all the cities are in the skies, and no one lives on the surface. I've been to planets so beautiful, you couldn't tell where the ground stopped and Heaven began."  
  
"What's our homeland like?" asked Aeris, "how is the planet of the Cetra?"  
  
Kaede gave her a knowing look and sighed, "our planet...is beautiful. I cannot explain it any other way. A sky so blue, it's intensity can only be matched by the shining seas. Hues of blues and green, life everywhere you look. It has forests so thick, there are actually cities in the trees. Entire coastal cities, underwater cities, and island cities abound, much like the Fortress of the Ancients. To see their legacy to this planet is to understand but a fragment of their splendor."  
  
"You'll have to take me there sometime," said Aeris.  
  
"I will," vowed Kaede.  
  
"Okay then," smiled Aeris, "it's a date."  
  
The Planeswalker smiled, "you know, I've been meaning to ask you..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Back at the Fortress, how did you know what to do?"  
  
"You mean how did I activate...whatever it was that occurred?"  
  
Kaede nodded.  
  
"I don't know," conceded Aeris, "it was so natural...almost as if..."  
  
"It was deep inside?" hazarded Kaede, "as if it were reflex?"  
  
"I guess so," agreed Aeris, "it almost felt like coming home."  
  
He nodded, "...coming home..."  
  
Aeris caught a strange glimmer in his eyes, something that signaled his mind was far away, in the past.  
  
"Hello, Kaede, are you there?"  
  
He blinked a few times before turning his gaze to her.  
  
"What were you thinking?" she asked, "was it about your home?"  
  
Kaede shook his head, "not now...ask me again sometime."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So," continued Kaede, "did you like my little tribute to you in the ballroom?"  
  
Aeris smiled and covered her eyes in mock embarrassment.  
  
"Shall I take that as a yes?" grinned Kaede.  
  
She raised her hands in surrender, "yes, yes, I give up, although I would be grateful if you didn't make me feel like the center of attention every time YOU are expressing yourself for a change."  
  
"Can't help it."  
  
Aeris laughed, "well, I've enjoyed the talk, but I think we should get some rest."  
  
Kaede nodded, "good night Aeris."  
  
"Good night Kaede."  
  
She left him, gazing at the stars. Off in the distance, Kaede heard a door being closed. He sighed as he brought up the memories of long ago, but soon grew weary. He returned to his room not long afterwards.  
  
  
Much of the rest of the day went uneventfully, but the entire Gold Saucer was busy due to preparations for the grounding of the airborne attraction. Cloud and the others left before sunset, preferring to relax at Villa Cloud for a few more days before final preparations for planetary defense took them away.  
  
  
As always, Cid and Shera decided to test out the new Highwind, while the others shopped in the city or amused themselves with the other townsfolk. Reno and Rude, of course, went to the bar, while Reeve and Elena opted to play soccer with the children in town, keeping an eye on the two Turks.  
  
  
Along the beach, four figures stood looking at the sunset.  
  
Tifa hugged herself as she looked at Cloud beside him.  
  
"So," asked her husband, "did you have fun?"  
  
Tifa nodded, "I'm surprised those people at Event Square let us leave after the popularity of the play!"  
  
Cloud shrugged, "actually, one look from Kaede, and the director pretty much wet himself trying not to annoy us."  
  
Tifa laughed in response, and looked in the distance as Kaede stared into the eyes the woman before him, oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
"She's the only one who can make him smile like that," said Tifa, nodding towards Aeris.  
  
"She's unlocked his soul," answered Cloud, "she makes his heart feel complete."  
  
"Gee Cloud," joked Tifa, "that was almost profound."  
  
He grinned at his wife, "you know, I found someone that does that for me."  
  
Tifa arched an eyebrow, "care telling me who?"  
  
Cloud laughed, "you have to ask?"  
  
Tifa smiled back at him, "let's give them some space."  
  
Cloud gave her a sly look, "what do you have in mind?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow in response, "you know, we were kids together, I've been married to you for the better part of a year, and I'm still finding things out about you."  
  
"Such as?" he asked.  
  
"What's say we go dance inside?"  
  
"Couldn't think of a better idea."  
  
  
  
Soon afterwards, Kaede and Aeris heard the music coming from the villa.  
  
Aeris laughed, "I think she's enjoying our new discovery about you two."  
  
He wrapped his arms about her waist, "I think I am as well."  
  
And together, the two danced to the soft sounds of the shore mixing with the entrancing rhythm of the music.  
  
Once they stopped, Kaede turned to the sunset again, and sighed longingly. Once more, Aeris saw that same strange look in his eye...the one she had seen on Gold Saucer.  
  
"You told me to ask you later..." started Aeris.  
  
"Don't finish that sentence," replied Kaede softly, "I...think I can tell you now."  
  
Aeris looked into Kaede's eyes expectantly, "it has something to do with your 'home,' or a previous one."  
  
"You know me too well," sighed Kaede.  
  
"Don't you have a home?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Not a real one, not anymore. But I did once, I returned to it...after I was freed from the Drahk. It was a quiet place, a coastal village, several light-years away from the Cetra homeworld where I was born."  
  
"And what did you find?"  
  
Kaede looked away, "nothing...it was all gone, destroyed years before."  
  
Aeris gasped, "nothing was left?"  
  
He shook his head, "mostly vegetation...growing over the ruins and ashes, but I did find a chest, buried beneath the remnants of the dojo."  
  
"What was in it?"  
  
Kaede took the sword from his shoulder strap, "I found a letter, my master's last will and testament."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
The Planeswalker breathed heavily before continuing, "I said that if I was reading the letter, he had died before passing to me his legacy. He entrusted to me this sword...his sword...that I might go out and do good with it, carry on in his memory."  
  
Kaede lowered his head, "a fine corruption I became of his work."  
  
Aeris shook her head, "don't say that."  
  
"It's true Aeris. Sometimes...I fear what he would say...if he saw what I became."  
  
Aeris took his face in her hands, "no Kaede, he would be proud, proud of what you have become. He would glory in what you have made yourself into."  
  
He raised his eyebrows dismissively, "oh really?"  
  
"Kaede, you'll have to realize, one day, that what counts is what's in here," Aeris touched her hand to his heart, "whatever the Drahk did...whatever you did, I will never lose faith in what's in your heart and soul...what's deep inside."  
  
Kaede stared at her, "how can you say that?"  
  
"What about me?" demanded Aeris, "can you imagine how I felt, when that monster had  
control over me...forcing me to...to hurt you? Do you know how I agonized over every blow-"  
  
She buried herself in his arms as she sobbed, unable to continue.  
  
Kaede tried to comfort her, "hush Aeris, it's alright."  
  
He raised her face, brushing away her tears, "it wasn't your fault, no one blames you. It's over now."  
  
'Why can't you realize that Kaede?' thought Aeris, 'nobody blames you for what you did.'  
  
"Do you trust me?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Of course," he answered.  
  
"Well...I trust you," she smiled, "so you should trust yourself."  
  
Kaede sighed, "ah Aeris...why do I deserve you?"  
  
"Because you've got a strong heart," she replied.  
  
"And you've captured it," Kaede shook his head, "and here, in my moment of despair, you try to give me hope and forgiveness..."  
  
Aeris caressed his hair, "it is what a person does for the one they love."  
  
Kaede smiled sadly, "there is more yet that you should know, before you so blindly give me that gift...which brings me to this..."  
  
He reached beneath his shirt, and drew out a chain. On it hanged a silver ring.  
  
"I knew I felt something there under that shirt," grinned Aeris, "what is it?"  
  
Kaede drew back, as he took off the silver trinket, thumbing the ring in his hand.  
  
"This chain," he said, "belonged to my father. My mother must have given it to Sensei, before she had to leave. When I found the sword, this chain was attached to the scabbard. It's the only thing I have to remember him by."  
  
Aeris looked at the ring Kaede was holding, "and that?"  
  
He slid the ring from the chain and held it up, "this ring...belonged to my mother. It was returned to me by Talon and Kyra...upon my coronation into the Planeswalker order...as the heir to my parents' legacy..."  
  
Kaede looked away, unable to continue.  
  
Aeris could see he was troubled, "Kaede, what's wrong?"  
  
He gripped his hand into a fist, to stop it from trembling, "do you remember what I told you when this started? When you thought I could still be under Drahk control, and Cloud wanted to kill me?"  
  
She pondered for a while before replying, "yes...you said that killing you would be a favor...that many of your own kind tried...tried to kill..."  
  
Aeris trailed off, finally realizing what Kaede was implying.  
  
"Now you understand," he nodded, "my coronation had little to do with honor and respect for me, it was more out of reverence to my parents. My position, my rank, it had everything to do with them...and nothing to do with me. Talos and Kyra saw to it that I was treated with respect. But no one can control thought and emotion. Many cursed me as a...a mockery of their legacy...of my parents' legacy."  
  
Aeris shook her head, "but you achieved great heights, you had other allies, Bahumet and-"  
  
"Yes, you're right," Kaede interrupted, "and for the support of what friends I had, I am grateful, but their were always mixed feelings when it came to me. The High Council grudgingly applauded my efforts, but were ever fearful of me, for I was an unknown, an enigma, a loose cannon...I knew the secrets of both sides, so I was unpredictable. The Drahk cursed me as an abomination and a traitor, but there would always be those among the Planeswalkers that would never trust me, that would brand me as a hidden viper."  
  
"They feared what they did not understand," deduced Aeris.  
  
Kaede nodded, "I can't blame them, it's the nature of living beings to fear the unknown...and in my case...there's something else that you should know."  
  
"What does it matter," asked Aeris, "you've got a good heart."  
  
"I'm not sure I deserve such praise," returned Kaede.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kaede sighed, "do you remember Veletta, the Mistress of Evil?"  
  
Aeris nodded.  
  
"Long ago, when I was still with the Drahk...I was betrothed to her," said Kaede, downcast.  
  
Aeris gasped.  
  
"Now you see," he continued, "why they hated me so much. Veletta is one of the most feared and powerful of the Drahk. Millions have died at her whim, she is a feared and hated butcher of worlds. In the eyes of the Council, a would-be consort to such a demoness could never be honored. And yet, the Drahk curse me forever for spurning her and the Emperor."  
  
"Aeris," said Kaede, "I'm not complaining about the hand fate dealt me, although I may not like it at times. I've seen and done too much to ever be pure again. But I did want you to know what kind of a person you were trusting."  
  
She remained silent, then something clicked in her mind. She shook her head in denial, "did you marry her?"  
  
"No," answered Kaede.  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
"Never," spat Kaede.  
  
"Did you enjoy killing all those innocents?" she continued, baiting him.  
  
Kaede's eyes flared, 'why is she doing this? Does she really hate me then?'  
  
That had to be it. He loved Aeris, but had forced his emotions on her when he had no right to do so, for she had yet to know the truth. It wouldn't be fair to force her to love him...not after this. He felt himself go cold inside. He had never wanted these emotions again, but once he found them, he discovered he could not let go. They had become a part of him, just as much as she had.  
  
He kept calm in the face of his fears, knowing that without her, he would surely be lost in the cold, icy depths within himself. But he'd endure, as he always had...if only for her sake.  
  
  
Aeris widened her eyes in fear. Why wasn't he answering, had she pushed him too far?  
  
'Please,' she thought, 'anything but that, never let ME be the source of his pain...'  
  
After a disturbing silence, Kaede answered her question, "never, each dead soul was ever like a weight...bearing down on me."  
  
Inwardly, she sighed in relief. Now it was time to put an end to this useless self-doubt.  
  
Aeris raised her hands , "then stop torturing yourself! You are not to blame!"  
  
She grinned at Kaede while the man blinked, unsure what to make of this unexpected response. And looking at his surprised features, Aeris knew she was finally getting through to him.  
  
"Why...are you smiling?" asked Kaede confusedly, "if anything, you should be...outraged."  
  
"Oh Kaede," Aeris shook her head, "will you never learn?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, no, no," exclaimed Aeris, "you were never hers, you never loved her. You were manipulated, it was not of your own free will. Kaede, can't you understand? Just by being alive, by doing what you do...just by loving me, you are defying the evil that yearns to capture you. I dare say, that the Drahk Emperor is tearing his hair out because you've made such a fool out of him...since his work is ashes."  
  
Aeris saw her reasoning had worked, for a smile crept its way into his features, he was obviously amused at Aeris' idea, "you don't belong to them anymore Kaede...you never did."  
  
"Let's not worry about it anymore,' she continued, "I don't care about your past troubles. I love you...not because of your position or power, but because of your heart...you are mine now, you reside in here."  
  
She tapped her heart, as if showing him, forcing him to realize that she would never be whole without him.  
  
"Aeris," sighed Kaede, "you fill my soul, but you must be able to see the monster that lurks inside me, the abomination others have cursed me to be."  
  
Aeris shook her head, but Kaede silenced her by resting his finger on her lips.  
  
"Don't try to deny it Aeris, I feel complete when I am with you, but you have seen into my mind. My life has been full of struggles, both inner and outer. And the subsequent changes haven't been pretty."  
  
A tear rolled down Aeris' cheek, as she caressed Kaede's face, "but you've done so much. Please, I can't say anymore to you. Can't you feel it at all? We need you Kaede, I...need you. I couldn't..."  
  
Aeris fell silent and looked down, but Kaede brought his hand to her face, lifting it up.  
  
Those tears broke the shell that had been covering his heart. She shed these tears for him...they were tears of healing. And he knew now, that he would never let her go, for she was as essential to life as the heart inside him that she had captured.  
  
He smiled, "Thank you Aeris... thank you for being able to see past this weak shell."  
  
"Kaede," cried Aeris.  
  
"Hush," soothed Kaede, "I just wanted you to know. I promise Aeris, that I'll try it your way, try to keep hope...because of one very special reason."  
  
She raised her head, "and what's that?"  
  
"You make me want to be a better person. You inspire me to keep fighting, to wake up every day if only to see your smile and hear your voice. You are a part of me now Aeris, and you always will be, which is why I want you to have this..."  
  
Taking his other hand, he opened up her palm and placed the ring inside, closing her hand around it, "would you take care of this for me?"  
  
Aeris gasped as she looked at the ring...it was beautiful. The stunning silver artifact was stylized into the shape of angelic wings.  
  
"It is made of a rare metal mined from the Cetra homeworld," explained Kaede, "it...it is as much a part of me as my heart, and I give it to you...I want you to have it."  
  
Aeris looked up at Kaede, she was stunned into silence. Kaede returned her stare with a rather expectant one, tense and unsure.  
  
"Kaede," gasped Aeris, "is this your way of proposing to me?"  
  
He coughed and looked away, rubbing his head. For the first time in his life, Kaede found himself emotionally at a loss for words, "well, uhmm, I...yes..."  
  
Aeris surprised him by laughing.  
  
He blinked nervously, "did I do something wrong?"  
  
She managed to calm herself and shook her hand in denial, "no, no it's not that, it's just that..."  
  
She reached into her pocket, and drew out the ring she had gotten for Kaede, "...I have one for you too."  
  
He stared at her aghast, "how...how did you know?"  
  
"That's the funny thing," she smiled, "I didn't, I just thought it would go nicely with that chain, and I wanted you to have it."  
  
Kaede took the ring from her grasp and looked at it. The craftsmanship was undeniably excellent, the silver flames would have looked real if not for the color. The finely cut gem looked like lightning trapped within the sea.  
  
He placed the ring on his chain, "I will keep this as safe as I keep my love for you."  
  
Aeris mirrored Kaede's movement, placing the angelic ring around her necklace, "and this I keep as near to my heart, as much a part of me as you are."  
  
"Does this mean," pleaded Kaede, "that you accept?"  
  
"It does," she answered breathlessly.  
  
Kaede blinked nervously, "I apologize if I startled you, it's just my...we can make it...I just had to do it like this-"  
  
Aeris silenced him with a tender embrace, "Kaede, it was perfect."  
  
And the two joined souls stayed like that until long after the sun had set.  
  
  
Tifa and Cloud looked at them from the Villa.  
  
"I didn't know he had it in him," smiled Tifa.  
  
"Neither did I," agreed Cloud, "bravo Kaede."  
  
Tifa sighed.  
  
"What's wrong," asked Cloud, "jealous?"  
  
She smiled wryly and jabbed Cloud in the ribs, "now why would I be jealous?"  
  
Cloud gave her a sly grin and raised his hands, "Oh, I'm gonna get you for that!"  
  
Tifa's eyes widened as Cloud began to tickle her, "hah, hah, no, no-ha, Cloud, st-stop!"  
  
The two roared out in laughter as they toppled together on the floor.  
  
Cloud had her pinned, "do you concede?"  
  
She smiled back at him, "meanie."  
  
He flashed her a wolfish grin, "do you concede?"  
  
Wrapping her arms about his neck, she replied, "only to you."  
  
  
Barret heard the commotion from his bedroom and came out to see what had happened. What he found was Tifa and Cloud sprawled on the floor, kissing. The two hastily looked up in embarrassment.  
  
"Uhm...hello Barret," stammered Tifa.  
  
"We were just-," started Cloud.  
  
Barret shook his head and raised his hand, "don't say another word, please, I really don't want to know."  
  
Reno had also heard what was happening, and came through the doorway to investigate as well.  
  
He stared wide-eyed when he saw Tifa and Cloud, "whoa, GET IT ON!!!"  
  
Barret rubbed his temples with one hand while pushing Reno back through the doorway.  
  
"Go back to sleep fool!" roared the tall man.  
  
"I go where the action is!" retorted Reno.  
  
"You'll get more action than you can handle unless you zip it right now!" snapped Barret, "besides, there'll be plenty of work for us tomorrow."  
  
Sounds of their bickering faded into the distance as they went to their rooms.  
  
  
Cloud looked back to Tifa, who was blushing.  
  
"Hmm," quipped Cloud, "remind me to thank Barret sometime. Now, where were we?"  
  
Tifa smiled back, "you rogue."  
  
"But a lucky rogue," he returned.  
  
Tifa stopped any further response with another kiss...  
  
Author's Note: Good lord! I hope that no other chapter gives me as much trouble as this one did! I can safely say that his chapter alone has taken me longer to write and revise than all of the fight scenes combined!!! The strange thing is, I still keep thinking it could be better, but I really needed to write some more about their personal lives. Oh well, I hope I haven't disappointed you guys too much, forgive the cheesiness. Anyway, I finally start the fight scenes. Next chapter starts the prelude to festivities, then it's just a few long battles, more plot twists, and origin explanations. After that, it's just ending and epilogue. As of now, I am planning on two separate endings, but I'll see later if I'm up to it.  
  
A word about the songs: some of the lyrics are probably wrong. However, I think I will paraphrase Seal when I say that these lyrics are more applicable because this is what I thought they said, which is why I posted them here. Sorry if this bothers you. Anyway, the songs are "Wishing it Was," by Santana and Eagle Eye Cherry, and "Kiss from a Rose," by Seal. Don't worry, no more lyrics from here on.  
  
Like I said before, the writing is done, but it's all skeleton-work. The real fleshing in begins prior to my revising and posting, plus I want to see how the ending works and adjust other chapters accordingly if needed. By the time I've posted this chapter, I should hopefully have the entire story ready for final revision. Thanks for sticking with me, and keep those ideas and comments coming! 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: As I have said since the beginning, I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
It had been nearly a week since the Fortress of the Ancients had been "unlocked" by Aeris. All that time, Reeve and the others had been busy preparing for the battle to come. Yuffie had contacted her father, and secured the support of the Wutainian forces. Together with the newly recalled armies of Midgar, and the Cian, the planet had never seen such a military force. However, plans had to be made, so Reeve called a meeting at the Highwind, the new flagship of the planetary forces.  
  
Red had not seen the others for quite some time, but controlled his eagerness to meet with his friends. Instead, he let his father Seto go on into the meeting room, while he talked with Kaede and Aeris on the deck.  
  
Aeris was frowning in concentration, "tell me again Red, what was it you found?"  
  
Red nodded, "I searched through the records in Cosmo Canyon, trying to find any scrap of evidence as to the purpose of the Fortress of the Ancients."  
  
"And what did the records say?" asked Kaede.  
  
"There seemed to be vague records of some kind of alien device. It had something to do with the Cetra...a power generator of sorts. I could not find much about it, but I did find one important piece of information."  
  
"What was that?" posed Aeris.  
  
Red shook his head, "certain...elements...have to be brought together, but what will happen once they are is beyond me."  
  
"What kind of elements?" wondered Kaede.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Red, "however, I do have some educated guesses. I believe these elements, whatever they are, contain, in short, the elemental powers of this planet."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Aeris, "like my White Materia or something?"  
  
"That could be," conceded Red, "but I cannot be sure, for what powers on this planet contain all the world's elements?"  
  
"And what is this...BASTION OF THE HEAVENS?" wondered Kaede.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," answered Red, "but something tells me that the Drahk are coming because of it."  
  
"So can I," agreed Kaede, "I can feel it in my bones...but any foresight we could have had as to their plans went up in smoke when I destroyed that communique of Xizor's"  
  
"You had no choice," reasoned Aeris.  
  
"True," said Kaede, "but still-"  
  
  
"Hey you guys," shouted Yuffie, "you comin' or do we hafta' start without ya?"  
  
"Be right there," answered Aeris.  
  
  
Reeve had called all of Avalanche to the meeting. Seto and the Turks were present as well as several military designates. Godo, Yuffie's father, was mounting his forces, and could not be present. Thus, Yuffie had been made the Wutainian delegate to the meeting, which had caused a few laughs among her friends.  
  
"What's so funny?" demanded the ninja.  
  
"Ah...you're not exactly political type," smirked Red.  
  
"Quite the opposite in fact," smiled Vincent.  
  
Yuffie gave him a wry grin, "well, if politicians are supposed to be crooks and thieves, I'd think you guys would consider me perfect for the job!"  
  
They laughed at the joke. Rarely did Yuffie acknowledge her past pursuits in "profiteering" for what they really were.  
  
"Okay guys," laughed Reeve, "enough."  
  
"Let's get down to business," agreed Rude.  
  
  
Aeris began to feel dizzy as Kaede began to discuss the plans with Reeve. Shera saw this and came to the Cetra.  
  
"Dear," she asked, "are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Shera," said Aeris, "just air-sickness I guess."  
  
  
"How well are planetary forces spread out?" asked Kaede.  
  
Reeve's aides brought up a holographic schematic of the planet. Red dots appeared all over the map.  
  
"We tried to mix our armies together," said Reeve, "Each of these red units contains infantry from Wutai and Midgar."  
  
Seto continued, "my brethren and I have also added our forces. However, we have concentrated ourselves into these task forces."  
  
He indicated several larger dots along the shores of Midgar, Cosmo Canyon, and Gongaga.  
  
"We have several legions of our forces backing them up," added Yuffie.  
  
"What about artillery and drop ships?" asked Kaede, "and we may need those solar/mako cannons to weaken Drahk forces before they make planet-fall."  
  
Reno pressed another button, and scores of blue dots appeared all over the schematic.  
  
  
Vincent began to feel a strange tingling in the back of his neck. It was always like this when danger was near. But why? Was the talk of war really scaring him this much?  
  
  
"We have plenty of them placed all around the planet," answered the Turk, "wherever they attack from, we should be able to hit them. However, we have concentrated more firepower towards these areas."  
  
Another press of a button brought forth a tide of blue along the coasts of Mideel, Gongaga, and Junon.  
  
"How about ships," continued Kaede, "how many were you able to make from the plans I gave you?"  
  
"We made quite a few," answered Reeve, "however, other than the Kitana and the Highwind, only a couple of others can get space-borne."  
  
"The others will be used as air-support and drop ships as needed," continued Elena.  
  
  
Cloud backed away from the table, rubbing his temples.  
  
"What's wrong Cloud?" asked Tifa.  
  
He felt a familiar ache in his head, but replied bravely, "nothing, I'm fine."  
  
  
Elena looked away from Cloud and back to Kaede. She found him leaning against the wall, his face covered by sweat as his shoulder and head drooped.  
  
"What's wrong man?" asked Cid.  
  
Kaede tried feebly to push himself away from the wall, but quickly collapsed to his knees as his head reeled in pain.  
  
"Kaede!" shouted Red, "Kaede, what is it?"  
  
The young Cian looked at his other friends, and saw that Aeris and Cloud were also in pain. Vincent stared at nothing as if he had been stuck by lighting.  
  
  
"Hey guys," said Yuffie nervously, "you all are really starting to scare me, what-"  
  
She was cut short as a darkness filled the room. It only lasted a second, but for a few moments, it completely blinded her.  
  
"Did you feel that?" asked Tifa.  
  
Elena was gasping for breathe, "what...was that?"  
  
  
The aides in the room looked on with curiosity. Why were their leaders acting so strange?  
  
The darkness subsided, and everyone's pain was gone...leaving phantoms of the darkness fluttering in their minds.  
  
Seto turned to his son, "Nanaki, I felt something...like a disturbance in the Lifestream, but obviously not as strongly as you and your friends. What is it?"  
  
Kaede slowly got to his feet, as did the others.  
  
The Planeswalker answered Seto's question, "the Planetary seal has broken."  
  
"What?" demanded Barret.  
  
"Remember the seal?" asked Kaede, "the one I placed around the planet to give us warning? It has been destroyed."  
  
Aeris was the first to recover from shock, "but the means."  
  
Kaede let out a deep breathe, "yes, they have finally come. The Drahk are near."  
  
"Shit," cursed Cid.  
  
"There is more," continued Kaede, "the emperor himself is here...but it feels different. I can feel his power, even from this distance...like a cancer in my mind."  
  
  
The others stared at him in silence.  
  
"And where the emperor goes," he continued, "the Horsemen are not far behind."  
  
Barret broke the quiet, "I'll be goddamned."  
  
"I hope not Barret," answered Vincent, "for all our sakes."  
  
"How much time do we have?" asked Reeve.  
  
"A few days," replied Kaede, "a week at the most...and that is stretching it."  
  
"Hell," cursed Reno, "that isn't much time."  
  
"It will have to be enough," said Rude.  
  
More silence.  
  
Aeris looked pleadingly at Kaede, wishing it was not so.  
  
"So," breathed Cloud, "it has finally begun."  
  
"Yes," answered Kaede, "the endgame is upon us."  
  
Author's Note: You know why it's so hard for me to flesh in these last few chapters? Because I keep thinking about what I'm going to write next! I'm getting fairly excited and falling over myself to get this done!!! After this fic, I have some more planned. In fact, the other day I caught myself mulling over the car chase and fight scenes in another fic I am doing. Well, no more of that! Got to get working on this one so I can move on to the others!  
  
Anyway, I still got a few chapters left in me, actually, more than a few. We have yet to see the WEAPONS and all the stuff that will happen when "Darkness Falls." You know, I'm planning on using that quote in the story, but I might not if it sounds too corny (i.e. "The World is not Enough" quote in James Bond. I like JB, but it was really a waste to name the whole movie after one phrase which has little to do with the actual plot, evil plans, etc.....AARRGGHH....stop rambling! I'm going slow enough as it is!).  
  
Getting back on track, I still plan to write two endings if I can, got everything ready to go, just a question of detail and more details. I had a rather large epiphany while writing this, and have had to change aspects of more than a few chapters. Anyway, thanks for all your support, it's readers like you that keep me inspired to write!  
  
Note to self: Make A/N section shorter in the future, must not bore readers. 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: As I have said since the beginning of time (hasn't been that long, has it?), I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
The meeting was over, Avalanche and the Turks were deep in thought about what they should do.  
  
Seto was also there, and offered his advice, "we must not worry about the preparations, everything is in place. We can do no more."  
  
Reeve took a deep breathe, "but what will we do in the meantime, count the minutes until they come?"  
  
Cloud voiced his opinion, "no, that won't do us any good. We need to be relaxed before the final push. If we lose our calm, we will lose everything."  
  
"What should we do then?" asked Elena.  
  
"What did you do to prepare for Sephiroth," asked Kaede, "how did you prepare for Meteor?"  
  
Cloud nodded, "you know, there was something that calmed me down."  
  
"And that was?" asked Rude.  
  
"I spent the night with Tifa," he replied, then inwardly winced at how that sounded.  
  
"What?" blinked Reno, "you mean you guys-"  
  
"NO!" shouted Tifa and Cloud in unison.  
  
"Not that night anyway," said Barret under his breathe.  
  
The others hid their laughs as Cloud and Tifa gave them venomous stares.  
  
Kaede nodded, urging Cloud to continue.  
  
"I meant that we talked to each other," said Cloud, glancing at Reno, "it helped us to forget our troubles."  
  
"Yeah," exclaimed Cid, "I remember, I went back to Rocket Town."  
  
He smiled at Shera, who smiled back.  
  
"And I went and saw Marlene," continued Barret.  
  
"We all went somewhere to relax," finished Vincent, "somewhere that we could forget our troubles."  
  
"It helped us remember what we were fighting for," reasoned Cloud, "made us more determined."  
  
Kaede nodded, "a wise course of action. I couldn't think of a better idea myself."  
  
"Okay then guys," said Cloud, "let's mo-"  
  
He took a quick look at Cid, who threw his arms up in dismay. Cloud grinned as he said, "let's move."  
  
"Thank God," whispered the captain.  
  
  
The various members of the group went back to their hometowns, to take a final look before the battle started. Barret took Marlene to North Corel, while Reeve and the Turks opted to go to Midgar. Cid and Shera went to Rocket Town, Nanaki returned with his father to Cosmo Canyon. Yuffie took Vincent to visit her father in Wutai, while Tifa and Cloud went back to Villa Cloud. Aeris and her mother joined them, as did Kaede.  
  
Always his favorite pastime, Kaede was walking along the beach with Aeris by his side. They held each other close as they gazed at the night sky.  
  
"I wonder how long we'll be able to see the stars like this?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Don't worry Aeris," answered Kaede, "you'll see them again."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Sure," answered the Planeswalker, "can't lie to my beloved now can I?"  
  
Aeris grinned, "which reminds me...my mother wasn't all that surprised when I told her."  
  
"I know," said Kaede, "like she had a sixth sense about it."  
  
Aeris laughed, "I can't believe she called you a 'good catch.'"  
  
He frowned, "what, I'm not?"  
  
"No, no, of course you are," smiled Aeris, "it's just that I never thought of you as a...catch...before."  
  
Kaede smiled back at Aeris, "I'm glad I'm getting to spend these final moments of peace with you."  
  
Now it was Aeris' turn to frown, "don't say it like that Kaede, we'll have plenty more moments like this."  
  
He sighed, "I hope so."  
  
  
Elmyra stood on the deck, looked out at the sea, looking at her daughter, as she walked on the beach with the man known as Kaede. Off in the distance, she saw them as they disappeared into the Kitana. Elmyra smiled sadly, how much longer could they enjoy life's simple joys before the monsters took them away?  
  
"She's lucky," said Tifa from behind.  
  
The older woman turned around as she saw Cloud and Tifa come out and take seats next to her.  
  
"I know, and I'm glad for her," said Elmyra, "but it just isn't fair, for either of them...or for any of you. It shouldn't be like this. You kids are at the beginning of your lives. You shouldn't be forced to cope with what's happening."  
  
"'Life is ever a series of trials,'" quoted Cloud, "heard that in "Loveless.'"  
  
Tifa smiled, "I wasn't aware you saw that play."  
  
"Oh you know me," joked Cloud, "I'm a hopeless romantic."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, "spare me."  
  
"What?" he demanded, "I am"  
  
"When?" she smiled.  
  
Cloud suddenly became serious, paraphrasing more from the play, "whenever I am near you, my heart flutters and my soul soars to Heaven. I am hopelessly devoted to you Tifa."  
  
He grinned at her surprised stare. Kaede wasn't the only one who could spout poetry.  
  
Elmyra smiled knowingly at the two, "I think three has just become a crowd."  
  
Tifa and Cloud asked her to sit back down, telling her not to leave.  
  
Elmyra shook her head, "listen to me kids, as I told Aeris and Kaede, just do what you have to do, and come back safe. Relax, Planet knows you've earned it."  
  
With that, she smiled and walked back into the Villa.  
  
A frown of worry crept into her face, 'please Planet, if there is any justice in the world, please protect Aeris. Protect each of them...for all our sakes.'  
  
  
The crew members looked with fear at the four generals on deck. The shipmen were used to higher ups on board, but these were the emperor's Four Horsemen. What's more, they had the emperor's personal guard with them. Like wraiths were the guards, giant shades that reeked of death and suffering. But it was not the shades that they feared, it was the generals.  
  
Methos looked with disdain at the schematic of the planet. Here he was, in one of the flagships of the empire. He was surrounded by the best technology ever created, and backed by the largest fleet ever assembled for such a task force. He had the very powers of the emperor flowing through his veins, and still, he could get no straight answer.  
  
"Why is there so much activity on that planet?" asked the Horseman of Chaos.  
  
"I do not know Lord Methos," replied an officer below the tactical podium.  
  
The captain of the ship looked on with terror at the four Dread Lords. Never had he seen such power before. Their eyes burned fierce with raw energy. They were shrouded in darkness, as if they swallowed the very light. Whatever was unlucky enough to draw near them invariably froze, shriveled, and perished. There were several dead vermin lying near their feet, looking for all the world like they'd been sucked dry...and the Horsemen hadn't even been paying attention to them. By the emperor's name, why did he have to cross these people, today of all days?  
  
Sephiroth grimaced at the man, green eyes blazing, "you are a military mind, are you not captain? What do you think it means?"  
  
"They know we have arrived," deduced Veletta.  
  
Sephiroth nodded, "the holding patterns are similar to some of the phalanx positions used by SOLDIER. Flanking positions resemble Wutainian tactics. You can be assured of a welcoming party."  
  
Methos turned to the captain, "I thought I told you...I wanted to catch them by surprise."  
  
The terrified man tried to stammer a reply, "I-I'm sorry sir! It was some kind of seal! It broke when we entered the solar system and-"  
  
The Chaos Lord extended his hand toward the captain below. The man was lifted from the deck, rising foot by foot until he was level with Methos's blazing blood red eyes.  
  
"You should have thought of that before...apologize," commanded the evil man.  
  
"I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I-"  
  
The captain's words were cut short, for a strange force began to grip at his throat. He couldn't speak...couldn't even breathe.  
  
"What was that?" sneered Methos, "did the cur have something to say?"  
  
The man's eyes bugged out as his throat was crushed. With a sickening snapping sound, the rest of the body imploded, as if sucked dry, then fell to the floor in a broken heap of flesh and bone.  
  
"You will not have a second chance to disappoint me," said Methos to the dead mass.  
  
Sephiroth smiled grimly, "tsk, temper, temper Methos, although I do like your style."  
  
Methos glared at the man, "let's get one thing straight, spawn of Jenova, the only reason you are still alive is because the emperor wills it, and we have use for you. Beware, I am the very embodiment of his power!"  
  
"We all are," warned Veletta.  
  
"Don't cross us," finished Morbius.  
  
Sephiroth shrugged, unimpressed, "don't put yourselves up on any pedestal, lest you forget I have a piece of that power as well."  
  
Methos grunted, "well, it's time you put your skills at work."  
  
Morbius continued, "you know the layout of the planet, how will we go about this?"  
  
"The Dark Purge has already begun," reminded Veletta, "we need only to finish the last step."  
  
Sephiroth looked at the schematic on the Fortress of the Ancients. This is where it would have to fall. However, if he knew Cloud, and that accursed Cetra bitch, there would be problems. Nothing he couldn't handle.  
  
Sephiroth sneered to himself, it was time to put his plan into action.  
  
"If we are to succeed, we will need to make it fall here, in the Fortress," pointed Sephiroth, "and there is one small thing that stands in our way."  
  
"Kaede," answered Methos.  
  
"Actually," countered Sephiroth, "I had someone else in mind."  
  
"The Cetra," deduced Veletta, "the one known as Aeris."  
  
Sephiroth nodded, "she alone can summon forth Holy and cause us problems."  
  
"You do not suggest," demanded Methos, "that a little harlot like her could actually be a threat to our plans?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head, "of course not, however, she may delay it, and in so doing, lessen the force of the Dark Purge."  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Morbius.  
  
"We must kill her," said Veletta, "we must kill the Cetra."  
  
Sephiroth shrugged, "she poses a minor threat, but she must not be allowed to try anything."  
  
Methos shook his head, "we must kill Kaede first. He poses the most threat. He knows-"  
  
"We must destroy HER," cursed Veletta.  
  
"Stay focused," chided Morbius, "the Purge is all, the Cetra doesn't matter."  
  
"You speak for yourself," spat Veletta, "I know what I must do. The bitch dies at my hands. I will have the satisfaction of seeing them suffer before the end."  
  
Morbius shook his head at her. Why was she being like this? Ever since Kaede had left, she had become tempestuous, unfocused. Her fury knew no bounds, and yet they soared to even greater heights whenever he was mentioned. And now, it seemed that hatred had transferred over to the girl, the last great hope this planet had, although the Cetra would burn easily enough with the rest.  
  
Sephiroth shrugged, "kill the girl, kill him, kill them all. It makes no difference."  
  
He smiled to himself. Sephiroth had studied these people enough to know what buttons to push. They would be so busy with their own plans, they would not notice his trap until it was too late.  
  
Morbius looked at Veletta again. Why was she so obsessed with the Cetra? Ever since they had found out what had happened to the Sleepers, she had been almost one-sided in her pursuits. It was clear that the only threat came from her and Kaede, but they would fall easily. Morbius smiled inwardly, oh yes...they would all fall. They had no idea of the power they were dealing with. The power of the emperor flowed through his blood, making him into a god. Now all creation would cower at his feet.  
  
Sephiroth grinned inwardly as he prepared to put the final nail in the coffin, "our plans mean nothing without this..."  
  
He drew out a black orb. The other Horsemen looked at the dark thing. However, it was not dark in itself. It was not that it absorbed all light, like them, it was just that it emitting...nothing. The thing, whatever it was, looked as evil as the emperor's eye, as if it were made of the raw dark powers that flowed through their bodies.  
  
"What is that?" demanded Methos.  
  
"This," answered Sephiroth triumphantly, "is the Black Materia."  
  
"And what do you plan to do with this trinket?" asked Morbius.  
  
The ex-SOLDIER glared at Morbius, "this 'trinket' will help us multiply the power of the Purge tenfold."  
  
The other three Horsemen stared at him, eyes narrowed.  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" demanded Morbius.  
  
'Yes fools,' thought Sephiroth, 'fall into my trap. And when it is done, I shall be the one with ultimate power!'  
  
  
Aeris laughed as she walked the halls of the ship with Kaede. Beautiful tapestries adorned the walls as they walked down the halls.  
  
"Wow," exclaimed the Cetra, "I never knew you were an art buff."  
  
"I'm not," smiled Kaede, "these are various relics I picked up on my travels."  
  
Kaede lead her to another room, with cases full of trinkets and artifacts from countless worlds.  
  
"Keepsakes," explained Kaede, "given to me by different races,"  
  
Aeris was awestruck, "it seems you are held in high honor."  
  
"Lord Silver is well known for his exploits throughout the cosmos," explained the feminine voice of the computer.  
  
The Planeswalker groaned, "Kitana, how many times have I asked you not to call me that?"  
  
"Sorry," replied the voice, "old habits-"  
  
"That's okay," interjected Kaede, "I don't need for you to sound like Bahumet!"  
  
"Very well Master Kaede," answered the computer.  
  
He groaned again, "why do people always have to be so bleeding formal with me?"  
  
Aeris laughed, "you sound just like Reeve."  
  
Kaede looked at her doubtfully.  
  
"It's true," she smiled, "you just have this...aura about you. It demands respect."  
  
"Lady Aeris states it quite succinctly," voiced Kitana.  
  
"'Lady Aeris?'" asked the Cetra, "where did that come from?"  
  
"Well," reasoned the computer, "if you are to be sire Kaede's betrothed-"  
  
"Alright Kitana," said Kaede, "thank you for reminding...wait a minute...how did you know?"  
  
"You didn't really make that big of an effort to hide it sir," said Kitana, "you always talked about her while on board the ship and the way your body temperature rises when-"  
  
"KITANA!," struggled Kaede, "please...you're embarrassing me."  
  
Aeris tried hard not to laugh aloud.  
  
"Very well sir," replied the computer, "do you need me for anything else?"  
  
"No, thank you," answered Kaede, "take a rest, I'll activate you in the morning if I need anything."  
  
"Sweet dreams sir."  
  
"Sweet dreams," he responded, "DO computers dream?"  
  
"I may not have full autonomy of the ship sir, but I am sentient, I do run the bridge and some of the common areas-"  
  
"Kitana...I helped program you, remember?"  
  
"Oh...right," said Kitana, "sorry. Well, to answer your question, I do kind of dream sometimes, although it's not quite the same as what you do."  
  
"Hmmm," pondered Kaede, "very well, until the morning then."  
  
"Until the morning," bade the voice, "good night Lady Aeris."  
  
"Good night," laughed the Cetra.  
  
"Shutting down."  
  
  
Sephiroth was done explaining. They would follow his plan. He knew they would, for they had no other alternative.  
  
"So," asked Methos, "we use this...trinket...to empower the Dark Purge, granting the emperor energy ten-fold to what we have anticipated?"  
  
Morbius blinked uncertainly. They had come to this planet to reap the technology and energy of this planet. Archaic as the planet was, it had mysteries hidden deep inside, mysteries that could grant ultimate power.  
  
Sephiroth knew they had come to this planet, to feed off its energy. It was the key to their power. And a planet this rich in mako was irresistible to them. They were drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He smiled, it was a fitting analogy. They did not know it, but this 'Fortress' would not only strengthen the Drak Purge, it would empower the avatar who brought it forth. He would be the one to receive its power. He would discard the emperor like a forgotten plaything. Or perhaps not, it pleased Sephiroth to think of all the ways he would make life a living hell for these people.  
  
"How do we know this isn't a trick?" demanded Veletta.  
  
"Hear me Jenovan," cursed Morbius, "do not cross us."  
  
Sephiroth waved his hands in a gesture of dismissal, "I couldn't care less about Jenova. "Mother" was simply a means to an end. And while her song was sweet while it lasted, I have found more fertile pastures in which to reap the fruits of destruction."  
  
"How poetic," quipped Methos, "pray your mind stays on task. Fail us, and it will be the last time you do anything."  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the Horseman, "careful Methos, my patience goes only so far..."  
  
As they discussed the plan of attack, all the while, Sephiroth brooded on his ascension to power.  
  
'I shall become a god, and all creation shall cower before me!'  
  
  
"Well," said Aeris, "we've got the ship to ourselves."  
  
"Looks that way," agreed Kaede.  
  
"So, what's the deal with my new designation?" smiled Aeris, "I never thought of myself as some lady of a lord before."  
  
"I'm no lord," shrugged Kaede, "but you have all the grace and charm of any royal."  
  
She blushed, "thanks."  
  
He lead her over to the glass cases in the showroom. Lighting shone down from the ceiling, glittering against the jewels.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
She was spell bound, "they're beautiful."  
  
"Not half as much as you," he answered.  
  
Aeris returned a wry grin, "I bet you weren't thinking that during battle, or when you first pulled me from the lake."  
  
"You're right..." he trailed off  
  
Aeris frowned...well, at least he was honest. She remained quiet as he lead her to another room. It had a balcony with a view of the stars outside. The night air was slightly chilly, but comfortable.  
  
"...You were even more spell binding," he finished.  
  
It took a while for her to realize he was finishing his sentence from before. Aeris raised her hands to her forehead in defeat.  
  
"What, you don't believe me?" he asked, "take my word, it is nigh impossible to imagine you not looking radiant."  
  
"Oh Kaede," she laughed, "you're a card."  
  
He grabbed her hands and brought the close to his chest. She felt his right hand caress her hair. His other brought up a silver necklace, links finely etched with the shape of flowers.  
  
Aeris gasped.  
  
"And to the Lady I present something more to put that ring around."  
  
She stared breathlessly into his eyes as he brought his hand behind her neck, undoing the string necklace. He took the ring from around it and placed it around the new one.  
  
"Trade?" he asked.  
  
She nodded absently and stayed silent as he put the new necklace about her. He folded the old string one and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"Hello, Aeris?" asked Kaede, looking into her eyes, "are you home?"  
  
She managed to gather her wits enough to finally reply, "Kaede..."  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"You didn't have to," she started.  
  
"That's why I wanted to," he finished.  
  
They turned to look at the stars, Aeris snuggled comfortably against his side.  
  
Kaede began to feel an aching headache at his temples. Why was he feeling like this? The seal had already broken.  
  
Aeris noticed something wrong with him, "what's wrong?"  
  
He rubbed his forehead, "I don't know-"  
  
Aeris clutched at her stomach and cried out in pain.  
  
"Aeris? Aeris!"  
  
Kaede caught her as she began to stumble. Carefully, he lowered her to the ground.  
  
She slowly fluttered her eyes open again.  
  
The Planeswalker heaved a sigh of relief, "are you alright?"  
  
Aeris nodded, though her body was still quivering, "the cries of the Planet, they overwhelmed me for a moment."  
  
He looked at her with concern, "its because the Drahk are coming."  
  
"Yes, that and...something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Kaede gently lifted Aeris to her feet, and they held each other in the night, comforting each other.  
  
"What did you feel?" asked the Cetra.  
  
Kaede looked at her askance.  
  
"Your headache," she explained.  
  
Kaede sighed and looked to the stars, he could already see the darkness closing in.  
  
"I feel them coming," answered Kaede, pointing to the stars, "look there, they are almost here. I see them like a cancer in the night sky. And I feel them like a plague in my mind..."  
  
"Kaede..."  
  
He looked into her pleading eyes with sadness in his own, "Aeris, I must be honest with you..."  
  
Aeris hushed him, caressing his face, "Kaede, I understand."  
  
He looked downward, now it was his body shaking, "I can't...lose you..."  
  
Aeris embraced him, "you won't Kaede, it's you and I...till the end. That's more than most people get in a lifetime."  
  
Kaede beheld the Cetra through glassy eyes, "Aeris..."  
  
"Whatever happens Kaede, I feel blessed to have known you...to have loved-"  
  
She could speak no more, and wrapped herself in his arms as she shed her tears against his shoulder.  
  
"Hush now," he comforted, "no words are needed between us. Get some sleep."  
Aeris looked up.  
  
"Walk out the door, pick any room you want," offered he, "mine's at the end of the hall if you need anything."  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh, "I have some things to think about, I'll go in a little while."  
  
He let himself collapse into a sofa, holding a bottle of Serran nectar in his hand.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, "sweet dreams Aeris."  
  
"Good night Kaede," she bade before leaving.  
  
  
Tifa sat snuggled against Cloud, watching the stars from their recliner. She felt so safe in his arms, whenever he held her. With Cloud by her side, she could hold the world at bay.  
  
Cloud reveled at their closeness. She couldn't know how it soothed him just to be near her, just to feel the warmth of her embrace.  
  
He suddenly felt a bone chilling coldness seep into him, dispelling the warmth, threatening to destroy him. Cloud clutched Tifa close to him as he fought for breath...then the feeling was gone.  
  
They breathed harshly together, in each others arms, for what seemed like forever.  
  
"You felt it too?" asked Tifa.  
  
Cloud nodded, "what was it?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied, "what is that?"  
  
She pointed to the sky...there seemed to be a dark patch in the heavens...through which no star light could penetrate.  
  
"That must be them," deduced Cloud. It was the Drahk, the harbingers of death...coming to claim all their souls.  
  
Tifa held onto him tighter, "Oh Cloud..."  
  
The swordsman drew his wife closer, looking into her eyes, "hey now...it'll be okay."  
  
Tifa looked away, but he lifted her chin again to gaze into her eyes again.  
  
"Whatever happens," promised Cloud, "we'll get through it...together."  
  
She smiled and clutched him tightly, taking comfort in the friction of her body against his.  
  
"Whatever happens," he continued, "I have no regrets...because I found you, and because I love you."  
  
She shed a tear, which Cloud promptly brushed away before kissing her. Cloud once more drowned himself in her, forgetting his sea of troubles...  
  
  
Kaede stood up, he had brooded for long enough. He had to get some sleep, for the true challenge was yet to come. He breathed heavily, praying silently that everything would turn out okay...they wouldn't, of course; they never did. But that didn't keep him from trying, from hoping.  
  
The warrior tread silently through the halls, careful not to disturb Aeris. He didn't hear anything...she was already asleep.  
  
Kaede shook his head, the last few weeks had been torture for her. He had tried to protect Aeris, but he always went where the trouble was...it was virtually impossible for him to be in someone's presence and not endanger them. Once again he considered if he was being fair to her...forcing his emotions on her. Kaede sighed...like fate, love was a fickle mistress. It did what it would, and be damned the consequences. All he could do was try his best for Aeris.  
  
He opened the door to his room, stripping down to his pants and tee-shirt.  
  
"Lights," he announced, "dim."  
  
As requested, a very soft glow lit the room.  
  
"Kaede..." came a whisper.  
  
Kaede noticed breathing, and it was not his own. He turned around and found himself face to face with Aeris.  
  
She wore only her tank tops and shorts, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Aeris," he whispered back.  
  
His heart was beating rapidly like a drum. He closed his eyes, steeling himself, forcing himself to stay controlled. He knew what she wanted...knew how she felt, but he couldn't do this. He wanted it too, wanted it so badly. He needed to know he had finally found someone...finally found peace that wouldn't leave him quaking in the night. He wanted to feel that...that she was not some ghost in the night that would pass him by...that would leave him cold and alone, like he had felt so many times in his dreams. But he wouldn't...he couldn't do this to her. He couldn't bare to be the fleeting ghost in HER dreams...to ultimately fail her.  
  
"Aeris...if I don't make it," he tried to explain, "I can't..."  
  
Kaede trailed off as he saw the look in her eyes. And he recognized the same emotion in her that he felt himself...need. Oh...how he wanted to forget his troubles. How he yearned to hold her in the night, and forget that anything existed but her. He wanted to bury himself in the rising emotions that threatened to engulf them both.  
  
"I can feel your thoughts," tried Aeris.  
  
"Aeris," whispered Kaede, "you don't...why...?"  
  
"I just...wanted to be near you," she struggled to say.  
  
Aeris trailed off, not needing to explain any more. He knew what she felt. She was frightened. They were now faced with a force powerful enough to destroy worlds. It was foolish to ignore the fatality in that. Great Planet, she needed him so badly now, she needed him so badly it hurt. Needed him to make her feel alive, to let her know that she was not alone, that she never would be, that the darkness would not claim her...and he needed to know the same.  
  
Kaede felt his heart clutch, for never before had he committed himself to anyone. Never had he truly loved...  
  
Kaede looked into her eyes one more time, and was lost. Her eyes screamed for him, pleading with him not to go. He never would, never could...for she was to him like the blood that flowed through his veins. Life without her would not be worth living. He ached for her, oh how he ached for her...  
  
The Planeswalker sighed, reaching out his hands. Aeris ran into his embrace, while Kaede held onto her like a drowning man. He breathed in her scent, smelling sweet flowers. He tasted salt on her cheeks as they held each other close, and reveled in the warmth of her body against his. He sighed as he stared into her searching eyes once again. And as he captured her in a ravenous kiss, giving to her his very heart and soul, he knew this was it. He would hold onto her forever, and never let her go. They were for each other, and nothing would EVER take that away.  
  
The two simply quivered in each others arms as they lost themselves in the each other...lost themselves to the night...  
  
Author's (really big) Note: AHEM! Sorry people if you were expecting this last scene to get a little lemony, but I told you it wouldn't happen, I'm not a big fan of them. Too often it degrades the story and makes it cheesy. And my story is already frothing over with chesiness at points. This is the closest you'll get from me. In fact, I had to be convinced to write this much...you see, I can't write romantic stuff very well, so I leave it to you. I don't want to botch up anything, and I trust you all to have creative minds. You can make up your own ideas. I'm not saying anything happened, I'm not saying it didn't...I want it to be your choice. Sorry if the last few chapters came out a bit corny. At any rate, this was the last completely developmental scene. Now it's to the meat of the matter...final battle. No more uncertainties, I bury them all in the heat of battle!  
  
Next chapter sees the first scenes of combat, and it all follows soon after that. I'd like to get feedback on these last few chapters so I can tailor the story to my readers' tastes. I already have what I want to do planned out, and you all have been great with all the encouragement and suggestions.  
  
I get really disappointed when a great story just drops the ball at the end, and I don't want that to happen here. I am really excited about the story, I think about it all the time. I just want to make sure I finish it with a bang, so feel free to tell me what you think and what you want done. I'll rewrite entire chapters if I feel the need. Tell me what you think I should add or cut. Just try not to rag me (smiles nervously)! Thanks again. 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
Reno and Rude were at Shinra Headquarters, running routine checks and research. Currently, they were whittling away the time in a computer laboratory, running schematics on the planetary forces. They were also processing the information Red found and correlating it with anything concerning the Fortress of the Ancients.  
  
Reno leaned back in his leather chair, rubbing his temples as he trudged through the multitude of computer displays.  
  
"Tell me again," groaned the Turk, "why did I take this job?"  
  
"It's better than no pay and getting drunk," replied Rude, "...and you're a bit of a masochist."  
  
Rude's lips twitched in smile, "now that's a scary idea."  
  
Reno glared at Rude, and grinned back, "my friend, the thought of you actually developing a functional sense of humor is even more frightening."  
  
The two were interrupted as a loud shrilling noise issued from the sensors in the room.  
  
Reno covered his ears, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"  
  
One of the technicians managed to shut down the alarm, he went pale as he read the computer readout.  
  
Rude caught the look, "tech, report status."  
  
"S-sir," stammered the man, "our sensors have picked up a proximity warning."  
  
"And?" demanded Rude.  
  
"It's huge, and extraterrestrial," replied the worker breathlessly.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Reno, "let me see!"  
  
The tech pulled up a visual of the problem...it WAS huge...  
  
"Oh hell," whispered Reno.  
  
Hundreds upon hundreds of dark ships, looking for all the world like giant crows, were heading toward the planet. What's more, there was a strange aura about them...almost as if there were a...storm brewing around them. A particularly menacing looking ship spearheaded the incursion force, dark, crystalline, and terrible...a harbinger of death.  
  
"It's them," voiced Rude.  
  
"Damn," said Reno, "we have to get this message to Reeve ASAP!"  
  
"I'm calling him now," answered Rude, tapping his computer.  
  
'Sometimes,' thought Reno, 'it just doesn't pay to get out of bed.'  
  
  
Reeve and Elena were enjoying the sunrise on the shores near Midgar. They had ridden their chocobos out here, desperate to get away from the madness, if only for a little while.  
  
Elena took several deep breaths, "I just needed to get out of there, you know?"  
  
Reeve nodded, "we've been working nonstop for days."  
  
Elena sighed, "I swear, I'm going to need some downtime when this is over."  
  
"I hope you don't expect to be paid," he joked.  
  
The Turk returned a rather sordid stare, "oh my, the boss actually made a joke."  
  
He laughed in response, encircling Elena's waist with his arms.  
  
"Thank you Elena," he said.  
  
She wrinkled her eyebrows, "for what?"  
  
"For this," he answered, just before kissing her.  
  
He drew back, unsure if she wanted this.  
  
Elena gave him an answer rather forcefully, "about damn time. Care to try again?"  
  
Reeve smiled again, only too happy to comply, letting his arms rest at the small of her back.  
  
She drew him in closer, caressing his arms with her hands, becoming lost in the excitement of it all.  
  
A persistent ringing interrupted their passion. Reeve groaned as he pulled away from the kiss, staring into Elena's eyes.  
  
The troublesome ringing continued, drawing a dejected look from Reeve. Elena hid a smile as he answered the phone.  
  
"This had better be good," he warned, with a murderous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Sir, we have a problem," came the reply.  
  
"Rude," demanded Reeve, "what did you disturb me for?"  
  
"Sorry sir," answered Rude, "it couldn't be helped."  
  
"What is it?" asked the President.  
  
"We picked up proximity warnings on our space sensors," replied the Turk.  
  
Reeve became pale, "that means..."  
  
"The Drahk have finally arrived," finished Rude, "readings are going off the charts."  
  
"What's their ETA?"  
  
"A few hours at the most."  
  
"I'll be there soon," Reeve nodded, "fine, alert the others, we need to get ready."  
  
"It is already being done," came the answer.  
  
The President of Shinra Inc. turned off his phone, and looked sadly into Elena's eyes once more, and sighed.  
  
"It's them," she said, "isn't it?"  
  
Reeve nodded.  
  
Elena let out a deep breath, "planet help us."  
  
  
All of Avalanche was gathered in the tactical room within the Highwind. The Turks were there as well, trying to show a display of the attack force in space. However, something about the dark forces in space were interfering with the resolution of the video feeds, causing them to flicker. It was as if the images of the Drahk were driving even the computers mad.  
  
Kaede sighed, "curse it, I was right."  
  
The others looked at him, asking him the obvious question.  
  
The Planeswalker shook his head, "personal fleet of the emperor himself. We can be assured that whatever they want with this Planet, we won't want to live to see defeat. If we lose, the lucky ones will die quickly. That's a price I'm not going to pay"  
  
"Where's the emperor's ship?" asked Cloud, his tactical training kicking in.  
  
Kaede nodded, glad to see his friends were undaunted, "something tells me that its within the morass of ships they have pointed at this planet. What concerns me more is this..."  
  
He tapped a button, bringing up a holographic display of the incursion force. The board was chock-marked with any number of red dots, entire scores even, signifying the attack ships. However, it wasn't the red that disturbed him, it was the strange bluish cloud that seemed to be concentrated near the center.  
  
"What is it?" asked Aeris, feeling chilled to the very bone.  
  
"I've never seen it before," admitted Kaede, "must be something new they have prepared for us."  
  
"Do you think this is why the Fortress of the Ancients was created?" suggested Red.  
  
Kaede shrugged, "perhaps. Until we can figure out how to use it though, it may as well be an over-glorified art gallery. I've already taken the brothers Bahumet and the Knights off the watch."  
  
"Do you think that's wise?" asked Reeve.  
  
"We don't really have a choice," replied Cloud, "Godo, Seto, and the others will need all the help they can get."  
  
Reeve nodded, "so what do we do then?"  
  
That was the crux of it. Entire armies lay waiting for the enemy. Canons were primed and ready for use. The only question that remained was what exactly the leaders were going to do.   
  
Kaede never got the chance to explain his plan, for just then, a claxon began to blare loudly, jarring everyone from their thoughts.  
  
Cid screamed into the comm-link in the room, "turn off that damn racket! I can't hear myself think!"  
  
As soon as they had started, the alarms subsided.  
  
"What is that?" demanded Reeve.  
  
Reno raised his hands, "hold on a second..."  
  
He tapped his headset listening intently to the information coming in from them other end, "are you sure? Are the cannons ready? Okay, wait a second."  
  
Reno turned to the President of New Shinra Inc., "The Drahk are within attack range, should I order the cannons to commence firing?"  
  
Reeve turned to Kaede.  
  
The Planeswalker nodded in reply, "you had better. If we don't put a dent in the undoubtedly large landing attack force, our forces will we ripped to shreds."  
  
"Will it do anything?"  
  
"It will do something," answered Kaede, "and it's a hell of a lot better than nothing. Use as much power as you have to. I think this qualifies as emergency enough to use whatever methods are at our disposal, mako included."  
  
Reeve nodded, sighing as he gave the order that would start battle...the battle which would make or break the destiny of his planet  
  
"Do it."  
  
Reno nodded as he relayed his orders to the stations around the world.  
  
  
Aeris felt the pains coming again, a throbbing migraine, threatening to tear apart her mind. Kaede looked at her with concern in his eyes, but she smiled bravely for him. He nodded, completely understanding, they were all under a lot of stress.  
  
But he couldn't help feeling there was something more to Aeris' "light-headedness" than she was letting on.  
  
  
And deep within the depths of the planet, ancient powers stirred in response, as the world spiraled through madness...  
  
  
Sephiroth looked with disdain at the monitors before him.  
  
"I don't like this," he said aloud, "I would prefer some decent resistance."  
  
Methos looked pointedly at the Jenovan, "remember where your loyalties lie."  
  
"Oh I do," replied Sephiroth, "but I'd enjoy a real challenge for a change."  
  
Warning alarms racked the room with sound, signaling danger.  
  
"What's happening?" demanded Morbius.  
  
"It's the planet," answered one of the technicians, "they're unleashing some sort of...energy attack against us."  
  
"Will it do any damage?" asked Veletta.  
  
"To this ship?" scoffed Methos, "doubtful. Send the landing parties."  
  
The technician did as ordered, but soon came again with bad news, "sir, the energy blasts are shredding through some of the ships. We're having trouble breaking through."  
  
His temper flared, Methos had had enough of the planet's nuisance, "THEN ATTACK THEM IN FORCE!!! SEND EVERY DAMNED DROP SHIP WE HAVE, BUT GET THE JOB DONE!!!"  
  
The tech nodded nervously as he signaled for an upscale in the attack.  
  
"Hmm," grinned Sephiroth, "you do get results, don't you?"  
  
Methos merely glared at the Jenovan, the hatred clear in his eyes.  
  
But Horseman of Chaos ignored the comment, "move us into attack range, let's punch out their forces now."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Morbius, "I thought we were-"  
  
"Now," insisted Methos, "no more playing around. If they want a fight, they shall have it. I was feeling merciful, I would have given them all quick deaths. But now I'm annoyed. Now they will all perish like Kaede...slowly, tortured, and begging for death."  
  
Sephiroth grinned evilly, liking Methos even more every passing moment, despite himself. Despite the fact that, like everyone else, he was going to fall to his knees before the mighty Sephiroth.  
  
Morbius nodded as he ordered the ship prepared for battle stations, preparing to win glory for his emperor...  
  
Veletta smiled grimly as she thought of her plans for the Cetra...  
  
Methos reveled in the ways he would kill Kaede...  
  
Sephiroth brooded on his plans to usurp these fools, take the power that was rightfully his...  
  
And so the game went on, everyone jockeying for their position in the new order to come...  
  
  
Kaede was in the Kitana, which was knifing through the air like a bat out of hell. With him was Aeris, enjoying the final moments of peace they might ever know.  
  
"Don't worry Kaede," comforted Aeris, "we'll get through this...together."  
  
He smiled back, "of course we will. Besides, I have this to bring me luck..."  
  
He brought out his sword. Attached to the hilt was Aeris' old string necklace.  
  
She grinned in return, "I'm honored that such a great warrior would deem it lucky."  
  
"Of course," answered Kaede, "now I think we should get to the bridge. Kitana can pretty much steer herself, but..."  
  
"Right," laughed Aeris, "Cloud isn't the happiest person when flying."  
  
  
Cid, on the other hand, was having the time of his life flying the new and improved Highwind. He cut through the air faster than thought, and he loved the sensation.  
  
"Dammit Cid," shouted Barret, "you think you could slow down a little?"  
  
"Aw come on Barret," returned the captain, "where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
"I left it behind during take-off," groaned Barret, "along with my stomach and the rest of my insides."  
  
"Really hon, you should be more considerate," chided Shera, "but I suppose boys will be boys."  
  
Cid glanced sidelong at his wife, "do I look like a boy to you?"  
  
Yuffie, braced against her chair, muttered a reply, "not by a long shot."  
  
"I heard that," warned Cid.  
  
Yuffie stayed quiet, sinking deep into her chair to keep from feeling too nauseous.  
  
"Don't worry," calmed Vincent, "it'll be over soon."  
  
The young ninja couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
  
The various leaders of the Planetary forces gathered in the spacecraft and drop ships. Kaede and the others flew to every war zone, bringing what aid they could to the battling forces. The small task force ran strafing runs against the falling enemy. Each member had a comm-link, that they might communicate and coordinate the attacks. They shot the drop ships out of the sky, and when the enemy landed, shot them out from the ground as well. But always there were more to take their places, and already, the great battle had begun, pouring out onto the lands like a plague, as human and Cian alike fought against the terror of the Drahk.  
  
  
Lord Godo of Wutai was marshalling his forces just south of Costa del Sol, not far from the Cosmo Canyons. He didn't know why he had been stationed hear. By all rights, the Cian should have been holding their ground here. However, the young Cetra, Aeris, had said otherwise, as if she knew something. Godo pushed the thoughts aside.  
  
The cannons were firing constantly now, but still, black shapes fell from the sky. For every Drahk drop ship destroyed, always another would take its place.  
  
All too soon, dark masses could be seen on the horizon, coming towards his position. All too soon, battle was joined. Here was the first battle that would determine the planet's fate.  
  
The Drahk fell upon the Wutai and Shinra armies like great shadows. Dark beings, clothed in darkness, howled their rage into the blazing skies as they brought destruction upon the battle field. Claw met blade as the armies clashed.  
  
  
Shinra Lieutenant Traven and his battalion had broken off from the main attack force, choosing to support Wutai raiders with their tech.  
  
The battalion of men came up from behind a large attack force, and the Shinra soldiers fired their pulsar cannons into the dark masses. The cries of beasts from countless planets tore through the air, and they turned to face their opponents. The captain watched with satisfaction as the Wutainian swordsmen ran in, swords clashing, fearless in their single-minded pursuit of defeating the enemy. They were one people now. There was no Wutai, no Shinra, just the planetary forces, making one final stand against impending evil.  
  
The Lieutenant caught a glare from the side of his eyes, and turned to look. His blood ran cold, for more Drahk forces were coming at them...reinforcements to add to the existing attack force.  
  
"We have to get out of here," said a Shinra soldier.  
  
Traven shook his head, "we have to hold our ground. If they get past us without warning, the army will be on the defensive.  
  
The Shinra soldiers turned to the oncoming forces.  
  
The leader of the Wutainian guard, Akari, saw the Lieutenant's movements, and nodded. It was too bad the Wutai-Shinra war had ever occurred, for such brave warriors would indeed have been honorable allies.  
  
He signaled his swordsmen to protect the Lieutenant's flank, so that he may attack the reinforcements without fail. The leader of the guard knew that it was a death sentence, but he had never signed on to live forever anyway.  
  
"Men, protect the Shinra gunmen," he said, nodding to the Lieutenant.  
  
Traven nodded back, "let them have it."  
  
The Shinra guns fired in the reinforcements, decimating many instantly. But always the tide would swell and come forth, an impregnable wall. If Traven didn't do something, they were in big trouble.  
  
Akari fought on and on, with a tireless sword arm. Monsters fell screaming before his blade. He was drenched with blood, but little of it was his. Unfortunately, his men were not so lucky. Slowly but surely, his troops were falling. It was only a matter of time. There was no turning back now, they were sandwiched in between the two incoming forces.  
  
Traven continued to fire round upon round into the heaving masses, but they still came. He activated a button on his belt, keeping it hot in case of a last resort. It was his trump card, he had designed it himself. Traven hoped he didn't have to use it, not yet anyway...but he probably would very soon.  
  
Akari of the Wutainian guard watched in as his men fell. How many women had he made widows today? How many children had he made orphans? There was no counting, and there was no choice. These sacrifices were made to protect the planet, although that was little consolation to him, or the future grieving families.  
  
Traven watched on in horror as the reinforcement finally closed. It was now down to energized knifes. The Shinra soldiers strode into the battlefield, wielding their firebrands and firing their guns. But it was no use. They died...heroes, everyone of them. A huge Drahk demon charged at the Lieutenant, staggering the Shinra man with a horn blow to the side. He fell, shielding his face with his hands. He hadn't even gotten to use his special weapon yet...and now he never would...there would be no warning for the others.  
  
The leader of the Wutai task force saw the Lieutenant fall under a large demon. He and the Lieutenant were the last...there was no one else. However, the Captain seemed to have a trump card, some strange device concealed within his armor. It was clearly visible to those who knew where to look. The Wutainian made up his mind, he didn't know what it was, but it was something. There was no choice. He could do no more, but the Lieutenant could.  
  
Akari charged his energies, and ran at the demon, running his sword deep into the monster. The beast screamed as dark blood coursed from its chest, but the Wutainian wasn't through yet. He drew an magic stone from his pouch, and activated it, hoping this would buy enough time for the Lieutenant's last move.  
  
The stone released a blast, vaporizing both him and the demon. Akari's last thought was whether he had told his wife this morning that he loved her...  
  
The Lieutenant opened his eyes to see the Wutainian tackle the demon. Was he crazy? Then a flash of light took both him and the demon. Traven cursed...what a loss. The swordsman had been brave. The Shinra Lieutenant looked around...he was the only one left. The hordes closed around him in a circle, demons and wraiths and other figures best left unseen. There were no options left. It was time to use his trump, the Wutainian had died to give him this chance.  
  
Traven brought out his hand, with a detonator button on his glove. This was it, no turning back now.  
  
He grinned at the monsters, just to throw them off track, "see you in hell boys..."  
  
Traven pressed the button, releasing the critical energies within his armor. He barely had time to even think, but he forced himself to picture his daughter. He hoped Claire, his wife, would forgive him for what had to be done.  
  
"I love you hon," were his last words.  
  
The suit went nova, creating a massive explosion just under a hundred meters wide, taking much of the reinforcements with it. When the smoke cleared, a gaping hole had been made in the enemy forces, nothing was left but empty space.  
  
  
Lord Godo's troops took heart from this attack, and began to attack the Drahk with new fervor.  
  
Godo had seen the raiding party's attack. He had sent them to scout ahead for trouble. He had even known the outcome was stark, but they did it anyway, because he was their leader. He was surprised by the minor miracle that decimated the Drahk reinforcements. It both saddened him and heartened him that the foray had been successful. Those dead men were brave soldiers...heroes everyone. But Godo didn't want heroes, he wanted future grandfathers who would bounce kids on their laps. The enemy was stricken, but at what cost?  
  
Despite the hole in the Drahk armies, there were still so many. Too many to hold off alone. How much longer would the line hold? Unless another miracle happened, they were doomed.  
  
But miracles were coming in wholesale today. The fates were generous. Glowing figures shone on the horizon, mere pinpricks of light. Soon however, they coalesced into the shape of three dragons and several strike ships. The lead ship was strikingly white to the other black ones.  
  
  
The Brothers Bahumet roared as they blazed their fires into the Drahk armies, exacting their toll of blood and pain in Drahk casualties.  
  
A few of the ships grazed low against the ground, pouring forth reinforcements of Wutai and Shinra soldiers alike.  
  
Twelve figures dropped from the white strike ship...and the Knights of the Round came onto the battlefield, adding their might to the planetary forces.  
  
Godo stared amazed, never had he known summoned creatures to fight like this, was it possible to use them in such a way?  
  
A familiar voice came to him from his ear comm-link.  
  
"This is the Highwind," it shouted, "Dad, are you okay?"  
  
"Yuffie?" asked Godo incredulously, "is that you?"  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Yuffie, "it's the cavalry to the rescue!"  
  
Godo smiled, the day was looking up, if only a little bit. His daughter had come to fight by his side. His daughter...whom he had not even really known for such a long time. He had always been proud of her, although he never admitted it. Now she was a great warrior, come to aid him in this time of need. This time, things would be different. This time, he would be a real father to her, after they won this battle.  
  
And Gaurduan Forces fell from the sky, adding their might to the battle, that had to be a good omen.  
  
Godo raised his twin swords as he prepared to attack. The line had to be drawn here. He would see no more families made orphans and widows. It ended now...  
  
...He hoped...  
  
  
Meanwhile, out in space, above the battlegrounds, a dark ship prepared for its dark task.  
  
"Power levels nearing maximum..."  
  
"Prepare to initiate beam weapon..."  
  
Methos, Dark Lord of Chaos, saw over all with a glint in his eyes. Within his grasp lay the power to destroy worlds, and he reveled in it.  
  
"Awaiting your orders sir," asked a subordinate.  
  
He looked once more, disdainfully, at the planet before voicing his order, "fire..."  
  
  
Author's Note: Well Jani (sorry for the misprint), you wanted action, here it is! Nothing much else to say. I'm trying to keep this interesting. Read on, the WEAPONS debut next chapter. 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
Seto was currently engaged in a rather heated battle for the passes to the south of Midgar. A great deal of Drahk had made planetfall, and they had to be stopped. Like great shadows they were, clothed in the black and darkness that suited them.  
  
The great Cian had led his forces into bloody combat with the countless Drahk hordes. But Seto took comfort in the fact that they could bleed...and what could bleed was mortal. Of itself, under the cover of darkness, a Drahk looked frightening. But rip away the facade, tear away the cloak and dagger, and one was left with nothing more than an odd creature with an strange scream and a simple black cloak. Seto smiled, if the Drahk war cries indicated anything about their fighting, this would be over quickly. He could out-roar them any day, he did have his pride to think about. He also took solace in each Drahk warrior that fell before his paws.  
  
Seto's eyes, indeed his very body, glowed with a hue of red energy. Beside him, never failing, his mate fought relentlessly, glowing an ice blue to his blazing fire. And on they fought, the elements of fire and ice, reaping their toll of death from their enemies. Screams rang out from both sides, as the tides of battle swept this way and that. Seto and his mate swept through the oceans of battle like sharks, felling all who stood in their way. Enemies were a quick snarl and scream, as they died from any number of claw and magic attacks. But the Drahk were formidable opponents, and it was clear that the battle was deadlocked.  
  
'But for how long,' thought Seto, 'it's only a matter of time before-'  
  
His thoughts were cut short as a massive tremor began to shake the ground beneath his paws.  
  
"What madness is this?" asked his mate, "did someone cast quake?"  
  
Seto shook his head, "it's too powerful for that. The entire battlefield is trembling."  
  
A great light came from the skies, engulfing the war torn fields with a bluish hue. The air crackled as if polarized with energy. Rocks and debris floated in the air.  
  
Seto was nearly blinded as an intense blast of light came crashing down to the surface. The explosion was deafening as well as blinding, and Seto could barely think. When at last he opened his eyes, Seto went mad with rage. He had never seen Hell before, and now it stared him in the eye...  
  
  
The sensors aboard the Kitana flew off the charts, as Kaede cut through the air.  
  
"What is this?" asked Tifa.  
  
Kaede grimaced, "damn, don't tell me..."  
  
"What?" asked Cloud.  
  
Kaede steered the ship towards the Cian armies south of Midgar, and hoped, not for the first time, that he was wrong.  
  
  
The battlefield had become a massacre site. Fires blazed all throughout the valley. Bodies of Cian and Drahk alike were strewn across the battlefield. The glimmering blood and armor, on the dead bodies of countless warriors, studded the grounds as if some sort of unholy jewels. Bodies burned on the blood red fields.  
  
Kaede stepped onto the burning grounds, trembling with rage, "those...animals..."  
  
Aeris was speechless as the saw the raw terror and devastation before her. This attack, it had killed so many Drahk as well as Cian and Shinra forces. She realized then, that these beings cared nothing for life. To them, the only thing of worth was the pursuit of power.  
  
...And they were destroying this planet, raping it, to get that power...  
  
Tifa looked away, crying into Cloud's shoulder, unable to look at the gruesome sight. It reminded her too much of Nibelheim, of Sephiroth...  
  
"How could they do this?" whispered Cloud.  
  
Kaede clenched his fist, "they care nothing for life. To them, anything is justified in the name of conquest."  
  
A voice came from behind, "this must be stopped."  
  
The four warriors turned to see Seto and his mate approaching them. They were a bit ragged, but seemed otherwise fine.  
  
"This cannot be allowed to continue," continued Seto.  
  
Kaede nodded, using his comm-link to call the others here. However, he guessed they were already on their way. An attack this large was hard to miss.  
  
Aeris lightly grasped Kaede's hand. He smiled reassuringly at her, but they both knew it was forced.  
  
Kaede sighed and returned to his comm-link, "this is Kaede, come in..."  
  
  
"Sensors report a direct hit," stated a technician, "however, there are still many enemy forces left within the strike zone as well as without."  
  
Morbius grunted, "like insects, they continue to crawl about."  
  
Veletta remained quiet.  
  
"They're persistent all right," voiced Sephiroth.  
  
Methos looked critically at the computer readouts, "fire again."  
  
Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow in response.  
  
"S-Sir," explained a technician, "we are not back to full power, we-"  
  
Methos shrugged the subordinate aside and pressed the button himself, "I said FIRE!"  
  
  
The two armies south of Midgar were at a standstill, battling on either side of the killing grounds that were still aflame from the blast. Avalanche surveyed the mayhem with mixed feelings of shock and anger.  
  
"Those bastards," was all Barret could say, reminded of how Corel had been decimated in similar fashion...burned to the ground...  
  
Kaede remained silent, quaking inside with barely contained fury. Aeris stood beside Kaede, lightly holding his hand. Suddenly, the touch became a hard grip. He turned to her.  
  
"Aeris?" he asked.  
  
Aeris could not reply, for the pounding on her head grew worse. She put one hand to her face, while she steadied herself against Kaede with the other.  
  
Before he could say anything, a deafening roar tore through the battlefield, so loud that it might tear apart the very skies from its intensity. The mountains in the distance began to crumble as light beamed out from the cracks.  
  
"We are in serious trouble," gasped Seto.  
  
The battlefield became disturbingly silent as all battlers turned to look at the trembling in the mountains.  
  
Aeris screamed in raw, unbridled pain as the dam within her finally burst. Kaede caught her as she swooned, eyes closed tight. Her forehead was beaded with sweat.  
  
"Aeris? AERIS!" he yelled.  
  
  
And finally, the mountains crumbled, releasing a power that had lain dormant for so long...and giant beasts tore their way out of the rock, screaming into the sky.  
  
Kaede looked upon the horrible creatures in awe.  
  
"Is that-"  
  
"Yes," answered Red, "they are the WEAPONS."  
  
"Damn it," cursed Cid.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I did say DEBUT didn't I? Don't worry, I am going somewhere with this. Stay tuned for next chapter. 


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
Godo's forces were at standstill, forging a bloody stalemate against the Drahk hordes. The forces were too balanced. Godo raged through the battle, like a storm. His daughter and her friends were by his side. Godo couldn't remember all of their names, but he'd be sure to do so if they survived this.  
  
Godo neatly gutted one of the dark creatures, and turned to face his next enemy. There were none near him. The Drahk were keeping well away from the generals of the Planet's armies.  
  
Yuffie smiled back at her father, "hey dad, play nice now."  
  
Godo laughed, "I can't help it if the toys break."  
  
He was glad she had decided to stay with him. Something had gone wrong in the passes south of Midgar, and the others had been called away. Yuffie and Vincent, however, had decided to stay in the battle, along with the Guardian Forces. They were holding their own, but only just.  
  
The battle may be a stalemate for now, but Godo knew they could overcome this. He was just afraid of how many more men it would cost him.  
  
A great trembling shook the earth, as an ear-splitting scream tore through the sky.  
  
Vincent looked to the horizon, and muttered a low curse, "what in the Planet's name is happening now?"  
  
A giant explosion shook the lands, as a column of dust rose up along the horizon. And out of that smoke came a terror nobody had prepared for...a WEAPON, seemingly made of white crystal...awesome and terrifying at the same time.  
  
Godo took one look and knew that Lady Luck was with him no more, "damn..."  
  
  
In the passes south of Midgar, the two horrible goliaths roared into the sky, screaming forth their displeasure at those who would dare disturb their repose. Gold and Silver, the WEAPONS raised their wings and flew into the skies. An intense flash of light blinded all. The two clashing armies in the valley below had little time to react before the onslaught came. Silver came crashing onto the battlegrounds, the blood soaked soil crumbling beneath its feet. Drahk, human, and Cian alike fled screaming from the monster.  
  
The other flew through the skies, a terror in the heavens, blasting all and sundry.  
  
Kaede and the others quickly rose to their feet.  
  
"What are these?" demanded Kaede, "I thought the WEAPONS were all destroyed!"  
  
Cloud yelled above the din, "it seems as if the Planet held back a few."  
  
"Damn it," cursed Cid, "not them again."  
  
"What the hell do we do now?" asked Reno.  
  
Unseen by the others, Seto nodded subtly to his mate. She nodded in return.  
  
"I don't know," answered Nanaki to Reno, "father, what do you think?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Father?" repeated Nanaki, turning around, "FATHER!"  
  
The others turned to Seto, to find he wasn't there. No, the greatest Cian warriors of all time, perhaps second only to their son, were rushing the Silver WEAPON.  
  
"Father no!" shouted Nanaki, "come back!"  
  
Seto heard, and answered over his shoulder, "I cannot allow this to continue! This blood shed must be stopped!"  
  
Before the others could shout out in denial, the two Cian were upon the Silver WEAPON. Blazing red and blue, spirits of fire and ice, Seto and his mate attacked the metal monstrosity.  
  
Their movements were impossibly fast, as they seemed to fly through the air. Whirls of blue and red darted towards the WEAPON, trying to find the cracks in its defense. The WEAPON roared forth its rage, daring the warriors to stop it.  
  
And looking on, Aeris shuddered in Kaede's arms. It was all she could do to stay awake, for the mind-splitting ache threatened to overpower her. The pain threatened to consume her whole.  
  
Kaede and the others shouted uselessly to deaf ears...  
  
  
Godo was horrified. The Crystal WEAPON was tearing through Drahk and human alike, trampling all beneath its feat.  
  
"How in the Planet's name do we stop a force of nature?" he demanded.  
  
The Bahumets, as well as the Knights, were busy with the Drahk forces, which left Avalanche to shoulder the burden.  
  
"We'll take it!" shouted Yuffie, "Vincent, come with me!"  
  
Godo yelled in denial as the two ran forward to challenge the beast, "no! Get back here!"  
  
"No choice dad!" replied Yuffie, "we're the only ones that can take it!"  
  
Vincent shouted over his shoulder, "get your men out of here! They must be ready to resume the attack on the Drahk!"  
  
The Drahk hordes fought human and WEAPON alike. Slowly, the Planet's forces began to withdraw, and the Drahk attacked the giant beast. But the goliath was not to be trifled with, and stormed through the masses with the greatest of ease. Soon, the Drahk fell back as well, leaving Yuffie and Vincent to battle alone against the giant.  
  
"Well," said Yuffie nervously, "I gave you your materia...so I hope I don't have to fight it alone."  
  
Vincent grinned, recalling his words to Yuffie when they had met again near Bone Village.  
  
That seemed so long ago...almost like a different life. So many things had happened...Aeris' return, Kaede...the Drahk."  
  
"If we make it through this Yuff," heaved Vincent, "I have some things to tell you."  
  
And then the Crystal WEAPON attacked, and there was no more time for words...  
  
  
Silver WEAPON screamed its frustration as it struck at the bothersome pests that would dare attack it. Seto and his mate were the tornado, and the WEAPON was caught in their path.  
  
Nanaki, also known as Red XIII, looked on helplessly as his parents fought the giant beast. He ignored the cries of warning as the other WEAPON flew overhead, vaporizing everything from above with its energies.  
  
Kaede stared worriedly into Aeris' strained face, trying to bring her back to reality.  
  
"Something's wrong," he said, "I knew she was hiding something, but..."  
  
Cloud knelt down to look, and did not like what he saw. She was pale, so very pale.  
  
Tifa was beyond words, as she saw her best friend at what seemed to be death's door. She didn't know if she could handle her death again. Not Aeris...dear Planet, please not Aeris.  
  
  
Cid cursed to himself, and ran back to the Highwind, the others let him go, unaware he had even left. The Captain nodded surreptitiously to Reeve, Elena, and Barret, who left to follow him.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Barret.  
  
"Damned if I know," replied Cid, "but I gotta do something."  
  
He tapped his comm-link, "Shera, fire up the engines, I'm on my way..."  
  
  
The others were still looking into Aeris' eyes, trying to coax something out of her. But all the Cetra could do was moan in agony, curling into a ball at the crushing pain running rampant through her head.  
  
  
Yuffie jumped as far as her legs would allow, fleeing from the blast that vaporized the air she had been near.  
  
"Now Vince!" she screamed.  
  
Vincent Valentine nodded, and succumbed to his rage. Screaming in anger. The WEAPON turned to see this new attacker, feeling his power level rising.  
  
With each and every soul lies a dark side...the place where nightmares are born and the mind screams endlessly into the cold. Most simply blocked out the part of themselves which held so much darkness. Often, merely knowing of its presence was enough to shatter wills of steel. Vincent Valentine had been ignorant of it once.  
  
That was before he met Professor Hojo...  
  
Now Vincent tapped into his dark side at will, using its powers to fuel his rage and unquenchable thirst for revenge against the injustice that had been done to him. He let that power free...and turned into the beast hidden deep inside.  
  
His eyes glowed blood red, his armor began to change, as wings sprung from his back.  
  
  
The Drahk sensed opportunity...the young ninja was down. It would be simple to kill her now...to destroy the great general of the human armies.  
  
Then they saw Vincent...and stopped dead in their tracks...  
  
...For Vincent was no longer a mere mortal. He had changed into something...something even Yuffie had never seen before. To the Drahk, he looked like a dark lord...every bit as powerful as the Horsemen they served.   
  
Vincent turned his blazing eyes to the hordes, daring them to attack. And for once, the Drahk felt something creep into their minds unbidden...they felt fear.  
  
Yuffie saw in Vincent a dark prince...terrible and powerful. He was an angel of the night, dark wings spreading out from his cloak, in contrast to his pale skin. He was breathtakingly beautiful for all his dangers.  
  
  
The Crystal WEAPON paused, as if sensing an equal for the first time. And the two titans clashed...two beast of darkness...raging forth into battle amid the bloodied fields...  
  
  
It had finally happened. It had only ever been a matter of "when" rather than "if." Seto and his mate were slowing. At their peak, they could only ever have been the WEAPON'S equal. They had burned so very brightly...but now their energy was fading...  
  
...It was the simplest thing in the world for the Silver WEAPON to capitalize on their slowness...and the great beast let forth a huge blast of fire in all directions, consuming everything foolish enough to be close.  
  
Red stared in horror as his father and mother lay gasping on the ground below, exhausted, and completely at the mercy of the Silver WEAPON.  
  
It raised its mighty foot, to crush these vermin and put an end to their meddling forever.  
  
And suddenly, Red's mind snapped, and he howled his rage into the skies. The sound was unnerving...it was the sound of a beast...tortured, harried, and with nothing left to lose.  
  
Red ran forth to meet the Silver WEAPON. He had lost his parents once already... and he would see himself rot in the pits of Hell before he gave them up without a fight.  
  
He ran faster, harder, come and gone in the blink of an eye. His training had taken him to new heights of power. It was time for the WEAPON to see just how powerful a Cian could be.  
  
Cloud knew Red would need help. Even enraged and empowered, Nanaki couldn't do it alone. He turned to see the only ones left were him, Tifa, and Kaede. Aeris was still lying in pain, captive in her own private world of agony.  
  
Without pause, he ran to join the fight against the WEAPON. Tifa cried out to him, but Cloud had already gone too far...he was past the point of no return.  
  
She rose to follow him, but a hand on her arm held her back. She turned around to see Kaede shaking his head.  
  
"I need you to look after her," he said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry," he answered, "I'll take care of Cloud, I need you to help Aeris, if you can."  
  
He rose to his full height, and drew his sword.  
  
Kaede looked down and smiled reassuringly to Tifa.  
  
The woman blinked back her tears and nodded, "bring him back alive Kaede, or I'll never forgive you..."  
  
Kaede nodded, "I know."  
  
"...And bring yourself back, or Aeris will never forgive you."  
  
He looked down at Tifa, and the woman smiled back at him.  
  
Kaede laughed slightly, "it just keeps getting better."  
  
  
A great roar shook the skies. Kaede looked up to see the Highwind rushing towards the Gold WEAPON. The ship's guns were firing with everything it had.  
  
Tifa shook her head, "showoff...Cid never let's ANYONE sideline him..."  
  
And so, three brave souls fought against the Silver WEAPON, while the skies trembled as two birds of prey stalked their quarry.  
  
  
Vincent was holding his own against the Crystal WEAPON. He held the great monster at bay, but was quickly tiring. All that kept him going now was sheer willpower.  
  
'Damn it Yuff,' he thought doggedly, 'I need you.'  
  
As if in answer to Vincent's plea, a great sphere of light engulfed the Silver WEAPON, stripping away its armor...leaving the beast to scream in pain.  
  
The light was blinding, and Vincent finally opened his eyes again. Yuffie was beside him once more, grinning at him.  
  
"Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" she beamed.  
  
The blood lust ran strong through his veins, hungry for more. Vincent clamped down on his power, reverting to his normal, human form, not allowing himself to lose control. He breathed in greedily, as if having been denied air for too long.  
  
"Almost...too much...fun," he gasped, regaining control of the anger he had given himself over to.  
  
How intoxicating it had been...how demanding. She could never know about him, how he could change into a monster, seen or unseen, at any given moment.  
  
She stared into his eyes knowingly, sensing his fear, "I'm not afraid Vince...I trust you."  
  
He smiled back weakly...perhaps she did understand after all.  
  
Then the Crystal WEAPON screamed again, and the two warriors looked at it. The beast seemed ready to fight once more. The two raised their weapons tiredly, preparing for battle again. And who knows how the battle might have gone...if the beast hadn't flown away into the sky, leaving the two warriors to gawk at it from the ground.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie stared as the beast fled, letting it go, as the cheers of the human armies roared behind them.  
  
Turning back to the Drahk hordes once more, they looked on determinedly, waiting for the attack. Godo and his forces flanked them, ready to fight by their sides.  
  
The two forces rushed into battle. The Drahk and human armies clashed, oblivious to everything but the need to win...the WEAPON was already forgotten, by all but one.  
  
Vincent tapped the comm-link in his armor, "Kaede...we have a problem..."  
  
  
Kaede ran up and down the field, jumping and attacking the Silver WEAPON with ease, daring it to retaliate.  
  
The beast was content in the knowledge that it could not be beaten. If this was the best the enemy had to offer, then the battle would be over quickly indeed.  
  
Kaede had set up the monster perfectly, now it was time to act, "CLOUD!!! RED!!! NOW!!!"  
  
Cloud summoned forth his energies, and released an Ultima blast at the beast...blinding it.  
  
And that moment was all it took for Red to jump into the sky...and release his most powerful attack...  
  
...The Cosmo Memory punched a hole through the screaming WEAPON'S back, engulfing the creature. In an instant, the great creature was humbled before the might of the mortals it had sought to crush.  
  
The Silver WEAPON came crashing down to the ground, as Kaede and Cloud ran out of its way. The Drahk forces were not so lucky, and soon the hordes were in disarray about the thrashing body of the dying WEAPON.  
  
Red ran to his parents, followed by Kaede and Cloud. But as they neared, the warriors was thrown through the sky as a great blast pulverized the ground around him.  
  
Kaede was the first to look up...and saw the blazing eyes of the Gold WEAPON glaring at him from the skies. It did not look in the mood to take prisoners.  
  
Cloud looked up and cursed as he caught the sight, "Tifa's never going to forgive me for this."  
  
Kaede's reply was drowned out as a blast of energy clipped the WEAPON, searing its stomach. The beast reared back in pain, but stayed in the air. Gathering its wits, the monster roared at its adversary.  
  
Cloud flinched as the Highwind flew by, too fast for the WEAPON to follow.  
  
"Need help guys?" came the voice over their comm-links.  
  
"Cid!" laughed Cloud, "What are you doing!?"  
  
The Captain whooped into the receiver, "Saving your backsides...again!"  
  
  
The Highwind jetted through the air, the Gold WEAPON doggedly following it. But no matter how hard it tried, the Highwind was too fast to be hit by its attacks.  
  
Cid strained to think of an idea. It wouldn't take long before the WEAPON got a lucky shot in...and then it would be all over.  
  
Reeve was pacing back and forth, while Elena remained seated, calmly polishing her guns.  
  
"Guys," she asked, "any ideas?"  
  
Barret raised his hands in question, "this wasn't my idea...Cid's the one with the death wish."  
  
"Great," replied Cid, "make me feel better why don't ya?"  
  
"I have an idea," chimed Shera.  
  
"Then tell me quickly," prodded Cid gently, "we're running out of time."  
  
She explained her plan, and a grin crept into Cid's features.  
  
"What the hell?" demanded Barret, "ARE YOU NUTS!?"  
  
"Wait a minute," answered the Captain, "it's just crazy enough to work. Reeve?"  
  
The president nodded, "it isn't far from here. Theoretically, it should be possible."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Barret sardonically, "and the Captain here's just crazy enough to pull it off, is that it?"  
  
Cid smiled, "something like that..."  
  
  
The Highwind spun through the air, twisting and turning, ducking and weaving...generally moving in a way that only Cid could have handled.  
  
Cloud looked on in awe, "the man has talent, I give him that much."  
  
Red looked on with his parents.  
  
Seto started, "Is he always that...that..."  
  
"...Reckless?" finished his mate.  
  
Cloud shrugged, "pretty much."  
  
"Well," voiced Kaede, "I hope he has something planned, or he is in serious trouble."  
  
Red looked on as the Highwind cut through the air...and finally realized where Cid was headed.  
  
He nodded, "smart man. I wonder whose idea it was?"  
  
Cloud turned to him, "what do you mean? What are they doing?"  
  
"Watch and see," answered Red.  
  
  
The Highwind was straining, the engines whining in protest at the speed being demanded of them.  
  
"Come on baby," coaxed Cid, "just a little bit more."  
  
  
The mako/solar cannons were a breakthrough in Shinra technology. Originally, they had been planned as a possible means of communications, working in tandem with satellites that would be put in orbit later. Military applications had been seen immediately, but Reeve had shunned them. Now the cannons were being used for those reasons anyway. It angered him, that so much progress amounted to nothing more than new war toys.  
  
He had remained silent throughout the battle, simply firing from the gun ports inside the Highwind.  
  
Elena came to his side, "come on Reeve, it's almost time."  
  
Reeve nodded, "Cid, we're coming up now."  
  
"Alright," nodded the Captain, "the timing needs to be precise. Tell me when..."  
  
  
The ship raced faster towards the nearest mako/solar cannon, the Gold WEAPON trailing behind closely.  
  
The cannon was steadily firing its energies out into space, destroying all Drahk ships that were unfortunate enough to get caught by the beam. The Highwind circled once, then raced towards this beam, afterburners flaring. The WEAPON hurried to follow...oblivious to the cannon.  
  
  
Cid forced the ship to go faster, ignoring the warning lights and claxons, concentrating solely on the task at hand. Beads of sweat formed on his face, as he tried to rationalize what he was about to do.  
  
"Reeve?" he asked.  
  
He nodded, "Shera's patched me into the cannon's firing computers. Establishing link with them...password confirmed. Elena, do your thing."  
  
The Turk nodded, "Cid, break away on my mark..."  
  
The Captain tightened his grip on the controls.  
  
"5..."  
  
The cannon fired, the ship seemingly racing to catch up to the beam.  
  
"4"  
  
Cid slowed down the ship, allowing the WEAPON to close.  
  
"3"  
  
The Highwind neared the mako blasts, the WEAPON snapping on its tailfins.  
  
"2"  
  
"Elena?" demanded Reeve.  
  
"Not yet...1..." answered Elena steadily.  
  
The cannon stopped firing.  
  
"MARK!" shouted the Turk.  
  
The Highwind shot off like a bat out of hell, blinding the WEAPON with exhaust and jet flames.  
  
The WEAPON was so blinded, in fact, that it had no time to see the cannon blast as the beast flew over it. The mako/solar cannon fired once more, transfixing the Gold WEAPON on a column of energy. The beast screamed in rage and pain. It was dying...a moth impaled on a needle's edge. The monster crashed into the ground, in its final throes...  
  
The Cian army cheered at the Highwind's last minute save. But there was no time to savor the victory...for the Drahk hordes had collected themselves, primed for battle.  
  
The field erupted in war immediately...mercilessly...as both sides resumed the terrible conflict. The WEAPONS had been merely a diversion...now the real battle began anew.  
  
Kaede and the others retreated to the hills above, meeting the Highwind as it landed.  
  
Tifa looked up at the approaching Kaede, and shook her head...Aeris was still in pain.  
  
Kaede cursed, "damn it Aeris...why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Cid looked down, concern etching his face, "she's like that you know...never thinks about herself."  
  
Any reply was cut of, as a familiar voice chimed in all of their comm-links.  
  
  
"Kaede," it said, "we have a problem..."  
  
"Vincent," acknowledged the Planeswalker, "what's wrong?"  
  
"We just encountered a WEAPON and-"  
  
"Wait a minute!" yelled Cloud, "you too?"  
  
"What do you mean 'you too?'" asked Vincent.  
  
"We just finished dealing with a few WEAPONS over here," explained Cid, "damn troublesome ones too."  
  
Yuffie's voice came over the link now, "well, this one we just dealt with is tough. It took a direct hit from my All Creation, even went head to head with Vincent's...new form."  
  
"New form?" asked Barret.  
  
"Never mind," replied the ex-Turk, "it was heading your way when last we saw it."  
  
"Yeah," came a new voice, "and while you all have been relaxing over there, we've been shooting the crap out of the armies from the skies."  
  
"Reno!" shouted Elena, "where have you guys been?"  
  
"Sorry girl," he answered, "but we've been rather...busy."  
  
Kaede was about to answer, but fell silent as he saw Aeris finally open her eyes.  
  
"Aeris!" shouted Tifa, still cradling the Cetra in her arms.  
  
"It's here!!!" Aeris screamed again in pain.  
  
"Aeris?" shouted Kaede, "Aeris!"  
  
"It's here! It's here!" warned the Cetra, "we have to stop it!!!"  
  
The rest of her words were screams.  
  
  
The Crystal WEAPON flew through the air, bellowing its rage at the death of its brothers.  
  
"Planet curse it," swore Reeve, "some days, things wouldn't go right if you bribed them..."  
  
The others shuddered inwardly as they saw the new terror in the skies.  
  
Author's Note: Wow...completely random chapter. I'm not joking. The idea for having the WEAPONS was seriously considered only after someone asked me to put it in (before which I was wondering whether it would be logical and appreciated). I mean, I had a general idea of what would happen, and I sat down to write this after not having written a line for nearly a week or so (tests and such).  
  
Still, I had nothing near this much planned for this last chapters...oh well. Coming up, the WEAPONS make their dramatic exit from my story, and, if anything, the whole shabang gets even more intense, assuming I can pull it off correctly. As always, keep reading and writing...your comments help to inspire and shape this story. 


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: Once again I remind you all that I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
The Crystal WEAPON towered above them, oblivious to the warring in the distance. The Drahk and the Planetary forces had no time to pay attention to the giant beast, there was killing enough to be done already.  
  
That left the weary fighters of Avalanche to deal with it.  
  
Kaede drew his sword, as did Cloud. The others followed suit, grim determination in their faces. Before battle, the Planeswalker stole one final glance at Aeris, still lying in Tifa's arms.  
  
Her eyes glowed fierce green, and Kaede had only a moment to think before the world was a chaos of light and sound...  
  
  
"Hit successful," announced the technician, "awaiting your orders."  
  
Methos looked on with disdain, "I see these...these..."  
  
"WEAPONS," suggested Sephiroth.  
  
"Yes," grunted the Horseman of Chaos, "they are still alive...destroy them."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Morbius, "our power levels..."  
  
"Are adequate," silenced Methos.  
  
He turned to the technician again, "fire...and don't think, lest you end up like your comrade."  
  
The technician turned back to his controls, carefully ignoring the charred body of one of his fellows lying in a corner on the deck. He had protested against Methos' firing of the cannon...and it was never a good idea to cross the Lord of Chaos.  
  
Veletta looked on as the cannon fired once more, "suffer our wrath Kaede, and know that the Cetra will never accept you for what you have brought to this planet."  
  
  
Cloud slowly rose to his feet. A strong wind rushed through the valley, clearing away the dust. The air was thick with the smell of burnt flesh. His hair stood on end, as if the area was polarized with electricity. As he looked around, Cloud could see the others slowly emerging from the billowing smoke.  
  
Cid coughed, "damn it, I get enough crap in my lungs from smoking."  
  
"Then why don't you quit?" came a voice from the fog.  
  
Cid turned to see Barret, and shrugged, "old habits..."  
  
Barret snorted, "sure."  
  
"We can't take too many more of those," said Kaede, "look..."  
  
He pointed to the battlefield. The others turned to look...and what they saw made their stomachs churn...  
  
The burning field ran red with blood...as charred bodies, still alive, screamed in pain. Dark figures ran through the fields...still fighting strong.  
  
Red closed his eyes in pain, forcing back the tears. He had seen this, had known this would happen. And still he hadn't been able to stop it.  
  
Cloud balled his fist, "they'll pay...they'll all pay."  
  
  
Aeris screamed again, forcing the others to take notice of her once more. She surged out of Tifa's arms, grasping her forehead as she stood unsteadily on her legs.  
  
"Aeris?" asked Kaede, "what is-"  
  
Another scream, even more horrible, raged through the air, threatening to break the very atmosphere. The warriors turned...  
  
...to see Crystal WEAPON, standing tall and dangerous against the battlefield behind it.  
  
Cloud raised his sword once more, "that's it you bastard, I'm gonna-"  
  
"No!" shouted Aeris, rushing forward to meet the goliath.  
  
The others cried out in dismay, but she paid them no heed. The slowed to a walk, and came up calmly to stand in front of the beast. Kaede drew his sword, and was quickly by her side.  
  
"Back with us I see?" he asked.  
  
Aeris grunted, "the world is at stake and you're cracking jokes?"  
  
He didn't bother telling her that he was shocked, still coping with the events that had happened so quickly.  
  
Instead, Kaede shrugged, "you like me better this way as opposed to the hermit."  
  
"True."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't go too far," quipped the Planeswalker, "besides, I rather like being an introvert."  
  
She nodded silently.  
  
"I feel what you're thinking," said Kaede, "are you doing what I think you're doing?"  
  
Aeris nodded.  
  
  
Crystal WEAPON screamed once more, and charged a great ball of fire in its gaping maw. It released its energies at the two.  
  
Kaede quickly brought up a protective barrier, siphoning away the fire. Before it could attack again, Aeris made her move.  
  
Her eyes glowed intense green once more, and energy struck forth from her eyes, piercing into the gaze of the WEAPON. She didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know how she was doing it, but somehow the knowledge came naturally to her.  
  
She was communicating with the WEAPON.  
  
Gold WEAPON arose in the distance, screaming in pain...refusing to die until it could destroy those who would dare endanger the planet. It could only save the world by destroying all life. Only by renewing the Lifestream could the Planet hope to survive.  
  
Aeris felt another force beating on the walls of her psyche...the Gold WEAPON. She tried to reach out to it was well, but the force of even once WEAPON in her mind was overwhelming. Linking with two was unbearable. She felt as if she would break from the strain.  
  
But as she lost hope, she felt a comforting presence near her. Kaede reached out to her, as only he could, and gave to her his support. Together, they dared to walk into the abyss, confident they would return...  
  
...And slowly, it dawned on the WEAPONS that they had been wrong all along. The danger was not here on the Planet...but in the sky.  
  
  
Cloud and the others looked on, amazed at what they saw. The WEAPONS were just standing there...doing nothing.  
  
"What in the Planet's name-" started Elena.  
  
"I really don't know," answered Tifa, "one second she's crying her life out in my arms, the next she's...doing...what are they doing?"  
  
Cloud shook his head, "I don't know, but-"  
  
A glint of light shone from the sky once more, silencing him.  
  
"Damn it," cursed Barret, "not another one."  
  
Cloud could see that it was yet another energy blast, coming from whatever attack vessel the Drahk had out there in space. He didn't know if they would survive another attack, and silently prayed for a miracle...  
  
...It came. Kaede and Aeris' eyes glowed with intense fury. Suddenly, the Gold and Crystal WEAPONS looked upwards, and howled in rage. They would allow no more bloodshed. The two mammoths surged into the sky on their great wings, leaving the Planet far beneath them.  
  
The Energy beam shot down at them, threatening to consume them. Gold WEAPON flew ahead, absorbing the blast, screaming as the energy ate away at its scaly armor.  
  
The two WEAPONS flew on, undaunted, refusing to be beaten before one last act of defiance.  
  
  
"Damn it!" raged Methos, "I want those things destroyed!"  
  
Warning claxons blared as the flying beast tore through the Drahk space forces.  
  
"We can't sir! They are too fast for our lasers!" shouted a dismayed technician.  
  
"They are chewing apart our forces!" screamed Morbius, at Sephiroth, "do something!"  
  
The silver-haired man shrugged, "what do you want me to do?"  
  
"You've dealt with these...creatures," suggested Veletta.  
  
"Even so," reasoned Sephiroth, "dear 'mother' never told me-"  
  
"They're coming this way!" screamed a technician.  
  
"WHAT!!!" demanded Methos.  
  
  
It didn't take long for Gold and Crystal to find the heart of the Drahk attack force. And once they did, their task was simple.  
  
The WEAPONS rushed towards the great Drahk ship, ignoring all the hurts from the tiny insect ships surrounding it.  
  
A great beam of light tore out from the Drahk vessel. Once more, Gold flew forth to cover Crystal. But Gold WEAPON was weakened, it would not survive this time. It knew this, but flew ahead anyway, rejecting its demise for a few moments more.  
  
  
Sephiroth had to admit it, those dumb beasts were brave.  
  
Already dead, the burning body of Gold WEAPON rushed towards the Drahk ship. It crashed into the vessel with bone jarring force.  
  
Sephiroth quickly regained his footing, and looked to the view-screen. What he saw caused even his battle hardened mind to flinch. The gaping mouth of Crystal WEAPON filled the screen, and soon an intense light blinded him. Explosions racked the control panels, circuits began to crackle with electricity.  
  
"FIRE!" yelled Methos, "KILL IT BEFORE IT HAS A CHANCE TO ATTACK AGAIN!"  
  
Slowly, struggling to his feet, Morbius rose while others around him wailed in pain. He rushed to the controls, and pressed the attack button once more.  
  
  
The energy beam tore through the softened hide of Crystal WEAPON. It screamed in pain, but there was no one to hear in the vastness of space.  
  
The Crystal WEAPON exploded in a blast of fury, blinding the sensors aboard the Drahk ship once more.  
  
  
Methos rose to his feet, "...report."  
  
All around the room, the other Horsemen and crew were rising to their feet. A crewman had the presence of mind to bring up the damage report, and began relaying the figures to his superiors.  
  
Veletta knew that the damage was great, but this was one of the most powerful ships in the Drahk armada. It would not be destroyed so easily.  
  
"Make repairs," she said, "we must be ready to attack again."  
  
The Planet's forces had done well, but they hadn't won yet. Veletta smiled evilly to herself. She would personally see to it that Kaede and that accursed Cetra paid their due of blood.  
  
  
Kaede shielded his eyes from the light. The explosion could be seen, even from the ground.  
  
"It didn't work," said Aeris, "they're still up there."  
  
Cid turned to her, "well, what do we do now?"  
  
Cloud clenched his fists, "we destroy them ourselves. We take what space ready craft we can and finish what the WEAPONS started."  
  
Reeve whistled, "are you sure that's wise?"  
  
"Yeah spike," agreed Barret, "sounds like suicide to me."  
  
"No," said Kaede, "he's right."  
  
"The Drahk mustn't be allowed to fire again," reasoned Aeris.  
  
Cid nodded, "fine, you wanna go? We'll go...can't let them have the last laugh, can we?"  
  
Shera smiled, "and you've never been one to back out of a chance to show off your skills."  
  
"That too," grinned Cid.  
  
Cloud nodded, "Reno, Rude, come in."  
  
"This is the Silverstrike," answered Reno, "go ahead."  
  
"Did you hear the plan?" asked the swordsman.  
  
"Every word," responded Rude, "typical Avalanche...it sounds a little crazy to me."  
  
"Oh come on Rude," chided Elena, "we've got nothing better to do."  
  
"Are you in or not?" demanded Cloud.  
  
Reno laughed over the comm-link, "oh hell, who wants to live forever anyway?"  
  
  
Author's Note: That's the end of the WEAPONS, they are no more. By the way, I hope you liked their role in the story, thanks to Chase Vigar for suggesting it. Anyway, after next chapter I should have the final game of cat-and-mouse set up. Just wait and see what happens next! As always, keep those comments coming, thanks for reading! 


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: Once again I remind you all that I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
Five ships were making their way through the atmosphere. Kaede flew the Kitana, accompanied by Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris. Cid carried Elena, Reeve, Barret, and Shera in the Highwind. The Silverstrike carried Reno, Rude, and Nanaki. The other two ships hadn't even been given names.  
  
And so, it was five ships against the most powerful vessel of the Drahk forces. Given that it had been weakened by the WEAPONS, attacking the dread ship was still a suicide mission, and everyone knew it. They just didn't care anymore. The life of the Planet was at stake, and with the coming battle, there was no more time to think of self preservation.  
  
That didn't keep the pilots from avoiding the cannon fire, however. Kaede, Cid, Reno, and the other two pilots were trying frantically to avoid the coming fire from the Drahk phalanx of ships.  
  
"Okay guys," said Kaede, "we've only got one shot at this."  
  
"We got yer' tail," replied Cid, "just get it done quickly!"  
  
"What's the matter old man?" quipped Reno, "losing your sense of adventure?"  
  
Cid answered with several choice four-letter words.  
  
"Enough chatter guys," said Cloud, "let's do this..."  
  
  
"They can fly," appraised Sephiroth, "I'll give them that."  
  
"Well," sneered Morbius, "we'll just have to clip their wings before they get here."  
  
"Are the cannons ready to fire?" demanded Methos, glaring at a crewman.  
  
The frightened technician started to waver, but saw the deadly look in Methos' eyes. He gulped once and nodded.  
  
"Good," sneered the Chaos Lord, "you're learning...fire."  
  
  
Kaede shouted into the comm-link, "evasive actions! It's firing!"  
  
The five ships scrambled, struggling to get away from the beam that lanced out from the dark crystalline ship. But one of the five was caught in the blast, and spun away soundlessly, to be destroyed by cannon fire from the other ships.  
  
Reeve cursed, they only had four ships now, and how many good men had died in that last ship?  
  
"Damn it Kaede!" screamed Cid, "we have to do something!"  
  
"Alright guys," answered the Planeswalker, "cover me."  
  
The remaining three ships formed up along the Kitana, and together they charged the Drahk vessel.  
  
  
"Break away on my mark," indicated Cloud, "3..."  
  
The Drahk ship loomed ahead, a great behemoth against the starlit backdrop.  
  
"2..."  
  
  
The shots were coming rampantly now, difficult to dodge at such close proximity.  
  
"1..."  
  
  
"Almost there guys," said Kaede.  
  
"Mark!" shouted Cloud.  
  
The Kitana fired a volley of missiles, and the four ships veered away.  
  
  
The explosion sent tremors rumbling through space...a shower of energy emanating from the Drahk vessel. It sent the four ships reeling.  
  
"Wing report," demanded Kaede.  
  
"Cid here," came the reply.  
  
"Captain Riker checking in," said another.  
  
"We're here too," answered Reno.  
  
"What in the Planet's name was THAT?" demanded Cid.  
  
"Curse it," spat Kaede, "force shields, we'll have to go in again."  
  
"Great," quipped Reno, "one more chance to let Fate bite us in the ass."  
  
"No backing out now," stated Cloud, "let's go..."  
  
  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "hmm...I'm surprised. You managed to gather enough energy to block that assault. How much more do we have?"  
  
"Enough to get the job done," assured Morbius.  
  
Sephiroth mulled that over, "still, we should fire up the landing ship so we can get planet side."  
  
Methos glared at Sephiroth, then nodded, "do it."  
  
Several wraith body guards withdrew from the shadows, invisible until now, and left the room.  
  
"Is that supposed to impress me?" asked Sephiroth.  
  
"I couldn't care less," sniffed Methos, turning to the crew again, "fire again."  
  
  
Kaede was pushing his energy reactors to their limits, simultaneously dodging energy blasts and firing his cannons.  
  
"Kitana! Status report!" shouted the Planeswalker.  
  
"Heavy shield damage, they're practically gone," answered the computer.  
  
"I meant us," stated Kaede.  
  
"So did I," replied the AI.  
  
"We're going in with no shields?" yelled Cloud, "aw crap!"  
  
Aeris and Tifa sat in a corner, holding hands and silently praying.  
  
"Form up again," indicated Kaede, "we only have one more shot at this."  
  
The four ships aligned again, that was when the Drahk vessel fired once more.  
  
"What the-" started Cid.  
  
"Look out!" shouted Riker.  
  
He veered in front of the Highwind, shielding Cid from the blast. But Captain Riker's ship was a blaze of fire.  
  
"Riker!" shouted Cid, "come in!"  
  
"No good sir," came Riker's voice, "we're dead...get them for us!"  
  
The ship vanished beneath a series of explosions and was no more.  
  
  
"Damn it!" cursed Reno, "telemetry's out! We're dead in the water!"  
  
"What systems are still functioning?" asked Red.  
  
"Thrusters and shields are the only operable ones right now," answered Rude.  
  
Reno could see that the other ships had fared little better.  
  
"We can't take much more of this," said Reno.  
  
"They'll kill us eventually," replied Red, "which leaves us with one option..."  
  
  
The Highwind was floating aimlessly, its thrusters barely working.  
  
"Ugh," groaned Cid, "remind me to take out an insurance policy next time."  
  
"I don't think anyone would back you," stated Shera.  
  
"Everyone okay?" asked Elena  
  
"If feeling like death congealed is 'okay,' yeah I'm fine," gripped Barret.  
  
"Hey," responded Reeve, "at least you're alive."  
  
Cid looked at his monitors, and noticed something was wrong, "Damn it kid, get back here now!!!"  
  
  
"Talk to me Kitana," urged Kaede.  
  
"Weapon systems are shot, shields are out, hull damage..." answered the AI.  
  
"We got a problem here!" shouted Cloud.  
  
"What is it?" shot back Kaede.  
  
"That last shot screwed up our missiles, they're about to blow! We have to dump them now or we go with them"  
  
"But...the weapon systems are damaged!" said Aeris desperately.  
  
"Get rid of them now Kaede, or we're all goners!" answered Cloud.  
  
"Kitana!" shouted Kaede, "do it!"  
  
The ship released its last missiles, and shot off. It was still in the blast radius when the missiles finally detonated. The Kitana shook from the blast, but held.  
  
"Everyone alright?" asked Kaede.  
  
He received notes of affirmation from the others.  
  
  
Cid's voice screamed over the speakers, "Damn it kid, get back here now!!!"  
  
"Sorry Cid," came the Turk's reply, "got no choice."  
  
"Reno," pleaded Elena, "this is no time for foolish heroics! Get back!"  
  
"Report Silverstrike!" demanded Kaede.  
  
"Sorry friends," answered Red, "our systems are dead except for a few."  
  
"We're going to ram the bastards before they can get off another shot!" explained Reno.  
  
"No!" shouted Cid, "GODAMMIT NO!!!"  
  
"There's no other choice," said Rude.  
  
"If we don't make it out of this," pleaded Red, "tell my parent's I'm sorry."  
  
  
"Sir!" came the technician's tinny voice, "they're going to ram us!"  
  
"At that speed, with our shields weakened," deduced Veletta, "they could destroy the ship!"  
  
"Really?" sneered Sephiroth, "did you figure that out all by yourself?"  
  
Methos turned to the ex-SOLDIER, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Enough time for arguments later," reasoned Sephiroth, "we have to get to the Fortress of the Ancients."  
  
Methos nodded, "fine, we'll go."  
  
Morbius turned to the crewmen, "fire at them until they're gone. We're leaving."  
  
  
The Drahk ship fired once more, engulfing the Silverstrike in energy. Reno coughed past the smoke billowing from his controls, forcing more power into the shields. It was a testament to Kaede's technology that they held.  
  
"Our reserves are out," announced Rude.  
  
"Redirect all power to the engines," commanded Reno, "it's make or break now."  
  
"I hope this works," said Rude to Nanaki.  
  
"So do I," agreed the Cian, "so do I..."  
  
  
"More power!" shouted the Drahk technician, "fire again! We must ensure the destruction of the Planet!"  
  
"No use," said another, "shields are out, weapons are drained!"  
  
  
The Silverstrike flew past the holes cut by the WEAPONS, past the rent torn by the missiles, and headed straight into the Drahk vessel's reactor core.  
  
The explosion sent huge aftershocks rumbling through space. Nothing was left, it had all been vaporized. The Silverstrike was no more...  
  
The Kitana and the Highwind struggled for control, eventually maneuvering into a steady descent towards the surface.  
  
  
For the first time in a long time, Cid Highwind shed tears. He was joined by a solemn crew. Reeve was slowly rocking Elena back and forth in his arms.  
  
  
Aeris was silent, struggling to say something. Tifa and Cloud held hands in silence. Kaede's face was stone hard.  
  
The Drahk ship had been destroyed, but their friends were gone...  
  
Kaede forced his voice to work, "Kaede to Highwind..."  
  
Static.  
  
"Cid," tried the Planeswalker, "are you out there?"  
  
"...Yeah I'm here," came a cracked voice.  
  
"Let's make planet fall around-"  
  
  
Kaede cut short his reply as he saw a third ship making its descent. It was a drop-ship of Drahk build.  
  
"Cid," strained Kaede, "are you seeing this?"  
  
"Yes," came the pilot's voice, "is it?"  
  
"It's Sephiroth," stated Cloud.  
  
Kaede turned to the leader of Avalanche.  
  
Cloud tapped his temple, "I can feel him."  
  
He nodded back, "Methos is with them."  
  
Cid cursed over the intercom.  
  
Kaede agreed with him, but had to fight to keep his composure, if only because no one else could.  
  
But he seethed inwardly, 'Nanaki, Reno, and Rude died for nothing...more blood on my hands...'  
  
  
Cid frothed with rage, his yelling nearly drowning out the speakers with raw fury.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS!!! TAKE THIS!!!"  
  
The Highwind fired volley after volley at the Drahk ship, draining its nearly depleted reserves. The Drahk craft dodged some of the blasts, but was hit all the same. It began to fall away at a quicker rate, leaving the two other ships behind.  
  
  
Cid was still firing, and Kaede had to order him to stop.  
  
"Enough Highwind," he ordered, "they're out of range."  
  
"Then what the hell do we do?" demanded Cid.  
  
"We follow them," explained the Planeswalker, "and I know where they're headed. Kaede to Vincent and Yuffie...come in."  
  
A voice came in through the static, "...Vincent here...kind...busy...what is it?"  
  
"Head for the Fortress of the Ancients!" shouted Kaede, "the Drahk are headed there! Confirm..."  
  
Yuffie replied, "confirmed...head to...Fortress...Ancients...meet you there!"  
  
Kaede nodded and made one last message, "Cid, I'm going ahead, catch up when you can."  
  
"What do you mean-" protested the Captain.  
  
"Listen Cid," reasoned Kaede, "I've got a few capabilities you don't, I'm going in. Please don't argue."  
  
"It's not safe," replied Reeve.  
  
"We don't have much choice," answered Kaede, "we've all had to do what is necessary."  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"...Understood, good hunting," bade Cid, "we'll follow as soon as possible."  
  
"Thanks," replied Kaede, "head for the Fortress once you're down. Watch out for Drahk forces."  
  
"Will do," answered Elena, "be careful."  
  
"You too," replied the Planeswalker.  
  
The Kitana picked up speed, and began to descend faster.  
  
"Brace yourself people," warned Kaede, "this is going to get messy."  
  
"Kaede," whispered Aeris, "what are we going to do?"  
  
He merely grabbed her hand and squeezed.  
  
Tifa looked at the monitor, mentally preparing herself for what could be their final push. She shivered.  
  
Cloud came from behind, holding Tifa in his arms.  
  
He turned to Aeris, answering her question, "we do what we came here to do...finish this...once and for all."  
  
The Kitana plummeted after the Drahk vessel, the Highwind not far behind.  
  
The race to the Fortress of the Ancients had begun, and in the victor's hands would lie the fate of the Planet, and the keys to absolute power.  
  
Author's Note: Finally, a chapter which mostly followed my original idea. However, I have a lurking feeling that this scene left something to be desired. Oh well, I try to pick it up from here on in. Besides, my next fic may have even better dogfights! Anyway, thanks for reading and keeping reviewing! 


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: Once again I remind you all that I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
The sun had set long ago, the full moon coming out to replace it. But the starry skies were tainted by darkness...the Drahk. Still the blood fell on the darkened battle fields...still the fighting continued. Out of the night came a beacon from the heavens, lighting the sky once more, before fading into the one place on the Planet where the fight had not touched...yet.  
  
The Kitana crash landed on the island that held the Fortress of the Ancients. Slowly, a canopy opened, and four figures emerged from the damaged ship.  
  
"Look after things while I'm gone," commanded Kaede.  
  
"Affirmative sir," answered Kitana, "take care."  
  
The Planeswalker nodded, and signaled the others to follow.  
  
Cloud raised an eyebrow as he looked at his wife. He hadn't had time to notice before, but she was wearing something different today, donned in her leather jacket and matching jumpsuit.  
  
"The biker girl look works for you," appraised Cloud.  
  
"I was wondering when you would notice," laughed Tifa, "but after all, you do play the 'biker' to my 'girl,' or have you forgotten?"  
  
Cloud smiled as he remembered, so long ago it seemed, when they had faced the Shinra for the very first time, "how could I forget?"  
  
  
Not long afterwards, they crossed the Drahk drop craft...it was empty.  
  
"They must have gone ahead to the fortress," guessed Kaede.  
  
"Well then," said Cloud, "we'll just have to catch up to them."  
  
Tifa and Aeris remained silent, and together, the four figures trekked past the ruins and forests towards the great Fortress.  
  
What they hadn't realized, however, was that the Drahk forces had a few surprises in store...  
  
  
The Highwind landed roughly, jarring the passengers from their seats.  
  
"Nice landing Cid," groaned Barret, "God I'm glad I skipped breakfast this morning."  
  
"Can it Barret," snapped Cid, "at least you're alive. Right, that's it...thank you for flying Highwind airlines, shut up and leave..."  
  
"Is that what you say to all your customers?" asked Elena.  
  
"No," answered Shera, "he has more...choice words...especially when passengers annoy him."  
  
"All I ever asked from a landing is that I came out alive," said Reeve, "okay people, let's go. We have to catch up to the others."  
  
The men and women groaned and stretched the aches and pains from their tired bodies, forcing themselves to go on for a little bit more. They exited one by one, Cid was the last out.  
  
Reeve took a look at the Highwind's condition and whistled, "wow, now I'm more thankful than ever that we survived."  
  
Barret's eyes widened at the sight of the damage, "look at the size of those holes...remind me to light a candle in the church sometime."  
  
"I didn't know you were a religious man," stated Shera.  
  
"Landing safely in a bucket of bolts like that is enough to make anybody a believer," returned Barret.  
  
"Hey," warned Cid, "don't knock her. She got us down safely. Any other ship, and we'd be goners."  
  
"Okay then," said Reeve, "let's head out."  
  
"At least someone around here says it with authority," thanked Cid.  
  
The group slowly filed away from the wreckage.  
  
"Wait a minute," commanded Cid.  
  
The Captain turned to Shera, "what are you doing?"  
  
Shera straightened her glasses, "What do you think? I'm going with you."  
  
Cid shook his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, "Give me one good reason why I can't go."  
  
"I'll give you three," answered Cid, "first, fighting is not your forte, second, I wouldn't feel comfortable looking over my shoulder to protect you, I might get distracted."  
  
Shera silently fumed, "I can take care of myself...and third?"  
  
Cid's eyes softened, and his voice took on an almost pleading tone, "if anything were to happen to you...I'd never forgive myself."  
  
Shera looked down sadly.  
  
"The old Shinra almost took my dreams Shera," said the Captain, "and though I blamed you wrongfully for so many years, you never held it against me. I almost lost you by abusing your emotions, I couldn't bare to lose you now."  
  
She straightened her glasses again, heaved a sigh, and nodded, "you always did know how to fight dirty."  
  
Cid grinned back, "well, what do you expect from an old cheat like me?"  
  
"You're not that old," smiled Shera, "just come back to me in one piece, or I'll never let you hear the end of it."  
  
Cid nodded, "you got it love."  
  
The Pilot surprised all of them, including himself, by kissing her. Normally, he wouldn't have allowed such a public show of sensitivity. But now he held Shera in his arms like a drowning man, and for a brief moment, he forgot there was anything in the world but her.  
  
He parted from her, not a little nervous, "wow," he whispered, "I must be more jumpy than I thought."  
  
"Don't worry," Shera whispered back, "you'll be alright, if only because you're too cussed to die."  
  
Cid laughed, and turned to the others, "let's go."  
  
  
He looked wistfully back at Shera one more time, then turned towards the long journey to the Fortress. Cid caught a gleam in Barret's eyes.  
  
"Not a word man," warned Cid, "I mean it."  
  
Barret raised his hands non-combatively, conceding to his friend.  
  
"Don't worry Cid," said Reeve, "we're all allowed our small comforts...we deserve it after all we've been through."  
  
Cid nodded, "even so, we'd better all get back in one piece."  
  
"Why," asked Elena, "because Shera won't forgive you otherwise?"  
  
"No," returned the Captain, "because I won't forgive myself...we've lost enough people already."  
  
The others fell silent, remembering all too well the last flight of the Silverstrike and the brave souls on board.  
  
Elena fought back the tears, not allowing herself the luxury of that weakness. She was a Turk, after all...the last Turk.  
  
Reeve squeezed her hand in empathy, but Elena could only nod a thanks, she was too devastated to think clearly.  
  
Each of them were lost in their own thoughts, thinking about the dangers behind, and the dangers ahead...so preoccupied, in fact, that no one noticed the moving shadows that followed them...  
  
...the Emperor's wraith guards...  
  
  
Vincent held Yuffie in his arms as his alighted on the edges of the island.  
  
"Wow," said the young ninja, "I should take you around with me on my next trip. I'd save a fortune on car rentals."  
  
Vincent simply looked back at her.  
  
"That...and you're a hunk in that new form of yours," winked Yuffie.  
  
She noticed a bit of red tinge Vincent's cheeks, and Yuffie laughed.  
  
"I'm glad to be a source of such amusement," replied Vincent.  
  
The young ninja pouted playfully, "now don't get cross on me...besides you look good when you're just yourself too. In fact, I prefer you that way."  
  
Vincent gave her a meaningful look.  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened, "hey, I didn't mean that I...listen Vincent, I trust you. And if that means coping with what you can become sometimes...well, we all have inner demons locked inside ourselves."  
  
"Even you?" asked Vincent.  
  
"Especially me," replied Yuffie, "like I said on Gold Saucer...I'm getting tired Vincent. It's like I'm constantly having to fight for my own sanity nowadays."  
  
Vincent nodded, "I know well how that feels Yuffie. But don't worry, I'm here whenever you need me."  
  
He had so much more he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell this quirky young woman how, over the course of the past few months, she had made her way into his heart. He wanted to let her know how he really felt about her...not just hints and guesses...he wanted her to KNOW.  
  
Yuffie nodded, "thanks Vince. I'll be here for you too, when you're ready."  
  
Vincent smiled under his red cloak, perhaps she did know, at that. The ninja seemed to have a unique insight into his introverted character of late. But whatever their feelings for each other, it would have to wait until this was all over. Perhaps then he could-  
  
Vincent stopped walking, and Yuffie almost slammed into him from behind.  
  
"What's wrong Vince?" she asked, "We have to keep moving so we can catch up to the others. Come on, we can make it."  
  
"No," said Vincent in a low voice, "we can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...we're being hunted."  
  
Yuffie held back a gasp, and forced her ninja instincts to kick in. She immediately sensed what Vincent meant. How could she have missed it before?  
  
In the distance, shadows watched the two warriors from their perches among the shadowed trees, the night air hiding them from sight. But their evil auras left a foul presence in the air, dark and foreboding. The Drahk wraiths were waiting patiently to fall upon their enemies and rain down death...  
  
  
Author's Note: Hello out there. If you haven't noticed by now, things are happening very quickly indeed. I must like to torture myself or something. You wouldn't believe the level of writing I have to keep up to make all these back-to-back action scenes. Personally, I'm used to having it interspersed between slower scenes...enough wallowing in self pity. Now I must write the next chapter. In my rush to flesh in the last three chapters, if you'll believe me, I've written them all in two days. And now I'm working on the next...I can't stop myself from writing, I've got to finish this before mid-terms, or you'll have to wait until summer. I sure as heck don't want to be waiting around that long! It's interesting what writing 4+ chapters in two days does to a person's dreams (collapses in chair, then gets back up to write). I've gotten several ideas from my subconscious meanderings alone. Enough jabbering, on to the next chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: Once again I remind you all that I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
Cid and the others were walking past a set of ruins. They stopped to notice the fine craftsmanship of the structure. Even after spending Planet knew how long under the ocean, it still looked sturdy enough to last centuries more.  
  
Elena looked on the structures with a sense of awe, "that's the Cetra for you...damn impressive and twice as thorough."  
  
Barret nodded his agreement, "looks like it could hold off a pretty large attack."  
  
Reeve knitted his eyebrows, "why must we think of battle in a place like this?"  
  
Barret shrugged, "can't help it...our current situation doesn't exactly fill me with thoughts of lilies in the field."  
  
Cid winced, "damn Barret, even I can appreciate this place."  
  
Barret sniffed, "I'm a barbarian and proud of it."  
  
"Lord I hope you fight better than you crack jokes," pleaded Elena.  
  
"What?" asked Reeve, "you don't know?"  
  
Cid stopped dead in his tracks. Raising his hands, he signaled them to stop as well.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Barret.  
  
"Shsh," hushed Cid, "listen..."  
  
They all strained their ears, trying to hear what Cid was talking about.  
  
Hisses emerged from the forests around them. Rustling sounds broke the silence, so low that only their ears could have heard...and even then only when they were concentrating.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Reeve, activating his armor.  
  
"I don't know," answered Cid, "let's back off to the ruins for cover. There's no telling how many of them are out there."  
  
"Well," whispered Elena, "looks like we'll be using Barret's idea of the ruins as a shelter against attack after all."  
  
The tall man from North Corel remained silent, mentally cursing their luck. There was no time to deal with these guys. Kaede needed them.  
  
The shadows came screaming out of the night, like giant crows. Their eyes glowed red, as blood. Claws and fangs gleamed dully in the moonlight. The alien figures came out of the night to attack the four humans.  
  
Explosions shook the ground around them, and the four retreated hastily to the ruins nearby.  
  
Barret and Elena leaned against the doorway leading outside, while Reeve and Cid readied themselves.  
  
Elena took out a strange device.  
  
"What's that?" asked Barret.  
  
"A detonator," replied Elena.  
  
"Detonator?" returned Barret.  
  
Elena nodded, then looked out the doorway, "come a little closer you fools. That's it...GOTCHA!!!"  
  
She hit the button on the device, and a large blast blinded them all for a moment. Screams grew louder, then were silent. Barret looked out the passageway to see several of the wraiths lying dead on the grass.  
  
He grinned, "A girl after my own heart."  
  
Elena laughed, "save the compliments for later. It's the size of your firepower that counts, but we're not out of the woods yet."  
  
"I could say somethin' about your choice of jokes," said Barret, "but I'll control myself."  
  
"That's a first," joked Reeve. He shot wraiths that got too close with the lasers in his wrist armor.  
  
Cid watched everything in silence, seething inwardly that his own choice of weapon was rather useless in a situation like this. Then he heard a scream in the distance, and his entire world came crashing down around him.  
  
He could see her clearly in the bright light of the moon. Perhaps that's what the wraiths wanted...to make him see what they knew he feared...  
  
...They had Shera...  
  
  
Vincent and Yuffie fought back to back, slaying as many of the wraiths as they could. But for each Drahk that fell, always more would rise to take their place.  
  
Vincent had already emptied several of his guns, and let them clatter to the ground. He had more.  
  
Yuffie was finding a hard time throwing her weapons in such close quarters, and settled for using them as sickles. She held a large shiruken in either hand. Her right arm was unprotected, and the blade cut into her skin a little, causing her hand to bleed. She paid it no heed. If they didn't win here, she'd never have to worry about pain or blood ever again.  
  
Vincent turned into a dark angel, and spread his wings. He didn't fly, he couldn't leave Yuffie alone, but he did push into the Drahk ranks with all his pent up rage. The wraiths tried to attack him, but he came down upon them with all the fury of a force of nature. He smote the dark creatures with his powers, blasting them away, daring them to attack him. The Drahk fell back warily before his might.  
  
Yuffie was fighting doggedly, protecting Vincent's back with her own weapons. She blasted several away with her own magic. The dark things expired with a scream, leaving a faint burning smell in the air.  
  
And then a wraith rammed into Yuffie. She shot it through with a powerful fire spell, but the thrashing body continued to bullet forward. Then all was darkness for her...  
  
  
Back at the ruins, the others stopped firing, for fear of hitting Shera. They wouldn't put it past the Drahk to use her as a shield. But the concern became moot after a while. A few Drahk carried her off into the woods.  
  
"Damn it," cursed Barret, "what do we do now?"  
  
"They're using this as a distraction," reasoned Elena.  
  
"We have to get her back!" shouted Cid.  
  
"What do you propose?" asked Reeve.  
  
Cid thought of a plan in the spur of the moment. It was simple really...he believed in simple plans. There was less that could go wrong.  
  
"Gee," quipped Elena, "you don't ask for much do you?"  
  
"You sure you can pull it off man?" asked Barret.  
  
"I don't have much choice," replied Cid, "just do it for me guys, before I think better of it. I owe her too much."  
  
Elena nodded, "fine...Barret, Reeve, cover me."  
  
She threw her handguns away and reached behind her, drawing a pair of automatic pistols. Elena heaved a deep sigh, then ran out of the passageway.  
  
Barret and Reeve opened up fire, distracting the wraiths. A few had the presence of mind to shoot back, but Elena ducked and kept up a constant blind barrage from her automatics. She clipped several as she ran, and the dark figures fell, never to rise again.  
  
Elena jumped to the relative safety of an outcropping rock, and put her back to it. Blasts of return energy shot harmlessly overhead as she sunk down into the ground.  
  
Reeve and Barret drew back, hiding behind the walls of the ruins again, and reloaded their weapons.  
  
"She's got guts man," appraised Barret, "I can see why you like her."  
  
Reeve laughed, "is it that obvious?"  
  
Barret shrugged, "if a grunt like me can tell, it had better be."  
  
Reeve smiled at the pun, knowing full well that Barret had a sharp mind behind that face, despite what people said. The tall man made no effort to enlighten others, instead preferring to surprise them should the need arise.  
  
The President of Shinra Inc. looked back to Cid, "ready when you are."  
  
Cid nodded back, and looked to Elena. She was crouching behind her rock, ready to fire when Cid decided to make his move. She gave him the thumbs up.  
  
"Do it," ordered Cid.  
  
The three humans opened fire on the Drahk wraiths, as Cid ran out of the ruin, howling and screaming his rage. He cut down any who got in his way with cold efficiency. But most were too busy firing back at Barret and the others to pay him much mind.  
  
"Go get 'em Cid!" shouted Elena after him.  
  
The Captain smiled grimly, running to catch up to Shera. And when he finally caught up to the Drahk who were holding her, he would give them a very hard reckoning indeed.  
  
  
Vincent saw her falling, and ran to protect her once more, shooting a wraith through the chest before it could finish its attack on the ninja. But he was caught unawares from behind, a blast of energy searing through his armor. Yuffie swiftly got to her feet, but Vincent fell to his knees beside her, coughing, breathing harshly. His dark robes turned back into a red cloak, and he curled into a ball. Yuffie cried out desperately, grabbing his fallen guns and firing into the attacking Drahk wraiths. They fell back...but all too soon, Yuffie ran out of bullets.  
  
She dropped the guns, and turned to Vincent. It was no use, she couldn't hold them off alone. She cradled Vincent in her lap, and stared into his eyes.  
  
Vincent was gasping for breath, feeling so light in her arms.  
  
"Give me...a minute Yuffie," heaved Vincent.  
  
"We don't have one," replied Yuffie, tears streaming freely from her eyes.  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Vincent could see the dark creatures approaching slowly, like wolves closing in on a tiring lion.  
  
Vincent sighed, "oh Yuffie, I wanted to say so many things..."  
  
Yuffie caressed his pale face with her hands, "quiet Vince, you don't need to say anything..."  
  
"Ah, but I do Yuffie," returned Vincent, tears streaming down his face, "I've failed you, and I never got to tell you...that I loved you..."  
  
Yuffie stifled a gasp, forcing back her tears, and hugged the man in her arms closer to her. Vincent drew back, lightly touching her face. She closed the distance between their lips, and they shared one brief kiss before a blaze of light engulfed them...  
  
  
Kaede and the others made their way through the city undisturbed, which unsettled Cloud. By all rights, they should have come across opposition by now.  
  
That was when Cloud saw a flash of silver hair, and his eyes flared with rage.  
  
The Four Horsemen had made their way to the Fortress of the Ancients, followed by a handful of the Emperor's wraith guards.  
  
Kaede fired at the enemies, his magic flaring. The others followed suit, blasting away at the dark figures nestled against the Cetra building.  
  
They didn't bother firing back, and soon disappeared into the Fortress.  
  
Kaede and the others stopped the attack, and looked on silently.  
  
"Well," said Aeris, "what now?"  
  
"We have no choice," replied Kaede, "we go in after them, and stop whatever they're trying to do."  
  
"What what might that be?" asked Cloud.  
  
"I don't know," answered Kaede, "but we don't have much of a choice, do we?"  
  
Tifa nodded, "let's go guys. We have to stop them, let's do it for Nanaki."  
  
The four silently trekked into the Fortress, now as much a trap as a beacon of hope. They strode forth to meet destiny without a word, caring nothing for themselves. They walked into danger, knowing it could be the end, because they had to protect the life of this planet...because that's what heroes did.  
  
Even the one's doomed to die...  
  
Especially them...  
  
Author's Note: Whoa, this is a personal record for me. I wonder how many more chapters I have left before the end? We're getting close to it now. Also, I've intentionally been down-playing Kaede and the others until now. There's a reason. I wanted you to see the others a little before I shot straight into the final chapters, which are almost completely dominated by Kaede and his group. Anyway, hope you like it so far. Okay, I'm tired, my eyes feel like lead, my head is aching, I'm beginning to think and talk like my characters...all signs of sleep deprivation. I think I'll go lie down and write some more later. Keep reading and sending feedback, I live for it. 


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this, it makes me feel rather distraught. I don't own FF7 (wish I did), just this story.  
  
Cid ran through the forest as fast as his tired lungs would take him.  
  
'Damn it,' he thought to himself, 'I'm too old for this. Maybe if I get through this, I'll quit smoking...nah...'  
  
Besides, Cid liked to blow the smoke in peoples' faces, sometimes, if they really annoyed him. Well, if Shera asked nicely...  
  
There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. If those bastards hurt her...  
  
And then he came upon the fleeing Drahk, and Cid had to stop himself from pouncing on them right on the spot. The leader had Shera by the throat. Cid had no doubt the wraith would kill her at the first sign of trouble. Cid mulled it over a little longer, then chose his course of action. He hoped it would work.  
  
  
Without warning, a blast of Ultima surrounded the outsides out the group, vaporizing the dark figures on the fringes of the group. The others were blinded momentarily. That moment was all Cid needed to rush into the lead Drahk, knocking the wraith down. He scooped up Shera in his arms, and made a run for it. The Drahk were still too disoriente to follow just yet.  
  
"Wow," heaved Shera, "I was...wondering when...you'd get around to me..."  
  
Cid laughed, "I save her from perilous danger and she jokes about it."  
  
"Well," smiled Shera, "if anything, you do have a sense for the dramatic."  
  
Cid frowned as her heard sounds of pursuit behind him.  
  
"Shera, run into the clearing. Find cover with the others, I'll be right behind you," urged the Captain.  
  
Shera had no chance to argue, for she was pushed forward. Cid disappeared behind her, into the depths of the forest.  
  
The Captain turned to the rushing enemies, who crashed to a halt before him.  
  
"All right you freaks," taunted Cid, "come and get me."  
  
He drew out his spear, the blade gleaming in the moonlight. The wraiths stood back for a moment, then closed in...  
  
  
Shera ran on despite her worries, trusting that Cid knew what he was doing. A pair of eyes, hidden in the shadows watched her progress...  
  
  
Elena and Reeve had been separated from Barret. Now the trio were fighting against their own pockets of enemies.  
  
The Shinra President and the Turk fought back to back, taking their toll of blood from each wraith that dared to come close. They had been backed against a cliff's edge, and would not retreat any further. Elena had drawn out two wicked looking knifes for close in fighting, while Reeve continued to bash away at the enemy with his armored fists. Their enemies fell in droves, moths burned from the fires of the suns which blazed before them.  
  
"How many more of these weirdoes do we have to kill before they get the picture?" demanded Elena.  
  
"That's the problem," said Reeve, bashing away another Drahk, "I don't think they care."  
  
Elena grimly cut and hacked at her enemies with brutal efficiency, striking with killing blows each time, "let them come, I feel powerful enough to take on an army."  
  
Reeve remained silent, guarding her back, hoping she was right...for it was an army they were fighting.  
  
And the two might have won the battle, if a ball of light hadn't suddenly fallen at the ground beneath them.  
  
Elena barely had time to register what was happening before Reeve pushed her out of the way. The explosion covered human and Drahk alike in a torrent of fire.  
  
  
Barret was mowing through his enemies, daring them to take him down. He fired round after round into the wraiths, not allowing himself to give in to the tired ache he felt in his bones. That was when he saw an explosion in the corner of his eye. He turned to see the blasts, and cried out in dismay as he saw Elena and Reeve disappear in a flash of light.  
  
But Barret had his own problems, for a blast shot through his leg. Barret barked out in pain, and collapsed to the ground, cradling his damaged leg. Barret forced his eyes to stay open despite the pain. But he could already see it was over. The wraiths were closing in...  
  
  
Cid doggedly cut through his enemies, slashing in wide arcs with his spear, taking out as many of the beasts as he could with the minimum amount of movement. He breathed harshly as he cut the dark shapes in half, leaving them to bleed and be trampled to death by the moving battle. In the back of his mind, however, Cid knew that it was only a matter of time before they got him. They were many, while he was one. What's more, they didn't care how many died as long as they got the job done. Typical bad guys...they were complete bloody psychopaths.  
  
Cid played his trump card, summoning forth a flare. So close to them, however, Cid couldn't help but be jarred by the force of the attack. He flew through the air, landing with a rough thud. He quickly rolled to his feet, ready for action.  
  
He was pleased with the results. A good many of the suckers had fallen for it. But the attack had taken a bit out of him, Cid was tired.  
  
A wraith rushed up to the Pilot, raking him across the thigh with its sharp claws. Cid slashed downward with his spear, decapitating the Drahk, but the damage was done. Cid was limping. He grimaced...if that attack had gone any higher, he'd be singing soprano by now.  
  
More dark figures came after him, and Cid struggled to keep up with their attacks. He swept his blade in a wide circle, clipping several Drahk along the arc of the attack. But another wraith came up from behind. Cid barely had time to turn before the wraith grabbed his arm and bent it back. The Captain cried out in pain as the bone snapped. He kicked the Drahk away, and backed off. Cid breathed harshly, letting his broken arm hang limp. He wielded the spear with his other good arm.  
  
The Drahk came after him, sensing his weakness. Cid simply changed his fighting style. If there was anything he'd learned over the course of the last few months, it was versatility. Cid speared the first attacker through the chest, felling it easily. Using his momentum, he let go of the spear, pole vaulting into his next assailant feet first. Cid landed and turned, bringing up his foot, to catch yet another Drahk with a spinning roundhouse. Bringing his good hand to grab the wraith, he ground his knee into the beast's head with a sickening crunch. The Drahk doubled over in pain, and Cid rolled over its back to kick yet another wraith away.  
  
Cid laughed grimly as he drew his spear from the dead Drahk. Kaede wasn't the only one with moves.  
  
There were two left...  
  
The first one rushed, and Cid swept his spear to the side, slitting what he assumed to be its throat. The wraith sputtered, coughed, and fell. Cid, extended his leg again to catch the other one with another roundhouse. But it ducked under the leg and punched him square in the chest. The world went black as Cid landed hard on the ground, but his fighter's instincts kicked in, turning the fall into a roll.  
  
He finished the roll and brought his spear up...just in time to impale the wraith as it ran up to follow up its attack. Cid breathed heavily as he lifted the impaled Drahk with his good arm, and forced his broken arm to brace the spear, holding it upwards at an angle. The wraith flailed about on the blade, trying to fight its own demise. Cid used his last remaining energy to fling the wraith against a nearby tree. It slammed against the trunk with enough force to break every bone in its body, then fell to the ground silently, never to rise again.  
  
Cid was breathing in heaves now, "that'll...teach you...to sell me short. I win, you bastards..."  
  
He collapsed to his knees, completely drained of energy, "oh man, I'm wasted."  
  
Cid fell to his side, and the last thing he said before the world turned dark was Shera's name...  
  
  
Elena was holding on to the edge of the cliff with one hand. This normally wouldn't have been a problem. However, she was holding Reeve's hand in her other, the only thing between him and certain death on the breaks below. The additional weight of his armor wasn't exactly helping.  
  
She gritted her teeth as she struggled to hold on to both, her arms feeling as if they were about to fall off. Reeve wasn't moving.  
  
"Reeve?" pleaded Elena, "Reeve, wake up. Reeve...ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
"Ugh," he replied groggily, "I'm still here..."  
  
He had a moment to realize their predicament, then let out a curse.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," answered Elena, "but right now we have to get out of this."  
  
"Help lift me up," asked Reeve gently.  
  
"You don't ask for much, do you?" replied Elena, "okay, hold on."  
  
Reeve didn't have much choice. He watched helplessly as Elena's face furrowed in pain. Her arm muscles bulged from the strain of bearing so much weight.  
  
Elena gritted her teeth even harder, forcing her aching muscles to pull up Reeve through sheer willpower. Her arm was on fire. However, she succeeded, and Reeve was now beside her, holding onto the cliff's edge as she leaned back against his arm.  
  
Elena breathed heavily, her arm feeling limp from the strain, "let's not do that again."  
  
Reeve held onto her waist, supporting her, "thanks for the save Elena. Relax I've got you now."  
  
Elena looked down at his arms and smiled wryly, "don't get any ideas pal."  
  
Reeve sniffed, but smiled back, "don't worry, we'll have plenty of time for this later. Right now, I've got a plan."  
  
  
Several of the Drahk skirted closer to the edge of the cliff. Looking down into the chasm below, one wraith was met by a pair of feet. They wrapped around its neck and pulled, sending the demon screaming to its death on the rocks below.  
  
Elena flew from the cliff's edge, jumping into the rest of the shades, sending them reeling back.  
  
Reeve jumped to the surface a moment later.  
  
Elena looked back and raised an eyebrow, "nice throw."  
  
Reeve flexed his armored muscles, "this suit has its uses."  
  
"Yeah," answered Elena, "and it's heavy as all get out."  
  
Barret screams caught their attention. Elena quickly threw a grenade in the direction of the yelling, clearing the Drahk away from Barret. The tall man forced himself to his feet and limped to Reeve and Elena, who rushed to meet him as well. Barret collapsed in the ground, and Elena and Reeve, brought out their guns, training their weapons on the Drahk as Barret edged closer.  
  
"Thought you guys were goners," said Barret through gritted teeth.  
  
"Almost," replied Elena.  
  
Reeve looked at Barret's leg and winced, "does that feel as bad as it looks?"  
  
"Worse," answered Barret, but he forced himself to his feet, resting most of his weight on his one good leg.  
  
The three stood back to back, aiming their weapons at the Drahk wraiths that were slowly surrounding them.  
  
"Damn," cursed Barret, "there are too many of them."  
  
Elena sighed, "well guys it's been nice knowing you."  
  
  
Author's Note: Chalk down the fifth chapter in thirty two hours!!! Even with the skeleton work done, I'm smokin!!! However, it is getting rather late and I'll hate myself in the morning when I have to get up at six. Don't ask. Anyway, complete surprise next chapter, or at least I hope it is. However, if some of you readers out there (namely Arachnia) know me too well, you may have anticipated what's going to happen next. Anyway, thanks for reading, feel free to drop a line.  
P.S.: How'd you like the tough-as-nails Elena I'm trying to portray? I like her, especially in the scene where she lifts up Reeve with one arm, now that takes muscle! No, she's not biped up on steroids, all my characters look normal! Well, except for the reptiles or the S&M freaks with face paint. But the good guys definitely look normal...except Red, he's an alien wolf/lion...never mind... 


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie held each other tightly as the fire engulfed them. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt.  
  
Vincent opened his eyes slowly, realizing that he was still alive, "what just happened?"  
  
Yuffie looked around, and saw that the wraiths were either gone or burning away on the ground around them.  
  
"I don't know Vince," she replied.  
  
Vincent let Yuffie slowly help him to his feet.  
  
He coughed into his hand, which came away red.  
  
Vincent looked at it, and grimaced, realizing it was definitely not the red of his cloak.  
  
"You look like hell," whispered Yuffie.  
  
"I've seen better days," replied Vincent.  
  
He faltered forward, and the young ninja moved to catch him in her arms. Vincent leaned against her shoulder, resting his head on her neck. He sighed tiredly.  
  
  
Then a growl came from behind him, and Vincent knew they were still in danger.  
  
Yuffie's body went rigid with fear, "don't...move."  
  
There were still several Drahk left alive, eager to spill their blood.  
  
Vincent scowled, "Yuffie...my belt."  
  
The ninja felt for Vincent's belt, her hand brushing up against a handgun.  
  
"You know how to use it?" asked Vincent.  
  
Yuffie shook her head almost imperceptibly, "but I'm a quick learner."  
  
Vincent pulled a sardonic smile, "you would have to be...do it!"  
  
Yuffie grabbed the handgun, raised it in the direction of the wraiths, and fired. The kickback nearly floored her, but she braced herself and fired again, emptying round after round into the dark figures.  
  
Vincent spun around, holding onto her waist with one hand to steady himself. With his other hand, he drew his most powerful shotgun...  
  
Scores of the beasts fell, but there were still too many for the two to take on alone. All too soon, they ran out of rounds. Yuffie set her back against Vincent, drawing her shirukens. Vincent raised his hands, now armored claws. He was too weak now to completely transform, but he still had some fight left in him.  
  
The two grinned savagely at their enemies.  
  
"I never thought I'd go like this," stated Vincent, "dragged down by sheer numbers."  
  
"Don't worry Vince," returned Yuffie, "I'm with you."  
  
The ex-Turk sighed, "and there is none I would rather spend my last moments with."  
  
Yuffie's tone became serious, "Vince, what you said...about loving me...was it true?"  
  
Vincent nodded, "you are my heart and soul now."  
  
Yuffie smiled back, "well, we'll just have to straighten things out when this is over."  
  
"We will," lied Vincent.  
  
They weren't going to live through this, and both of them knew it.  
  
Any further comment was silenced as another blast of light blinded them...  
  
  
Reeve, Elena, and Barret stood back to back, ragged and weary. They were dead tired, and in no condition to fight, but the Drahk wraiths circled around them like vultures around carrion. The three waited for an attack. It came, but not in the form they expected.  
  
"Grand spark!" came a cry from behind the demons.  
  
The Drahk wraiths let out shrill screams as they were engulfed in wave after wave of electricity. One by one, they fell to the ground, dead and convulsing.  
  
A figure came out from the darkness, revealing himself as...  
  
"...Rude!" shouted Elena.  
  
  
Yuffie and Vincent opened their eyes once more, to find all their enemies had been decimated. Nothing remained now but burning husks wasting away on the blazing fields. The fires soon died down, and a figure slowly treaded its way through the smoke.  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened, not daring to believe, "Nanaki?"  
  
Vincent nodded to the Cian warrior, "cut that a little close, don't you think?"  
  
Red shrugged, "sorry, I got a little, preoccupied."  
  
"Thanks," said the ex-Turk.  
  
"Don't mention it," replied Nanaki.  
  
"Wait a second," pleaded Yuffie, "you KNEW he was alive?"  
  
Vincent nodded, "I became aware of him just after the first blast."  
  
Yuffie turned to the quadruped, "so you were the one who did that?"  
  
Red nodded, "I've been working on fine tuning the Cosmo Memory."  
  
Vincent nodded his thanks again, "how did you get back? We thought you dead."  
  
"Let's explain when we join up with the others," replied Nanaki.  
  
"Fair enough," answered Vincent.  
  
Yuffie was still trying to make sense of it all while they trekked back to meet the others. Then something crossed in her mind, and she punched Vincent lightly on the arm.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Vincent calmly.  
  
"Two things," answered the ninja, "first, you should've told me Red was alive earlier."  
  
"Well," said Vincent, "that might have thrown off the sneak attack."  
  
"Fine, whatever..." she grumbled.  
  
"And second?" he asked.  
  
Yuffie smiled, "you could have told me you loved me before."  
  
Vincent remained silent.  
  
Yuffie turned to look at him, and tried to hide a laugh as she saw his cheeks were as red as his cloak.  
  
"Well," answered Vincent slowly, "a man gets..."  
  
"Intimidated?" suggested Red.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far..."  
  
"Oh of course," smiled the Cian, "let's just say...'apprehensive' then."  
  
Yuffie threw her hands up in dismay, "oh, it doesn't matter. For a person who almost had her ticket punched, I don't feel that bad."  
  
"I do, and you should as well," countered Vincent, "it seems strange to me that you'd feel otherwise."  
  
"Yes, but you're weird," joked Yuffie.  
  
"I still care about you..."  
  
Yuffie's expression turned softer, and she turned to Vincent with slightly teary eyes. Vincent responded by wrapping a timid arm about her shoulders.  
  
"Well then..." hazarded Red, "let's get out of this alive, then catch up on old times later."  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Vincent.  
  
  
Elena couldn't believe her eyes. It was Rude! Of all the people to save them, it was a person who was supposed to be dead.  
  
"You old dog!" laughed Elena, "is it really you?"  
  
"Of course," answered the Turk calmly.  
  
Barret laughed, "has to be. No one else could just pop up like that and still talk in two word sentences."  
  
"How did you make it out?" asked Reeve.  
  
"We jumped ship," came a voice from behind, "bailed out in an escape pod before she blew."  
  
Elena turned around, "Reno!"  
  
Reno waved back, then re-shouldered the weight he was carrying. Shera was by his side. Between the two of them, they were half-dragging a barely conscious Cid.  
  
"Barely" being the operative word, for the Captain was keeping up a steady stream of curses to make even a hardened sailor blush.  
  
"Somebody help me out here," he groaned, "I've had to listen to this idiot's talking all the way over here."  
  
"I wouldn't complain so much if you weren't so heavy," retorted Reno, "especially for such an old cuss."  
  
  
"Quiet dear, save your strength," whispered Shera to Cid, "at least we're still together. Thanks for coming after me."  
  
"I had to," answered Cid, "I cared too much to let you go."  
  
"So does that mean I get to stay with you this time?"  
  
"Oh definitely," smiled the pilot, "you get into far too much trouble without me to look after you."  
  
Shera straightened her glasses and remained silent.  
  
"God I love it when you do that," whispered Cid.  
  
Shera smiled at him.  
  
"Oh spare me all this maudlin nonsense," groaned Reno, "isn't my job hard enough as it is?"  
  
Barret laughed, "give it a rest kid. Cid, you look like hell."  
  
Cid nodded, "I'm getting tired of doing this crap, somebody get me a Goddamn wheelchair."  
  
Barret barked out another laugh, "I think I have a better claim to it, but I'll be fine."  
  
Barret was standing completely on one leg now, while Rude began to prepare a leg brace for him.  
  
Cid grinned up at him, "you don't look to great yourself. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like someone threw me in a blender, then glued me back together," answered the large bear of a man.  
  
"That sounds about right," laughed Cid harshly.  
  
  
"Come on guys," said Yuffie, "no time to be resting on the job."  
  
The others turned around.  
  
"Well," said Elena, "will wonders never cease? You made it out too Red?"  
  
The Cian merely nodded, "just in time to save our friends here too."  
  
Yuffie sniffed, "Vincent would just have turned into his hunky other form and torn them apart. Right Vince?"  
  
Vincent sighed, "I feel a bit too tired to do that just now."  
  
Reeve looked to the horizon, "come on guys, our destination's that way."  
  
The others turned to see the Fortress of the Ancients not too far in the distance. No one had mentioned it yet, but Kaede and the others still hadn't turned up since the landing. They had been too busy fighting the army of wraiths to pay it much mind. Perhaps that's why Kaede hadn't been seen, he had bypassed the wraiths while the others held them off.  
  
"Maybe they went ahead while we were fighting these guys," suggested Barret, "never really thought about 'till now."  
  
But perhaps it was because they were too frightened to think of any alternatives, or because there was only so much one could deal with at a time.  
  
Elena shuddered, "those...Horsemen will be there."  
  
Reeve hugged her, "don't worry, it'll be alright. And when it's over, we'll go on a real vacation, just you and I."  
  
Elena smiled up at him, and held him closer, "I'd like that."  
  
"Come on people," grunted Cid, "let's move out."  
  
  
And just like that, the group was on its way to the one place where it would all end. They were walking, slowly but surely, to where the fate of the Planet would be decided once and for all...  
  
...The Fortress of the Ancients...  
  
And Heaven help them if they lost...  
  
  
Author's Note: Chapters are just streaming out from my fingers, sixth in 36 hours! I hope that doesn't mean the quality of writing has declined. Anyway, I am finally within spitting distance of the ending. WARNING: almost exclusively Kaede from here on in, if you're growing used to all the bouncing around. Unless I get tired of writing, which I don't anticipate happening just yet, I'm still going to give you two endings, but I will try to tie them together or something. As always, thanks for reading. Catch you later.  
  
P.S.: Why are there so many attempts at jokes now as opposed to the rest of the story? Simple, I am naturally writing like this, perhaps as a side effect of making so many back-to-back action chapters. Sorry if you don't like it, please bear with me. That is all. 


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
Kaede led the others through the darkness of the Fortress, using the light of his sword to illuminate the dark passageways. Aeris was behind him, her White Materia also casting a dull glow to uncover the path ahead.  
  
The Planeswalker looked cautiously around him, wondering why the Fortress was not alight, as it had been before. It hadn't even reacted, to him or Aeris...which meant that something was wrong. The only other sources of light came from interspersed torches along the hallways, fighting desperately to repel the shadows. But their was a...presence...here that could not be dispelled. It had to be something Methos brought with him when he entered the Fortress. There was a strange darkness about this place. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt.  
  
Cloud shivered, "it feels so cold in here...I don't think I'll ever be warm again."  
  
Tifa walked to his side, companionably walking with him and sharing her warmth with him.  
  
Aeris walked up to Kaede, to do the same...but something in his eyes held her back. It wasn't as if he was pushing her away, but he seemed to have grown cold inside. Ever since the battle had begun, something had changed in him. Kaede once more donned the mantle of the lone wolf she had met when she awoke in the City of the Ancients. His mask was gone, but masks didn't need to be physical to be present. He was shielding them from something, but what?  
  
"Kaede?" asked Aeris, "you haven't said a word since we entered this place."  
  
Kaede made no move to indicate he had heard her, and Aeris was about to repeat herself when Kaede finally replied, "after all these years...I'm finally going to confront Methos again. What's he like after all these years, I suppose? Does he have any of the child in him that I knew so long ago?"  
  
Aeris frowned in worry, "Kaede, you shouldn't do this to yourself. I can feel your guilt, twisting it's way through your heart...it wasn't your fault."  
  
Kaede turned his eyes to her, an expression in his eyes that chilled her for all the sorrow they held. He wanted to tell her something, but he couldn't get the words out.  
  
The Planeswalker gripped his fist, "I...I..."  
  
He closed his eyes and looked away, cursing himself.  
  
"It's okay Kaede," said Cloud, "we all have secrets and regrets. Believe me, I would know."  
  
"We can't let them consume us," continued Tifa.  
  
Kaede was about to reply when he heard something, he halted the others.  
  
"What?" asked Cloud, "what is it?"  
  
"Quiet..." signaled Kaede.  
  
He heard a faint whooshing sound...almost like...  
  
Aeris walked forward, trying to make sense of the sound.  
  
Kaede pushed Aeris to the ground, and an arrow narrowly missed her head...  
  
More came out of the darkness, like a torrent of rain. Kaede and the others jumped in all directions, fleeing the hail of arrows. Kaede encircled Aeris in his arms and leapt away, sheltering her.  
  
"Kaede, no!" shouted Aeris, "get out of here!"  
  
He merely held on tighter and kept moving away, his movements clearly slower due to her weight.  
  
  
Cloud and Tifa ducked and weaved their way through the wave of arrows. Tifa stopped as one clipped the space just in front of her face, then felt herself pushed away as Cloud fell on top of her.  
  
"Keep moving!" he shouted.  
  
Cloud rolled away, carrying Tifa with him. They flattened themselves against the floor, struggling to stay below the flying arrows. He struggled to carry her to the relative safety of the pillars nearby. Then Cloud saw another one spearing it's way towards them.  
  
'No time to dodge it,' thought Cloud, 'this is going to hurt...'  
  
Cloud raised his arm to deflect the blast. The arrow pierced through his palm...and stopped. Cloud cried out and closed his fingers, crushing the projectile in his bare hands. Sheltering Tifa with his other arm, he carried her away from the flying arrows.  
  
  
The projectiles eventually stopped flying, and the four slowly stood up. Cloud shook his hand back and forth, trying to get back feeling in it, while Tifa tended to the wound with her materia. Kaede helped Aeris up.  
  
She looked at him, and gasped, "Kaede! You're hurt!"  
  
He looked at his sides, and saw a few arrows had struck him. He calmly pulled them out without so much as a grimace.  
  
"I'm fine," he assured, "they didn't breach the armor."  
  
  
A faint clapping engulfed the room, the echoes reverberating, making it louder. Cloud turned to find the source of the sound.  
  
"I must say," came Sephiroth's voice, "well done for a failure."  
  
"Sephiroth," cursed Cloud.  
  
The menace glared at Aeris, "ah, dear Aeris. How is the puncture wound?"  
  
Cloud's eyes flared, "you stay away from her you ba-"  
  
"Really Cloud, you must control yourself," laughed Sephiroth, "although you're right, I shouldn't have killed her...I should have made her suffer while you watched, but the look on your face when she died was so...gratifying..."  
  
Cloud coldly glared back, "it won't work Sephiroth."  
  
The ex-Soldier nodded, "you've grown Cloud, improved. I shall enjoy killing you."  
  
Kaede glared back, unimpressed, "finally ran out of arrows Morbius?"  
  
The Horseman of Pestilence withdrew from the darkness, "I don't need them to kill you."  
  
He threw away his short crossbow, and the Horseman's hands became great claws.  
  
"I will kill you with my bare hands," he continued.  
  
"No," said Methos, "you won't. That is my pleasure, and mine alone."  
  
  
Kaede glared as an old face appeared from out of the shadows.  
  
They simply stood looking at each other, completely oblivious to anyone else. Years of pain and suffering were traded in a matter of seconds, as Kaede and Methos looked into each other's eyes and saw the past staring back.  
  
"Kaede?" asked Aeris.  
  
  
"Coming to admire your handiwork," said Kaede, mimicking a conversation from so long ago.  
  
"You never change," scowled the Chaos Lord, "do you?"  
  
Kaede nodded, "it's been a long time Methos."  
  
"I'm impressed Kaede, I knew we would cross paths once more," sneered Methos, "I will kill you eventually, but I am afraid we have more...pressing matters than you right now."  
  
Kaede brandished his sword, "you're not getting away from me this time Methos."  
  
Veletta drew up alongside Methos, "we've moved beyond you Kaede, have the decency to lay down. We will grant you death momentarily."  
  
Cloud and Tifa looked at Kaede, seeing an unspoken dialogue take place between him and their enemies. Aeris grasped the Planeswalker's arm tightly.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "I will see you damned before you take this world."  
  
"No Kaede," replied Methos, "you will suffer now. Then I will make a new Hell just for you and send you there personally."  
  
  
Cloud glared at Sephiroth, "always trapped in someone else's shadow Sephiroth?"  
  
Sephiroth's gaze grew cold, "I'm follow my own will Cloud. But you will never see the grandeur of what I will become."  
  
"Attack," ordered Morbius.  
  
  
Scores of shadows withdrew from the mists of darkness, the torchlight causing their silhouettes to waver.  
  
Kaede, Aeris, Cloud, and Tifa stood back to back, preparing themselves for battle. They looked back and forth, seeing dozens of dark wraiths staring back.  
  
"Cowards," cursed Tifa.  
  
"You should be grateful," prodded Sephiroth, "your friends, if they are alive, are busy with the others, or you would be surrounded by hundreds right now."  
  
"We grow tired of you," sneered Morbius, "ATTACK!"  
  
The shadows fell upon the four, who disappeared under the mass of bodies.  
  
  
Morbius turned away, "let us go."  
  
Methos and Veletta didn't move.  
  
Morbius raised his reptilian eyebrow, "it is the Emperor's will that we finish this before anything else."  
  
Methos grunted, "their deaths will come later, I will have that satisfaction."  
  
Sephiroth grinned, "I would be rather disappointed if they didn't survive. I have such...interesting plans of what I will do to them."  
  
"You will reserve your zeal for the task at hand," glowered Veletta, "if you know what's good for you."  
  
Methos brought his hand to Veletta's chin, "worry not, we will have our revenge...and their cold hearts will wither in our hands..."  
  
Veletta grinned back savagely, and fiercely kissed Methos.  
  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. This was something he hadn't expected. They were braver than he had thought, if they trusted each other enough to do that kind of thing.  
  
Morbius coughed, "milady and lord..."  
  
Methos and Veletta withdrew.  
  
"He knew," said Methos, "I could see it in his eyes."  
  
"One more pain in a series of what we will do to him," answered Veletta.  
  
"Indeed," replied the Horseman of Chaos.  
  
Morbius turned to Sephiroth, "very well, lead the way. But remember, try anything, and you die."  
  
Sephiroth remained silent, 'you fools! Do you honestly think you control me? Follow me, and we shall see who is the master here!'  
  
He smiled instead, just to set Morbius ill at ease, "follow me..."  
  
  
Cloud was cutting away enemies as fast as they appeared, but time was of the essence.  
  
"Kaede," shouted Tifa, "we could destroy them all and still lose! We have to get out of here!"  
  
The Planeswalker calmly assessed the situation, trying to find a way to dispatch the wraiths in time to stop Methos.  
  
Aeris solved the problem for him, for she surrounded herself in a strange field of light.  
  
The others looked at her uncertainly, while the wraiths fell back, biting and yelling.  
  
Aeris let out a beautiful cry, a dangerous song. Strands of mako came from her hands, spearing through the screaming hordes, as they fell one by one. The light was blinding, engulfing the entire room...  
  
When it was over, she closed her eyes and collapsed, only to be caught by Kaede. He easily lowered her to the ground, drying her sopping forehead with his gloved hands.  
  
"What was THAT?," asked Cloud.  
  
"Aeris' powers have been manifesting themselves," explained Kaede, "her recent pains and headaches have been indicative of this."  
  
Aeris opened her eyes slowly, "are they gone?"  
  
Kaede nodded, "yes...you shouldn't have done that."  
  
"No choice," returned the Cetra.  
  
"Yes there was," answered Kaede, "we could have done it together."  
  
Aeris shook her head, "you must conserve your strength..."  
  
Kaede took a flask from his belt and brought it to Aeris' lips. She groaned slightly, and allowed herself to be helped up by Kaede. Slowly, she nodded to him, telling him she was alright. Kaede stepped back.  
  
"Will she be okay?" asked Cloud.  
  
"I'm fine," breathed Aeris.  
  
She stood up straight, and smiled, "see?"  
  
Cloud shook his head and grinned, "you have to let us help sometimes Aeris. That's what friends are for..."  
  
Tifa squeezed Aeris' hands, then drew her up in a hug.  
  
"We have to get going," proclaimed Aeris.  
  
"What are they going to do here?" asked Tifa.  
  
"We will have to ask them ourselves when we find them," answered Kaede.  
  
"Watch your backs," warned Cloud, "I have a feeling they have more nasty surprises in store for us."  
  
The four drew close again, the two couples walking close together. And if Kaede was a little bit colder than he had been before, the others reminded themselves how this must be for him...facing his past.  
  
The walked onward through the torch-lit catacombs of the Fortress, still unsure of what lay ahead...  
  
  
Author's Notes: Don't worry, it'll pick up again soon. Keep reading and sending feedback. Thanks! 


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
Aeris walked through the strange smoke, the others not far behind. There was a strange light here, it had something almost surreal about it. And the smoke...it was as if the smoke had a life of its own, moving as it willed.  
  
Aeris saw a shape ahead, and walked closer to it. She held her staff tightly, wary of any tricks. Then she finally came to the source of the shape, and gasped...  
  
It was a little girl, no more than six years old. She was frightened, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Mommy," she cried, "they did something to mommy. Why wouldn't she move?"  
  
"Who...are you?" asked Aeris, "are you alright?"  
  
The little girl nodded, "what happened to mommy?"  
  
Aeris cried softly, unable to speak, and drew the child into her arms.  
  
"Why wouldn't she move?" repeated the child.  
  
Aeris closed her eyes, knowing all too well what had happened.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine," comforted Aeris.  
  
"You won't," answered the child.  
  
Aeris barely had time to register that something was wrong before a blast threw her away from the child.  
  
Aeris landed roughly on the ground, coughing out blood as she shakily raised herself to her feet. She looked confusedly at the girl.  
  
The child laughed, "you are so gullible...fool."  
  
The girl disappeared as the smoke engulfed her. The mists then cleared away to reveal a breathtakingly beautiful woman, in a cold sort of way. She dressed in a blood red gown, and her dark eyes held death in them.  
  
"Veletta," breathed Aeris.  
  
The Mistress of Evil laughed once more, "too true. I thought to amuse myself with you, but it seems that you are not worthy of me. Your death will drive Kaede mad, and then he will know the pain he caused me."  
  
Morbius surged forth from the mists, and raised his hands, summoning forth a spell.  
  
A blast of fire threw the Horseman against a nearby pillar before he could attack.  
  
Morbius quickly got to his feet, "who dares!?"  
  
  
A wind blew through the room, clearing away all the smoke. Tifa grinned at Morbius, her gloved palm still steaming from the blast.  
  
"Liked that did you?" she laughed.  
  
  
Veletta glared as she saw Kaede helping Aeris to her feet.  
  
The Cetra cried in his arms, as Kaede held her tightly, and ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"Your feud is with me Veletta," said the Planeswalker, "leave her out of this."  
  
"Oh, but Kaede, you brought her into this" replied Veletta, "and now we cannot let her live."  
  
She laughed cruelly, "I belong to Methos now, as he belongs to me. But you...I cannot believe you made a Rite of Blood with...this....this..."  
  
"My name is Aeris," voiced the Cetra, glaring fiercely into Veletta's eyes, "I saw what you've done to him, how you tried to break his will. But you failed. He doesn't belong to you."  
  
Morbius laughed harshly, "ah, but he does, more so than he will ever belong to you."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Cloud.  
  
Veletta laughed again, "Kaede, have you not told them your secret? No, I see you haven't."  
  
"Let us tell you," sneered Morbius, "Kaede is one of us, because his brother is one of us."  
  
"His brother?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Methos," answered Kaede.  
  
"METHOS IS YOUR BROTHER?" demanded Cloud.  
  
Kaede lowered his head, "...yes..."  
  
Aeris shook her head, "why didn't I know? I never saw it in your memories."  
  
"That's because I hid them," replied Kaede.  
  
"You could have told us," said Tifa.  
  
"No you fools," sneered Veletta, "do you not know what drives such a man? He has killed, and he has enjoyed it."  
  
Kaede shook his head, "No..."  
  
"Oh, don't say you didn't," sneered Morbius, "we drew on your dark side...it loved the heat of battle, the dark joys of slaughter. Such a pity you had to kill it when you left us."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You understand now girl?" laughed Veletta, "he is one of us...a child of light such as you could never have a meaningful bond with him."  
  
Kaede's eyes glowed red with rage, "SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Yes Kaede, give in to your urges," prodded Morbius, "hate us, become one of us."  
  
Kaede clamped down hard on his fury, forcing himself not to give in. He turned to the others, pain clear in his eyes. Pleading with them to forgive him one more time.  
  
"You see now," he explained, "why my kind despise me..."  
  
Aeris shook her head sadly. Tifa remained silent.  
  
Surprisingly, it was Cloud who dispelled their fears, "I've done questionable things in my time Kaede. When I was with Shinra, you wouldn't believe half of the things they made me do...then again, perhaps you could."  
  
"Cloud," whispered Tifa.  
  
"I almost killed my best friends Kaede," continued Cloud, "I did other things too...if Tifa found it in her heart to forgive and accept me, we can do no less for you now."  
  
Kaede looked wide-eyed at Aeris, who nodded back at him.  
  
"You could have told us," cried Aeris, "we would never forsake you Kaede, we...I...love you."  
  
Kaede closed his eyes once more, and held Aeris to him tightly. A single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
  
"How utterly sickening," said Morbius, "allow us to put you out of your misery."  
  
"I will enjoy killing your love after all Kaede," mocked Veletta, "then you will belong to us once more."  
  
"Never," spat Kaede, "I will die first."  
  
"THEN DIE!!!" yelled Veletta, letting forth a great blast of energy.  
  
Kaede slapped away the attack, responding with his own power. The others leapt from the waves of blue energy, hiding behind a series of great pillars. Kaede disengaged and soon joined them.  
  
"Cloud," shouted Kaede, "we have to get to Methos!"  
  
Cloud nodded, "Sephiroth's planning something, we can't afford to get caught here!"  
  
Aeris squeezed Kaede's arm, "you two get out of here."  
  
Kaede looked at her incredulously, "you can't be serious."  
  
"She's right," said Tifa, "you and Cloud go on, we'll hold off these two."  
  
"Will you be alright?" asked Cloud.  
  
Tifa nodded, "but we won't be if you don't stop this."  
  
Cloud turned to the Planeswalker, "Kaede?"  
  
"We don't have a choice," Kaede considered his options, "I may not know what they are planning, but I can guess where they are heading..."  
  
"Up top," deduced Aeris, "where the empty spires are."  
  
Kaede nodded, rising to leave.  
  
"Wait," said Aeris, "take this for luck."  
  
She handed him the White Materia, "you may need it."  
  
Kaede smiled reassuringly, and kissed her once before rising and nodding to his friends.  
  
"Well then," said Cloud assertively, "let's get going."  
  
"Cid would be proud," smiled Tifa, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"Yeah, well," returned Cloud, "I hope he's around when this is over...so I can brag about it."  
  
Tifa grinned, then looked past the pillars.  
  
"Ready?" asked Aeris.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Go!" shouted Tifa.  
  
The two women let loose a torrent of spells at the two Horsemen, as Cloud and Kaede ran past them into the darkness beyond...  
  
  
Cid and the others looked at the Fortress with varying degrees of interest. There were scorch marks on the walls.  
  
"They are inside," said Vincent, "battling..."  
  
"Kaede must have caught them by surprise," deduced Red, "now they have to get to where they are going by the long route."  
  
"And where exactly are they going?" asked Reno.  
  
"That is simple," replied the Cian, "I found something in my readings. I would guess that they are headed for the spires at the top of the Fortress."  
  
"Well then," said Yuffie, "let's get going."  
  
Barret looked at the building and winced, "we have to climb up THAT?"  
  
"No choice," said Vincent, "it's the quickest way there."  
  
"Great," he grumbled, "fine, let's go before my judgment gets the better of me."  
  
  
Sephiroth had finally made it to the spires. All those months of training, all those weeks of studying schematics...it all came down to this.  
  
"Well?" asked Methos, "what now?"  
  
"Now, my dear Methos," returned Sephiroth, "we wait."  
  
"Wait?" demanded Methos, "what the devil for? Let us finish this so I may go back to kill Kaede."  
  
"You'll get your chance," came a voice from behind, "here I am Methos."  
  
The Horseman of Chaos turned, and grinned savagely at his predecessor.  
  
"It's probably just as well," sniffed Sephiroth, "I need you to finish this anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth laughed, "you still don't get it, do you? None of you do! This is more than just a weapon. It has the power to make me invincible!"  
  
Methos quickly turned to Sephiroth, "the plan was to empower the Dark Purge."  
  
Sephroth shrugged, the fool still didn't understand. But then again, he hadn't bothered to study this place. And knowledge was power, after all...  
  
"That too," replied Sephiroth.  
  
He turned to Kaede, "but before any of that can happen, I would appreciate your swords and the White Materia."  
  
"Over my dead body," cursed Cloud.  
  
"Happy to oblige..."  
  
  
Tifa met Morbius' attacks blow for blow, but she was taxing herself to the limit. She had been fighting since the beginning of the Drahk invasion, while Morbius had only just begun. He was going to win, and he knew it.  
  
Tifa blocked several punches in quick succession with her armored gloves, then caught Morbius off guard with a spinning kick.  
  
Morbius fell back, bringing his hand to his bleeding mouth, "not bad girl."  
  
Tifa narrowed her eyes, smiling darkly, "I haven't even started yet."  
  
  
Aeris and Veletta circled each other, striking out with their staffs. Aeris met the dark woman with a fire in her eyes.  
  
She let forth a series of attacks aimed for Veletta's head. The Mistress of Evil simply ducked the attack, bringing her staff around to smash into Aeris' face.  
  
The attack hit her squarely on the temple, and the Cetra fell to her knees. Veletta lifted her staff again, but Aeris raised her hand, quickly casting an ultima spell. The Drahk lord flew back into one of the numerous pillars, dust rising as the structure toppled.  
  
Veletta rose from the wreckage, eyes blazing, "impudent mortal!"  
  
She ran to Aeris, raising her staff above her head.  
  
A large section of the wall flew inward, blasted to rubble. Pieces of marble and steelwork flew through the air, driving the four combatants to their knees.  
  
Cloud flew screaming through the hole, and crashed into the far wall on the opposite side. The Avalanche member sank into the marble, as if it were made of wet clay.  
  
"Ugh," he groaned, "I see you haven't grown rusty either."  
  
Sephiroth walked calmly through the hole, "your refusal to die is annoying me."  
  
Cloud grinned, tearing himself away from the wall, "sorry to disappoint."  
  
He ran towards Sephiroth, blade drawn. The two met in a lock of swords, glaring into each others' eyes.  
  
Morbius glared at Cloud with hatred, "insolent pest, I will kill you."  
Something tapped him on the shoulder, and Morbius turned around to meet a fist crashing into his face. The Horseman staggered back as a flurry of punches barraged him.  
  
"Never...turn...your back...on me," said Tifa between hits.  
  
Morbius' eyes flared, and he grasped Tifa's throat, lifting her off the ground.  
  
The woman gagged, trying to pry away Morbius' fingers to no effect.  
  
Morbius grinned into her eyes, taking the time to savor her death.  
  
Tifa braced herself, slamming her foot into his stomach. Morbius faltered, and Tifa used the momentary distraction to escape. She flipped backwards, catching Morbius on the chin as she brought her foot up. Tifa jumped away to land on her feet, while the Horseman landed hard on his back.  
  
Morbius glared up at her, daring her to attack.  
  
Tifa furiously ran up to him, attacking the monster that would dare endanger her home. She punched and kicked, and would not be stopped. But in the end, Morbius had trained for centuries, and Tifa hadn't.  
  
Morbius launched a counter attack, and the first indication Tifa got that she had lost was when his clawed hand raked through her side.  
  
She let out an agonized scream, clutching tightly at her stomach, then collapsed.  
  
  
Cloud's stomach grew knotted as he heard her cries. Sephiroth swept Cloud's feet from under him in the momentary distraction. Cloud countered with a kick to the throat as he fell to the ground.  
  
Sephiroth drew back, slightly coughing.  
  
Cloud got up, then saw Tifa bleeding her life away on the cold marble floor. He let out an enraged yell, running towards her. But Morbius let forth a blast of fire, blinding Cloud. He quickly brushed the flames away, but was caught of guard by a blow from behind. Cloud had barely enough time to see Sephiroth leering at him before he was beset by a blast of pure green energy. Cloud jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the attack. However, the energy circled around, slamming into Cloud, throwing him against the wall.  
  
Sephiroth let loose another blast, and Cloud jumped through the air, desperately trying to get away from the attack. But wherever he went, the blast followed. Cloud ran as fast as his legs would take him, but still the green energy followed him.  
  
Cloud skidded to a halt, crossing his arms before him, then struggled to maintain his consciousness as the energy hammered into him.  
  
The blast's arc sent him flying through the wall and beyond. He was thrown across the night sky like a shooting star. Then a great explosion engulfed him in a shower of light and fire.  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Bare with me, we're almost done! Have a few chapters left yet. Wait till you see what I'm going to do (grins)... 


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
Kaede and Methos circled each other, two brothers swept up in a conflict steeped in blood and generations long.  
  
The two brothers cut and slash at each other, rage and pain fueling their blows. Kaede swept his sword at the Chaos Lord's head, Methos ducked the attack, then brought his knee up to Kaede's unprotected stomach. Kaede reeled back, and jumped to the side, hitting Methos squarely in the chest. The two landed on the ground, breathing harshly, then picked themselves back up again, preparing themselves for battle.  
  
"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch brother," sneered Methos.  
  
Kaede grinned back, "I try. Tell me Methos, is their anything left in you of the brother I once knew?"  
  
The Horseman glared back coldly at his brother, the smile gone, "no Kaede. I haven't been him for a long time. I cut out what little was left of that child ages ago."  
  
The Planeswalker nodded sadly, "I never understood why you betrayed us Methos. You could have come to me anytime, we could have-"  
  
"It is YOU who betrayed ME Kaede," spat Methos, "you were always so understanding, so patronizing. Then that old fool chose you to be his first disciple, not me. That was the last straw really."  
  
"You didn't have to go to the emperor Methos," said Kaede, "that monster had our parents killed..."  
  
"Do you think I care?" snapped Methos, "power is all I care about, all I've ever cared about!"  
  
Kaede coldly stared back "I can see you've taken up with Veletta. Do you harbor any illusions that she may actually have feelings for you?"  
  
Methos sneered back, "hell no. Do you take me for a fool? It is simply a matter of practicality Kaede, nothing more, nothing less. Emotions and such other weaknesses are simply useless appendages for those such as we."  
  
"You can't mean that," said Kaede.  
  
"Oh really?" laughed Methos, "are you telling me you never shut yourself out? Never forced yourself to become the cold, calculating warrior you had to be in order to carry on?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying that I was wrong," reasoned the Planeswalker, "and so are you."  
  
"Oh please," replied the Horseman, "spare me your worthless sentiment. You and I have been dead inside for a long time. We can no longer be what we once were. You bury yourself in the past, while I have embraced my own dark future. We are warriors Kaede, the beast lies within us, dark and ever-present. You can never run away."  
  
Kaede nodded, unimpressed, "I see you still enjoy long speeches."  
  
"I promise you, it must be a strictly a familial trait, since I learned it from you."  
  
Kaede calmly faced his brother, "I will not give in to my hatred for you brother, for despite everything, I still care."  
  
"That was always your problem Kaede, I tire of your sympathy," said Methos, "allow me to rid you of your misery."  
  
Kaede nodded once more, "very well, you and I are warriors, we do have beasts locked away within us...let's end this."  
  
The two brothers came together in a clash of swords. Methos aimed for Kaede's head. The Planeswalker weaved to the side. Methos brought his sword around, and Kaede had to duck to keep from being decapitated. The Chaos lord swept his sword along the ground, and Kaede made his move. He jumped over the attack, extending his leg. Methos flew backwards as the kick battered into his chest.  
  
He landed on his feet, and immediately parried Kaede's following attacks. The Planeswalker circled his brother as he twisted his sword, trying to find any weaknesses. Methos lifted his sword in a rising slash, narrowly missing Kaede's neck. The Planeswalker punched Methos' exposed gut while he was in midair, and the Horseman retaliated with a downward swipe. Kaede dodged, but the blade cut cleanly through one of his belt straps. Mthos landed and kicked his brother. Kaede flew back against the far wall. The White Materia fell away from him, and bounced out the hold in the wall caused by Cloud and Sephiroth's duel.  
  
Kaede landed on his feet, looked back. He couldn't go after the materia now, he would have to make his own luck. The Planeswalker ran forward, ignoring the pain as he continued his attack. And so the two brothers fought, calling upon the cold fury and warrior's talents they had acquired since childhood...Planeswalker versus Drahk, good versus evil, brother versus brother. Their swords were flashes of light, sparks flying as their blades clashed. Methos swept his sword high, then viciously uppercut Kaede when the Planeswalker ducked. Kaede answered with a reverse spin kick, catching Methos in the back of the head. Both fell once more to the cold, hard marble, panting for breath.  
  
"You always were my best rival," said Methos as he rose to his feet.  
  
"I'm honored," replied Kaede sarcastically.  
  
The Horseman raised an appreciative eyebrow, "ah, I see you've developed a sense of humor?"  
  
Kaede sniffed, beckoning Methos to attack. The Drahk lord screamed his rage, slashing at Kaede with all his might. The Planeswalker had to make an effort to parry each blow. Seeing his chance, Kaede thrust his sword into Methos' midsection.  
  
However, Methos had deliberately left an opening, and sidestepped the attack. Opening his palm, Methos flashed Kaede's eyes with a blinding light. The Drahk lord yelled in triumph as his blade sheared through Kaede's ribs.  
  
The Planeswalker let out a cry of pain, but managed to grab Methos' sword arm. Summoning his energy, Kaede let fly with a powerful blast of energy, thrusting Methos several feet away. The Planeswalker limped backward, grabbing the aching wound at his side. He brought his other hand up to his mouth as he coughed out blood.  
  
Methos stood up and laughed, "I have drawn first blood...brother."  
  
Kaede grimaced through the pain, forcing himself back into ready position. He raised his sword, ignoring the burning in his ribs.  
  
Kaede smiled coldly back, "then I shall draw last."  
  
  
Aeris swung her staff in wide, sweeping arcs. Veletta met each blow with her own staff. The Mistress of Evil grinned into Aeris' eyes as they met in a lock of weapons. Then Aeris cried out as a wound burst from her side.  
  
She stepped back, grabbing at the gruesome cut in her side, "what...happened?"  
  
Veletta laughed, "do you not understand the true nature of the Rite of Blood? Fool, you are joined with that weakling Kaede now. His hurts are now yours."  
  
Aeris brought herself to her feet, shaking her head wearily. If Veletta was telling the truth, then Kaede was in trouble. However...  
  
"If that is so," grinned Aeris, "all I have to do to help him defeat Methos...is hurt you..."  
  
Veletta laughed at her, "impudent Cetra, do you honestly think you can defeat me?"  
  
Aeris brought her staff up, daring Veletta to defy her, "only one way to find out."  
  
  
Barret and the others saw the fires in the sky, and barely had time to scatter before it came crashing down in the midst. Somke billowed from where the flames had landed, and coughing could be heard.  
  
"Ugh," groaned Cid, "is everyone alright."  
  
"Yeah," answered Yuffie.  
  
"We're still here," followed Elena.  
  
"Somebody get the number of the truck that hit us," moaned Barret.  
  
Vincent walked closer to the smoke, now beginning to dissipate. There was a huge crevice in the large staircase leading to the top. But that was not what caught Avalanche's attention. Within the heart of it all, a dark figure was moving.  
  
"Poor bastards been fried," said Barret.  
  
"I've seen better days," answered the voice, "but I'll be alright."  
  
The figure brushed himself off, and the moonlight glowed down on the figure, revealing him as...  
  
"Cloud!" shouted Reeve.  
  
The swordsman nodded, "glad to see you made it."  
  
He looked at Red and the other, nodding at them, "I'll ask later, but I'm glad to see you're alive. I hope our luck holds out."  
  
"What's going on up there?" asked Reno.  
  
Cloud became silent, as he remembered Tifa's screams. He clenched his fist, and turned around.  
  
"Cloud?" asked Yuffie.  
  
A hard, emotionless voice answered back, "I'm going up there."  
  
"We'll help you," offered Red.  
  
"No," answered Cloud, "this is personal. I will personally see each of them die kicking and screaming for what they did to Tifa."  
  
Shera gasped, "Is she...?"  
  
Cloud closed his eyes, "I don't know...I just don't..."  
  
Then there was no tome for words, as Cloud screamed his rage, running up the stairs and leaving the others behind.  
  
"Great Planet," said Barret, "I don't think I've ever seen him that pissed before."  
  
"What he said about Tifa," shuddered Elena, "do you think she's...?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Barret.  
  
"We'd better get up there quickly," suggested Cid, "before it's too late for all of us."  
  
  
Sephiroth laughed into the night sky, howling like a wolf at the full moon. He was invincible, he would be the undisputed ruler of the cosmos. But his cries were soon eclipsed by a louder sound. It was the sound of some...beast. It sounded feral, wild, and the Horseman of Death had barely enough time to wonder what it was, before a screaming figure leapt into the air to dethrone him.  
  
"You think you are so high and mighty Sephiroth," spat Cloud, "you think you are Death? I'm here to personally send you to meet the real thing."  
  
Sephiroth stared in shock for a moment, then smiled evilly at his enemy.  
  
"Bravo Cloud," he conceded, "I must say, you have been more fun than I expected."  
  
"No more games Sephiroth," said Cloud darkly.  
  
"Very well," sniffed the ex-Soldier, "then it is time to die!"  
  
Cloud felt more than heard something from behind, and leapt away just as the ground where he was standing vanished. The marble vaporized, and Cloud squinted past the haze to see Morbius leering at him.  
  
"Don't you people know how to fight fair?" demanded Cloud.  
  
There was no answer, and suddenly, Cloud was beset by the two Horsemen. Surprisingly enough, he held them both off, but he was quickly tiring. Cloud knew he couldn't keep this up for long.  
  
Then the inevitable happened. Cloud was forced back as Sephiroth launched a brutal offensive, and Morbius caught Cloud, slicing into the man's back with his claws. Cloud struggled to stay conscious as Sephiroth slammed his fist into Cloud's temples, causing him to see stars. The two Horsemen watched with satisfaction as Cloud staggered back, gasping for breath. He fell to one knee, completely at the mercy of the two dark figures.  
  
"Morbius," offered Sephiroth, "if you would like to do the honors..."  
  
The Horseman of Pestilence flashed Cloud a blood hungry smile, and raised his hand to cast a spell. Cloud closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. However, he opened them again as he heard Morbius' screams.  
  
The Horseman looked at his gut, unable to make sense of what he saw. A fist was protruding from his stomach. Morbius yelled in pain as a powerful blow crashed into the back of his head, flinging him away.  
  
"I told you never to underestimate me," said Tifa Lockheart.  
  
Cloud felt tears of joy stinging in his eyes, "Tifa."  
  
She smiled at him, "watch your back next time love."  
  
Cloud laughed back, "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
  
Morbius rose to his feet, cradling his wound, "impossible, you should be dead."  
  
"And you should never have harmed this planet," retorted Tifa, "but life is full of surprises, isn't it?"  
  
"Fool!" screamed Morbius, "I shall kill you!"  
  
He ran at Tifa, gathering his energies as he screamed with raged. Tifa yelled out her own cries as she attacked. This was her home, her planet. She had fought to protect the lives of innocents from madmen like this. That was all she needed to give her the will to fight. That, and her love for Cloud.  
  
Morbius raked his claws downward, and met nothing but empty air. Tifa dodged behind him, and the Horesman turned around as Tifa brought her foot squarely into his ace. She launched a furious series of punches, her raw emotions fueling every blow. Morbius tried to behead her with another claw strike, but Tifa jumped into the air, catching him with a roundhouse before he had time to react. Then she vaulted herself foot first into Morbius' chest, forcing him back. She used her momentum to bring up her feet, jumping away and kicking him in the process. The two flew through the air, away from each other. Tifa landed on her feet. Morbius landed painfully on his arm.  
  
Tifa ran to follow her attack, but Morbius was already on his feet, frothing with rage. With all his might, Morbius thrust his clawed hands into Tifa's midsection. The woman grabbed the arm, but grunted with pain as the claws hit home.  
  
Morbius laughed cruelly, "and now you die."  
  
"I don't think so," breathed Tifa.  
  
"What?" demanded Morbius incredulously.  
  
Tifa glared up at him, blood leaking from her mouth, "I've seen that move before, if that's all you've got, you are in deep sh-"  
  
Morbius withdrew his claws, causing Tifa to gasp slightly in pain. He backed away from he, fully expecting her to topple over. She didn't. Instead, defiantly, she stood up straight, ignoring the pain from the huge gashes in her side. Raising an upturned finger, she beckoned Morbius to attack her again.  
  
The Horseman howled in fury, raising his hands to crush his enemy once and for all. Tifa let out a short scream of rage, jumping back and bringing her fist forward, drawing her energies into her hand. Morbius ran onward after her, and Tifa surged forth to meet him. Their two fists met, energy crashing upon energy. And then a blaze of light surrounded them both, and a ear splitting whine cracked the walls, as the light blinded all who saw. The flames swarmed around Tifa, engulfing her, flowing in and out of her body. She screamed as she felt herself being torn apart...  
  
  
When the light cleared, Tifa, bloody, worn, and ragged, was still standing. There was no trace left of Morbius, none at all...  
  
"Don't ever mess with my husband again," croaked Tifa, her throat dry from screaming.  
  
"Tifa," whispered Cloud.  
  
Slowly, as if trying to understand the meaning of the words she heard, Tifa turned to look at Cloud. She smiled reassuringly, then closed her eyes and fell forward.  
  
Quick as lightning, Cloud was by her side. She slumped forward into his arms boneless and exhausted.  
  
"Did I...get him?" whispered Tifa.  
  
Tears were streaming freely down Cloud's eyes, "hush now, you got him. I'm safe now, thanks to you."  
  
Tifa opened her eyes once more, and smiled up at her love. Cloud tried to smile back bravely, but she was hurt so badly, she had lost so much blood...  
  
"I'm sorry Cloud," breathed Tifa, "I love you..."  
  
"Don't you dare say goodbye to me Tifa," cried Cloud.  
  
She closed her eyes tiredly.  
  
He raised her face to his, "Listen to me. Listen to me!"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes once more.  
  
"We are going to go home, we are going to raise a family," pleaded Cloud, "dammit Tiff, you can't leave me now. I swear I'll come after you and scold you if you leave me."  
  
Tifa laughed, but stopped because it hurt her to much, "slave driver...don't worry Cloud, I'm here."  
  
Cloud smiled, kissed her, and held her close, cradling her in his arms.  
  
"I think I'm going to pass out now," whispered Tifa.  
  
"You do that," replied Cloud, "I'll wake you when this is over."  
  
"No dice," answered Tifa, "you're hopeless without me, probably need me to save your backside before this is over."  
  
Cloud smiled down at her.  
  
"And such a cute backside too," added Tifa.  
  
Cloud laughed again, "I'll be back."  
  
Tifa nodded, then closed her eyes. Cloud gently lowered her to the ground, and stood up.  
  
"How sweet," mocked Sephiroth, "maybe I should kill HER before your eyes this time."  
  
Cloud quickly spun around, his eyes glowing with fury, "you...freaks...have done enough to us. Time for you to leave us forever."  
  
Sephiroth grinned, nodded, as raised his sword, "come then Cloud. Let us finish this fight."  
  
Cloud was beyond feelings now. His cold warrior's heart had kicked in. These bastards had dared to hurt HIS wife.  
  
"Now your madness ends. The line must be drawn here," said Cloud prophetically.  
  
Cloud drew his sword, and ran forth to meet his destiny...  
  
  
Author's Note: I was having a little trouble with the last couple of fight scenes. I mean, I had everything planned out, but I was falling over myself not to repeat anything. Anyway, I liked the direction I was heading in towards the end there. Oh, you are so not expecting what I am going to do next. Heck, I didn't even expect what I was going to do next until a little while ago, one of those last minute changes...  
  
Keep reading, and as always, thanks. 


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth fought like demons possessed. They were cold, calculating, killing machines. Each had been trained from young ages to be weapons, and now they fought each other, old confidantes, for the fate of the Planet.  
  
"You know Sephiroth," speculated Cloud between parries, "you are such a monster now, I almost forget the honorable commander I knew back before the Nibelheim reactor incident."  
  
"That was a long time ago," replied Sephiroth, "the weakling you knew then has evolved into something more."  
  
Cloud slashed and cut his way, trying to break a defense that had no weaknesses. Surprising even himself, Cloud seemed to have none either.  
  
"It seems we've both moved beyond our old limitations," conceded Sephiroth, "unfortunately, it is time I put you out of your misery. There is no place for your kind in a world such as this."  
  
Sephiroth raised his sword in a wide, sweeping arc, forcing Cloud to jump back. That was all the time Sephiroth needed to fire a blast of green energy at his enemy.  
  
Cloud crossed his arms before his, absorbing the blast. It raged its way through him, threatening to tear his apart, but still he did not fall. When it was over, Cloud was still standing, panting for breath.  
  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "you don't disappoint Cloud, but I seriously doubt you can withstand another."  
  
The Horseman of Death let loose another blast of energy at his foe. Cloud looked at the attack with a detached feeling of calmness. He knew he probably should flee, but there was no place to go. There was no turning back now...  
  
A strange force rose within Cloud. He felt...energized, filled with a strange presence that he'd never felt before. Yet somehow, he knew what it was...the Lifestream. It was lending it's power to him now...aware that he was one of it's Guardians.  
  
  
'Is this what it feels like for Aeris?' wondered Cloud.  
  
  
There was no time to ponder, Sephiroth's attack brought Cloud's thoughts back to reality. But strangely, time seemed to stop to a crawl, Cloud felt as if he had all the time he needed to think of an escape. Almost without thinking, Cloud brought his hand up, knocking the blast away. Then time came crashing back to its normal pace.  
  
Sephiroth watched this display with no small amount of wonder. Here was an enemy, standing, who should have been dead by all rights. Instead, he seemed to have found a second wind.  
  
Cloud smiled fiercely at Sephiroth, "that trick is getting old, let's see how you like mine..."  
  
  
Red and Vincent were the first to reach the summit of the stairs, the others not far behind. What they saw took away their reason and left them numb with amazement...  
  
  
Cloud thrust his palm outward, summoning an ice spell.  
  
Sephiroth felt the magic being summoned, and laughed, "ice? Do you really think you can beat me with simple ice magic?"  
  
Cloud simply stared calmly back, and cast the spell. The attack hit Sephiroth with all the fury of a hurricane, forcing him back. Something was wrong, this was no ordinary spell. Sephiroth shrugged off the ice blast, landing onto the marble floor. But the ice spell followed him, hitting him in the back. It circled around yet again, and Sephiroth drew his sword.  
  
The blue streak of energy twisted and convulsed, beginning to change shape. As it neared Sephiroth, it began to look...almost animal in nature. Sephiroth grunted as the ice blast began to push him back inch by inch. Then, for the first time in a long time, Sephiroth felt a strange taste in the back of his mouth, a bitter taste, and he knew what it was...it was fear. Then he took one look at the ice blast and knew why...  
  
...For the attack had been no mere ice spell, it was deadlier, worse. The Blue energy changed shape again, this time into the shape of a mouth, with large, sharp teeth and scaly gums. Eyes began to form, and slowly, Sephiroth realized what this was...what his enemy had wrought...  
  
  
...Cloud had summoned a dragon to attack him, a dragon of ice...  
  
  
The blue energy screamed as it fought to devour Sephiroth, thrusting his backwards in its rage. He yelled out in pain as he was thrown against a wall. His insides were freezing, his joints felt numb, and he could hardly even move.  
  
The dragon made of icy blue energy looked down at the reeling Sephiroth, growled, then turned away, looking for another target.  
  
  
Barret and the others walked up behind Cloud, completely lost for words.  
  
"What the hell just-?" started Reno.  
  
"Don't ask," replied Cloud, "I really don't know. That was..."  
  
"...Different," finished Vincent.  
  
The others nodded their assent.  
  
  
Methos jumped out of the way as Kaede brought his sword down hard. The Planeswalker's blade embedded itself in the marble. Methos floored Kaede with a roundhouse. The Planeswalker landed with a thud, then rolled away as his brother skewered the ground he had once occupied.  
  
Kaede slowly stood up, fists clenched.  
  
Methos shook his head, "disarmed, and still fighting me brother?"  
  
"Weapons make not the warrior," Kaede replied.  
  
"I beg to differ," answered Methos, rushing at Kaede with his sword outstretched.  
  
Kaede jumped over the attack, then landed behind Methos. He brought his foot around, catching Methos along the side of the face as the Drahk lord turned around. Methos fell to the floor, and Kaede ran for his sword.  
  
With a grunt, Methos got to his feet and ran to follow.  
  
Kaede grabbed his sword by the hilt, but knew there was not enough time to pull it out before Methos attacked, so he didn't draw. Instead, Kaede used the sword as a brace, propelling his feet upwards in an improvised cartwheel, as he held on to the hilt. Methos staggered back as his brother's feet slammed into his chin.  
  
Kaede landed on his feet, and using the force of his attack, drew his sword from the floor. Swiping upwards in one fluid motion, Kaede slashed a deep cut through Methos' chest.  
  
The Horseman fell backwards, completely unprepared for the attack. He landed hard on his back, hugging himself tightly.  
  
Methos coughed out blood, "ugh, not bad Kaede."  
  
Kaede nodded emotionlessly, "I have a few tricks left."  
  
He paused for breath as his brother stood slowly back up, and patiently waited for the battle to begin once more...  
  
  
Author's Note: Now there's a couple of fight scenes I can be proud of! Okay, so maybe this was a short chapter, and the big surprise hasn't come yet. Just wait for it, it'll come next chapter, I hope. I also hope it catches you all by surprise too. If not, you know me better than I know myself, since I hadn't thought of it until recently. Anyway, as always, comments are welcome. 


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
  
Aeris met Veletta, face to face, staff to staff, and dared her to do anything about it. Now the Mistress of Evil was in a furor, screaming as she thrust her weapon at the Cetra. Aeris ducked under the blow, the raised herself to her full height, bringing her staff around to hit Veletta squarely in the ear.  
  
The Drahk lord shouted in pain and fell back, grasping the side of her head. When her hand came away, filled with blood, a cold rage took her.  
  
"You dare to strike me?" spat Veletta.  
  
She rushed at Aeris, bringing her staff down hard, cracking the floor. Veletta moved, and, swinging to the side, Veletta smashed her staff into Aeris' ribs.  
  
Aeris flew back, and fell to her knees, coughing out blood. She felt tenderly at her side, and grimaced. It felt as if some of her ribs were broken. She looked up as Veletta towered above her.  
  
The evil woman brought her staff down again, and Aeris blocked with her own.  
  
"Insolent pest," hissed Veletta, "do you honestly think you can win?"  
  
Aeris remained silent, and continued to hold her own.  
  
However, Veletta soon backed away in pain, sheltering her breasts with her arms, stemming the flow blood. A burning sensation ran up her front, and Veletta knew Methos must have been wounded. It was because of the bond she shared with him that she was in pain. Perhaps Veletta had been too hasty in joining her blood with Methos'. A light grumbling sound came from behind her, and Veletta slowly turned. She shrieked and jumped back as a strange beast snapped its jaws at her.  
  
"Away from me monster," shouted Veletta, firing a blast from her staff at the creature.  
  
The ice dragon was engulfed, but slowly emerged from the attack.  
  
"What madness is this?" demanded the Mistress of Evil.  
  
The dragon chased after her, but stopped as it regarded Aeris. It rumbled a greeting, and Aeris vaguely felt something in the back of her mind, calling to her. Then she knew what it was.  
  
"It is a manifestation of the Planet's will Veletta!" shouted Aeris, "surrender now, or fall!"  
  
Veletta's eyes blazed with fire, "NEVER!"  
  
She gathered her energies, and summoned forth a creature of her own...it seethed and twisted, eventually forming into the shape of some strange fire beast. It looked vaguely familiar...  
  
"A Reaver?" gawked Aeris.  
  
Veletta laughed cruelly, "ah, you're acquainted with them. This is no ordinary Reaver, it is made of pure fire, flames of hatred which shall destroy you!"  
  
Aeris calmly braced herself for attack, mentally reaching out to the dragon of ice, using that same hidden power she had used to control the WEAPONS.  
  
The two beasts, ice dragon, and fire beast, glared at each other, snapping their jaws as they circled. Then the two behemoths leapt, changing into raw energy as they struggled to consume each other.  
  
Aeris outstretched her staff, pouring more strength into the attack, Veletta did the same. And their they stood, two women of power, chosen by destiny, forcing themselves to fight through sheer force of will. But in the end, Aeris' convictions were stronger than her foe's. In the end, she had the love and support of her Planet, while Veletta had nothing but the cold hatred of her own dead heart.  
  
The blue energy swallowed the gleaming red force, and Veletta's fire beast screamed as it was destroyed.  
  
Undaunted, the Mistress of Evil leapt past the still seething energies, bringing her staff to bear down on Aeris.  
  
The Cetra's eyes glowed a blinding green, "I am the Guardian of this Planet. I will not allow you to defile this world!"  
  
Veletta sneered back, "you can never win. Why do you persist on fighting me? For love? To protect those who care for you?"  
  
Her lip curled in an almost feral grin, "for Kaede? Do you think a man such as he could ever live with one such as you?"  
  
Aeris glared coolly back, "you have never known love Veletta, you could not understand."  
  
Veletta laughed harshly, "how naive, like a fairy tale princess. Kaede is no hero in shining armor girl. He has slaughtered, the beast lurks within. And once I kill you, I will show him your broken body. Then he will go mad, and he will become one of us forever!"  
  
"No!" shouted Aeris.  
  
She pushed upwards, flinging Veletta away. Aeris ran towards the Drahk lord, swinging her staff. Suddenly, Aeris screamed in pain, clutching at her side, and fell unconscious...  
  
  
Kaede groaned, forcing himself to ignore the pain.  
  
Methos sneered into his face, "I got you...brother."  
  
Kaede looked down, and saw he had been run through by Methos' blade. It wasn't immediately life threatening, but it wasn't good either. Enraged, tired, and past caring about any personal pains, Kaede thrust his fist into the Chaos Lord's body, releasing a flurry of punches. He finished by bringing his knee into the Drahk's exposed stomach.  
  
Methos grunted as he fell. He barely had time to think before Kaede kicked him away.  
  
Kaede stumbled, falling to his knees, and gasped in pain. That had been too close. He only hoped Aeris wasn't in trouble, as a result of his wounds. The Rite of Blood had its strengths and weaknesses. He had tried explaining to her before, but, as in all things, they were having to learn by doing. Not the best way to learn sometimes, thought Kaede in retrospect.  
  
Methos heaved a tired breath as he raised himself to his knees.  
  
"Do you always fight with this kind of fervor?" he mocked, "is that why the Council of Planeswalkers fears you so, considers you a freak?"  
  
Kaede wouldn't allow himself to be baited into a rage, silently rising to his feet once more...  
  
  
Sephiroth fell back, clutching at his sides. That had been a powerful attack. He hadn't known the little shit had that kind of power. No matter, it still wasn't enough to stop him.  
  
Cloud's friends were slowly gathering around him. The swordsman finally fell from his daze. Cloud glared at Sephiroth, and slowly advanced toward him.  
  
"That's enough," he shouted, "give up, you're beaten."  
  
Sephiroth caught a gleam from the corner of his eye...the White Materia.  
  
He sneered back, lips curled in a wolfish grin, "not nearly."  
  
Like lightning, Sephiroth scooped up the White Materia. Reaching into his belt, he pulled out something else. It was now time to enact his plan.  
  
He laughed, "tell me Cloud, do you know what this is?"  
  
Cloud stopped, and stared at what Sephiroth held.  
  
"That's...the Black Materia," whispered Cloud.  
  
"Yes," answered Sephiroth, "now witness the true powers of the Ancient technology!"  
  
Sephiroth brought the two orbs together. The White and Black Materias engulfed each other, becoming one. The sphere in Sephiroth's hand began to fluctuate, hues of white and green swirling through the seas of black within the orb.  
  
Cloud shook his head, trying to make sense of it all.  
  
"What in the Planet's name have you done?" demanded Red.  
  
Sephiroth laughed once more, as the Fortress began to rumble ever so slightly.  
  
"Fools!" shouted Sephiroth, "tremble before me! It is the beginning of the end!"  
  
  
Author's Note: Whew! Almost there. As always, thanks for reading, and keep up the feedback, I live for it. 


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
  
It gets cold on nights like these, when emotions are buried in he heat of battle. For some, the only warmth comes from killing rages, and afterwards one picks up the pieces, if any are left. For others, the only solace taken is in opposing those who enjoy the killing, to protect what they can. To those who glory in the slaughter for its own sake, all is right in the world, and Heaven those who oppose them.  
  
Tonight is no different. There are already too many who are ready to spill blood and revel in death. Case in point...the Dark Horsemen of the Apocalypse, or what's left of them...  
  
The cards have been dealt, the battle of fates has already begun...  
  
  
Veletta sensed an opportunity. Her opponent was weakened. The fool...now it was time, once and for all, to put an end to this Cetra bitch.  
  
So consumed in her revenge, was Veletta, that she didn't even see the ice dragon as it crashed into her. The first indication she got that something was wrong was when she felt the hard, unyielding wall slam into her shoulder.  
  
She slowly got up, snarling in anger. The ice dragon attacked again, and Veletta screamed in rage as she engulfed the creature in another fire spell. The Mistress of Evil looked away from the beast, letting it suffer in its death throes, and turned her attention to the fallen Aeris.  
  
A cruel smile crept into her features, and she raised her staff to summon another spell.  
  
"And now," laughed Veletta, "it is time to die."  
  
Aeris opened her eyes, eyes still glowing fierce green, "exactly."  
  
Veletta stared shocked for a moment, before a force slammed into her from behind. She brought her staff around for protection, and stared, horrified, into the attack...  
  
...Into the eyes of the ice dragon, still alive...  
  
  
Veletta screamed as she was swallowed whole by the waves of energy, devoured by the maw of the ice creature. The dragon expired, screaming its pain, as it attacked its enemy. Then all was silent...  
  
Veletta was trapped, silently screaming in a layer of ice, never to harm another innocent soul ever again, endlessly and silently screaming for all eternity...  
  
Slowly, the ice disintegrated, vaporized into the air, taking with it the frozen body of Veletta. Energy flashed this way and that, surging through the air, then disappeared into a great hole in the wall. Nothing was left to show Veletta had ever existed.  
  
Aeris nodded, her task finished, then collapsed to the floor. She hoped her friends would be alright.  
  
'I love you Kaede,' was her last thought before the darkness took her.  
  
  
And the killing continued, making brothers into blood enemies, spreading pain and torment in its wake...  
  
  
Methos glared contemptuously at Kaede. Sword drawn, the Horseman prepared to attack.  
  
Then a strange energy filled the room, encircling Methos.  
  
His eyes widened, "No...what have you done?"  
  
Kaede stared back, already aware of what was happening.  
  
A blood red haze engulfed Methos' eyes, "you...they've...killed her! Veletta is dead!"  
  
Lighting surged throughout the room, flowing into Methos' struggling body. He screamed in pain as the energy poured into him like a sieve.  
  
When it was over, Methos screamed in rage. He howled his pain, voice echoing through the torch lit halls.  
  
When he lowered his eyes, Kaede had to fight not to look away. Methos' blood drenched eyes crackled, like lighting striking against crimson skies.  
  
When he spoke, his voice was evil, filled with the screams of suffering souls, "she's dead. But now her power is mine. I have all the strength I need...to kill you."  
  
Kaede rose to his full height, and glared back, "should I be impressed?"  
  
Without a sound, the two rushed forth into battle. There was no time for thought, no time for doubt, just the cold surety of blade against blade. Kaede and Methos leapt at each other, clashing swords in mid-air. They landed on their feet, their swords a dizzying blur, moving so fast as to be invisible.  
  
Kaede tried desperately to break through his enemy's immaculate defense, only to find it flawless. As for himself, Kaede had been dealt blows which would have killed lesser men, and still he continued to fight. But the Planeswalker was weary from constant battle, while his brother was relatively fresh.  
  
Methos struck his sword upwards, grazing Kaede's chest. The Planeswalker grabbed the hand and twisted it. Using all his might, Kaede thrust his sword forward, spearing below Methos' ribs.  
  
The Drahk lord looked stunned for a moment. Then his eyes cleared, and he sneered down at Kaede.  
  
"Nice try," said the Horseman.  
  
He grabbed Kaede by the collar, head-butted him once, and threw him flailing against the opposite wall.  
  
The Planeswalker gritted his teeth as the attack shook his very bones. He rolled away, forcing his body to keep moving. He knew that if he stopped, he might never get up again. So he forced himself to ignore his protesting muscles, struggling past the pain.  
  
Kaede brought his foot up, striking at Methos' head. He followed with a cross slash, aimed to decapitate. The Drahk lord dodged both attacks and flipped backward, smashing his feet into Kaede's chin.  
  
The Planeswalker doggedly forced his eyes to clear, and backed away slowly.  
  
"Give up brother," said Methos, "join us."  
  
Kaede shook his head, "you tried that once before. It didn't work then, and it certainly won't work now."  
  
"Don't be foolish Kaede," snapped Methos, "you cannot defeat the emperor. Join us, and we can rule, as brothers."  
  
Kaede's eyes softened, as a long neglected part of him was touched.  
  
"You would have me?" asked the Planeswalker.  
  
Methos nodded, "I hate what you've done to us Kaede, but even I can respect a warrior. And...you should never have left Kaede."  
  
The Planeswalker sighed, "I'm sorry Methos. I hated you once, but now...I don't know. A part of me will always be your brother, but we separated a long time ago. Step down, or I will be forced to end this fight."  
  
The Drahk's face twitched in anger, "that's your problem Kaede. You always have to be so high and mighty. You never had time for what was really important. You would rather die, protecting this rabble, than to rule alongside us?"  
  
"What you do is not ruling," explained Kaede, "it is terrorizing. The brother I once knew would have understood that."  
  
"He's dead Kaede," said Methos darkly.  
  
"He died a long time ago," sadly acknowledged the Planeswalker.  
  
"As you should have," replied the Chaos Lord, "allow me...to rectify...the mistake!"  
  
The Horseman charged Kaede, frothing with rage. But Kaede was prepared, and met him blow for blow. Methos swung his sword over his head, bringing it down to bear on Kaede. The Planeswalker blocked the attack, then spun on his feet, swiping at Methos' throat.  
  
Methos flinched back, and the blade grazed his cheek. Kaede stepped back, holding up his blood tipped sword.  
  
The Drahk felt his face, and saw the blood that came away on his hand. He stared back at his brother in blood crazed furor.  
  
"Insolence! You dare!" shouted Methos, "I will destroy you!"  
  
  
Cloud looked on with fury as Sephiroth continued to grin at him.  
  
Barret cursed under his breath, "dammit, not this freak again."  
  
"Step back Cloud," said Reeve, "we'll take care of him."  
  
One by one, the Guardians of the Planet drew their weapons.  
  
Cloud held up his hand to stop them, "no, you stay out of this."  
  
Elena looked at him askance, "what are you saying?"  
  
Vincent shook his head, "Cloud...you can't ask us to stand aside."  
  
"You don't understand," replied Cloud, "this is my fight. I have to do this, I owe Sephiroth."  
  
"And if you lose?" asked Rude.  
  
Cloud smiled grimly, "you can take him out and pick up the pieces afterwards."  
  
The others wanted to protest, but they could see something in his eyes, something cold and determined. They could see that he needed this.  
  
Reno shrugged, "fair enough, I can understand."  
  
"I don't," said Barret, "this is our fight too Cloud."  
  
The blonde swordsman smiled sadly, and cast a spell.  
  
A shell of energy surrounded his friends, they were trapped, within a sphere of raw power.  
  
"What the hell?" demanded Cid, "Cloud what is this?"  
  
"I'm sorry guys," answered Cloud, "I can't let you fight him..."  
  
"Cloud," grunted Barret, "Tifa'll never forgive you for this..."  
  
His friends slammed their hands against the field, to find it secure and unyielding. They looked into Cloud's eyes, a mixture of emotions in each of their eyes.  
  
The leader of Avalanche nodded sadly, "there are so little choices anymore...I'm sorry Barret. Tell Tifa...tell her that I'll always love her, and I always have..."  
  
  
"How maudlin," Sephiroth laughed, "come failure, let us see what you can do against a god!"  
  
Cloud silently turned around, raising his sword, "you are no god Sephiroth, you are a monster."  
  
The Horseman shrugged, "god or demon, you will still bow to me."  
  
"It ends here Sephiroth. You have tormented us enough."  
  
He laughed again, "still carrying the torch for your friends? Rest assured Cloud, after I kill you, I'll make sure to destroy them, starting with your lovely wife. Or perhaps I'll torture her first...so many choices..."  
  
Cloud yelled out in rage, rushing forth and bringing his sword to bear on Sephiroth. The Horseman easily dodged. Cloud continued to attack, disregarding his straining muscles, screaming at him to stop. Cloud swept his sword wide, Sephiroth blocked and countered, thrusting his Masamune at Cloud's chest. Cloud simply jumped over the attack, flipping over Sephiroth's head. He landed and turned, aiming for the menace's exposed back. Sephiroth weaved to the side, then swung his sword upward. Cloud barely jumped back in time, before the Masamune tasted his blood once more.  
  
Cloud staggered backward, gripping at his chest, as blood dripped down his armor. Sephiroth smugly raised his sword. Cloud rushed forth again, swinging like a madman. The Horseman was thrown back at the sheer ferocity of the attack. Cloud screamed in rage as he attacked his opponent. Sephiroth waited until Cloud made a mistake, then cut his sword across the blonde swordsman's side. The leader of Avalanche ignored the burning sensation, continuing to chop away at Sephiroth as a woodsman would do to a tree. Cloud ran his sword deep into his enemy's defense, aiming for the gut. However, the Horseman's hand came up a second too fast, swatting away the attack. Cloud's Ultimate Weapon still managed to skewer the silver haired menace through the chest.  
  
The Horseman gasped in rage, then brought his blade down on Cloud. His blade trapped as it was in Sephiroth's side, Cloud could only move to the side, and the Masamune sheared through Cloud's armor, scoring a deep cut into his arm.  
  
Cloud let out a harsh cry of pain, and stepped back, pulling his sword out as he staggered away. Sephiroth let him go, gripping at his own wound.  
  
He sneered at Cloud, "I got your sword arm."  
  
Cloud forced himself to breathe normally again, forcing the red from his eyes. He had been going about this in the wrong way. Cloud had to be calm if he was to beat his foe. He had to remember what he had learned in the past months of training. He shrugged past the pain, calming his mind, and switched the sword to his other hand.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head, "you never did know when to quit."  
  
  
Kaede and Methos' blades were invisible as they cut and slashed at each other. Minor cuts were forgotten in pursuit of the kill. Soon, pools of blood littered the floor. The two brothers fought on, fueled by the rage and pain of so many years, and no longer cared if they lived. All that mattered was the kill.  
  
Kaede raced back and forth, striking at his brother to no avail. The two rushed at each other, pushing themselves to be faster, stronger. The two figures were now nothing more than shadows, stamping back and forth as they fought, come and gone in the blink of an eye. Sparks flew as their blades clashed.  
  
Kaede brought his sword down hard, swiping at Methos' stomach. The Chaos Lord jumped back, then lunged forward, punching Kaede in the ribs. The Planeswalker saw stars for a moment, then brought his foot up. Methos caught Kaede's leg under his arm.  
  
"Bad move," said Kaede, before jumping up off the other foot.  
  
He swung his leg around, kicking Methos in the side of the head. Kaed fell to the ground, gritting his teeth at the impact, then rolled away as Methos slammed his sword into the ground where Kaede had once been. The Marble floor shattered under the force of the sword.  
  
Kaede slowly stood up, while Methos shook his head, getting rid of the dizziness he felt. The two brothers merely stared at each other in silence. There were no words that could be spoken anymore. All words had been exhausted between them. Now there was only raw emotion.  
  
Kaede raised his sword, and Methos met his blade in less than a heartbeat. The Drahk lord cried out in rage as he attacked Kaede, using sheer anger to drive his brother back. Kaede lashed out with his sword, but Methos blocked with his own. The Drahk lord retaliated by bringing up his hand, expertly jabbing Kaede just beneath the sternum, pinching his nerves. The Planeswalker clutched his stomach tenderly, forcing back a shout of pain. He used his other arm and punched Methos between the eyes.  
  
Blinded by the attack, the Drahk lord thrust his sword out, and was rewarded with a gasp of pain from Kaede. Gathering his energies, Methos hit Kaede with a ball of energy, square in the chest. Kaede grunted past the pain, as the burning force hit him squarely in the chest, and stood his ground. Methos' eyes flared in anger, and he forced more power in the attack. Kaede yelled as he flew back, but forced himself to turn around, landing on his feet.  
  
Methos screamed again in rage, not letting up his attack. By sheer force of will, Kaede managed to black the attacks. Both were tired now, the last attack had taken much out of both of them. But Kaede was bleeding freely now, almost constantly. Eventually, the blood got in his eyes, and Kaede was blinded, leaving him wide open to another of Methos' attack. Kaede shuddered as he felt a hammering force fling him far away, and he landed bonelessly on the ground. He could no longer feel the sword in his hands, and forced himself to his knees.  
  
Slowly, Kaede got to his feet, clearing the blood from his eyes. That last attack had been powerful, for he was separated from his brother by the whole distance of the room. Methos let out a snarl, and rushed at Kaede.  
  
The Planeswalker wearily looked at Methos, and did nothing. He was dead tired, and had no energy left to put up a defense. And without his sword...  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading, got more exciting (I hope) chapters on the way! 


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
  
Cloud ran at Sephiroth, pointedly ignoring any words intended to enrage him. Cloud hacked his way through Sephiroth's defense, despite all the man could do. Finally, Sephiroth lashed out with a pure wave of energy, flinging Cloud against one of the various pillars.  
  
The others cried out in dismay, raging against the restraints of Cloud's energy shield.  
  
He yelled out to them, "stay back! You might break through the barrier, but in his present state, he could kill you all!"  
  
Sephiroth nodded, "now you begin to understand Cloud."  
  
He sneered as strands of energy began to spring forth from him, almost like the tentacles of some misbegotten beast.  
  
Cloud laughed harshly, "you look like Jenova."  
  
Sephiroth grinned smugly, "I am what I was created to be...and more..."  
  
Cloud laughed, "you...are nothing Sephiroth. A self-proclaimed god? Don't make me laugh. What, by the Planet, is a god made by humans?"  
  
Sephiroth sneered, "I AM a god, and you will all fall!"  
  
Slowly, determinedly, Cloud drew raised his sword from behind his back.  
  
"What are you? Nothing but a failure, a machine, a project created and discarded by your creators."  
  
"I am a man Sephiroth," said Cloud, "don't you ever forget that."  
  
"A man?" spat Sephiroth, as if insulted by the word, "a mere man defies me? In the age of gods and demons? All of creation will quiver at my feet. But before that, unfortunately, you will already be dead."  
  
Cloud said nothing...  
  
"What?" asked Sephiroth, "no quirky reply, no last declaration of defiance?"  
  
Cloud said nothing...  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "have you nothing to say before you die?"  
  
Cloud said nothing...  
  
"Damn you!" screamed Sephiroth, "answer me!"  
  
Cloud still said nothing...  
  
Sephiroth nodded, gathering great strands of energy about his body.  
  
"If you will not kneel to me now," stated Sephiroth, "then you SHALL kneel...in pieces!"  
  
Sephiroth, one of the most feared and powerful men on the Planet, struck forth at Cloud with all his might, bringing his tendrils of energy to bare upon the leader of Avalanche.  
  
And still Cloud said nothing...  
  
  
He merely rushed the assault, seeming for all the world, to be running towards his death.  
  
His friends cried out in dismay, looking on with fear. But they could do nothing.  
  
Cloud ran faster...faster...pushing the limits of his muscles. And slowly, implacably, he brought his sword out in front, charging at his foe.  
  
Sephiroth felt for a brief moment that something had gone terribly wrong, then Cloud was there...  
  
He sliced through all the tendrils, breaking past Sephiroth's defenses, and plunged his sword deep into Sephiroth's chest.  
  
Sephiroth was paralyzed with pain, and coughed out blood, his eyes grew blurry. Cloud stared back coldly into Sephiroth's glassy eyes, and drew out his sword with a jerk.  
  
Sephiroth staggered back, eyes wide, clutching at the deadly wound in his chest. The Masamune fell from his hand.  
  
"What...how...," struggled Sephiroth, "not...possible..."  
  
Cloud was breathing raggedly, "there are...no limits to what a man may do...for those he cares about."  
  
Cloud fell to his knees, exhausted. The energy field around his friends disappeared. Avalanche and the Turks rushed to his side, helping him to stand.  
  
  
Kaede looked calmly as he saw his death approaching. His only regret was that he could not see Aeris again.  
  
Dear Aeris...  
  
He felt a gentle tugging at his hand. Kaede looked down, and saw Aeris' string necklace wrapped around his wrist. And joined to the necklace was...his sword.  
  
He must have subconsciously put his hand through the loop...he had his sword after all.  
  
Renewed hope surged through his veins, a calm, grim determination, and Kaede gripped his sword tightly. He had to time this just right...  
  
Methos soon closed the distance between them, and thrust his sword at Kaede. The Planeswalker spun around, sidestepping the attack. Methos' blade sliced through Kaede's back, but it wasn't over yet...  
  
...For Kaede brought his own sword around, and, using the Drahk lord's own momentum, struck Methos through the heart...  
  
Kaede's blade ran clean through, emerging from Methos' back. The Horseman's sword fell clattering from his hands, and his shoulders slumped. Kaede drew out his sword, and Methos' body jerked in pain.  
  
"Damn Kaede," said Methos, "you killed me..."  
  
Kaede's eyes widened, as he heard a...softness in his brother's voice. Methos stumbled backwards, falling to his knees. Kaede stared into his eyes, and saw the blood red haze disappear, leaving a pair of clear blue-green eyes staring right back.  
  
"Brother?" asked Kaede, not daring to believe.  
  
He ran forth, catching Methos before he fell, cradling his brother in his arms.  
  
Methos coughed painfully, "I...didn't think you'd actually...thank you...Kaede."  
  
Kaede stared shocked into his brother's eyes, "what do you...what are you talking about?"  
  
Methos shook his head, "I've been such a fool, such a damn fool. Kaede, I was wrong, I let my thirst for power blind me. I feel it leaving me now, I feel my energy draining bit by bit."  
  
He gripped at Kaede's hand, tightly.  
  
"I can tell you now...now that I'm no longer drunk with power...I love you...brother."  
  
The Planeswalker could only gape, at a loss for words, "but before...you...why now? Why...?"  
  
More blood leaked from his mouth, and Methos grimaced from the pain, "like you said brother, I let my pursuits...I let them take control."  
  
Kaede tried to say something, anything, but Methos silenced him.  
  
"Don't say anything Kaede, just be glad you were able to break the cycle, that you were able to set me free. You killed the beast that has been controlling me all these years."  
  
Kaede's eyes widened in shock, "you mean...you, you too?"  
  
"No Kaede, I was not forced, like you, to become a Drahk. But I did let them change me, turn me into something worse than I had ever intended. But I'm back now. I am truly me after such a long time."  
  
Kaede blinked back his tears. Why now, dammit? Why was is that the only was he could have his brother back...was to kill him?  
  
"Just hang on," said Kaede, "I'll get you help."  
  
"No...use...Kaede," grunted Methos.  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Kaede, we've never...harbored...false illusions. Let's not start now. You are a great warrior...perhaps the best of us...you know a death wound when you see one. Under normal circumstances, I would already be dead..."  
  
Kaede shook his head, closing his eyes, and knew it was true. In the heat of battle, there had always ever been one choice, kill or be killed. That was his life, that was his legacy.  
  
Methos reached his hands up, and hugged Kaede. Kaede grimly closed his eyes, and hugged back.  
  
"For the first time in years," whispered Methos, "we are truly brothers."  
  
"Brothers..." echoed Kaede.  
  
Then Methos felt a strange force, like sparks running through his veins, and he knew there was one thing left to be done...  
  
  
...Out in space, clouds of energy surged forth from the remnants of the Drahk space forces, and circled above the Planet...  
  
  
"Kaede...help me to my feet."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Please, just do it."  
  
Kaede nodded, and helped him up.  
  
"Brother," said the Methos, "I have something to tell you, about this place...about the emperor's plans..."  
  
  
"You're even more stubborn than me Cloud," grimaced Barret.  
  
Cloud looked into his friends' eyes, and laughed.  
  
Tifa groaned, slowly opening her eyes, Cloud took her in his arms, running his hand along her hair.  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
He kissed her forehead, "hush Tifa, I'm here..."  
  
  
Sephiroth forced his shaking hand to reach for the Black/White Materia.  
  
"Fools," he said, "you have not beaten me..."  
  
Cloud jerked his head up, looking at Sephiroth. The others followed suit.  
  
Sephiroth laughed, raising his hand with the materia in it, "I still...have this. And it contains all the power I need...to defeat you all..."  
  
  
"That bastard Jenovan, Sephiroth," spat Methos, "he has the power to destroy us all."  
  
Kaede nodded, "we have to stop him."  
  
"You will need the Cetra."  
  
"Aeris?"  
  
Methos nodded, "I know how you feel about her Kaede...hold on to her, for she is this Planet's greatest treasure."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Goodbye brother..."  
  
Kaede looked askance, '...good...goodbye...?"  
  
Without a word Methos ran forward, bursting through the hole in the wall. Kaede yelled at him to stop.  
  
  
Sephiroth turned as he heard the noise, and saw Methos running at him.  
  
"Ah, good. Now we..."  
  
Methos silenced Sephiroth by leaping into the menace, reaching for the Black/White Materia.  
  
"No you fool!" shouted Sephiroth, "what do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"You cannot not have the power of this planet," shouted Methos, "I will not allow it!"  
  
Methos trapped Sephiroth in a headlock, and prepared for his final attack.  
  
"No! Methos! Wait!" shouted Kaede.  
  
"Too late brother," replied Methos, "it's been too late for a long time."  
  
Methos stared into the night sky, glaring at the remnants of the Drahk fleet, and cried out, "YOU BASTAAAAAARRR-"  
  
Methos unleashed his attack. A great halo of fire engulfed him and swallowed his words in a rush of sound, consuming both he and Sephiroth...  
  
When it was over, Sephiroth was lying sprawled on the ground, gasping for breath, his clothing was charred.  
  
...Methos was gone...  
  
The Black/White Materia rolled towards Kaede's feet, and stopped.  
  
  
He heard a voice in his head, Methos,' 'the rest is up to you brother...farewell.'  
  
Kaede grabbed the materia in one hand and raised it to the sky. He closed is eyes and finally let out the anguish that had gathered within him for so long...  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Aeris opened her eyes, feeling a strange power surging around her. She looked up, and saw what Kaede was about to do. She screamed in denial.  
  
  
Sephiroth struggled to his feet, leaning heavily upon his knees, and slowly stepped forward, reaching out a hand, "no...you can't..."  
  
  
Kaede gripped the materia in both hands, and raised it above his head. He screamed in rage, as his eyes began to glow with untapped energy.  
  
  
"No! Kaede please! There must be another way!" shouted Aeris.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Reeve, shielding his face with his arm.  
  
Vincent felt a strange power surging, a shift in the Lifestream, "is that...?"  
  
Cloud could feel it as well, "what is he doing...?"  
  
Aeris staggered over to them, "you have to stop Kaede."  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Shera.  
  
"He is going to split the Materia in half," replied Aeris, "make it pure White and pure Black again."  
  
"So?" asked Reno.  
  
"Don't you understand?" asked the Cetra, "this technology draws on the energies of those who wield it. Kaede has virtually none left to give..."  
  
Yuffie gasped, "you mean?"  
  
"It's draining the last of his life away," cried Aeris, "he's dying!"  
  
Cloud turned to Kaede, shouting at his to stop...  
  
...But it was too late, with a final cry, Kaede let forth a beam of energy from his eyes, which lanced straight through the Black/White Materia. The sphere's colors churned furiously, and a crack appeared in the middle. Soon, the Materia broke apart in Kaede's hands, once more two, Black and White.  
  
Kaede lowered his hands, turned wearily to his friends, and smiled.  
  
Aeris, teary-eyed, smiled back. The others looked on with varying looks, of astonishment and smiles...  
  
Then Kaede's eyes closed, and he collapsed.  
  
Aeris screamed, and rushed to Kaede's side, picking him up, trying to get his to say something.  
  
She held him in her arms, yelling past her tears, "Kaede! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP...please..."  
  
Cloud and the others came up from behind, and looked on in silence...  
  
...Kaede wasn't moving...  
  
  
Author's Note: Yes! Keep reading, I have more surprises left! Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! 


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
  
Up above, a great cloud of energy began to coalesce, forming into a storm which would devour the planet whole. It was the Dark Purge.  
  
Sephiroth slowly raised his head, "this Planet is doomed..."  
  
Cloud turned sharply around, "YOU are dead, just admit it and leave us..."  
  
Sephiroth laughed harshly, "you fools...the Drahk aren't idiots. I may not like them, but they are capab-"  
  
Then he started to quiver, and Sephiroth let out a bark of pain.  
  
Cloud narrowed his eyes, what was he up to now?  
  
Sephiroth glared past the blood streaming down his face, and leered at his foes, "there is no stopping us. Soon, the Dark Purge will consume you all, and I shall return to...oh damn..."  
  
  
The mists of the Dark Purge circled up above, lightning crackled through the skies.  
  
Barret turned to look at Sephiroth, "I really don't like the way he said that."  
  
Sephiroth widened his eyes, "no...it isn't possible!"  
  
The lighting streamed down from the clouds, striking Sephiroth with one solid beam of light.  
  
Wave after wave of energy streamed into him, as he screamed in pain. Then...it was gone, leaving only the mists and silent thunder to rage in the skies above.  
  
Sephiroth looked up with glowing eyes, "this world...is doomed."  
  
"And you will try to destroy it?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Not...me," replied Sephiroth, "something far worse...oh shi-"  
  
Then a wave of energy surged forth from inside him, blazing fires which consumed Sephiroth whole. He screamed out in pain, and his body began to change shape...becoming larger, scalier, more...demonic...  
  
A strange figure began to form from within the heat of the fires, and soon the blaze flew outward in a great explosion. The mists cleared, and the figure stepped forth...  
  
...It was the demon Emperor of the Drahk...  
  
He laughed cruelly, "that fool of a Jenovan, did he honestly think he could defy me, Lord of the Drahk? I live! And in my wake shall fall a rain of anguish and torment such as has never been seen!"  
  
  
Cid's jaw dropped at the sight of the mammoth demon, "I think the crap's really hit the fan this time. We are in very deep trouble."  
  
In Aeris' arms, Kaede stirred.  
  
"Kaede!" she shouted, "Kaede, can you hear me?"  
  
Kaede grimaced in pain, and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Aeris smiled down at him uncertainly.  
  
Kaede saw the fear in her countenance, and knew something was wrong. Without a word spoken, he knew what it was. He had been trained since birth to be a warrior, after all.  
  
With hardly a sound, Kaede surged up to his feet, jumping back, away from his friends. He looked at the new menace with emotionless eyes. The demon towered above him by over a full two feet, but Kaede didn't seem to care.  
  
"Hello Kaede," laughed the Emperor, "miss me, my prodigal son?"  
  
"I am not your son," spat Kaede.  
  
"Methos was only too happy to accept me as his surrogate father," replied the demon, "why not you?"  
  
"My brother died cursing your name," answered the Planeswalker.  
  
"Yes, it is because of HIM that I must settle this now, and in such a...mundane manner. Methos died cursing my name, eh? As shall you..."  
  
"Don't you dare underestimate me you heartless bastard!"  
  
Kaede jumped, screaming out his rage as he flew through the air. The Emperor jumped back from the attack, just as Kaede landed. The Planeswalker fell fist first into the floor, causing a huge crater. Dust rose from around him, and Kaede stared back into the Emperor's eyes once more.  
  
"You are a dangerous man Kaede. Given enough time, you could be even more deadly than I," said the Emperor, "but you still cannot defeat me."  
  
"Let me be the judge of that."  
  
He rushed at the demon, releasing a flurry of punches to his midsection. The Emperor reached out with his hands. Kaede merely slapped them aside, and grabbed them. Jumping up, Kaede rammed his foot into the Emperor's face, and jumped away behind his back.  
  
Kaede landed on his feet, and ran forward to attack the demon's unexposed back. However, the Emperor was no fool. He turned around, viciously backhanding the Planeswalker, sending him reeling backwards.  
  
The Emperor stormed forward, loosing another punch at Kaede. The Planeswalker fell back to his hands and kicked upwards, catching the Drahk lord in the chin. The Emperor shrugged off the attack, and grabbed Kaede's legs. Picking him up, the Emperor held the Planeswalker upside down, and glared into his eyes.  
  
"Do you see now the futility of this fight?" asked the Drahk lord.  
  
Kaede stared coldly back, "...bite me..."  
  
The Emperor's eyes flamed in rage, and he flung Kaede against the far wall. Kaede turned himself so his feet touched the wall, then he jumped back to his enemy. The Emperor was caught by surprise as Kaede landed a jump kick to his chest.  
  
Landing in a crouch, Kaede waited until the demon doubled over, then hit him again with a rising uppercut. The Emperor screamed in rage as he fell back, lightly touching his jaw.  
  
He laughed, "do you think your mundane tactics can beat me?"  
  
With a grunt, the Emperor fired a volley of blue fire at Kaede. The Planeswalker ran up to meet the attack, swatting aside the flames as if they were insects. The he drew his sword, only to have it knocked away by another blast. Without losing a stride, Kaede continued forward. The Emperor raised his giant fist to smite Kaede, but he merely sidestepped the attack. Falling into a cartwheel, Kaede brought himself closer to the demon, and plunged his hand into the Emperor's side.  
  
His fist broke through the scaly skin, and stuck. Despite all he could do, Kaede couldn't pull his hand out. Then he looked up at his enemy's eyes and knew he had screwed up.  
  
The Emperor grabbed Kaede by the throat, and pulled him up to eye level. He didn't even flinch as Kaede's hand withdrew from the hole in his side, which almost immediately patched itself up.  
  
"I said you COULD have been deadlier than I. But you stubbornly refuse to give yourself over to the rage that burns inside you. That makes you weak, mortal," the Emperor sneered into Kaede's glassy eyes, "and no mere mortal can withstand me."  
  
The Planeswalker felt his head grow light as the Drahk demon continued to apply pressure to his throat.  
  
"You have tasted the darkness Kaede," said the Emperor, "and you have enjoyed it. But you shunned that power, so now you shall die.  
  
The demon laughed as he tightened his vise on the Planeswalker's neck. Kaede reached into his belt, pulling out a knife. Putting as much force into the attack as possible, Kaede slashed his knife at the Emperor's hand, shearing clean through the wrist. The blade wasn't long enough to cut it all off, but it did cut through half of the demonic hand.  
  
The Emperor let go of Kaede, and sent his other fist to meet him. Kaede grabbed the other hand, using it as a backboard to jump into the air. Then the Planeswalker threw his knife at the Emperor The knife imbedded itself to the hilt into the Emperor's blazing eye.  
  
Kaede landed on his knees, breathing heavily, and tried to rise to his feet. The Emperor screamed in rage as he pulled the knife from his eye, and threw it away.  
  
"INSOLENT CUR!" shouted the Emperor, "YOU DARE TO STRIKE ME?"  
  
The demon launched himself at Kaede, punching him in the gut. The Planeswalker doubled over in pain, reeling from the blow. Then the Emperor punched him across side of his head. His claws cut into the skin, and Kaede fell back, blood dripping from several wounds along his temples and sides.  
  
The Emperor came forth again. But this time Kaede jumped into the air, extending his foot as he flew upwards. Using the demon's outstretched hand as support again, Kaede brought his feet around, slamming them into the demon's face again. The Emperor yelled in rage, and punched Kaede in midair, drawing more blood.  
  
Kaede flew back, causing a trench as he skidded along the floor. Kaede rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself off the ground with his hands. He glared up at the Emperor, as blood leaked onto the ground from his face and body.  
  
"It'll take more than that to beat me," prodded Kaede.  
  
  
Aeris screamed in pain, "No Kaede! Stop it! I can feel you inside me! I can feel you killing yourself!"  
  
  
Kaede forced himself to his feet, feeling several things breaking inside him as he did so. He shuddered to think what state his body must be in now.  
  
The demon lord laughed, "you should listen to her Kaede. Better to join me now, before I tire of you."  
  
Kaede returned his best intimidating glare, and did not answer.  
  
The Emperor nodded, "then so be it..."  
  
With a gesture, the demon sent forth a great beam of light at Kaede.  
  
The Planeswalker calmly brought his hands together, gathering his energy into a ball, then retaliated.  
  
  
Vincent turned to Cloud, "we have to do something now, before he burns himself out."  
  
"He's dying," continued Aeris.  
  
"Okay," replied Cloud, "let's get ready..."  
  
  
The two beams warred back and forth, neither side refusing to back down. Kaede stepped forward despite the push of the forces, bringing his attack that much closer to the Emperor, the demon lord did the same.  
  
They met, one foot apart, still glaring into each others eyes, as the forces of their summoned energies threatened to consume everything around them.  
  
"What can one such as you possibly do against me?" sneered the Emperor.  
  
"Everything he can," returned Kaede, "you son of a-"  
  
A huge explosion drowned them both in a fury of light and sound.  
  
  
Author's Note: No, this isn't the end. Neither is the next chapter. Maybe the chapter after that, but then again, I've also got two endings to write. Keep reading, I hope you're liking this! 


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
  
Smoke fumed everywhere, leaving Avalanche and the Turks coughing. Soon, however, the wind carried it away.  
  
Vincent pointed as the others regained their sense of sight.  
  
Barret muttered a curse under his breath.  
  
Kaede was standing, bloodied and ragged, his clothes vaporized and torn in places.  
  
Unfortunately, the Emperor was standing as well, looking as evil as before. What's more, his eye had grown back, and now he glared at Kaede with two blazing eyes.  
  
The Planeswalker grunted once, then fell to the floor, his body shaking slightly. Soon, he was drenched in a pool of his own blood. Kaede breathed harshly in pain, but forced his eyes open.  
  
The Emperor looked down at Kaede with a grimace, "you should not have fought me Kaede. Perhaps, if you had been fresh, you might have stood a chance. But you are not my equal, and you never were."  
  
"You still don't get it," said Kaede, "hate isn't power, nor is terror. You are a slave to your own evil, your urges control you. That is a kind of weakness I shall never hope to-"  
  
"SAVE YOUR PITY FOR THE WEAK!" shouted the Emperor.  
  
"You are a sad mockery of life," replied Kaede.  
  
"Think what you want Kaede," sneered the Emperor, "I will destroy you all."  
  
"I don't think so," answered Cid.  
  
The Drahk emperor turned around, to see the planet's greatest warriors staring right back. A grim, determined band of men and women stood ready to fight him, ready to drag him down no matter what the cost. They would not allow him to destroy this world. Cid calmly flicked away his cigarette.  
  
They had finally defeated all the Horsemen. The generals of the Drahk army were dead. They had struggled, they had fought, and they had sacrificed. They were past tired, their were past pain. They had given everything they had, and stayed alive. Their world should be safe. Instead, they found this idiot terrorizing them yet. And that was the last straw, Avalanche and Turk alike attacked with raw fury, determined to take down the monster who would dare target THEIR planet for destruction.  
  
The Drahk Emperor roared in anger as the battle raged around him, threatening to swallow him whole in its fury.  
  
  
Vincent turned into the dark angel, grappling with the Emperor. Barret, Reeve, and Elena kept up a constant barrage of fire and spells, while Red, Cid, and Yuffie slashed away at the demon. Rude and Reno backed them up, using there own special attacks as openings came.  
  
  
Aeris came to Kaede's side, resting his head in her lap. She did not like what she saw. His body was twitching, he had lost more blood than she would have thought possible, and his breathing came in hoarse gasps.  
  
"How is he?" asked Cloud.  
  
Aeris shook her head, "not good."  
  
Tifa looked at the raging battle between their friends and the demon, and heaved a sigh, "we've got to do something soon."  
  
Kaede opened his eyes, and struggled to get the words out, "help...me...up..."  
  
Cloud shook his head, "can't do that Kaede, you're a wreck."  
  
The Planesawalker looked into Aeris' eyes, trying to make her understand.  
  
The healer nodded, and tried to use her powers to heal Kaede. She didn't have much power left, for the Planet's resources were quickly drying up as it fought the Drahk invasion.  
  
Kaede felt a light breeze go through him, taking the edge off his pain. He breathed a little easier. Kaede nodded, and allowed the others to help him to his feet.  
  
"What now?" asked Aeris.  
  
"We've been going about this all wrong," answered Kaede, "we have to get to the spires."  
  
"What are we going to do there?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Methos told me what to do," said Kaede, "we have to activate the Fortress."  
  
"How?" asked Tifa.  
  
"No time," returned Kaede, "take me to the spires. I'll need you three when we get there."  
  
"Fine," answered Cloud, "let's go."  
  
Tifa looked back at their friends, "I hope they can hold out."  
  
"So do I Tifa," answered Aeris, "so do I."  
  
  
Cloud carried Tifa in his arms.  
  
"You don't have to do this you know," she said.  
  
"Yes I do," replied Cloud, "your wounds haven't completely healed yet."  
  
"I'll be fine," demurred Tifa, "I'm more worried about Kaede."  
  
Cloud turned to look at the Planesawlker, and saw that he was still leaning heavily against Aeris as they trekked through the hallway.  
  
Kaede must have heard them, "I'll be fine, I've been through worse."  
  
Aeris caught a hint of something in his voice, "no you haven't."  
  
The Planeswalker looked back at her, "maybe not, how could you know?"  
  
"Something in your voice and thoughts," replied the healer.  
  
Kaede remained silent. These people knew him too well.  
  
Then they reached the top. Four spires projected from the floor, situated in a circle around the central dais.  
  
"What now?" asked Cloud.  
  
Kaede took out two orbs from his belt, "Aeris, you take the White Materia. Tifa, you take the Black."  
  
He handed the two women the spheres, and backed away from them, "in order to activate the device, we must bring together the four elements which can harness the power of the Planet."  
  
"Why not use Holy?" asked Cloud.  
  
"The Lifestream is...disturbed," answered Aeris, "we need something more this time."  
  
Kaede nodded, "two of the "keys to the light" are the Black and White Materias."  
  
"And the other two?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Simple," answered Kaede, "my sword...and Cloud's."  
  
"What?" demanded the leader of Avalanche.  
  
"This technology reacts to relics of Planeswalker heritage," answered Kaede, "which was why my sword reacted to this place. I didn't tell you about it before, because I honestly didn't know."  
  
"And my sword?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Your sword was originally wielded by one of the WEAPONS, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't ask me how the Ancients did it," explained Kaede, "but somehow...the sword is derived from the raw energy of this Planet. It is needed to complete the harnessing of the energies we will need to save the Planet."  
  
"What happens then?" asked Tifa.  
  
Kaede grinned, "we'll find out."  
  
  
The Drahk Emperor shouted in rage as he fought the Guardians of the Planet. These insects sought to overthrow him, leader of all the Drahk. He would teach them the error of their ways. His plans may have been set back, he may have to do this himself, but he would see this Planet and all its people suffer eternally in a Hell of his own creation.  
  
Avalanche was not about to let him do that, nor were the Turks. Finally seeing a tangible end to the fighting in sight, the warriors through themselves at the enemy, disregarding their own wound. Despite his superior power, even against so many, the warriors forced the Emperor back by sheer force of will.  
  
Vincent grappled with the Emperor, both of their eyes blazing as the surged back and forth. Preparing a powerful spell, Vincent let forth a mighty blast, blinding the demon.  
  
Rude thrust his energized fist into the Emperor's stomach, feeling the scaly hide give way under the force of the attack. The Drahk lord swatted him away, only to see Reno jump into the air. The Turk brought his nightstick down across the Emperor's face, adding a touch of an ice spell for good measure.  
  
The Emperor punched at Reno, who sidestepped the attack. Cid followed, burying his spear point deep into the Drahk demon's side. Bracing himself, Cid jumped high into the high, tearing a huge rent in the monster's side as he went. The Drahk Emperor howled, as much in rage as in pain, and blasted Cid from the sky. The captain flew downwards, only to be caught by Shera.  
  
Yuffie continued the attack, letting fly her shirukens. The two stars flew about the demon, cutting holes in his body as fast as he could repair them. She finished with a blinding flash of light, which engulfed the Drahk Emperor, flinging him back against the wall. The marble crumbled under his weight, and the Drahk Emperor rose to his feet.  
  
"Vile insects!" he hissed, punching the floor with his great fist.  
  
Shockwaves of energy surged through the floors, throwing the warriors of balance. Several of them cried out in pain, feeling as if they were being fried alive by the attack. The Drahk Emperor sneered and ran to follow the attack.  
  
Ragged, tired, and beyond caring, Nanaki of the Cian rushed at the demon, raking his teeth along its scaly hide. The Drahk Emperor grunted, grabbing Red by the throat and flinging him away. Red smiled, expecting the counterattack, and spun in midair, so he was facing the demon. Summoning forth all his energies, Nanaki shot forth a mammoth blast of energy at the Drahk lord. The demon crossed his arms before him, absorbing the brunt of the attack. He fell to his knees, grunting ever so slightly as he breathed.  
  
Elena ran forward, releasing a flurry of punches and slashes from her knife. She danced back and forth, cutting her own bloody path through the monster's defense. The demon roared as he retaliated with his claws. Elena ducked under the attack. Reeve followed up, striking the Emperor in the chest with an armored fist. The demon staggered back, gasping for breath. Reeve made another attack, shooting a ball of energy into the monster's face, blinding his yet again. Elena kicked upward, catching the Drahk lord with a roundhouse. The Emperor opened his eyes in rage, catching Elena's foot, and throwing her into Reeve, sending them both flailing back.  
  
Vincent covered them, punching the demon, slashing up and down with his claws. Then he leapt out of the way as he heard a warning cry from behind. Barret leapt into the air, high above the Emperor's head. Aiming his gun arm downward, the man emptied his most powerful blast against the demon. The recoil slowed his descent, almost causing him to hover in midair. The energy swallowed the Drahk lord, tearing apart and vaporizing marble as it did its work. The others shielded their eyes from the intense light...  
  
A haze of smoke engulfed the floor where the attack had landed, and the Guardians of the Planet drew together once more.  
  
"Do you think we got him?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"I hope so," voiced Red.  
  
"We better have," replied Elena, "those were our toughest attacks."  
  
  
"Wretched mortals," came a voice.  
  
The Drahk Emperor slowly materialized as the smoke cleared away. His eyes no longer blazed with fire...but there were more disturbing. The two orbs were completely blood red. There were several wounds on his body that had not yet healed. He was clearly more weary than he had been, and his breathing was a little more pronounced now. But he still looked mad enough and strong enough to tear them limb from limb. The Drahk Emperor glared at them through his demonic eyes, and sneered.  
  
"Impressive, but not enough. Come at me insects," he invited, "come and meet your death."  
  
  
Barret and the others remained silent, regarding the demon coldly.  
  
"I am really beginning to hate this guy," voiced Reno.  
  
Then the Fortress of the Ancients began to shake, while the skies above continued to churn in fury.  
  
"What's happening?" demanded Elena.  
  
"I don't know," answered Red.  
  
Even the Emperor was searching back and forth, as if he too was unaware of what was happening.  
  
"This is either a good thing," suggested Cid, "or we are all in deep shit."  
  
  
Author's Note: AAAHHHH!!!! (Let's out an exasperated groan) Do you know how many pages I've written so far? Within spitting distance of 300! I have no clue where all this came from. I had a beginning, I had a middle, and I had an end planned out (although I changed it). Somewhere in the writing process this...this...work of mayhem arose. I hope you guys are enjoying this, I sure am, I just never expected to write this much. Anyway, THANK GOD IT'S NEARLY OVER!!! I love the story, but I have other projects to work on as well. I'll tell you later. Anyway, I anticipate a max of three chapters left. Maybe four if Fate decides some really weird direction for my fic to finish in. Keep reading and sending reviews, I never tire of them. Thanks. 


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7. I've said it before, I say it again. But I do own the story.  
  
  
Cloud slowly walked up to one of the spires. It read "PLANET'S WEAPON." Who would have known it would have an almost literal meaning?  
  
Cloud laughed to himself, "are you sure this will work?"  
  
"It has to," answered Kaede.  
  
He had walked up to the spire opposite Cloud, the one marked as "WALKER'S LEGACY."  
  
"Together now Cloud," said Kaede.  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"3...2...1...now!"  
  
In unison, Kaede and Cloud thrust their swords into their spires. A low rumbling emanated from the walls.  
  
Kaede nodded to Aeris and Tifa. The two women nodded back, and walked to their respective spires.  
  
At the same time, the two women set the White and Black Materias atop their respective spires, leaving the orbs to hover in the air above the projections.  
  
  
A light ran through the inscriptions in the floor, illuminating the alien script. Energy rose from the dais, causing an iridescent glow to tinge everything with color. The trembling grew more accented, and the floor began to shake, opening and closing at odd angles.  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and Kaede were engulfed in the light, feeling the energy of the Ancient technology flow into them, shooting raw power through their veins. They had to close their eyes against the brilliant luminescence. Into their minds came a phantasmagoria of images, showing them the battlefields across the world, connecting them with each event and life on the Planet. Then the images died down, and the light beyond their closed eyes dimmed.  
  
When they opened their eyes once more, the scene had changed. Now they could see, that the floor beneath them had risen as well. The Drahk Emperor looked at them with astonishment. The four could see their tired friends as well.  
  
The others looked upon the four standing in the dais with a sense of wonder. They didn't look like mere mortals anymore. No, their eyes glowed with energy, their clothes shone with unrelenting light, tingeing them and everything around them. They no longer seemed bound by the laws of this world. They had moved beyond it, above it.  
  
Kaede extended his will, reaching into their minds, 'Now...attack him!'  
  
Aeris shook her head, "What about you?"  
  
Kaede spoke through their minds again, 'I must maintain the powers of this Fortress, for the final attack. But I cannot summon them until you kill the Emperor.'  
  
"We won't leave you!" shouted Cloud.  
  
'You have no choice,' replied Kaede, 'please be quick, there is not much time...'  
  
"I can help you!" pleaded Aeris, "let me-"  
  
'No Aeris,' came the reply, 'I must do this, and they will need your help. You must trust me...please...'  
  
"Always," answered the healer.  
  
Tifa turned to Cloud, and smiled, "ready to do this?"  
  
Cloud smiled back, "ladies first."  
  
"You are such a gentleman," joked Tifa.  
  
Aeris stepped in front of them, "please, allow me..."  
  
  
Gathering the energies in her staff, Aeris extended her arms. The intense green light matched the color of her glowing eyes. Then she gestured to the Drahk Emperor with her staff. A great bolt of lightning came forth, engulfing the demon, striking him repeatedly. The beast cried out in pain, but was still standing. Soon, he shrugged off the attack, looking up to sneer at his attackers.  
  
But Tifa was already upon him. Rushing at him at almost blinding speed, Tifa imbedded her elbow deep into the Drahk lord's stomach. Raising the same arm, she brought her fist crashing up into the Emperor's chin. Aeris continued her volley of spells, while Cloud rushed in, supporting Tifa with his sword. It was not his Ultimate Weapon, no...he had drawn his powers together, forming a sword of pure energy in his hands. And with it, he sought to finish the Emperor once and for all.  
  
  
The rest of Avalanche looked on in awe as they saw the titans battle.  
  
"Somebody tell me when in the Hell living gods came into existence on this mud-hole," demanded Reno.  
  
"They are not gods," said Nanaki, "they are the acolytes of the Planet, empowered by it to carry out its will."  
  
  
But even they had their limits. Despite the power flowing through them, the Acolytes of the Planet could feel themselves changing, tiring. Their bodies were not meant to withstand such forces for so long. But they pushed on relentlessly, because the lives of so many depended on them...  
  
...Because that's what heroes did...  
  
...Even the ones doomed to die...  
  
...Especially them...  
  
  
Aeris twirled her staff above her head, then brought it crashing down on the Emperor. Bringing her weapon back up, Aeris slammed her staff into the demon's face. She swung around again, clipping the monster against his ear. She raised her staff again, but was caught off guard by the Drahk lord's retaliation.  
  
She was moving too fast to hit, so he attacked in all directions, sending forth a wave of energy to engulf everything around. Aeris was only stunned by the attack, but the demon took the opportunity to follow up with more. He viciously backhanded her, sending her reeling. Then he slammed his fist into her stomach, causing Aeris to keel over in pain. He grabbed her by the throat, and picked her up, choking her. The Cetra healer gagged and sputtered, uselessly hitting the Emperor's outstretched arm.  
  
Tifa came to her aid. Jumping high into the air, Tifa reached out her hand, blasting away at the demon. She landed, sidestepping his punch. Falling into a cartwheel, Tifa swept her feet along the ground, striking at the monster's legs. As he was thrown off balance, Tifa jumped once more, bringing herself to face level with the demon, and initiated a roundhouse. The Drahk Emperor was blind with pain, and Aeris thrust her staff into his side, letting loose another spell.  
  
He cried out as he let her go. Aeris fell back, barely conscious. Cloud followed up the attack on the Emperor, vaulting into the demon's midsection. The Emperor staggered back, as Cloud landed on his feet. Running up to the beast, Cloud attacked with his sword, slashing at his enemy.  
  
The Drahk lord managed to dodge the blows, then brought his fist forth, ramming it into Cloud's face. The leader of Avalanche let out a bark of pain as he was thrown back. Tifa came to his rescue, once more striking at the demon's legs as she cart-wheeled on her hands. Flipping behind the Emperor, she ran up to follow her attack. But the demon turned, raising his leg. Tifa was staggered as her enemy's kick flew across her face. Then the Drahk lord punched Tifa in the stomach with his most powerful blow. His claws raked through his foe's skin this time, and Tifa gasped in pain as she felt the attack tearing her apart. Beams of light shot from the Emperor's eyes, throwing Tifa back. She fell to the ground, but forced herself to her feet, cradling her stomach. Blood leaked through her hands, and she tried in vain to ignore it. Tifa looked down and winced...it wasn't good.  
  
Cloud cried out in rage, shouting his denial. Then raw fury took over, as he rushed at the Drahk lord. The demon waited until the last second, then sidestepped Cloud's attack, winding up behind him. Cloud barely had time to realize his mistake before he was pummeled from behind. Aeris ran to follow the attack in attempt to help him. She threw herself in between Cloud and the demon, and the blast from the Emperor's hand quickly floored her, searing her clothes and knocking her unconscious.  
  
  
Kaede's mind was on fire. He didn't know how long he could hold out. If his friends didn't finish this soon...  
  
  
Tifa glared at the Emperor past the red haze at the corner of her eyes. Blood was streaming from her mouth, which indicated internal wounds...damn. Making up her mind, Tifa leapt forward, forcing her screaming muscles to make one last attack. Yelling out in rage as she attacked her opponent, Tifa let loose an impossibly quick flurry of punches, staggering the Emperor. Kicking him in the stomach, Tifa leapt from her other foot, catching the demon with another kick as she jumped into the air. Landing on her feet, Tifa attacked with a low roundhouse, followed by a rising uppercut. Grabbing the Emperor, she rose into the air, feeling things break inside her as she carried the Emperor up with her into the air. Then she slammed him into the ground again, releasing tidal forces as the demon fell to the floor. Tifa landed on her feet again, and glared at the Emperor's bloodshot eyes. Letting out a hoarse laugh, Tifa charged her final energies into her fist, and shot forth, driving her fist deep into the demon's midsection. Atomic forces shattered his skin, flinging the Drahk lord back and forth like a rag doll, engulfing him in smoke...  
  
  
Tifa was breathing heavily now, and as she felt her feet give out, Cloud came to her side, slowly easing her back down to the ground. She smiled up at him.  
  
Cloud forced back his tears, rigidly making himself maintain his calm. Dear Planet, her blood, she had lost so much blood. Her teeth were colored with it, it had soaked into her clothes as well as his, but he didn't care. And her wounds...  
  
Cloud let the tears come, not caring who saw them. Tifa brought her hand to his face, clearing away his tears. He hugged her closer to him.  
  
"Don't leave me Tifa," he cried.  
  
"Never...," she whispered, "we will always be together."  
  
She clutched him tighter, "I love you Cloud...now...finish this..."  
  
Cloud raised his head, looking past Tifa's shoulder, to see the Emperor emerging from the flames. He was tired and ragged, but still alive. The Emperor shook his head, then sneered at Cloud.  
  
Then something in his mind snapped. Gently, Cloud laid Tifa down, and stepped forward. The Sword of energy rematerialized in his hands, and Cloud once more donned the mantle of the cold, calculating warrior deep inside himself. To him, the Emperor represented every terror that had ever hounded him. This scum was the reason for so much suffering...and it would end now...  
  
Screaming out his rage, Cloud swept his sword along the floor, and great rifts of energy raged toward the demon, searing him as the bastard cried out in pain. The Emperor stepped forward, daring Cloud to attack with a stream of curses. Cloud ran forward, rushing past the Emperor's defenses, and plunged his sword deep into the menace's belly. Bracing himself, Cloud rose high into the air, leaving behind a stream of flying blood as he jumped. The Drahk lord screamed in pain and rage, but Cloud wasn't done yet...  
  
Summoning more energy, Cloud charged up his sword, unleashing volley after volley of energy at the Emperor. Meteors flew through the sky as well, racking the monster with pain. Cloud landed, then ran forth one final time. Striking out with his sword, Cloud assaulted the Emperor with pure rage. Cloud's sword moved faster than thought, as blow after blow cut through the demon. He howled in pain as his body was torn apart piece by piece. Cloud leapt high into the air, gathering his energy into one last blow, and smote the Emperor with a downward slash. The Emperor's screams tore through the sky, as his body fell apart and vaporized at the pure energy thrown at him. Then all was quiet, the Drahk Emperor was no more...  
  
  
Author's Note: Dang it, three more chapter, I mean it this time...  
  
  
Chapter 43: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
  
The sword vanished from his hands, and Cloud ran to Tifa's side once more. Cradling her in his arms, Cloud whispered assurances into her ear, as Tifa ran her hands through his hair.  
  
The rest of Avalanche slowly approached Aeris, Tifa, and Cloud...merely mortals once more.  
  
"Cloud," whispered Tifa, "Aeris and Kaede..."  
  
The swordsman nodded, "Vincent, how is Aeris?"  
  
The ex-Turk slowly came up to the healer, lightly slapping her face. Aeris slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hmm, wha-?"  
  
She jerked up, looking back and forth, shouting out her friend's names.  
  
"Aeris, Aeris listen," pleaded Vincent, "how do we help Kaede?"  
  
  
Aeris stood up, and faced Kaede.  
  
Slowly, she walked up to the dais, the rest of her friends close behind.  
  
Kaede's face was a mask of pain, as he endeavored to hold in the powers threatening to tear him apart.  
  
"Kaede?" she asked, "it's done...the Emperor is dead..."  
  
The Planeswalker opened his eyes, and nodded, "now let us end this..."  
  
Kaede lifted himself higher, looking towards the Heavens. Letting out a great cry of pure anguish, he struggled to release the forces of the Planet. A great pillar of energy formed around the Fortress of the Ancients, heading towards the skies.  
  
But a dark shadow fell from the skies, surging forth against the pillar of light. Kaede yelled out in pain as he felt the warring forces. He pushed himself onward, trying to summon forth more energy, but the Planet had none left to give. Great wounds appeared on Kaede's body, and blood flew from several wounds which cut their way along his body.  
  
"There isn't enough power to destroy the Drahk forces!" shouted Aeris, "whatever forces they summoned are still threatening to destroy the planet!"  
  
And indeed, it was true, for the dark pillar warred with the column of light, surging back and forth. This was the legacy of the Emperor. His dark soul powered the hearts of the Drahk, and now it struck from beyond life, threatening to consume the Planet even now.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do dammit!?" demanded Cid.  
  
Aeris thought frantically, struggling for any idea that could help. Kaede was screaming constantly now, as his body was being torn apart. Great wells of blood pooled on the floor beneath him.  
  
Then Aeris knew what she had to do, "I need you to help."  
  
"We have nothing left to give," said Barret, "but what do you need?"  
  
"I need you to join with me, to connect with my mind," answered the healer.  
  
"What?" asked Reno, "how will that help?"  
  
"No, I understand," answered Red, "together, our wills can force back the Emperor's dark spirit."  
  
Aeris nodded, "we can destroy them once and for all if we join."  
  
Tifa raised her head, "do it..."  
  
Cloud looked down, "Tifa, you are worn. You have nothing left to-"  
  
"We have to...Cloud," reasoned Tifa, "...no other way...everyone will...die otherwise..."  
  
"I'm in," said Yuffie.  
  
"As am I," offered Vincent.  
  
The others followed suit.  
  
Cloud nodded, "what do we do?"  
  
"Open your minds," replied Aeris, "just like Kaede taught us..."  
  
  
The Cetra reached out to her friends' minds, finding them ready and waiting for her to lead them. Together, they became a driving force, pure will and energy, a whole far greater than the sum of its parts. Together, they reached into the hearts and souls of each life on the Planet, forcing all who were protecting the Planet to take notice. This was no one person's fight, it was everyone's. The forces of the Planet heard the call to arms, and lent themselves to the greater forces, the raw will of the Planet.  
  
And together, the elements of the world joined. Rivers of Lifestream flowed throughout the planet, surging forth into the Fortress of the Ancients. The great energies flowed into the dais, and Kaede yelled again as he felt the forces and wills of every living being on the planet emptying into him. But it still wasn't enough...  
  
  
Aeris strode forth into the circle, wrapping her arms around Kaede. She knew what was wrong. The Planeswalker had the strength, and the will, to carry out what needed to be done. But he could not forgive himself for what he had done, and it was eating at him, tearing apart the forces of the Planet.  
  
"Aeris...I'm so tired," sighed Kaede.  
  
She held his face in her hands, "Kaede...Kaede I know you're tired, but you have to do this...for us."  
  
"No use...failure," whispered the Planeswalker.  
  
"Kaede," she whispered, "you must forget your past. You must forgive yourself."  
  
Kaede opened his eyes, softly looking at her past the blood on his face, "I am a monster Aeris. Look at me, look at my legacy of death. Do you see anything worth saving?"  
  
Aeris looked into his eyes, "I see you, that's all the justification I've ever needed."  
  
Kaede laughed harshly, "Aeris...I killed my own brother. My parents, my sensei, my friends, they all died, or came close to it, to save me. I have brought nothing but pain...and now I have brought doom upon this planet."  
  
Tears streamed down Aeris' face, "Kaede, can't you see the reason for it all? Can't you see your worth?"  
  
"The reason why my own people don't trust me, shun me as a pariah?" demanded Kaede, "give me one good reason why my life is worth a damn."  
  
"Because Kaede," whispered Aeris, "I love you..."  
  
Those three words...words that he chased in all his dreams, that could send his soul flying, unfettered even now.  
  
"I love you Kaede," repeated Aeris, "that's all that matters anymore. We are all ready to forgive you, now forgive yourself."  
  
Kaede looked up into her eyes, his own so full of uncertainty, "Aeris...?"  
  
She brought her face close to his, and spoke once more, "I...love...you..."  
  
Then her lips met his, and Kaede drowned himself in his emotions.  
  
He opened up that long neglected part of him, forcing it to come out. He forced himself to feel normal again, to see past the dark warrior he had forced himself to be for so long. He looked past his weaknesses, past his illusions, and looked into why he fought and strived at all. He looked into the mirror reflection of his own soul...and saw a firm resolve glaring right back. He saw a will to shatter mountains upon, a love to drown all hatred. And he finally let go, he finally forgave himself.  
  
The energy seethed upward from the Fortress, spreading throughout the entire Planet. All around the globe, Drahk forces fell back as a fire of pure will consumed them. Then the fire spread outward, reaching out into space. It swallowed the planet...swallowed the solar system...until it had engulfed the entirety of the Drahk forces. It swallowed the darkness whole...and the Drahk forces shattered against the stronger will of the Planet. For a brief moment, all those minds were invincible. Then the fire was gone, and all the minds on the Planet fell back into their respective bodies.  
  
  
Author's Note: We're not done yet! Just because the bad guys are dead doesn't mean it's over. We still have the endings to go, and I swear, my heart bleeds every time I read it. 


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just this story.  
  
  
Everywhere, the Planetary forces cried out in joy, for the Drahk forces were no more. Already, their minds were beginning to forget the taste of immortality they had experienced, their minds not prepared to deal with such a powerful concept. Only a select few, those with the strongest minds, would remember what really happened. Everyone else would attribute the victory to the "miracle weapon" of the Ancient. But for those who knew the truth, they would never forget.  
  
  
Such as the elders among the Cian, Seto and his mate. Such as Lord Godo of Wutai, and his generals. Such as Elmyra, Shera...such as Avalanche and the Turks...  
  
The Guardians of the Planet gathered around the dais, slowly drawing close to Aeris and the man she was rocking in her arms, Kaede.  
  
  
Cloud looked down at the Planeswalker's broken body, and tried not to shiver. Yuffie buried herself in Vincent's arms, as did Shera in Cid's. Barret looked away, and Red's eyes were downcast.  
  
Kaede, the savior of the Planet, had given all he had to its protection. And after they had destroyed the Drahk, after they had saved the world, they still couldn't save him...  
  
...For Kaede Knight, Planeswalker, warrior, lover, and friend...was dying...  
  
And this time, the Planet had nothing left to give for his revival...the Lifestream had been drained nearly dry, and it would be years yet before it could be replenished. Life would flourish, already Aeris could feel the sprouts of new beings coming into the world. But there was nothing left to save Kaede. Even the lake in the City of the Ancients could not help him now...  
  
Kaede coughed out blood, and pulled a face as his senses came back to him.  
  
"Aeris...I'm tired...and cold...so cold...," he croaked.  
  
Aeris closed her eyes, as tears streamed down her face, and hugged him all the more tightly.  
  
"Just hold on Kaede," she struggled to say, "you'll be alright."  
  
Kaede smiled up at her face, "I wanted to do so many things...I promised you I'd take you to see the stars..."  
  
"You will Kaede," cried Aeris.  
  
"No...I won't...I can feel my life...draining away..."  
  
"Don't say that!" pleaded the Cetra.  
  
Kaede shook his head, "not...anybody's fault Aeris...I have no regrets...after all...I met you..."  
  
Aeris shut her eyes again, as she struggled not to scream. She was a healer...she had come back from the dead...saved countless lives. She had even brought back her love once...now she was useless. There was nothing left for her to save him with. Kaede would die...in her arms...in the arms of a healer...  
  
"Don't blame yourself...Aeris," smiled Kaede, "we did...what we had to do..."  
  
"Kaede..."  
  
"Aeris," heaved the Planeswalker, "Aeris, where are you...?"  
  
She gripped his hand tighter, bringing his close "I'm right here Kaede."  
  
He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. In the blink of an eye, he saw the life he had wanted to make with her...he saw all the happiness, peace, and joy he had hoped to share with her...and in the next, he saw it all fade away.  
  
"Aeris...I never got to...I'll never..."  
  
"Hush Kaede...no words are needed between us."  
  
She silenced his doubts with a kiss. She had finally found life again, found love again...and now it was being taken away...again. Her insides screamed as she felt herself tearing apart inside.  
  
She felt him fading away in her mind, his hopes and reams crumbling as he fell away. He died in her arms without another word...  
  
Kaede had been a brave soul, fighting for those he loved. He had made the ultimate sacrifice...  
  
  
...As had Tifa. She felt her head grow dizzy, and knew what was happening.  
  
Tifa let out a strangled scream, and cried out, "Cloud..."  
  
The leader of Avalanche turned to his wife, and caught her as she fell down.  
  
"Tifa, Tifa are you alright? Answer me Tifa!" shouted Cloud.  
  
Tifa rolled onto her back, cradling her stomach in her arms. Red forced his way to her.  
  
"Cloud," he said, "open her arms, let us see the wound."  
  
Cloud nodded shakily, slowly prying Tifa's hands away from her stomach.  
  
He looked down, and sharply breathed in.  
  
"Dear God..." said Barret.  
  
Tifa had a gaping hole in her stomach, where the Emperor's claws had cut her. Before, the blood soaked into her clothing had hid the fact, but she was still bleeding.  
  
...Cloud could see through the rent in her skin...he could see bone and...  
  
"Planet save us..." whispered Cloud.  
  
She looked into his eyes, one gesture telling more than words could ever have.  
  
Cloud let the tears fall onto her face, as Tifa's breathing grew harsh. He raised her lips to his, and drowned himself in one last, sweet kiss...  
  
...Then her hand lost its grip, and her body fell limp in his arms...  
  
Cloud raised his tear-ridden face to the sky, and let out a scream of pure agony.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Weeks later...  
  
  
It was raining in buckets, along the shores of Costa del Sol. Bullets of water pattered on the grass fields, as if in grief for the events they bore witness to...the funeral of Kaede Knight and Tifa Lockheart Strife.  
  
The gathering wasn't particularly huge. The friends and family of the two had insisted it be conducted privately. People could understand that...  
  
...That didn't keep the event from being broadcast. The world was in mourning for all its heroes, and the death of two of its greatest warriors added to the pain. The wake of Tifa and Kaede was the wake of every living being that had died in the Drahk attack.  
  
The funeral was short and simple. There were no dramatics, no long speeches, simply teary-eyed friends and family saying goodbye to their loved ones, two brave, selfless souls. The officials said a few words, encouraged others to take heart in the miracle of their own lives, especially after so great a threat. Then it was over, a few pleasantries, tearful hugs and kisses...time to go on. Forget the past, move on to the present, and continue their lives.  
  
...Or what was left of them...  
  
  
Aeris walked up to the summit of the hill, coming to a halt beside Kaede's grave.  
  
"I hope you'll like it here Kaede," she said, "peace...quiet...just like it was when we first kissed."  
  
Aeris heaved a heavy sigh, "I think you'd be happy to see what's happened in the past few weeks. The world's starting to rebuild. Believe it or not, this whole thing helped to end years of tension."  
  
Aeris laughed slightly, then spoke again, "you got what you wanted Kaede...the world accepted you as their hero. They'll remember your image, not you, but that's true of most of us. We forgave you Kaede...and I'm glad you were able to forgive yourself...I'm glad I was able to touch your heart before you..."  
  
Aeris a quivering hand to her face, shuddering as her tears overcame her, "oh God...I miss you Kaede...I miss you so much..."  
  
She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright," said Cloud.  
  
Vincent was with him, the others had gone inside Villa Cloud.  
  
Cloud looked at her, tears in his eyes, "Aeris...I miss her so much..."  
  
Aeris turned to him, not saying a word.  
  
Cloud smiled slightly, "Tifa always said she'd hunt me down if I left her, but now...what will I do now? Dear Planet...how am I going to..."  
  
Cloud closed his eyes, arms hanging limp at his sides.  
  
Aeris held his hand, looking down, "Cloud...you've been through it before...does the pain ever stop?"  
  
He shook his head, "never, but it does grow bearable in time, doesn't it Vincent?"  
  
The ex-Turk nodded, "you'll never stop missing them...there will always be an emptiness left behind...but it will get better. You must remember what they fought to bring you, you must remember how their lives were filled with joy."  
  
Vincent pointed to the horizon, as the sun peaked through the storm clouds in the distance, "look...a new dawn arises."  
  
Cloud and Aeris turned to see the view, and understood. This was the legacy of Kaede and Tifa. They had strived for it, sacrificed for it, so that the others might enjoy the sun of another day.  
  
And although the pain ate at them, they had hope. The world was growing all the time, life would go on, as it had for centuries.  
  
...And so would they...to pursue new dreams, as dawn brought new hopes...  
  
...As was fitting, for the Saviors of the Planet...  
  
  
Author's Note: AARRGGHH! I almost hate myself for writing that last chapter, but I did it on a dare. Someone thought I couldn't bring myself to write an ending like that. Well, the other ending is next. If you want to review this chapter though, I suggest you do it before you read the next one. Anyway, next chapter is coming soon, it's just one more, and the last one too, so please read. Thanks. 


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: We're almost done here...I don't own FF7, just this story. Now "move out!"  
  
  
Several years passed. Already, the events after Meteor began to fade into history. The Drahk were a tool now, used by mothers to scare naughty children. But the warriors who had fought in the Great War would never forget.  
  
Into the despair that followed the Drahk war came a ray of hope. The members of Avalanche and the Turks joined together, forming a new alliance. Together, they helped to usher in a new era of peace into the world. Contact was made with other races from outside the solar system, and Cid, appropriately, was foreign ambassador for space relations.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie had made a family, true to the ex-Turks dreams, above Lucretia's cave. Reeve and Elena married, forming a new banner to which others flocked, finally unifying the disparate peoples and governments around the world. Barret became mayor of North Corel, trading his gun arm for a hand of peace. Marlene grew into quite the speaker, it was said, and beautiful too. Red succeeded his parents as elder of Cosmo Canyon, retaking the mantle he had given up when they returned, and retired to a quiet life with his family.  
  
Aeris and Cloud grew closer, and no one was surprised when they finally married. All their friends congratulated them, and the world was in jubilation. Finally, justice was served, as two more of the Planet's greatest protectors found joy at last.  
  
  
Months more passed, all seemed right in the world...but the happiness was not to last...  
  
Cloud had become a major power in the New Shinra Corporation, helping to decide it's foreign policies. Surprisingly, the ex-Soldier found he had a knack for political and social life.  
  
As was usual, he preferred to drive himself home in his own car. It was sleek, worth every penny he paid for it. He was thinking about what he would buy for Aeris...tomorrow was their anniversary, after all...  
  
He never saw the truck that ran a red light...until it was too late.  
  
  
Aeris was working in her garden, humming happily to herself. Then Elmyra came outside, solemn and silent.  
  
"Hi mom!" shouted Aeris, "want to help me out here? Cloud's coming home soon, and I can't decide which flowers to set on the dinner table."  
  
The old woman looked frail indeed now, he face pale as a ghost.  
  
Aeris saw her hands trembling, and knew something was wrong. Despite her age, Elmyra Gainsborough was as fit as they came. She looked and felt half her age, which was why Aeris was so frightened.  
  
The older woman opened her mouth to speak, forcing the words out...and Aeris felt her world crash down around her...  
  
...For Cloud Strife, her husband, the great warrior, the Planet's savior, had died...not in battle, not too some weapon...he had died...because of a drunk driver...  
  
...He had died instantly...  
  
  
Aeris screamed what was left of her sanity into the evening skies. Elmyra tried to comfort her, but Aeris ran away, as fast as her feet would take her, trying to outrun the pain she felt burning in her soul. She ran and ran...not knowing where she was going, until she ended up THERE...  
  
...Kaede's grave...  
  
Aeris slowly walked to the cliff's edge. Time and pressure had worn away as the beach, until it was now at the bottom of the cliff's she now stood upon. It was still as beautiful a place as it had ever been.  
  
Aeris heard voices from the past, old memories resurfacing. It happened sometimes, she was a Cetra, after all, and she had always shared a special bond with her world.  
  
"It's been so long...Kaede."  
  
'It has...' replied the voice.  
  
Aeris brought her hands to her face, "it's happening again Kaede...I've lost another that I love..."  
  
The voice could not answer her, or didn't understand, all it could do was make comforting noises.  
  
"I can't do this again Kaede," cried Aeris, "you were everything in my life...everything. And then Cloud came, and I...he's gone. You both left me...and now all that remains inside is emptiness."  
  
She felt a soothing feeling caress her body, trying to comfort her...Kaede's spirit. But she was beyond help now. She had lost everything she had cared about, everything important in her life.  
  
'What about the others?' asked the voice, 'they will miss you...'  
  
"They'll get over me," said Aeris to the winds, "no one needs me anymore anyway..."  
  
The wind's reply was drowned out by a huge roar from above. Aeris looked up, to see a great beast land before her. It was a great dragon, but it was not Bahumet, or his brothers. The monster had been enraged by something...and the blood lust was in its eyes.  
  
It was a renegade monster, a few had cropped up here and there. That was the Turks department, they had been hunting down the last rogue beasts, trying to make it safe for normal people again. It looks like they had missed some...  
  
Aeris had no weapons, had no materia. She had nothing, nothing at all. The healer tried to draw the power from deep inside, but there was nothing to draw from. It was as if her power had left her, and she knew why. She was a healer, she was supposed to save people. But so many of her friends had perished, while she had been powerless to do anything about it...she was a failure.  
  
And slowly...it dawned on Aeris...she wanted to die...  
  
She laughed cruelly at the beast, spreading her hands, waiting for it to attack. It merely grunted, sensing something amiss, and flew away. Aeris blinked after it, wondering why it hadn't attacked...the answer came immediately...  
  
The ground beneath her cracked, falling away from the weight of the Cetra and the dragon. With nothing left to support her, Aeris plummeted into the ravine, heading towards the rocky waters below. She fell without a sound, welcoming her demise.  
  
"I love you mom, farewell..." she whispered  
  
'No...'  
  
"I loved Cloud, but I was always for you Kaede..."  
  
'No...'  
  
"I hope you rested well Kaede, for now I come to join you..."  
  
She bid farewell to her old life, and died on the rocks below without another sound...  
  
'NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaede woke up with a start, kicking and screaming.  
  
"No! Aeris...don't die, NNNOOO!!!"  
  
Two powerful sets of arms held him down tightly.  
  
"Calm down Kaede!" shouted a voice, "CALM DOWN!"  
  
The Planeswalker was disoriented, "WHERE IS SHE? SHE'S DEAD!!! TAKE ME TO HER!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"  
  
"KAEDE!" shouted the voice, " KAEDE!!!!"  
  
He felt a needle plunging into his neck, hitting a major vein, and his thoughts slowed down again, as reality came crashing down around him.  
  
Slowly, he came to realize he was in a room. It looked familiar...semi-rustic atmosphere, mixed in with new age technology. Lights softly gleamed down...where was this place...?  
  
"You're in Villa Cloud..."  
  
Kaede's eyes cleared, and he could see several other shapes materialize around him. The central image sharpened, resolving into...  
  
"Shera," breathed Kaede, "what...how....?"  
  
"You were out for a long time," said the woman, "it's been weeks since you and Tifa fell unconscious."  
  
Then everything came rushing back to him. He wasn't dead, he had survived.  
  
...He was alive...  
  
"And Tifa?" asked the Planeswalker.  
  
"She snapped out of it a few hours ago," came another voice, "if we didn't know better, we'd say you two timed it..."  
  
Kaede turned around, "Barret..."  
  
The giant man pulled a grin, slapping Kaede on the shoulder.  
  
Kaede winced, "ugh, not too hard..."  
  
Barret laughed, "sorry."  
  
Kaede heard more laughter, and looked around the room. Almost everyone was there. Kaede squinted his eyes into focus once more, and saw more old friends.  
  
"Bahumet!" shouted Kaede.  
  
The King of Dragons flashed a toothy grin, "it is indeed good to see you well again sire."  
  
Kaede groaned, "Zero, doesn't he ever let up?"  
  
Bahumet Zero chuckled slightly, "never."  
  
  
The Planeswalker grinned at them, but he was looking for someone else.  
  
"Where is Aeris?" asked the Kaede.  
  
The others grew silent and sober.  
  
Shera nodded, "she's outside Kaede."  
  
"Wouldn't leave your side this whole time," continued Cid, "for the whole week."  
  
"We forced her out eventually," said Elena, "the girl hasn't breathed fresh air for far too long."  
  
Kaede nodded, feeling light headed, "can I...?"  
  
Shera nodded, "go ahead, just don't overdo it."  
  
The Planeswalker nodded his thanks before getting to his feet.  
  
"One more thing before you go," voiced Cid.  
  
Kaede turned around.  
  
"We contacted the Council," he continued.  
  
"Indeed?" asked the Planeswalker, with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Cid nodded, "Bahumet helped us out...you have friends that want to see you Kaede."  
  
"Such as?" he asked.  
  
"Such as..." started Bahumet, "Talos, and Kyra."  
  
Kaede's features changed, turning into an odd mix of surprise and delight. They hadn't seen it on him before, but it didn't look out of place.  
  
"I couldn't believe it man," said Reno, "that Kyra looks like Shiva's sister."  
  
"Shiva?" asked Kaede.  
  
"An ice elemental," offered Vincent.  
  
Kaede laughed, "when is your next contact?"  
  
"End of the day," answered Zero.  
  
"I expect to be invited," said Kaede.  
  
"Oh of course," replied Reeve, "we couldn't very well meet the leaders of the Planeswalkers without our own ambassador, could we?"  
  
Kaede nodded, then backtracked, "hold on...Talos is coming HERE?"  
  
Reeve laughed, "sorry Kaede, we couldn't wait for you to come around. But yes, he should be here before nightfall."  
  
The Planeswalker shook his head, smiling, "you should make Cid your ambassador."  
  
"Oh we did," said Elena, "you are the designate ambassador of the Planeswalkers.  
  
"Courtesy of Kyra," offered Neo Bahumet.  
  
Kaede shook his head, not believing it.  
  
"It seems the Drahk are being pushed back on all fronts with the fall of the Emperor," explained Zero, "you are becoming popular among the ranks again."  
  
The Planeswalker laughed, "must be Talos and Kyra's fault, the Council never likes to admit that it's wrong."  
  
The three Bahumets chuckled.  
  
"If you'll excuse me?" requested Kaede.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
  
Cloud and Tifa were embracing in the garden, grateful to be in each others' arms once again.  
  
"Oh Planet ," whispered Cloud, "I thought I'd lost you."  
  
Tifa hushed Cloud, caressing her hands along his hair, "it's alright Cloud, I'm here now."  
  
Cloud drew back, cracking a smile, "don't you ever do that to me again."  
  
Tifa grinned back, "at least you know how it feels now...to be sidelined, waiting for another's recovery."  
  
Cloud held back his tears, "I won't do it again if you won't."  
  
"Deal..." replied Tifa.  
  
Once more they drowned themselves in each other, oblivious to the world.  
  
  
Elmyra stood a respectful distance away, merely waiting. Then the waiting stopped...  
  
...Kaede Knight stepped out of the front door, blinking, and shading his eyes against the first sunlight he had seen in days.  
  
The older woman turned, her eyes beaming.  
  
"Kaede!" shouted Tifa.  
  
The Planeswalker waved hello, and was caught unawares by Tifa and Cloud's fierce grip.  
  
"Ugh...air," breathed Kaede.  
  
The two backed away, laughing.  
  
Elmyra walked up to him, then slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Kaede looked at her askance, until Elmyra started smiling.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me or my daughter like that ever again," grinned the older woman.  
  
Kaede smiled back, "speaking of which."  
  
"Ah, young love," said Elmyra.  
  
"If you call a hundred years young," quipped Cloud.  
  
Kaede laughed.  
  
"Stop torturing him guys," said Tifa, "Aeris is on the beach."  
  
The Planeswalker sobered, "how's she been?"  
  
"Honestly," answered Elmyra, "not good. The poor dear's been sick with worry. Hasn't eaten right for days."  
  
"Go talk to her Kaede," said Cloud, "she's waiting for you."  
  
"And remember, I'm the bride's maid at your wedding," said Tifa.  
  
"What about Kyra?" asked Cloud.  
  
"...She can throw the rice..." said Tifa, a slightly combative tone in her voice  
  
Kaede blushed slightly, causing Elmyra to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry to cut this short," said Kaede, "but patience is one of my stronger virtues today."  
  
He smiled at them, then walked brusquely away in the direction of the beach.  
  
  
Elmyra turned to the couple by her side.  
  
"Now that," she said, "is the way things should be."  
  
  
Author's Note: One last epilogue, then I'm done, I promise. Keep reading! Thanks. 


	47. Epilogue

Epilogue: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own FF7, just this story. Yes, I know the epilogue is rather long, please bare with me. Thank the Planet I don't have to write THIS again!  
  
  
Kaede nervously walked up to the edge of the beach, heading to the place in his dreams, the summit of the hill overlooking the shores. As he neared, he saw her...standing alone.  
  
Aeris looked so forlorn, so alone out there, all by herself. He couldn't imagine how it must have been for her, seeing him fall, a hair's length away from death. His own dreams had dashed his hopes, destroyed his reason. He literally had died...only to be given this second chance to set things right.  
  
He neared closer, a scant few feet from her, and found he could not speak. His hands trembled, his body shook with anticipation.  
  
Finally, he managed to whisper her name.  
  
"Aeris..."  
  
  
Aeris heard the voice again, calling to her. She allowed herself to hope again, then reminded herself that it was just the wind, playing tricks on her again.  
  
He had fallen into a deep sleep weeks ago. Aeris had lost all hope of his return after the battle, only to find that Kaede hadn't died, but had held onto the edge, caught between life and death. That had been almost worse, for several agonizing days, Aeris had despaired, hoped as things seemed to get better, and broken down as no improvement was made. For days it had been like that  
  
"Aeris..."  
  
Aeris lifted her head at the sound. It was...different now, different from all the other days, all the other fleeting dreams she had had of Kaede. Planet, she missed him. Aeris contemplated the hill, thinking how if it was a little higher, she would probably have jumped, joining Kaede forever.  
  
"Aeris..."  
  
Again she heard the voice, teasing and tormenting her. Wasn't it enough that she ached, day in and day out, by his bedside? It was like a prod, daring her to do something foolish...daring her to end it all. Aeris sniffed once, then strengthened her resolve again. She wouldn't do anything foolish. Save the melodramatic death scenes for "Loveless." The actors could keep them. Aeris would content herself with her hopes. Kaede would want it that way.  
  
"Aeris..." this voice was more pronounced this time. If she didn't know any better, Aeris would have thought Kaede was behind her.  
  
  
The Planeswalker was tired. Why wasn't Aeris listening to him? Was she purposely ignoring him? Then he delved into her thoughts, sharing that special bond he shared with her, and understood.  
  
He stretched out with his mind, 'I'm not a dream, nor a ghost...not this time...not ever again, I love you, now and forever...'  
  
He said it again, "now and forever...Aeris..."  
  
She turned around, slowly, not daring to believe. Kaede saw her eyes sparkle with newly rekindled hope as she gazed at him once more...  
  
...In a heartbeat, they were in each others' arms, kissing with a strength and passion that only two lovers could share.  
  
  
Aeris melted against him, reveling in the way her body molded against his. There was no more doubt, no more fears, no more ghosts...she was in his arms again...and that was all that mattered.  
  
Aeris drew back, taking in a breath, "it's been a while...I like the new look, non-pale skin is much better on you, save the pallor for Vincent..."  
  
Kaede grinned, "a week of setting by my bedside, worrying yourself to death, and now you're joking with me?"  
  
Aeris arched an eyebrow, "who told?"  
  
Kaede mirrored her reaction, "who didn't?"  
  
The kissed each other once more.  
  
"Hi," said Aeris.  
  
"Hi," returned Kaede.  
  
They lost themselves in each others' eyes, simply enjoying their closeness. Then a ship flew overhead, jarring them from their reverie.  
  
"Is that Kitana?" asked Kaede.  
  
Aeris shook her head, "Kitana and the Highwind are in for repairs, that's another ship."  
  
The Planeswalker took a closer look at the glyphs adorning the sides of the craft. He looked at the horizon, the sun was still setting.  
  
"'They'll be here before nightfall,'" remembered Kaede, "Talos...punctual as ever..."  
  
"Is that your friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you take me to meet them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to answer me in more than one word?"  
  
Kaede turned to her, and pulled a grin, "eventually..."  
  
Aeris smirked, "they want to make you a Councilman, or an ambassador, or something."  
  
Kaede shrugged, "doesn't really matter, I have more...pressing matters to occupy my mind."  
  
Aeris gave him a wry grin, "such as?"  
  
Kaede wrapped his arms about her waist, bringing her in closer, "you have to ask? Besides, I did promise you I'd take you to the stars."  
  
"Glad you remembered me," said Aeris.  
  
"Always," replied Kaede.  
  
  
Cloud looked on with Tifa, enjoying the view, "think things will calm down now?"  
  
Tifa sniffed, "not a chance...not that I'd have it any other way."  
  
"Just make sure you bring me along for the ride."  
  
Tifa smiled, "come here..."  
  
  
Red looked on his friends with a sense of pride. He was glad to know them, glad to have been a part of this legacy. It brought his soul even more joy that they had found happiness at last. A new race of allies would come now, spreading the good will shared by the Saviors of the Planet. The Cetra would come, the Planeswalker as well, to usher in a whole new era. But through all the miracles, through all the joys, one thing brought him the most happiness  
  
...He had his family back...  
  
Now the sun set on the horizon, putting a close to the fall of darkness that once threatened the land. New hope loomed ahead.  
  
...And it would be their destiny to meet it...  
  
  
Author's Note: IT...IS...FINALLY...OVER!!!!!!!! Five months of pure writing mayhem has finally ended. I originally wrote this fic because I didn't want to see FF7 end. Now that I'm finished, I'm still not entirely sure I'm ready to leave the FF7 world. Well, that's life, things come and go. Yes, I wrote a happy ending, after much beating around the bush. You can tell I was raised on Disney Cartoons...  
  
Anyway, the epilogue was long, longer than any epilogue has a right to be, but at least I cut it down. Originally it was chapter 45 AND the epilogue you just read (or didn't, if you're a CHEATER who skipped to the end! Shame, shame!).   
  
I'll have one last afterword, explaining some seeming ambiguities in the story. You should be able to figure them out, but I spell it out for you in the afterword...read it if you want more insight into the story.  
  
I'd just like to thank everyone who supported me in this fic. And to all of you who sent in reviews...thanks! You helped to shape the story and make this possible! 


	48. Afterword: Author Commentary

Afterword: Darkness Falls  
by Gemini83  
Disclaimer: Hah! I deem this unnecessary now! I could skip this and snap my fingers! But I'll be nice and say it...the story is mine, not FF7.  
  
  
WARNING: LOTS AND LOTS OF JARGON!!!  
  
Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who made this story possible. You are too numerous to name. Thanks to the friends who urged me to write this story...way back when it was just an idea I'd been kicking around. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this work, who sent in suggestions, and provided me with moral support. Thanks to everyone who read this fic, or will read it, or is reading it...I could go on and on.  
  
Now, to the meat of the matter, strange unexplained occurrences in Final Fantasy 7: Darkness Falls, that you should be able to derive anyway:  
  
1) What's with the "Highlander: the Quickening" scenes?  
  
The whole "Highlander" absorbing your enemy's power thing: mainly a really cool way to grab your attention early on in the fic. It's only purpose was to add a little bit of intensity early on. However, it also served a purpose later in the fic, providing Methos with a second wind, giving him the power to nearly kill Kaede.  
The are 2-3 ways one can receive "the quickening" in my story: one is if they are borne "to the school of hard knocks" that is the Cetra/Planeswalker/Drahk heritage. If you receive the gift, or have it in your bloodlines, you can do the "Highlander" thing.  
For example: the dark beings in the beginning of the fic gave their powers over to Kaede, but not Xizor, later on. This is because Xizor did not have Planeswalker/Drahk blood in his veins.  
I say Planeswalker/Drahk, because the two are interrelated, much like the Protoss and Dark Protoss in "Starcraft."  
The only other way to receive the "quickening" is through the Rite of Blood.  
  
2) What is the Rite of Blood?  
  
Basically a pledge, made between two who join their blood together, vowing to protect each other. You don't necessarily have to blindly love the person, as in the Methos/Veletta case, but it does help strengthen the bond. The Rite of Blood was mainly a tool I used to join the wounds of the two warring couples, Kaede/Aeris vs. Methos/Veletta, and add a little twist to the fight scene.  
However, the bond is not total, so if one dies, their power is absorbed into the body of their blood mate. This is why Methos received Veletta's powers, rather than Aeris.  
Also, Kaede's power did not drain into Aeris, when he died, because it was a dream. If you are one of the people who likes the sad ending however, you can just pretend...  
Kaede and Methos shared a Rite of Blood, but that was lost when they went their separate ways...you can only have a R.o.B. with one other person.  
  
3) What about Kyra and Talos?  
  
What about them? They are among the few people in the High Council who aren't righteous bigots. The others just used Kaede as a tool for justice, but Kyra and Talos were his friends. I would have featured them more, but I wanted to leave you guys craving SOMETHING, and this seemed the lesser of all evils.  
  
4) What happens to the characters after the story?  
  
They live happily ever after...the end, as in many good fantasy/fairytale stories. Yes, yes, again, I saw a lot of Disney as a child. Moreover, in the past people saw movies and read books to get away from the pressures and problems of the "daily grind." So, reading a sad ending kind of defeats the purpose of setting your mind at ease. That's why I wrote the happy ending this time. Next time however, I may not be so indulging (probably will though).  
  
5) What about Gold Saucer?  
  
It'll be raised back up as soon as Dio can get it up.  
  
6) Travels to space?  
  
Definitely.  
  
7) Pairings?  
  
Everyone who smooched, or came close to it, in the fic will be pairing it.  
  
8) Sequels?  
  
PROBABLY NOT (read "MY POINT' below). I mean, anything after this would have to take place more in space, ending up more like "Babylon 5" than Final Fantasy. Anything else might be anti-climactic. HOWEVER, I will try to write more fics...FF8 and beyond, Neon Genesis: Evangelion, Batman Beyond (love that show), even vampire related stuff (Vampire Hunter D, Blade, Blood: The Last Vampire), Ninja Scroll...you name it, I'll try it. I'll even try some original stuff, on occasion. Now that I've entered the world of fan fiction, I'm hooked!  
  
MY POINT: I will write sequels to fics if I can make good tie-ins or have some mind blowing ideas. Also, if I can make a good idea for a crossover between this fic (Darkness Falls) and my FF8 fic, for instance, a sequel may happen, tying the two together, to make a loose trilogy.  
  
Kudos to anyone who would like to post this up at other sites, just notify me first please.  
  
**********************************  
  
FF7: Darkness Falls  
  
Started Nov. 2001  
FinishedMar. 2002  
  
Content: 45 Chapters, 2 Prologues, Epilogue, and Author Commentary.  
Over 285 pages, single spaced, 12 size font, MS Word  
  
Which Means: I love to torture myself (not really, or at least I hope not!)  
  
**********************************  
  
Final thanks to everyone. I hope you enjoyed this story, I guess authors only ever write fan fiction as a labor of love...for the enjoyment of those who don't want to let go of their favorite characters just yet. Well, I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks again. Peace. 


End file.
